Saving Severus - A new Life
by riverrat1
Summary: Sequel to Saving Severus! Severus is waking up from a coma after the war and is trying to live the life he always wanted.
1. Visitors

**Disclaimer:** **All characters you recognize belong to JKR. I am only playing with them in the Harry Potter Universe she has created. I make no money on this story. I have also made good use of Harry Potter WIKI for things I have forgotten over the years. If anything sounds familiar with any other posted story on this or any other fanfiction site I assure you it is pure coincidence.**

AN: English is not my first language, so if some of this sounds a little strange, especially when it comes to grammar, please forgive me. I know I have said in the first 'Saving Severus' that I have no Beta but ended up having my wonderful husband read the story after posting the first chapter, and he weeded out the bugs. He is however a Mechanic not an editor, so please be gentle. ;-)

AN2: This story is the second part of a two part story and will not make the slightest bit of sense if you didn't read the first part of 'Saving Severus' because it picks right up where the other one left off.

AN3: This is a WIP and won't be up within a couple of weeks as it was with the first one, which was already written before I started posting it.

 **SAVING SEVERUS - A new Life**

 **1\. Visitors**

When Bobbie woke up in the morning and saw the time on her phone she jumped out of bed. "Shit, 9:30! Harry is going to be here in an hour."

Severus wasn't fully mobile with the soreness in his neck from Naginis bite, so Bobbie helped him with his shower. After he was done she took one herself. Severus wanted to dress into his normal school robes but Bobbie talked him into wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, telling him he wouldn't be able to close the buttons around his neck anyway. "I don't think Harry will mind seeing you in something a little more comfortable after your ordeal," she added.

Bobbie handed Severus a nourishment potion but he insisted he wanted to try normal breakfast consisting of items which would be soft enough for him to swallow, like scrambled eggs and some porridge. Bobbie had Millie bring her some breakfast, and eggs and porridge for Severus. She watched him eat with difficulties and said, "You don't have to be such a tough guy around me. Poppy gave you those nourishment potions for a reason."

"While those potions don't taste too terrible I much prefer something real," Severus said in a horse whisper.

"Why not both? You can handle a little more meat on your bones," she suggested.

He opened the vial and toasted to her with a smirk. "Cheers!" He downed it and went back to slowly eating his eggs.

They were still sitting at the table when Harry knocked on the door. Bobbie let him in and asked him if he would like some breakfast. He declined but said he wouldn't mind having a cup of coffee.

"Sit down Mr Potter and wipe that grin of your face," Severus said with difficulties.

Harry said, "Well sir, I have never seen you in anything but your school robes."

"And you wouldn't have, if it wouldn't be for Dr Carter," Severus smiled at Bobbie.

Harry, who noticed the smile Severus gave Bobbie looked from one to the other, then cleared his throat and said, "I would like to thank you for all your help, Professor. I know I couldn't have done it without you and a few other people. But especially your help was the largest contribution."

"I owed your father a life debt. I think we are even now," Severus croaked and then felt a kick on his shin under the table from Bobbie. When he looked at her she scowled at him. He knew instantly that she was referring to his acerbic professor mode he had fallen into with the boy.

In the meantime, Harry was a little taken aback but he obviously knew his teachers moods and didn't let it get to him. After a little while he said in a rueful voice, "You don't owe me anything, but I do owe you an apology for leaving you in the Shrieking Shack to die."

Severus, still remembering Bobbie's scowl said, "You did what you thought was right at the time. Rest assured I won't hold it against you. I would have done the same thing in your situation."

"Thank you for saying that, sir. I also want to apologize for calling you a coward after you... after you killed Professor Dumbledore," Harry said in a meek voice.

Severus was overcome with emotions thinking about that day. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and quietly said, "Thank you, Mr Potter. It means a great deal to me hearing this."

Harry nodded and before things got any more awkward he said, "Well, I guess I better go..." and started getting up.

After a glance to Bobbie Severus thought better of it and said, "Mr Potter, wait!"

After Harry sat back down Severus said, "I realize I wasn't the most forthcoming teacher. Part of it was the stress of having to deal with the Dark L... Voldemort, being a servant for most of my life, never having the luxury doing what I wished. Another part was that I was unhappy with myself for getting into the situation in the first place by being stupid enough to become a Death Eater and finding out later there was no way out.

"The unfortunate circumstances, that I had to look at the boy who looks like James Potter every day, didn't make things any easier. I am sure you now know from my memories that I was the marauders punching bag. You will also know that I fancied myself being in love with your mother, and having her run off with my archenemy didn't improve the situation any further." He looked at Bobbie and thought about how far he wanted to let Harry Potter look into his private life, but he finally reached across the table taking her hand with a smile and continued, "You may already have suspected that my life has finally taken a turn for the better."

Harry smiled at the two of them and said sincerely, "I am happy for you, Professor and wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Mr Potter. I don't know what the future will bring. I may end up in Azkaban but congratulations for getting rid of the bane of my existence for us. I will relish the evidence of it every day." With this Severus pushed his left sleeve up and showed Harry his unmarred arm where the Dark Mark used to be. Then he held out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry shook it and said, "I couldn't have done it without you, Professor. I promise I will do my best to help keep you out of prison. You don't belong there."

"We will have to wait and see but I will appreciate any efforts in this direction," Severus said. Then he smiled and said, "Hopefully I will have the opportunity to continue torturing you here in Hogwarts for the rest of the school year."

"I will hold you to that, professor." Harry grinned and then said, "Oh, before I forget..." He rummaged inside his pocket and came up with a vial of a white cloudy substance and handed it to Severus. "I meant giving this back to you."

Severus looked at it and recognized it as the memories he had given Potter in the Shrieking Shack when he was dying. He said, "Thank you Mr Potter. I appreciate having those back."

Harry nodded. "They are yours and nobody's business. You have a good day." He walked to the door and before Bobbie let him out he turned around and said with a smirk, "By the way Professor, I couldn't resist telling Voldemort before he died that you were never his servant and that you were Dumbledore's man." Harry then turned and walked out the door.

Just when Bobbie was about to close the door after Harry's stunning confession, Minerva came around the corner and saw her. "Bobbie, wait."

"Oh, here you are. Harry just left. Perfect timing," Bobbie said and let her in.

As soon as Minerva saw Severus sitting at the table she went to him and sat down beside him taking his hand. "Severus, I am so very sorry about the way I treated you. I should have known better. I suspected by your actions that you were protecting the children from the Carrows but I was too blind with my rage about you killing Albus, that I couldn't look passed it."

They both looked at each other with eyes that were suspiciously shiny for a while and then Severus nodded. "Thank you Minerva!" Then he said in almost a whisper, "I am just glad you are able to look passed what I did now that it is over..."

"What you _had_ to do," Minerva interrupted. "You did nothing wrong, Severus. We all know about the hare brained ideas Albus sometimes had. I'll have to admit, most of them worked but at the time there were a few where I had some misgivings. I also want you to know that I do _not_ approve of what he made you do. If I could just get my hands around his scrawny neck..."

Severus put his hand on her forearm and said in a somber voice, "It is done. There is no point dwelling on it."

"You are right!" Minerva agreed and had a sip of the tea Bobbie had Millie bring. Then after a pause she asked, "What are we doing about the school?"

Severus asked, "I don't know. Why do you ask me?"

"You are the Headmaster. We had a meeting last night. Harry explained the situation and we would like to reopen as soon as possible." she said.

"No Minerva! I am _not_ the Headmaster. I never felt like it. It was dreadful standing in Albus's place. That is why I never took possession of his rooms. I felt out of place even in his office. You are the next one in line. It is your rightful place. If you still want me as your deputy, provided I don't go to Azkaban for my sins, I will gladly accept but I can't take Albus's place. Not like that...!"

Minerva looked at him long and hard and finally nodded and said, "I understand! I want you to know that the whole staff is behind you and so is Harry. Alone his name will hold some weight with the Ministry of Magic. Then again, if Kingsley hears the real story he may pardon you right away."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Severus asked.

"Yes! You haven't heard? He is the new Minister of Magic," Minerva said.

"Good for him! It seems we finally have a competent Minister. Speaking of the Ministry... how are the Weasley's?" Severus asked tentatively.

"As can be expected with losing one of the twins. It was a shock. Those two boys always seemed to be invincible." Minerva shook her head.

"Up until I maimed one of them...," Severus spoke in a somber voice.

"It was an accident, Severus!" Bobbie finally interjected in their conversation.

"Listen to Bobbie," Minerva said. "Harry told us already that it was. He is going to speak to the Weasley's tonight. I am sure they will eventually forgive you."

"I hope so...," he whispered, more to himself than Minerva.

Bobbie finally had enough of his somber mood. Minerva would eventually find out about her relationship with Severus anyway. She got up and went to him cradling his face in her hands and turning him to look into his eyes. She quietly said, "Hey, you have to snap out of it. You are holding that guilt for months now. How can they forgive you, if you don't forgive yourself?"

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap saying, "I know it was an accident but it doesn't make it any easier."

Minerva looked at the two of them with her mouth agape and she finally made the connection. "You! It was you, Severus...! You were Bobbie's informant and you are also her mystery fiancé...! I'll be...!"

Minerva shook her head. "I'll have to say you two are pretty sneaky. Nobody ever suspected... Well, I guess Albus knew. That old weasel...! Well, congratulations! I am very happy for you. When is the big day?"

Severus hugged Bobbie to him and said, "As soon as possible. We were hoping Filius would be willing to do it."

"Well, I don't know if his license is still valid. I will find out. You set the date and I will do the rest," Minerva said excitedly.

"We only want a very small wedding. Just with a few friendly people," Bobbie said.

Minerva got up and said, "And you'll have it!" Then she asked, "Am I allowed spreading the good news to the staff?"

Severus who picked up on her excitement said, "Suit yourself."

"I'll see you two later." She waved and was out the door.

Severus grinned and said, "I don't think I have ever seen her that excited and I know her for over 25 years."

888

Two days later, while Severus was brewing potions, Minerva, Harry and Bobbie went to the Ministry of Magic to meet with Minister Shacklebolt. They didn't tell Severus about their little excursion because they didn't want to give him hope when there could be a chance that they wouldn't be successful in getting him exonerated.

They Flooed from the Headmasters office which would be Minerva's in a few days, after she was done moving everything. The newly instated Headmistress signed them in at the front desk inside the atrium of the Ministry. The witch behind the counter informed her that the Minister was expecting them in his office.

When they arrived the door was already open and Kingsley waved them in, "Headmistress it is great to see you."

Minerva inclined her head, "Minister Shacklebolt!"

Kingsley shook hands with Harry and Bobbie. Then he smiled and said, "Well, now that we got all the pleasantries squared away, how are things going at Hogwarts, Minerva? Do you think we can open the school soon, at least for the N.E.W.T's?"

"I think so! We sent all the schoolwork out to the students and we hope they are doing it at home until we can let them come back. There won't be a lot left of the school year though." She cleared her throat and continued, "Unfortunately this is not why we are here, Kingsley."

With a glance at Bobbie he said, "I suspected as much. Arthur Weasley has told me a few things about Snape. My guess is he is the reason you wanted to talk to me." He continued after sending a glance in Harry's direction, "Something about what Mr Potter had told him. Arthur said Albus asked Snape to kill him?"

Harry spoke up, "Professor Snape gave me his memories before he thought he was going to die. I watched them in Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve."

Harry told Kingsley Shacklebolt what he had seen. After he had relayed his story the Minister asked, "Who else knows about this? No offence, Harry but the whole thing would have more weight if there would be someone who could back it up."

"I knew that Severus was helping us keep the children safe when he was headmaster. Voldemort wanted the students to be punished by the Carrows. They were torturing them, tying them up in chains and even using the Cruciatus Curse on occasion," Minerva cut in. "I just couldn't look past the killing of Albus."

"I realize that, Minerva. Unfortunately, despite being the Minister of Magic, I am not the only one who is making the decisions," Kingsley reminded them.

"I can vouch for Severus," Bobbie finally spoke up.

Kingsley looked at her and said, "You are the granddaughter of Albus's old war mate, if I recall. You have been at a meeting at Grimmauld Place."

"That's right! I was the one with the informant in Voldemort's inner circle," Bobbie said.

"I see! So you were the one who was leaking the information to Tonks," Kingsley said. He looked at her for a while and continued, "Let me guess, Severus Snape was the informant...?"

Bobbie nodded and told him about how broken up Severus had been about the task Albus had put on him, that Albus was dying anyway, and Severus had prolonged his life by making potions for him.

Then Harry piped in, "If you want to convict Professor Snape for Professor Dumbledore's murder you have to convict me too. I fed him poison in an inferi infested cave in order to get to a horcrux we needed to defeat Voldemort."

Kingsley finally said, "I see what you are saying. Unfortunately the public won't see it that way. Severus Snape was a Death Eater. He had done things before he became a spy. I personally know what he has done for us. If it would be just me, it would be a different story."

Bobbie spoke up and got more and more frustrated the longer she spoke. "Albus had Severus exonerated for what he did before he was a spy. Severus never enjoyed the things he had to do for Voldemort like the true Death Eaters. You also need to look at the lives he saved with his spying. Hell, Lucius Malfoy is running around out there, just because he renounced his association with Voldemort in the last second. He has done things far worse than Severus. Of course he has deeper pockets than Severus and knows the right places to distribute his..."

Minerva stopped her from going any further by laying her hand on Bobbie's arm. "Since you brought up the public Kingsley, there may be a way to use it to our advantage. We could get the right newspaper involved. Put Severus into a new light. Let people know that he is a hero."

Bobbie said, "You know that Severus is a very private person. I don't think he would like that."

Harry said with a grin, "I know just the person for the job. There is a reporter who owes me a favor. I can just give her enough information about how Professor Snape helped us with finding the horcruxes, giving us the sword to destroy them and how he kept me alive during my school years. Maybe we could smooth the thing with Professor Dumbledore over a little. After all, the only people who saw it were Draco Malfoy and I, and some Death Eaters who either are dead or in Azkaban. I don't think Draco is going to say anything since he was supposed to be the one who was to kill Professor Dumbledore in the first place."

Bobbie sighed. She knew Severus would really rather stay under the radar but she also knew it would be the best method. She was just about to give her go-ahead when Minerva said, "What about the Death Eaters who are still on the run? Severus would be hunted by them for being a traitor."

Kingsley said, "My guess is that they know anyway, Minerva. Malfoy is a traitor in their eyes now also. I think Severus would be better off being accepted by the light side. Maybe he could help us find the rest of Voldemort's minions."

Minerva looked at Bobbie. "What do you think?"

"I agree with Minister Shacklebolt, that the Death Eaters know by now where Severus's true loyalties are." Then she looked at Harry and asked, "Would it be possible to read the article you want to have put into the newspaper? One thing is for sure, I do not want a picture of Severus in it. He hated it when they published the article of him becoming the Headmaster. If anyone wants to see what he looks like they can go to that old newsprint."

Harry said, "I think that can be arranged. Let me talk to Hermione."

"Hermione? Miss Granger?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, she has a..., connection - so to speak to that particular reporter." Harry smirked. Then he said to Bobbie, "I will owl the article to you, so you can read it before it gets printed."

They all said their goodbyes to Minister Shacklebolt and left his office. A second later Kingsley opened the door and called after them, "Harry, could you come back in for a minute?"

Minerva said to Harry, "Go ahead, we will wait for you in the atrium."

Bobbie and Minerva slowly strolled to the atrium looking at some portraits and pictures on the way. By the time they reached the atrium Harry had caught up with them. He was very excited and said, "It looks like I won't be going back to school after all. Minister Shacklebolt has offered Ron, Neville, Hermione and me to start the Auror programme right away. I don't know about the others but I have accepted.

Minerva said, "That is marvelous. Congratulations Harry! That is what you always wanted."

"Yay, how cool is that?" Bobbie said and also congratulated Harry and after a little while she and Minerva said goodbye to Harry who was going to see Hermione right away about the news article. After that the women located a free fireplace and Flooed back to Hogwarts.


	2. Setting a Date

**2\. Setting a Date**

Severus had just finished with the potion he had brewed for Poppy. It was a potion to reverse the Obliviate that Albus had put on her, so she wouldn't remember that he and Bobbie had been involved. With the school still closed and no students present, Severus was safe to move around freely. He was on his way to the infirmary taking the potion to Poppy and getting the list of potions she needed restocked. He thought about the teachers meeting he had attended last night. He never before had felt as welcome as he had this time. Everyone had been respectful around him, and they had also seemed glad to see him back. Now that he had a future and something to live for _and_ didn't have to use his nasty persona anymore, he found that the meeting had actually been tolerable and he had almost enjoyed being one of the group.

He smiled when he walked into the infirmary, which was empty of patients now. Everyone had been well enough to be released and go home. Poppy saw him and waved at him. "You looked rather comfortable in the meeting last night. How are you doing with your neck? Have you tried eating yet?"

"I have, thank you! I am eating normal food since yesterday. I just have to chew harder stuff a little better. I will be fine," Severus assured her.

"I'm happy to hear that. By the way, Minerva looked a little put out when she heard that I knew about Bobbie and you before she did." Then she laughed and said, "Not that I remember anything of it."

"Well, here is something that will remedy that." He handed the potion to Poppy and then continued, "Yes, Minerva came by two days ago and she was very excited about the whole thing."

"Thank you Severus." Poppy accepted the potion and drank it right away. "I still can't believe Albus did that to me."

Severus said, "I suppose he felt it necessary." Then he went quiet before saying, "I never thanked you for saving my life after that snake bite. You didn't have to do that after what I did to Albus."

"Listen to me! What you did was very heroic. Albus was wrong to force this on you. In any case, it is done." Poppy then looked at him sadly and continued, "I was reluctant to help you but your fiancé was very insistent. She pleaded and even begged me, and I only started helping when she told me that it was Albus's idea. I also wasn't the one who saved your life in the first place. Bobbie poured two antidotes and three Blood-Replenishing potions into you and what probably helped most was the Energy Transfers she gave you. She almost spent all her energy on doing so. She could have died if she would have done it any longer. She can't tell how long she is doing it by herself. Someone had to break the connection after 10 minutes. She called the house elves to do that. After you still didn't improve she did it another 5 minutes. It was almost too much for her. She had the house elves first Apparate you and then herself to her room, and then one of the elves got me. You have a good woman there, Severus. She truly loves you and apparently would give her life for you. You better appreciate her."

Severus was in a daze as he walked out of Poppy's office with the potion list in his hand. He had mixed feelings about what he had heard. On one hand he was stunned and liked the thought of someone actually being willing to do something like that for him, on the other it scared him. He didn't want Bobbie to die for him. He wasn't worth it. He needed to make that clear to her.

Severus went back to his rooms where he found Bobbie talking to Molly Weasley. Severus stood rooted to the ground inside the door frame staring at Molly. When Molly noticed him she walked to him and said quietly, "Severus, Harry told us about what happened with George and now I heard from Bobbie how hard you took it when you... well, you know... I won't pretend that we weren't furious when we heard that you sliced off his ear with a curse. We now know that it wasn't directed at him and that you tried to hit a Death Eater instead."

Severus finally moved and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of Molly and said quietly, "I wish I would have been able to perform the counter curse on him. If I could have retrieved the ear with an 'Accio' I could have saved him from being maimed but that counter curse has to be done right away. I wasn't able to do that. I have thought about what I could have done over and over..."

Molly put her hand on his arm to stop blaming himself anymore. "George is fine. At least he was until he lost... until we lost Fred." Her eyes filled with tears.

Severus laid an arm around her shoulders and Molly broke down and cried into his chest. Severus held her, looking at Bobbie over Molly's head. Bobbie nodded and smiled at him.

Finally Molly sniffled a few times and slowly pushed herself away from Severus apologizing to him. "I'm sorry, I still can't get over it."

"That is quite understandable, Molly. Why don't you sit down and I will ask the house elves for some tea," he said.

"Thank you but I actually was on my way to Minerva. She wasn't in her rooms so I thought I'd stop by to let you know that we don't hold any ill will towards you and to thank you for all the help you gave the kids to fight Voldemort. Harry told us everything, and he is like a son to us..."

Severus nodded and went to Bobbie and laid an arm around her shoulders and they walked Molly to the door. Molly smiled through her tears seeing them like that and said, "Congratulations, you two!" before she walked out the door.

When the door closed behind her Severus took Bobbie's hand and led her to the sofa. She knew right away that he had something he wanted to talk to her about.

After they sat down Severus looked at her hand he was still holding and stroked it for a while. He didn't really know how to start. He finally just came out with it. "Poppy told me about the Energy Transfers you gave me. She said you almost depleted all of your Energy. She said you could have died. Please don't do that again."

"What are you talking about? It worked, didn't it?" Bobbie said.

"If you would have died, there wouldn't have been any reason for me to go on. You are the reason I have something to live for. Don't you know that I had a strong poison ready to take, for after the war? My life was nothing. I was nothing! No one ever wanted me. No one would have missed me. Everyone would have been better off without me..."

Bobbie looked at him slowly shaking her head in disbelieve, "Baby, don't you dare say that! You may had a few roadblocks on the way, but there are other people now who respect and admire you. There are people who see you as their friend, like Minerva, Poppy, Filius and I would bet that Harry, and Arthur and Molly Weasley would miss you. Please don't put that burden on me. Please don't make your happiness dependent on me. I want you to live. What if years down the road something would happen to me? Your students, your colleagues and our future children still would need you. I'm begging you not to think like that."

Severus looked down on the floor and mumbled, "I don't want you to give your life for me..."

Bobbie cradled his face and turned his head, so he had to look at her. "Severus, I knew what I was doing. Yes, I cut it a little close but I heard from other Nevari that it was entirely possible. I was careful. I had Millie and Winky with me."

"Please don't do it again. Promise me!" Severus whispered while looking into her eyes with desperation.

Bobbie sighed and said, "I can't promise you that, but I tell you what..., I promise you that I won't go any longer than I did if anything like that ever happens again. _You_ on the other hand have to promise _me_ that you are careful not to get into a position like that. Do we have a deal?"

He looked at her a little longer, realizing that he couldn't change her mind, and then nodded and said, "Deal!"

"Good, because people who love each other are also looking out for each other," Bobbie said and then abruptly changed the subject. "So, why don't we set a date for our wedding? Minerva and also Poppy asked me again."

Severus smiled and said, "Tomorrow!"

Bobbie laughed. "I don't think that would sit well with those two. Minerva needs a little time to arrange for someone to perform it. Filius didn't renew his license because he didn't have enough people who asked him to do it. He said it wasn't worth renewing it."

Severus got up and fetched his calendar off the desk and sat back down beside her. He thumbed through it until he got to May and looked it over and said, "What about the 30th, that would give her almost a week and a half and it would be on a Saturday. On Sunday the 31st the students are coming back, and the day after that, on June the 1st, the school is opening again."

"Hmm, that sounds like a good plan." Bobbie scooted up to Severus and kissed him.

Severus pulled her onto his lap and said, "By the time the students are coming back we would be Professor and Dr Snape, unless you want to keep your old name."

"No, it is my Ex-husbands name. I just never changed it back." Bobbie wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his beautiful black eyes. She saw the passion in them and she pressed her lips to his. He opened them and pushed his tongue in between hers. Bobbie moaned with desire and went to the buttons on his shirt.

Severus pulled the t-shirt she was wearing over her head and kissed her naked breasts. Bobbie moaned again and threw her head back at the feeling of heat running through her veins. She straddled him and he held her to him while getting up and walking them to the bedroom.

He set her down on her feet in front of the bed and she pushed herself into the bulge in his trousers. It was exhilarating to her, feeling how aroused he was and then worked on the buttons of his trousers. She finally freed him by pulling his trousers and boxers off him. When she stroked his magnificent erection the sensation drew a sharp gasp from his lips. Then she unceremoniously pushed him over onto the bed so he was lying on his back.

While she looked at him she took off the rest of her clothes and he licked his lips in anticipation. Bobbie was about to straddle him when he grabbed her and laid her onto her stomach. He rolled over onto her and parted her legs entering her slowly. Bobbie groaned, "Oh Baby, you feel so good..."

He caressed her shoulders and her back with his lips and teeth while pleasuring her with long slow strokes. Bobbie breathed muffled moans into the pillow. Her eyes were closed and her nails clawed into the sheets from the utter pleasure she received. Mindless in her ecstasy she pushed herself up into him trying to get more of him.

Severus felt how close she was. It stimulated him further to give her all he had, thrusting into her as far as he could. When he felt her pushing herself up to receive him and when she tensed around him crying out his name he lost all control and trembled in an all-consuming climax.

Bobbie felt him pant into the hair at the back of her neck and even though her climax had been mind-blowing she still pushed into him to get the most of the afterglow. Just knowing that he was inside her was pure heaven to her.

He finally rolled onto his back next to her utterly spent and she cuddled up to him playing with the hair on his chest. She breathed, "I don't think I can ever get enough of you."

Severus kissed her on the temple and said with a smile, "I hope you never do. I feel the same way."

For some reason he started thinking about the many times he had been standing in front of his worktable brewing, when he remembered her saying something about trying lovemaking on the worktable. A lot of times he had to pry his thoughts away because his pants had gotten a little tight around him. She had the ability to drive him crazy with want and lust. Not for the first time he was wondering about if he was like that, because he had always been deprived of love or if it was normal to want somebody that badly all the time.

He smiled when he remembered that he had always snarled at the students and called them hormonal teenagers when they were standing in corners snogging or touching each other in inappropriate ways. And now here he was doing the same thing in the middle of the day because he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Fortunately he had his own rooms to engage in things like that.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked him after watching him for a while. When he told her she said, "It is never too late. Age has nothing to do with it, and maybe we do have to try the worktable one day."

Just the mere thought of it made the blood run hot through his veins again. "Yes we may have to," he said in a husky voice and rolled on top of her to make love to her one more time.

888

When Bobbie and Severus went to have dinner with the staff they told them the date they had set for their wedding. Minerva again said she wanted to arrange everything and told them just to relax. Severus reminded her to keep it small and she promised she would.

Just before they walked back to Severus's rooms Poppy asked to speak to Severus in private for a moment. Bobbie told him she would see him later and walked off. Severus walked with Poppy to the infirmary where Poppy started in her no-nonsense way without beating around the bush. "Severus, I never said that I was sorry for the things I said to you when you were Headmaster..."

Severus interrupted her, "Poppy, you don't have to do that. It is okay. I understand..."

"No, it is not okay. You did your best and kept the students as safe as you could given the circumstances, and instead of being thankful I said some awful things like the time, when I accused you that you look healthy and much better because you finally found your true calling as a Death Eater. I couldn't have been more wrong. I mean, you did look healthier and better, but it wasn't because of what I thought. It was because you are finally happy. Now that I know better it is as plain as day. So, I want to apologize for what I said and I want to tell you that I am very happy for you. I also want to thank you for what you did for all of us and the whole Wizarding World."

Severus first didn't know what to say, so he just said, "It was nothing."

Poppy, who knew Severus well enough to know about him getting embarrassed, when receiving gratitude or a compliment, smiled and said, "You are very welcome, my boy. I wish you all the best."

"Poppy I just want you to know that I don't blame you. You didn't know," he said quietly.

Poppy patted him on the arm and said with a smile, "You better don't let Bobbie wait."

He nodded and left the infirmary. On his way to his rooms he was thinking some more about what Poppy had said, and it made him smile. Maybe Bobbie was right and he did have some friends.


	3. News

**3\. News**

Two days later, while Severus was finishing brewing the potions from the list he'd gotten from Poppy, there was a scratching on the window in the classroom Bobbie was helping to restore. She noticed an owl outside and let it in. It flew to the first desk in the row and held out its leg to show a letter that was tied up on it. Bobbie untied it and noticed it was for her. She thought that she needed to make a habit of keeping some owl treats inside her pocket at all times. Severus was probably going to kill her, but she went to the storage room for ingredients and found a glass container full of mealworms and fed some of them to the bird before letting it back out of the window.

She unfolded the letter and saw that it was from Harry. He asked her to go over the newspaper article they had written up and let him know if it was okay. Bobbie went to the teachers chair and sat down to read it.

 **Harry Potter: 'Professor Snape must be exonerated'**

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _It is true that hero's come in all shapes and sizes. Who would have thought that the man who was considered one of the most wanted fugitives in Wizarding history turned out to be the man that was helping the 'Boy-Who -Lived' win the war against 'You-Know-Who'? Things truly aren't always what they seem to be..._

 _This Reporter sat down with Harry Potter for the first interview he was willing to give. It turned out to be a most intriguing revelation._

 _Rita Skeeter:_ _Mr Potter you revealed to me today that your former Potions Teacher, Professor Snape, whom we all know as the murderer of the late Albus Dumbledore, was helping you in the background to defeat You-Know-Who._

 _Harry Potter:_ _That is right. I could have never done it without my friends and especially Professor Snape's help. Not only did we find out that Professor Snape helped me during all of the close calls I had with Voldemort during my school years, he also helped me find the horcruxes that kept Voldemort alive, and he gave us the means to destroy them._

 _RS:_ _So, is it true that Professor Snape was Professor Dumbledore's spy?_

 _HP:_ _Yes it is! He infiltrated Voldemort's inner circle to get information on his plans. He saved thousands of people, including the townsfolk in the two small Muggle villages that Voldemort wanted to be destroyed on April 28th and April 29th, by alerting the Aurors. He was also our informant after Professor Dumbledore's death._

 _RS:_ _Can you tell me more about the murder of Albus Dumbledore?_

 _HP:_ _Professor Dumbledore lost his life on top of the Astronomy Tower at the hands of Death Eaters. Professor Snape just happened to be up there. I saw the whole thing._

 _RS:_ _Why hasn't anything about this ever come to light? Haven't you yourself spread the rumor that Professor Snape had been the one killing him?_

 _HP:_ _Professor Snape needed to protect his cover. He would have been a dead man if Voldemort would have found him to be a traitor._

 _RS:_ _Wasn't Professor Snape appointed Headmaster by You-Know-Who and wasn't he torturing students?_

 _HP:_ _Yes, he was appointed Headmaster and No, he did not torture students. The Carrows who were appointed as his deputies were instructed by Voldemort to torture students. Anyone of the Hogwarts staff will tell you that Professor Snape send the students to the gamekeeper or the caretaker for detentions instead. He never sent them to his deputies. Only students who were caught by the Carrows themselves were tortured._

 _RS:_ _As far as I know Professor Snape is still a wanted man._

 _HP:_ _So was my godfather Sirius Black. By now everyone knows that he was in Azkaban for 12 years even though he was innocent. We can't let another injustice like this happen again. Professor Snape has been working against Voldemort for more than 17 years. He deserves to be a free man._

 _RS:_ _Thank you for your time, Mr Potter._

 _Now it will be up to the authorities to decide the fate of Professor Snape. Will the Ministry do the right thing and grant him the freedom he deserves?_

Bobbie noticed right away that the truth about the death of Albus was a little twisted around and smoothed over, to say the least. Harry didn't really lie when he said Albus was killed by Death Eaters, since Severus had been one, but he also didn't really tell the whole truth. She decided she was going to show the article to Minerva and ask her what she thought.

Bobbie walked to the Headmistresses office and found Minerva standing in front of Albus's large book shelves trying to figure out how she would fit her books in there too. There was still some room left but clearly not enough. When she saw Bobbie she asked her what she thought about adding another shelf. Bobbie knew that there were some books that she and Albus both had so she suggested keeping the copies that still looked best and put the rest into the library, and maybe also weed out outdated books in both her lot and the ones Albus had. If she still needed a shelf for the books that weren't double or outdated she could always add a shelf later.

"Oh, right, I didn't think about that. I'm losing my mind trying to get everything situated before school opens." She shook her head and sat down behind the desk and asked, "What can I help you with?"

Bobbie gave Minerva the article and said, "What do you think?"

Minerva's eyes flew over the letter. When she was done she said, "Looks reasonable to me. There are a few half truths but people see what they want to see anyway."

"I agree! I like that there is nothing personal about Severus, and Albus still comes out in a favorable light. It is nobody's business that he asked for his death."

"Would be nice if we could get a few people protesting against the fact that Severus is still a wanted man after all the good things he did," Minerva mused, her hands steepled in front of her mouth. "Let me see what I can arrange."

Bobbie walked back to her room and scribbled a note to Harry letting him know that the article looked good and to thank him for his help. After that she took the note to the owlery where she sent it off with a small barn owl.

888

Next morning during breakfast in the teachers' lounge, where they had their meals when the students weren't present, Filius smiled when he went through the newspaper. He gave it to Severus pointing at the article from Rita Skeeter and said, "Looks like you have some friends in the right places, Severus."

"What is that Potter brat thinking?" Severus hissed after he read it. "Who gives him the right to meddle...?"

"I did!" Bobbie interrupted him.

"The both of us did!" Minerva added.

Severus looked from one to the other and then growled, "Why would you do such a thing? You both know I don't like intrusions into my privacy."

"Neither does Harry and he hates to be called 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', but he agreed to it anyway because he wanted to help you, Severus. Aside from the fact that I want you to be free, I would also like to have my teacher back when the school is opening again," Minerva said.

"And I would like my husband to be a free man. Harry didn't put anything in there that would expose you or in any way interfere in your privacy. He sent me the finished article before it was published, so I could read it first and give my consent," Bobbie added.

"I know it only scratches the surface and Harry used some half truths, but it gives you the privacy you prefer, it will keep the reason why Albus is dead under wraps and hopefully you will be exonerated faster and easier than a trial would do," Minerva added.

Severus's jaw muscles were working. He still wasn't too wild about all the attention it would bring him, but he couldn't deny that Minerva, Bobbie and Potter may would be successful with this. He finally let out a long breath and said, "Very well! Let's see what happens. It is too late to do anything about it anyway. After all, the papers are printed."

888

The next day there was a published letter of an anonymous reader calling for a protest to help free Severus Snape. Filius, usually the first to get his hands on the paper in the morning, since he was the first inside the teachers' lounge, shoved the newspaper across the table to Severus again.

Severus looked at it, his eyes flying over the text. When he had finished he slammed the paper back onto the table and got up pacing.

Bobbie grabbed it and read it, then looked at Minerva who tried hard not to smirk. Bobbie knew that it came from her and grinned. Then she got up and went to Severus and said quietly, so only he could hear her, "You are wearing a hole into the floor, Baby. This is a good thing. It means people have forgiven you. Now, if you only could forgive yourself."

"They haven't forgiven me because they don't know what I did," Severus insisted.

"Yes, they do. At least the older people do. They know that you started out as a Death Eater and that Moody locked you up in Azkaban for it. But Albus got you out and you have changed since then. You are a good man. A lot of people believe in second chances." Bobbie tried to appease him.

He looked at her with sad eyes. She framed his face and whispered, "I love you, Baby. You _are_ a good man. I would never want to be with you otherwise."

He looked into her eyes and said quietly, "I wish I had your confidence, my Love." Suddenly he looked across Bobbies head and saw his colleagues all looking at them with smiles on their faces and embarrassment flooded through him. He had totally forgotten that they were in the room. Had they heard what he said? No, he had been speaking too quietly. Still, he didn't like anyone seeing him in a vulnerable state like that. He felt like he had been caught in something he wasn't supposed to do and barked, "What?"

Minerva smiled and slowly shook her head. "Severus, can't you just except that we are happy for you?"

He didn't know how to handle the fact that people seemed to care about his happiness. It was so new to him, it made him uncomfortable. He never trusted anyone but Albus and now Bobbie, and the strangeness of it wasn't lost on him. He looked at his colleagues around the table and then softly pushed Bobbie away from him and walked out of the room.

Bobbie sighed and said," Sorry, he just doesn't know how to deal with all of this. It was much easier to shut everyone out than admitting to any feelings."

"I understand! It is something he has done all of his life. To him is must almost feel like someone pulled the rug out from under him," Minerva said. "Go after him, girl."

Bobbie nodded and left the room. When she caught up with him, she saw him standing in front of a large window staring out over the school grounds without focusing. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him laying her head against his back. He blinked and put his hands on hers. They stood like this for quite a while until Severus said quietly, "I am sorry."

Bobbie slowly pulled away from him and walked around him and pulled him down on the large window seat. She sat sideways so she was facing him and then took his hands in hers. He looked at her when she started speaking, "I understand that this is strange for you but nobody was making fun of you or anything like that. They are just happy for you. Sometimes it is okay to show people that you are happy or content with someone. You don't have to present it to the whole world but it is okay in front of your friends. We are getting married on Saturday. Everyone who sat at the table is going to be there. Have you ever seen a wedding? We are expected to hold hands and look at each other during the ceremony, and the last words of the person who is performing the ceremony are 'you may kiss the bride'."

Bobbie smiled when she continued, "I really would appreciate if the man who just married me would kiss me even though there are people around to see it."

Severus gaze went to their hands. He had never thought about that part of it but he knew she was speaking the truth. If he wouldn't hold her hands they couldn't be bonded. So far he had been able to avoid other people, aside from Poppy or Albus, seeing him in a compromising position with Bobbie, but there was no way around it on Saturday. If he wanted her to be his wife, which he wanted more than anything else in his life, he needed to go through with it.

Bobbie just sat there watching him fighting the war against himself in his mind. Knowing what she knew about his former life, she felt for him. It had cost him a lot learning to trust her over all these months and he didn't like the thought of exposing himself to ridicule. For him it was something people could hold against him.

Severus finally said, "I will do it!"

"Baby, this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life and you are making it sound like it is this huge chore. Any other woman, who knows you less than I do, would run away right this minute." Bobbie smiled and stroked his hair.

"It will be the happiest day of my life, I just don't like the... that there... that everyone will be watching us," he said.

"It is only during the ceremony. What we are doing afterwards is going to be very private. I assure you," she said with a feral grin.

She saw his eyes glint and heard him gasp before he pulled her up off the window seat and stormed off with her in tow.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the place where I kissed you for the first time... I want to do now what I longed to do then," he said with a husky voice.

When they arrived at the empty classroom just down the corridor from the infirmary he pulled her inside and locked and sound warded the door after them. Bobbie bit her lip in anticipation and Severus pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. He slowly pushed her against the wall and held her there with his body weight, his erection pushing into her stomach.

Bobbie moaned and hugged him around his neck wrapping her legs around him. Severus picked her up to his level. He put a warming spell on the wall and then spelled their clothes off. He entered her with a low groan that matched Bobbies. Their lovemaking was short, primal and urgent with deep thrusts and throaty moans. Afterwards Severus conjured a blanket around them and he held her to him like he never wanted to let her go. His eyes were closed and he drew in deep breaths of the scents of her skin and hair.

Then the moment was shattered when he suddenly looked at her like a deer in the headlights, his eyes shiny with unshed tears and he said, "Merlin, I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just... I just needed... I needed to have you. Oh, Merlin. How can you still want me...?" He gently set her down on her feet and spelled their clothes back on and was about to leave.

This time Bobbie caught him on the arm and said in a stern voice, "No! Do not run off again! What is it with this room that you always feel you have to apologize and run out on me?"

Severus stood there like a scolded child with his head hanging.

"Look at me!" she said fiercely.

When he did she continued, "Did you hear me complain? If I didn't want to do this, I would have told you so, and I would bet everything I own that you would have stopped."

Bobbie then led him to the only chair that was in the room and sat him down and she sat on his lap cradling his face and talking to him softly. "Baby, please don't do this to yourself, second guessing everything you do. Even though I may sound like a psychiatrist to you now, I say it anyway; there was nothing wrong with what you did. Even the strong and brave Severus Snape has a right to feel apprehension once in a while. Your emotions are running amok because you don't feel comfortable with the fact that some people will see you in a situation where you feel you have no control. You feel like a sitting duck. Even with your duties as a spy you had the knowledge that you were deceiving Voldemort and his minions. That is a sense of control. Standing in front of people bearing your heart, so to speak, is not. Just think about those people - Minerva, Poppy, Filius and maybe a few others. There won't be very many and everyone is there to support our union, to support us, both of us! They aren't there to find some fault or ridicule you. They are there because they are rooting for us, they are our friends. I know you haven't had too many of those before and even the ones who called you their friend, like Lucius Malfoy for instance, weren't really friends. He would gladly throw you under the bus if he would have something to gain by doing so. True friends are standing behind you, no matter what."

Severus's jaw was working and Bobbie watched how hard he was trying to digest this information and she thought she would make it a little easier on him by adding, "Trust me when I tell you that no one in this wedding will wish you ill will." Then she winked at him. "You are marrying a Nevari. I know these things."

He finally wrapped her into his arms and said, "Forgive me if I came on too strong. I promise it will never happen again."

She suddenly realised that the way he _thought_ he had 'treated' her was actually what bothered him more. In his inexperience with relationships he had no idea when he was crossing the line from making love to actually forcing himself on someone. He was still holding her like he was about to lose her, and she gently pushed him off to look into his eyes. "Sev, there has never been anything wrong with a little spontaneity and I will tell you that this little tryst was _very_ sexy." She smiled. "Please don't be so restrictive on yourself. You would have known if I would have been unwilling and I also would have told you to stop."

After a lot of tender kisses and holding her, which Bobbie suspected was for Severus some sort of making up for what he presumed a 'forceful-coming-on-to-her', they quietly made their way to their rooms. Bobbie suspected that he still blamed himself, but she didn't want to push the subject any further. He would learn it along the way in their relationship that he hadn't done anything wrong.


	4. Telling the Staff

**4\. Telling the Staff**

In the afternoon they put some last finishes on the classrooms for school to resume on Monday. Severus was working with Filius and Bobbie with Minerva. About an hour before dinner Minerva suddenly said, "Let's get out of here!"

"Where are we going?" Bobbie asked.

"Diagon Alley. You need some nice robes for Saturday," Minerva answered.

"What do I need new robes for? It is only a small wedding," Bobbie protested.

"I realise that but a woman has to look good for her man," Minerva said with a smile.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Bobbie asked.

"Not a chance!" Minerva chuckled.

They walked outside the newly instated non-Apparation zone and after Bobbie took her customary deep breath Minerva Apparated them both directly to Madam Maulkins. After trying on several of the wedding robes they settled on an off-white robe, which looked more like a Muggle dress than something resembling witches' robes. It was just below her ankles and allowed for some high-heeled sandals, which they also bought. The material of the dress was plain shiny satin. It had spaghetti straps and fit Bobbie like a glove. For her hair Minerva found a garland headband of small white roses which looked stunning with her auburn hair.

Bobbie said while looking at the dress, "I am glad it is such a plain design. I can color it and wear it to other occasions also."

Minerva laughed. "Always a practical mind... You and Severus are perfect for each other."

Bobbie chuckled. "Thank you Minerva, also for going with me. I have to admit I would have just gotten married in one of my better dresses but you are right, I do feel good about having bought this."

"It will be perfect, Severus in black and you in white," Minerva said with a smile.

The women made it back before dinner. Bobbie went to her rooms to hang up the dress. She then walked over to Severus's rooms.

He was sitting at his desk going through the curriculum, which had changed. He would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, since Amycus Carrow was sitting in Azkaban - at least Minerva had told him he would teach DADA. He didn't know how she knew that, since he was still a wanted man as far as he was concerned. No one had told him otherwise but so far he hadn't been arrested yet either.

When he saw Bobbie he got up and said, "Here you are. I was just about going to look for you."

He kissed her and Bobbie suddenly got thoughtful. When Severus asked what was wrong she said, "I have thought about something. I think I need to come clean with some of the staff, just with the ones who stayed here. It is only fair. I know everything about them and they don't even know who I am, or what I am."

Severus looked at her in shock. "Please don't! What if anyone else is finding out? What if they tell someone they think they can trust and it is the wrong person? You will be hunted." Then he whispered, stroking her cheek, "I don't want to lose you..., I can't lose you!"

"Sev, nobody will say anything. I have full confidence that they won't from what I have seen in their flaschbacks."

"Somehow word had gotten out before when they tried to kill all of you," he argued.

"That was before the Grindelwald war, when we still were living amongst everyone. We just lived like Muggles. There were some, like Albus who knew all about our abilities and even asked us to help. But once the rumor made the round that we supposedly can deprive wizards of their magic, that is when we were hunted."

"Then why tell now?" he asked.

"Because I don't like lying to my friends, Severus. It will be okay, trust me. If it makes you feel any better I will omit the information about me seeing the past. That is what most people find disturbing, as you very well know yourself."

Severus still was flooded with embarrassment when he thought about it, and he also wasn't convinced that it was the right thing to do but he also knew he couldn't forbid her to let their colleagues know.

They made their way to the teachers' lounge for dinner. Severus saw Filius and told Bobbie he needed to have a short word with him and he would see her in a minute.

Bobbie walked over to Minerva and said, "I thank you for keeping this wedding small Minerva. Severus is bristling up because of all the attention already."

Minerva smiled. "I can only imagine. I was actually thinking about making the ceremony a little larger but I thought better of it. I could just see Severus escaping."

"I know you were and yes, he probably would have made off," Bobbie chuckled.

"How do you know?" Did Filius say something?" Minerva asked.

"No, he didn't, I just suspected. By the way I owe you all an explanation tonight about who I am," Bobbie said.

Minerva looked at her strangely but didn't say anything.

After dinner Bobbie said, "I hope you all have a little time for me to come clean about my heritage. I hate to keep you all in the dark and it is time to let you all know."

She looked over to Severus who was sitting beside her. He smiled at her apprehensively and nodded. She smiled back relieved that he was supportive even though he didn't think it was a good idea.

Bobbie first looked at her hands she had folded up in front of her on the table. Then her eyes met everyone head on. "I am not a Muggle as some of you suspected and I am not a Squib either. I am a Nevari, which some of you know as the 'Thieves-of-magic'."

She saw some jaws drop around the table as they drew back from her. She was surprised that Severus took her hand at this moment and said, "Obviously this is only a rumor."

Bobbie told the story about the Wizard and the Nevari and how the rumor started. When she had finished Minerva asked, "Basically you are immune to everything Wizard folk do?"

"Well, not everything. Potions work on me. I can side along Apparate and I can use Floo powder, as you know. But everything else, curses, jinxes, charms or spells don't work on me. I can see things hidden from the view of Muggles and walk through wards without even feeling them." She looked at Hagrid and saw that he just realized what had happened the first day she arrived.

Severus chimed in with a faint look of pride on his face, "She can open the wall from Diagon Alley to Muggle London just by touching it."

Then Poppy said, "And she can do Energy Transfers. She kept Severus alive until the house elves got me."

"I only can do this with my loved ones," Bobbie said.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, this is where it counts most," Minerva stated with a smile. "You two are even more perfect for each other than I thought."

"I'll say!" agreed Filius. "Severus has the magic that Bobbie doesn't have but he can help her with potions when she is sick, and Bobbie can get the wards out of the way without getting hit by curses and protect Severus."

"Well, it isn't quite that easy," Bobbie said. "The wall in Diagon Alley is a different story than invisible wards. Albus told me that my grandfather used to walk through the wards while he and other Wizards had to remove them or get a curse breaker. I can't remove the wards. They are still there for everyone else."

Minerva just had an idea. "Would be interesting to find out if you could get someone through with you, if you would hold hands with that person. And what about the spells and curses, do they go through you or do you block them?"

"I don't know. I guess we could find out pretty easily. Interesting thought," Bobby said.

Severus looked from one to the other, "What is this? What are you two doing? I thought the war is over. I don't like you doing experiments like that."

"Severus, there are still lots of Death Eaters out there. I felt very useless during the war unless I was passing on your information. I really would like if I could be of help somehow. So far I am pretty much dependent on everything you do," Bobbie said. "I have no qualities that actually benefit any of you."

Severus pulled Bobbie out of her chair and walked to the door sternly saying to his colleagues, "Excuse us!"

Outside the lounge he said, "Who is maudlin now? You are not useless. You have no idea how much you helped and it is because of you that I am still alive and that I actually still _want_ to be alive."

"Albus got me so I could exonerate you. I didn't even have to do that. Harry could have done it all by himself thanks to your quick thinking by giving him your memories," she said.

"I for one am grateful that you are here. My life has never been as good as it is now, and I owe it all to you. I never thought I would get married or even thinking about having a family. Please, don't say things like that." He picked up her head with a forefinger below her chin and smiled. "I want my cheerful fiancé back."

She finally snapped out of it and smiled back at him. He took her hand and led her back to the lounge and Bobbie said to everyone, "Sorry about that!"

Minerva waved it off and said, "Don't worry about it."

When they came back to Severus's quarters he looked around and said, "Maybe we can ask the castle to move our rooms together to one larger set-up on Saturday."

888

Next morning Filius pushed another newspaper over to Severus with a grin on his face. It showed a moving photo of protesters holding signs saying 'Free Severus Snape!'

Severus rolled his eyes saying with derision, "Can't they finally give it a rest? This is getting old very fast."

Minerva reached over to him and patted him on his arm saying, "This is a good thing, Severus. So far no one has arrested you yet. Maybe we can even get around a trial..."

Minerva then spoke to him and Bobbie, "If you don't mind, we will have the wedding in the rose garden. The weather is supposed to be favorable." She winked at Bobbie and said, "That would go well with your dress."

Bobbie smiled at her and then saw Severus's aghast look on his face, "You bought a wedding dress? I thought we only have a very small ceremony."

Minerva again patted his arm and said, "Don't worry, it is very small."

Then Bobbie said, "The dress I bought isn't really a wedding dress. It is nothing fancy. I just want to look good for you."

"You always look good. I didn't get any new clothes. I can't even leave the castle to buy any. I am still a fugitive," Severus pointed out.

"No problem!" Minerva said to Severus. "You can just wear some black dress robes and you will look just fine. There are only going to be Poppy, Hagrid, Filius and I. Well, and whomever is going to marry you two."

"You found someone with a current license?" Severus asked. "What if that person is turning me in?"

Minerva waved it off and said, "Don't worry! Everything will be fine. I even have the wedding bands for you two so you don't have to leave the castle for anything."


	5. Getting married

**5\. Getting married**

Saturday finally arrived. Severus woke next to Bobbie and looked at her peaceful face. He smiled at the thought that he would marry her this afternoon. When he brushed a strand of hair out of her face she let out a contented sigh and kept right on sleeping. He smiled and got up and used the connecting door to walk over to his rooms and check on the robes he was going to wear. As soon as he arrived inside his bedroom he noticed a scraping sound inside the castle walls and the door to Bobbie's rooms disappeared. He and Bobbie had talked about asking the castle to move their rooms together permanently so there would only be one bedroom for both of them. Severus stood there waiting for it to happen but nothing did.

He suddenly felt a pang of panic inside him. What if Bobbie had second thoughts and didn't want him anymore? What if he was about to be arrested and they would come get him? He ran to the entrance of his quarters and opened the door after he had hastily shrugged into his dress robes. The door opened as it always did and nobody was outside to arrest him.

He finally threw on some clothes and went to the teachers' lounge to get some answers. When he arrived everyone including Bobbie was there. She smiled at him and he sat down beside her. He said quietly, "The door in between our rooms is gone."

"I know." She pointed towards Minerva. "I asked Minerva what happened and she said that it is customary for the bride and the groom not to see each other before the wedding. I guess the castle knows this custom too."

Relieved that his fears hadn't come to fruition Severus let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "So I don't get to see you anymore after breakfast until we get married?"

Minerva said, "It will give both of you plenty of time to get ready."

"I don't need 4 hours to get ready...," Severus growled.

Minerva smiled and slowly shook her head. "Severus, I think you can manage to not see your fiancé until 2 o'clock. She is not going to run off."

Severus glared at Minerva and then started eating breakfast while Minerva's smile turned into a knowing grin.

After breakfast Severus walked to the dungeons and started working on some potions to keep his mind occupied. He didn't like the way this was going and felt he had lost control over the situation. He only was glad that there wouldn't be a lot of people there.

About an hour before the wedding he went to his rooms and took a shower and got ready. He looked into the mirror and stared at himself in his black frock coat. He noticed that he had filled in a little over the last few weeks. He wasn't as spindly thin anymore and the pallor of his face had changed to a healthier colour. He still didn't think he measured up to what Bobbie claimed she saw in him. He looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was time.

When he rounded the corner into the rose garden he almost ran straight into Kingsley Shacklebolt and froze. Kingsley held out his hand in greeting and said, "Severus, nice to see you. I want to thank you for all your services during the war."

Severus tentatively shook his hand. "Minister Shacklebolt."

"Bollocks! It's Kingsley, as always. I am here to pardon you and then perform your marriage to the lovely Dr Carter." Kingsley pulled a rolled up fancy piece of parchment out of his pocked and handed it over to Severus.

Severus looked at it and then back at Kingsley before slowly unrolling it and reading what it said. He saw that it was a certificate of the Ministry of Magic proclaiming that all debts were paid and that he was a free man.

Severus stared at Kingsley and didn't know what to say. Kingsley patted him on the shoulder and grinned. "Well, come on! Never let a lady wait, especially not on her wedding day."

Severus finally said, "Thank you! I really appreciate it..."

"Don't mention it! It is all of us in the Wizarding World who owe _you_ our gratitude."

The two men walked to the place underneath an arbor grown over with ivy. Two white rose bushes grew on either side of it. Minerva, Poppy and Filius were waiting for them.

With the music of a flute Severus watched Hagrid with Bobbie on his arm walk toward him. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in her white dress and the garland around her head. She almost took his breath away. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

Hagrid finally gave her over to Severus. He took her hands and stood in front of her his eyes never leaving hers. He heard Kingsley speak about the commitments to each other in a marriage but all he was waiting for were the questions where they would be asked if they wanted to be married to each other. All he wanted with every fiber of his being was hearing the words that this remarkable woman, who was standing in front of him, wanted to be his wife. At long last they came:

"Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take Roberta Serina Carter to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honour her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come?"

Severus's coal black eyes looked all the way into Bobbie's soul when he said, "I do!"

Minerva gave him a wedding band which he slid over Bobbie's finger, his eyes still riveted to hers.

Then he heard Kingsley's voice again, "Do you, Roberta Serina Carter, take Severus Tobias Snape to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honour him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come?"

Severus saw the love for him in her eyes, and then he heard her say. "I do!"

Bobbie slid the wedding band Minerva had given her over Severus's ring finger. Severus looked at the ring on his finger and then back into Bobbie's eyes. He still couldn't fathom that this was actually happening, that _he_ , who had always been lonely would be married.

Kingsley touched both of the rings with his wand and they glowed a bright red for only a moment. Both of them felt a tingling sensation go through them. Then Kingsley said to Severus with a smile, "You may kiss the bride."

Suddenly Severus completely forgot that he had felt that this ceremony would be an intrusion on his privacy. He gently took Bobbie in his arms and kissed her, first gently and then with abandon. He came out of the kiss like through a thick fog when he first heard Hagrid, who had dissolved into tears, blow his nose into his tablecloth sized handkerchief, and then he heard everyone clap their hands and cheer.

Bobbie had a radiant smile on her face and then she addressed everyone saying, "Okay, just so you don't get any ideas. I don't want to hear anyone call me Roberta."

"We wouldn't dream of it!" Poppy snorted.

Bobbie wrapped her arms around Severus's waist and whispered, "Congratulations Baby, you are finally free. I heard from Minerva that you were pardoned. What a wonderful wedding present."

Suddenly they heard Minerva clap her hands saying, "Listen up everyone. I think a toast is in order. We have a lot to celebrate. Severus is a free man. Well, thinking about it, he actually was free for about 10 seconds and then he got married."

Everyone laughed at her joke until Kingsley said, winking at Severus, "My guess is he wouldn't want it any other way."

Severus looked at Bobbie and said, "Indeed!" Then he grabbed the glass of champagne Minerva held out to him.

When everyone had their drink Minerva held her glass up high and said, "To the union of Professor and Dr Snape and to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the new Deputy Headmaster. Long live the happy couple."

"Hear, hear!" said Kingsley and had a sip of his drink before putting the glass down saying, "I better get going. I know it is Saturday but just like you do with Hogwarts we are still working to fully restore the Ministry after it had fallen into the wrong hands. There are still a few things that need my attention."

He first shook Bobbie's and then Severus's hand with a smile, "Severus, congratulations and take care of your new wife. I'm honoured I was allowed to be the one to perform the ceremony."

Severus said, "Thank you Kingsley, for everything."

"You can thank me by helping Minerva getting the school back up to its former glory." With that Kingsley waved at everyone and walked outside the Apparation zone and Disapparated.

Minerva said, "Well, congratulations you two. I hope this ceremony was small enough for you."

"It was perfect!" Bobbie said.

"I have to agree with my wife." Severus looked at Bobbie and whispered into her ear, "I like the sound of that, calling you my wife."

Everyone stayed just long enough to finish their drinks and then Hagrid went back to his hut to get some last minute things for his Care of Magical Creatures class he had on Monday squared away and Filius for his Charms classes. Bobbie and Severus thanked them all, especially Minerva for setting everything up before she and Poppy also went back to some last minute duties.

When the newly married couple was alone, Severus framed Bobbie's face and gently kissed her and then whispered, "I want to make love to my beautiful wife."

Her heartbeat quickened and she said against his lips in between kisses, "Please do..."

Severus picked her up reverently and effortlessly carried her all the way to his rooms. When he approached the door it opened by itself and Winky and Millie stood inside bowing. There was a path of white rose pedals going from the door all the way to the bedroom. Severus said, "Looks like those two have been busy."

The next thing they knew was hearing two pops and the elves were gone, leaving Severus and Bobbie alone. Severus set her back on her feet just inside the door on top of the rose petals. He cradled her face and kissed her intensely looking into her eyes. He took her hand and led her on the path of roses to the bedroom which had changed to something more suitable for a married couple.

Severus stood in front of her and gently took the garland off her head and laid it onto the dresser. He again kissed her and then held her away from him so he could run his eyes over her. "You are so beautiful," he said huskily and then again claimed her lips with his.

"You are looking very handsome yourself my wonderful husband," she said in between kisses.

Severus went down on one knee and unbuckled her sandals and took them off. He then took her into his arms again and kissed her gently while slowly unzipping her dress in the back. He ran his hands over her figure enjoying the feel of the shiny slick dress over her skin. He suddenly stopped on her hips and asked, "Where are your panties?"

Bobbie mischievously grinned at him and said, "I didn't wear any."

Severus let out a gasp and felt a heat wave run through him and he was getting almost instantly hard. "Merlin, I am glad I didn't know that. I think I would have made a fool out of myself standing there like this in front of everybody."

Bobbie stroked him through his trousers and said with a husky voice, "I know I would have enjoyed it."

Severus grabbed her and pressed her to him saying against her lips, "How can I ever look at you again and not remembering that?" His breath quickened even more when he noticed there was no bra either. He emitted a lustful groan when he realized she had been totally naked underneath her dress.

He brushed the spaghetti straps off her shoulders and the dress dropped in an accumulation of shiny white waves to the floor. Severus heart started beating harder seeing her standing in front of him undressed and her nipples hard with desire. She seized him by the front of his robes and unbuttoned them and cast them aside. His frock coat followed and then his belt. When she unbuttoned his shirt her knee went in between his legs stroking him on the inside of his thighs. A moan escaped him and his eyes closed. She unbuttoned his trousers and they dropped to the floor right beside her dress.

Bobbie went back to the bulge in his silk boxers and freed him after a few strokes. The sensation just about drove him too far. Severus removed her hands from him, panting hard his erection throbbing for release. He kissed her breasts and gently nipped on her nipples with his teeth. When he reached to her mound and stroked her and inserted his finger a gasp of pleasure escaped her and her hips followed his touch. "Oh Severus, I can't wait any longer. I want you now...," she begged.

Her words went straight to his groin. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her with his body. He noticed the feverish glow in her eyes, her hips arching waiting for him to enter her. He probed her entrance and finally entered her with one mighty thrust. "Gods, what have you done to me...?" he panted trying to hold off the inevitable a little longer.

Bobbie wrapped her legs around him to draw him in all the way. She wanted to feel all of him inside her. His passionate strokes felt, oh so good. When she opened her eyes she looked into his black pools looking at her in wonderment. She felt herself tighten around him and losing all control over her body, a moan of release escaping her.

Severus felt her going over the edge and he followed her willingly. He gave her all he had, body and soul and spilled his seed deep inside her. They clung to each other like there was no tomorrow.

After a long while Bobbie finally panted, "I have never felt anything as beautiful as what I feel with you."

Severus looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her and whispered, "I _surely_ know I never did. This is like dying and going to heaven for me. I never thought anything like this was possible."

After another deep heartfelt kiss they settled into their usual comfortable sleeping position. Severus said, "It is only five o'clock. If we go to sleep now we will be up at 4 in the morning."

"I doubt it. I may want some more lovemaking with my wonderful husband," Bobbie said. "Don't forget, the students will arrive back tomorrow."

Severus snorted. "How could I forget?"

"Hey, behave. You don't have to be the acerbic bat of the dungeons anymore. What will your future children think?"

Severus kissed her on the top of her head and drew in her scent. "I hope we will have some soon. I never thought I would want a family with anyone."

"It will happen, Baby. By the way, you know I have family in Canada. I would like for you to accompany me in the summer holidays. I want to show off my soul mate. I think you will like my grandfather. He is a lot like Albus."

"You know I am not a person that feels comfortable around a lot of people but I will do it for you. I know it is important to you," Severus said. Then he thought of something. "They are Nevari like you. Will they see my past even though I belong with your family now?"

"Yes, Sev they will. And they will love you as one of theirs. Once they know you the flashbacks will stop."

Severus looked horrified. "I... I don't know if I can. I'm sorry!"

Bobbie framed his face and looked into his eyes. "Believe me when I tell you that they will not hold _anything_ against you. I know you see yourself as a horrible person who has done all those terrifying things. I remember when I touched you the first time. I was appalled but not at you. I was shocked at the way you had been treated but I also was amazed at how strong and brave you were to overcome all the bad things in your life and become a good man, despite everything that happened to you. I know they will feel the same way I do. Besides, nobody will dig into that. We only dig deeper if we have to. I still don't know everything of you. It isn't important to us. We want to know if someone is a good person and that is it. I only dug a little deeper into your life because you intrigued me. I think I was in love with you the first time I saw you, and even though the reason I am here is that Albus wanted me to exonerate you, I knew that I wanted to help you because I wanted you for myself. I know that sounds very selfish but I just couldn't resist."

Severus thought about this and even though he didn't really understand all of what she said he knew he wanted to be with her and also meet the people who were important to her. Another thing came to his mind, he was not a coward. She had called him strong and brave not only once but several times now. If he would ever measure up to what she thought of him, he needed to face his fears and meet them head-on.

He laced his fingers into her hair and said, "I will go with you."

Bobbie picked up her head, which had been lying on his chest and looked at him. She smiled into his eyes and said, "I knew you would." She kissed him and said with a smile, "You know that you are my hero..."

888

When they woke up early in the morning Bobbie knew that the lovemaking yesterday afternoon, their wedding 'night', had taken hold and she had conceived. She smiled when Severus kissed her and said to her, "Good morning Dr Snape."

She said, "Good morning my wonderful husband." Then she turned on her back and took his hand and laid it onto her lower belly and said to Severus, "Say good morning to baby Snape."

Severus looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Positive! How can lovemaking like yesterday afternoon not have been anything but effective?" Bobbie said.

He sat up and looked at her stomach and then at her and asked, "We are going to keep it this time?"

"We agreed we would when the war was over," she said.

Severus slid down over her and put his hands on both sides of her and kissed her belly and spoke to it, "You have no idea how much you are wanted. I will always take care of you. I promise!"

When he came back up to Bobbie's level she shook her head and said with a choked up voice, "This will be one lucky kid with a daddy like you." She kissed him deeply and looked at her watch and said, "There is still some time until we have to be at breakfast."

"You are not suggesting anything indecent now, are you?" He claimed her mouth with a passionate kiss, still lying on top of her.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting...!" she opened herself for him when she felt the evidence of his desire press against her belly.

Severus slowly entered her and kissed her again while making slow and gentle love to her with deep and deliberate strokes. The destination was a tender climax with all the love and feeling they had for each other. The afterglow wasn't any less sweet and they relished and savoured every bit of it and each other.

888

Severus was the first to get out of bed for a shower. He came back seconds later and said, "You have to see this...!"

Bobbie went with him to the bathroom and was surprised at the changes. It was larger and the walls and floor were tiles in dark green with a border of sea shells. The bathtub, shower and double sinks were done in a sandy color and there were fluffy green and sandy colored towels. The faucets and drains had a gold finish. The whole room radiated warmth and Bobbie was astonished. She went to the wall and laid her hand against it and thanked the castle.

When Bobbie came back into the bedroom she finally noticed the changes there. She smiled at the thought that she and Severus had had no eyes for anything else but each other when they came back from the ceremony.

The bedroom was larger than either Severus's or hers had been. The four-poster bed also seemed to have 'grown'. There were matching dressers and there were two other doors she had no idea where they were going. The first one turned out to be a large walk-in closet and the other one a nursery.

When she walked inside the nursery there were two more doors. One was a small changing room and the other one led out to a hallway. The hallway had four doors. One to the nursery, one to their bedroom and the other two were a guest room and another bathroom. One end of the hallway led to the large living/sitting room and office Severus already had and she knew the other end would be leading to his private lab.

Bobbie noticed that the path of roses from the entrance to the bedroom was gone. The house elves had already cleaned it up. She saw Severus coming out of the bathroom and she went to him with a smile. "You are very handsome in your new robes and your beautiful long hair."

"I have decided not to shorten it to shoulder length anymore like I did when I was Headmaster. I know you like it longer, and the greasy git is no more. Not only do I want to be presentable for my beautiful new wife I also don't have to be the scary Death Eater anymore."

"You look like a Rock Star. The older girls will drool over you, Baby. I just know it..." Bobbie grinned. Then she said, "Well, I better get going with my shower. I will see you in the teachers' lounge."

"I will wait for you. I just had an epiphany while I was in the bathroom seeing that lotion I made for you. One of the ingredients -the Aloe- may work on that cure for werewolves. I think it could counteract some negative side effects that the potion would have. I will be in the office going over my notes."

Bobbie smiled and stroked his cheek kissing him. "My brilliant husband." Then she was off to the bathroom.

Severus looked after her smiling at her words and then went to his office.


	6. Classes resume

**6\. Classes resume**

When Severus and Bobbie arrived at the lounge Minerva said, "I had the suspicion we would have to have breakfast without you two. After all, you are newlyweds." She winked at them.

Severus rolled his eyes but still smiled when he said, "There is only so much newlywed stuff one can do, Minerva."

Filius chuckled and went back to his newspaper.

Severus pulled out a chair for Bobbie to sit down and then he sat down between her and Minerva and said, "I have a couple of questions for you, Minerva."

"Yes?"

"Bobbie and I would like to go to Canada to see her family during the holiday. I was wondering if we could schedule something in advance. I know one of the head of houses has to be at the school at all times. I would just like to make sure the two weeks I am gone don't fall into somebody else's. Especially now that the school holidays will start 4 weeks later and are only one month long this year."

Minerva said, "That can be arranged. You are the first one to ask. Why don't you take the first two weeks? I do not think it would raise a problem."

"Thank you, we will plan on that. So it is official that classes resume until the end of August this year? Have you heard any complaints from the parents?" Severus asked.

"No, the parents are fine with it but I presume the students aren't too enthusiastic about it. There was no other way though. With Hogwarts being close for a whole month after the war, when were the students supposed to make up their classes?"

"I agree! Especially the OWL and NEWT classes would have had a hard time making up their work."

"Yes, even though they are hopefully studying at home it isn't the same," Minerva said and then asked, "What was your other question?"

"I think I have found something against Lycanthropy. Unfortunately I have no way to test it on anybody. I was wondering what you would suggest."

Minerva and all the others stared at him. Poppy was the first one finding her words. "Are you sure?"

"I am 99% confident that it will work. Unfortunately the potion won't be very stable and has to be taken immediately after the brewing process is finished. I will have to brew a test batch and see how long it will take me to brew it. I'm estimating 3 to 4 hours. I also require a volunteer who would be on standby. Another problem is that the potion has to be taken precisely at the same time the full moon is coming up and the person is starting transformation," Severus said.

"I understand! There really is no use brewing the potion before you have someone who would be willing to take it..., well, aside from a test batch," Poppy mused.

Filius asked, "As busy as you have been, when did you have time to do all that?"

"Mostly during the time I was... I was Voldemort's Headmaster here...," Severus said quietly.

"No wonder we never saw you," Minerva said and then added after a thought, "Well, that and the way we treated you. To be honest I would have stayed away from myself in your case also."

"Minerva, please give it a rest," Severus said. "Those were different circumstances."

Minerva nodded and patted his arm and then said, "Let me talk to Kingsley about that Lycanthropy thing. Maybe he has a solution. If this potion works it would be a miracle, Severus."

888

Bobbie spent the time until the opening feast with Poppy in the infirmary stocking the potions Severus and Horace had brewed and making some last minute changes while Severus was looking over his newly restored DADA classroom. Now that Voldemort was gone he knew the curse on the position of Defense teacher was broken. He could already feel the difference in the magic around him.

He looked at his pocket watch and made his way to the Great Hall. The students would arrive shortly. He had always loathed this part but this time it would be different. Yes, the chatter and bustle of hundreds of students still wasn't one of his favorite pastimes, but he was determined to look at it a little more relaxed. He didn't have to play favorites anymore and the danger of him blowing his cover as a spy was gone. The most important change being that he wasn't lonely anymore. He remembered how alone he had been as a boy even though there had been hundreds of children around him, and then later as a teacher because the constant danger of blowing his cover had been looming over his head. Now he had colleagues who had come to respect him, he had a beautiful wife and a baby on the way. Well, that baby was a very long way off, but he still couldn't help feeling excited about it. He thought about it a little more and the irony that his own child could be in that hustle and bustle of students one day wasn't lost on him. He decided that he better started to relax about that now.

When he came to the Great Hall he saw Minerva calling him over to the seat to her right. "Come on Severus. You are the Deputy Headmaster and have to sit here." Then she motioned to everyone else saying, "Sit wherever you like."

When Severus saw Slughorn aiming for the seat beside him he pulled it out and waved Bobbie over to it. Minerva watched it and had to turn her head away to hide her grin. She didn't blame Severus in the least that he didn't want Horace sitting next to him. That man could just drone on and on about famous or semi-famous people he knew or had known. Now that Severus was a war hero he had also become suitable for his Slug-Club. Unfortunately that made the seat to her left the next target. Luckily Filius was a bit faster and she sighed with relief.

When the staff was seated the doors opened and the plethora of students poured in like a flood wave through a broken dam. Severus watched as everyone finally settled down. His eyes went over the students and he noticed that several faces were missing. When he went over the Gryffindor table he noticed the Creevey boy missing and remembered how Bobbie, he and the two house elves had stolen his camera out of Alecto Carrow's rooms. It was a bitter sweet memory.

His eyes stopped when he noticed that the places where Potter, Weasley and Longbottom used to sit were empty also. The three of them had decided to take up the offer to get into the Auror programme.

When his gaze went to the Slytherin table he noticed Vincent Crabbe gone and Draco giving him a nod of greeting which Severus returned.

When Minerva got up everyone became silent. "Welcome back!" She inclined her head in greeting and then continued. "The war is over and even though we have lost a lot of good people, life goes on. Professor Snape who had been Headmaster in the beginning of the year has declined the position. You all know by now what happened from the newspapers and we don't have to rehash the whole story. Professor Snape will be the acting Deputy Headmaster, head of Slytherin house and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Flitwick will still be head of Ravenclaw house and Charms professor. Professor Sprout is going to stay Herbology professor and head of Hufflepuff house. Our new head of Gryffindor house will be Professor Hagrid who will stay on as the Care of Magical Creatures professor."

Minerva was interrupted with a huge round of applause from the Gryffindor table with this announcement.

She smiled and then held up her hands for silence. "Professor Figg will be our new Muggle Studies teacher. She was a good friend of the late Professor Dumbledore. All the other teachers will stay the same as they have before. There will be no changes in the infirmary either. We still have Madam Pomfrey and Dr Cater, which you will know now as Dr Snape."

Minerva again was interrupted but this time by a room filled with low whispering. Minerva had to hide a grin and then asked for silence once more.

"Yes, you have heard correctly. Professor Snape and Dr Carter were married yesterday. I hope the rest of the school year will be productive and I hope you all, especially the OWL and NEWT years have gone through the homework I have sent out for you to go through. Now, enjoy your food!"

888

It was the morning of the first day of school and Bobbie and Severus still lay in each others arms when the alarm sounded. Severus smiled at her and after a kiss he said, "Good morning Dr Snape!" Then he scooted down and kissed her belly and said, "Good morning, baby."

After that he got up and said, "It is hard to believe the school year is over in just two months. It seems so uncanny after this war."

"I agree! It seems like nothing changed but then again everything has. You are free, and that is the most important thing that changed."

Severus stood there thinking about that. It still didn't feel real to him.

Then Bobbie asked, "I meant to ask you this earlier, how are we going to Canada? Can you Apparate that far or are we flying?"

"We go by Portkey," he answered.

"What is a Portkey?" she asked.

Severus sat down on the side of the bed and said, "It is an enchanted object that takes you to a specific location when you touch it. There are international Portkeys. There are two or three places here in Britain and there are some in Canada or America. King's Cross Station would be the one we use to leave here and it depends on which place in Canada would be closest to our destination."

"Is it safe for pregnant women?" she asked.

"It usually is but I don't know in your case. You aren't a witch. We need to find out," he said. He got up and started pacing. "How can we find out, without giving you away?"

Bobbie got out of bed and said, "Let me call my grandfather. I told you some of us are married to Wizarding folk. Maybe they know and he can find out."

"I hope he can. We may have to fly in one of those Muggle planes, because I am not willing to risk you or our unborn child." He shuddered at the thought of being trapped inside one of those flying tin cans and then looked at his pocket watch, "Shite, we better get going. Breakfast will start in 30 minutes."

888

They made it just in time. After breakfast Bobbie went with Poppy to the infirmary and Severus to his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years. They had only known him as Headmaster and since he had made himself scarce during that time, it was safe to say they only heard but had never seen him as the acerbic and cruel professor he had to personify during his Death Eater days. _Good,_ Severus thought to himself, _I will be able to start with a clean slate._

When he walked into the class room the students all jumped up from their seats and greeted him. He heard a mix of 'Good morning Professor Snape' and 'Good morning Headmaster'. He had to hide his amusement. Some of the children clearly hadn't paid attention during last nights feast.

He said, "Just for your information, after Voldemort's fall we will get back to the normal routine. I realise you don't know how it used to be, so I will explain. My name is Professor Snape and you don't have to jump to attention when I walk into the room. It would be nice if you would wish me a good morning or a good afternoon but you can do that while you are sitting down. Having said that, who can tell me what you have learned during the time you had Professor Carrow as your Defense teacher?"

A boy in the front of the class tentatively raised his hand. Severus said, "Yes, Mr Ashton."

"We were just learning the Expulso Curse, Professor," the boy said.

Severus stared at the boy for a moment, knowing that this was a dark curse. Then he blinked and cleared his throat before saying, "Well, I see we will have our work cut out for us. Can I see your class books you used?"

The students looked around at each other with sheepish looks and finally the same boy said quietly, "We didn't have any, Professor."

Severus thought to himself, _of course they didn't!_ And to the children he said, "It appears that you have learned exactly what you are supposed to defend yourselves against. Does anyone know 'Expelliarmus' or 'Protego'?"

Again they looked around at each other and finally he heard a girl say, "No, Professor."

Severus took a long audible breath and let it back out before he said, "I see!"

Severus and Minerva had talked about books after the fall of Voldemort. They both had the suspicion that the children didn't have books for DADA and also Muggle Studies. If they would find that this would be the case they had agreed on giving them old class books because it wouldn't be fair if the students would have to buy books for just the last two school months. Minerva had sent books to the classes 2 through 7 to study at home while the school was rebuilt because they already had the basics but with the firsties it would be a different story. There was no way to learn the basics out of books, since underaged Wizards weren't supposed to use magic away from school.

Severus went to a cabinet and opened the door and told the students to each get one of the books that were stacked in there. When all the students were back at their desks Severus said, "I want you all to go to page 11 where you will find the Wand-Lighting Charm and later we will continue to the Smokescreen Spell."

Severus was glad to see that it didn't take the children too long to go through both of them plus a few more. He figured that it had to do with the fact that they already knew how to hold their wands and some movements. At least they had learned something useful from Amycus Carrow.

At the end of the class he said, "Before I dismiss this class, let's talk about homework; I would like you to write a short summary about all the spells and charms you have learned today. A foot long will be enough, but I also would like you to read ahead to page 50 in your books. Class dismissed. I will see you on Thursday."

The Students filed out and he had about 20 minutes until his next class, which were third year Slytherin and Gryffindor. Those would be students who already knew him from before. He looked over the material he was going to teach. After a while the students filed in one by one or in small groups. When it was time for class to begin he looked around and noticed everyone was sitting in their seat.

He got up off his chair and walked around his desk to lean on it with his backside, his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms crossed. "Before we start I would like you all to know we are going back to the way things were before I was appointed Headmaster by Voldemort. I want you all to know that I loathed having to replace Professor Dumbledore after his untimely passing. This honour would have been Professor McGonagall's in the first place. Professor Dumbledore was a great man and he will be sorely missed.

"We will go through the books which had been sent to you and I will find out how much you have learned from them. I realise things have been difficult without having the ability to practice being underaged and away from school. Taking this into account you won't be losing any points if you aren't able to make your defensive spells work right away."

Severus let the students work on each other for spells that wouldn't hurt anyone and the rest of the time was spent practicing on dummies that he had conjured up against the wall. He noticed that things went off a little stiff since the students didn't know how to act around him. They all knew him from the way he had run classes before the battle. By the time the class was done things were a little more relaxed and he even had given a few points here and there to Slytherin and Gryffindor. He did however have to take 10 points off of Gryffindor when a boy from that house called a boy from Slytherin a Death Eater during a heated argument, which arose during an exercise, because the father of the Slytherin boy was in Azkaban for supporting Voldemort. Severus also gave a lecture to all of the students after the incident. "We are _not_ insulting each other for what our relatives have done. The war is over. Most everyone is relieved that the reign of Voldemort is over, including a good number of people who had been Death Eaters. Some of Voldemort's supporters made a mistake in pledging allegiance to him only to find out later that they were nothing more than slaves and had no way of getting out of the situation alive. I want you to think about that."

After an appraising look over the kids he said, "Good! I want you to write a foot long essay about what you have learned today and read ahead to chapter 15 in your books. Class dismissed."

After the students had left, Severus thought about what he had said about not insulting others because of what their relatives did and knew that he had been guilty of the same thing with the way he had treated some students, especially Potter. He and Potter had since come to an understanding and if he was to be honest to himself, he didn't even know how he had let himself fall into that pit of hatred against the boy. He vowed to himself that he would not take his bad mood out on innocent victims anymore. With this in his mind he packed up his papers and went to the Great Hall for lunch.

When he sat down beside Bobbie he took her hand underneath the table so nobody would notice and squeezed it and gave her a small smile.

She asked him, "How did everything go?"

"Adequate! The first years have a lot to learn and even though the third years are a little better off, I had to break up a pissing contest between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. I fear it will be a long two months." Then he changed the subject and asked, "Have you talked to your grandfather about our little problem yet?"

"No, it is way too early for that. They are in a different time zone. I'd hate to wake him up."

"Indeed! I had totally forgotten about the time change."

"I asked Poppy what she thought about it though. Since she knows I am a Nevari there was no reason not to tell her that we know an hour after having sex if we have conceived. I told her I will be two months into a pregnancy by the time we are leaving for Canada."

"What did she say?" Severus asked.

"She said she knows that Muggles can use Portkeys with their magical spouses without a problem. She also thinks since I can side-along Apparate with someone and use the Floo that it would be fine. She said Apparating was a milder form of using Portkeys."

Severus wasn't convinced and told her so. "I don't know. How similar are Muggles and Nevari? Unfortunately we don't have the luxury of testing it."

"Well, maybe we do. We could just use a Portkey in a week or two and see what happens. We can always make another baby." Bobbie said with a mischievous smile.

Fortunately for Severus he was able to mask his embarrassment, otherwise he would have been as red as the Weasley's hair in his face when she said that. Then he said, "I don't like how casually you talk about testing on yourself and that baby."

"Severus, it is only a week. It isn't a baby yet." Bobbie felt like she was saying that for the hundredth time.

Severus looked around and said, "Let's talk about this later."

Bobbie chuckled and said, "I agree, this isn't a good subject for a lunch conversation. I will call my grandfather later today."


	7. Calling Home

**7\. Calling Home**

After lunch Severus went back to his classes and Bobbie to the hospital wing. At about 3 in the afternoon she dialed the number of her grandfather.

As usually he knew it was her. "Hello Darling, how are you doing?"

"So far, so good. How is everything on your side of the world?" she asked.

"It's the same old stuff. We can't complain. It is you over there who has all the excitement I hear."

"What do you mean and how do you know?" Bobbie asked her grandfather.

"Well, I heard you finally got rid of that Dark Wizard you had over there. Darla told me about it. She is still getting the Wizard papers. I guess it keeps her connected to her people even though she hasn't left the community in a very long time."

Bobbie thought, "Darla... are you talking about Cassie's mom?"

"Yes! Cassie, the girl you went to school with. You didn't know her mom was a witch?" he asked.

"No! Wow, that is news to me," Bobbie admitted.

"Well, you have been living in Arizona for a long time... But tell me, what is going on with you?"

"I got married to Severus," she said.

"I had a feeling that is the reason for your call. You said the last time that he asked you to marry him after the war. Do you still think he is 'the One'?"

"Yes grandfather. I have never been so sure about anything in my life. I would like to visit in August and bring him so you can meet him. This is part of the reason why I call you. I also wanted to know if you ever heard of a Portkey," Bobbie said.

"Sure, it is a way to travel in the Wizarding World. Albus and I used those all the time during the war when we needed to get out of a sticky situation fast. It was a little unsettling first but I got used to it after a few times," Anton said.

"Do you think it would be safe for pregnant women? Do you know any woman in the community who may have used it while pregnant?" she asked.

There was momentary silence on the other line and then Anton asked, "You are pregnant?"

"Well, not really, I mean, I just found out two days ago but I will be by the time we want to visit you."

"I only know of two women who have been in the Wizarding World before and have married wizards. They are my age though and they have been back here before they had children. I can ask them but I doubt I will find what you want to know. I would just suggest you try a Portkey in a few days and see what happens."

Bobbie snorted mirthlessly, "That is what I told Severus but he told me I am too casual with the life of the baby."

"It really isn't a baby yet," Anton pointed out.

"Go tell that to Severus. He was so lonely all of his life and he sees the people he was around and how few children they have. Most are purebloods and are trying to marry another pureblood. Their genes aren't very diverse and lots of them have none or only few children. He has a different outlook on it. He is already attached and it's still about a week before I'll even know if it is a boy or a girl."

"Does he know?" Anton asked.

"Know what? That I'll know after about a week?"

"No, I mean, does he know everything about us, about Nevari?"

"Yes, I told him. When I knew he was my soul mate I felt I had to."

"I hate to say 'I told you so' but that should have been your first indication that your first two husbands were wrong for you. You never felt the need to let them know," he mildly scolded her.

"I know. You aren't telling me anything I don't already know. Mom and dad also rubbed it in a few times."

"Well, I better go. I hate to cut you off but Eleonore invited me to lunch. I gave her some Asparagus from my garden and she made some soup."

"It is about time you guys do something together. I think you are perfect for each other. You grieved long enough for grandma and Eleonore's husband is gone for over 10 years."

"I know but it still feels strange," he said.

"What do you want? You really think you will still find a soul mate? Aside from the fact that you are getting up there in age, and pardon me for saying that, you also don't get out often enough to find one. Maybe you should think about companionship. It isn't healthy to be alone."

He snorted. "Would you quit with that psychiatrist crap?"

"Sorry grandfather. I still think there's nothing wrong with it. Now get out of there and say Hi to Eleonore from me."

"You take care of yourself girl and tell your Severus we will be glad to finally meet him. I love you."

"I will. You take care of yourself also. I love you too grandfather!"

Bobbie hung up and shook her head with a smile. She was still smiling when she got back to Poppy.

"Looks like you had a good talk with your grandfather. I guess you found out what you wanted?" Poppy asked.

Bobbie sighed, "No, not really. I just thought about my grandfather and how pigheaded he can be sometimes. He is a widower for nearly 6 years and the neighbors' woman is a widow for 10 years. She and my grandparents always got along great and she invited him to lunch or dinner many times but he always refused. He just basically chased me off the phone so he could have lunch with her," Bobbie finished with a smile.

Poppy grinned and said, "It is never too late for that."

"Amen! Now if I just could find a way to learn more about Portkeys. It doesn't look like my grandfather can help," Bobbie said with a sigh.

"Maybe I can...," Poppy said.

"Really, how?"

"Well, what doctor do you go to when you are sick? Do you go to Muggle doctors or do you have Nevari doctors?"

"There are Nevari who are doctors but my doctor was a Muggle. We have the same bodies with a few minor differences which don't show up under Muggle instruments. Like a slightly longer life span, I think our life span is somewhere in the middle between Muggles and Wizards and our women don't have periods because our bodies don't prepare for an egg that might not get fertilized... Why do you ask?"

"I have been thinking about it ever since you brought it up. My cousin's wife is a Muggle. She went to the Quidditch World Cup with him by Portkey and she was almost 5 months into her pregnancy. I also know of a Muggle woman from reading the Daily Prophet, who fled with her husband to Russia to get away from Voldemort. They made it just fine until they got mugged by some Death Eaters there."

"Ouch, that is awful...," Bobbie said with sadness and then she thought about what it meant for her. "You are a genius Poppy. If those Muggle women you know can use a Portkey, so can I."

888

When Bobbie went back to their quarters that night she told Severus that travel by Portkey would be fine. She didn't tell him that there could be a tiny chance for a problem but she was confident everything would be okay. Thinking about it, the chance for a plane crash was probably higher than that. She wasn't afraid of flying but she hated it nonetheless.

Severus went to his desk and took out a booklet that showed international Portkey stations. He said there were three in Canada; Vancouver, Regina and Toronto.

Bobbie picked Regina as the closest. Then she asked, "How do we get to my hometown from there?"

"Do you have some very good photographs of your hometown?" Severus asked.

"I have an aerial shot of the farm that belongs to Uncle Brutus. It is close to my grandfather's house. There is lots of empty space around it. I took it when I went up with him in a crop duster." When Severus looked at her with a drawn up eyebrow she added, "That is an airplane they use on farms."

"Can I see that photo?" he asked.

"It's at the cottage. You have seen it. It is hanging in the hallway," she answered.

"Yes, I remember that picture," he said. "I think it will work."

"What do you want to do? You want to use it as a reference to Apparate there? Is that even possible? I thought you needed to know the place you are going to."

"Albus and Igor Karkaroff used to be able to do it. Of the ones who are still alive I know a few wizards, including Charlie Weasley and I, who are able to do it without splinching."

"Splinching? Do I even want to know what that means? Even the word gives me a chill down my back," Bobbie said.

Severus chuckled, "Come, let's go to dinner. I will explain on the way there, and then I want to lie in bed with you in my arms."

888

Severus's first class next morning was the second year Slytherins and Gryffindors. These smaller children were still pliable and there were no problems. He even felt confident enough rotating the children throughout the class including putting students of the two houses against each other in practicing the spells. All of the students in this class had been protected against the war by their families and at the end of the class he even saw some of them mix up and walk out of the classroom chatting. One boy stayed behind and walked up to Severus and said, "Thank you Professor for helping to get the film out of that camera."

Severus first looked at him in thought, and finally figured it out. "Right! Gavin Davis... I thought I recognized that name. You're welcome."

The boy grinned at Severus and then turned around and ran out of the door. Severus looked after him with a smile on his face.

His next class was the Slytherin and Gryffindor firsties. The class went similar to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff firsties. Only this time he already knew that they didn't have any books, and by the time they came to the classroom he had already spelled the books out of the cabinet and onto the desks for each student.

During lunch Severus looked at his timetable and saw that in the afternoon he would first have the Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years and then the forth years of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. All of these children already knew him for two years as Potion teacher and one year, well part of a year, as DADA teacher as well as Headmaster.

Minerva knowing that it would be getting harder for him as farther advanced the classes were, had made sure he would get the smaller children first. She told him this way the older children could already find out from the younger ones that he wasn't as evil and vicious anymore as he had to be during his earlier years.

Severus was still surprised by how civil the Gryffindors in the 4th year class were. He usually didn't have any trouble with the Slytherins to begin with but this turned out to be the easiest class he had so far. He couldn't really figure out why until the class was over and another child stayed behind - this time a girl -who went up to him saying, "Thank you Professor for helping to get my brothers pictures back."

Severus looked at her his eyebrow up in question.

The girl continued, "I am Colin Creevey's sister Sarah. Dr Carter, I mean, Dr Snape told me yesterday that you helped her getting the film."

Severus finally made the connection, "I see. I was wondering why the name Creevey sounded familiar when I looked over the list, even though I haven't taught in over a year."

"We are Muggle-borns and weren't allowed in school," she said with a subdued voice.

"Well, then it is good to have you back Miss Creevey." He then continued with a smile. "So, let me guess, my wife ratted on me."

Sarah looked down at her shoes and said quietly, "She said you didn't like the way the Carrows treated the students."

"Yes, she is correct. I guess their reputation preceded them."

"My cousin Gavin told me what they did to him," Sarah said.

Then Severus thought about the casualties after the war. "I am sorry you lost your brother. He was a very brave boy."

"He still was grateful for the pictures when he got them back."

Severus said," I will let you in on a little secret; it wasn't only my wife and I who retrieved them. We had a little help from our house elves." Then he asked, "Let me guess, you told everybody in your class what we did with that camera?"

Sarah looked at her shoes again and nodded sheepishly. Severus didn't want her to feel like she was in trouble. After all, the girl had inadvertently helped him have an easy time with teaching his class by letting her classmates know. He nodded at her reassuringly and said, "Go ahead, before you miss your next class."

Severus smiled when he saw the child nod back at him and then run happily out of the classroom. Just a few minutes later the fourth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs filed into the room and just like all other classes he was surprised about the things Amycus Carrow had tried teaching them. Fortunately most of the third and fourth year students were old enough and had the foresight to know wrong from right, and not having any class books where they could read up on the dark spells they were taught, also helped. He was happy to notice that they had made good use of the books Minerva had since sent out to everyone.

By the time Severus went to lunch in the Great Hall he was in fairly good spirits. He leaned over to Bobbie and said with amusement, "I had two students tell me today that you ratted on me."

Bobbie snorted and said, "No kidding! I wonder what made them think that?" She winked at him.

Severus sighed and said, "Unfortunately the Creevey boy didn't have much time to enjoy his photos before he was killed."

"Yes, I know," she said sadly. "But he was too young and wasn't supposed to be in the battle."

"I don't really blame him. He thought he could make a difference, and looking back, he probably did. Albus and I kept an eye on the group Potter was teaching and the Creevey boy was doing very well for his age. They called themselves the DA and they started it when that Umbridge woman failed to teach the DADA classes properly."

"Umbridge... why does that name ring a bell?" Bobbie mused.

"It was the same woman from whom Potter and his friends snatched the locket horcrux in the Ministry in May. By the way how did you get to talk to the Creevey girl yesterday? Was she in the infirmary?"

"She and her cousin Gavin just came by to thank me. I told them that I had a little help from you." Bobbie smiled.

Severus nodded. When they both finished lunch Severus went back to his classes. The first was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fifth years. From the way the class went he knew that word had gotten out already that he had a hand in the prank with the Carrow woman about the Creevey boys film. He did notice though that they were a little tentative about the validity of the whole story and that the mean professor wasn't quite as mean anymore, but after a while things relaxed a little and he could find out what the students already knew and what not.

He found that the Children hadn't retained much of the teachings of Amycus Carrow and that they were almost caught up to where they were supposed to be. He finally remembered what Albus's Portrait had told him, that the DA that Potter had started in the Room of Requirement was continued by Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. He reluctantly had to admit that those three had done an admirable job.

He figured that his next class, fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin would be a different story. He assumed the Gryffindors would be nearly up to par but the Slytherins would have their work cut out, since there hadn't been any in the DA. It turned out that he wasn't mistaken. In order for the Slytherins to pass their OWL's they would have to be given all of his and their Gryffindor classmates' attention. Most Slytherins, even some who were children of Death Eaters, had clearly studied up on the books that had been sent out, but they still didn't come close to the skills of most of the Gryffindors and the students from his class before. He noticed that two seemed to have refused to study or perhaps hadn't been allowed to by their parents. Those were the children of Death Eaters who had been staunch supporters of Voldemort.

While he let the Gryffindors show the other Slytherins how the spells were done and had them practice on the dummies, he took the two who hadn't studied aside into a corner and told them that they better snap out of their resistance or they would fail when it came to the OWL's. He took 10 points off each one of them because they hadn't done their home work. One of them had the audacity after that to call Severus a traitor. That got him 30 additional points off and a week of detention with Filch. The other student decided to take Severus up on some one-on-one practice with his teacher to try and catch up, while the one who had run his mouth had to sit there and watch at first.

Once in a while he watched the Gryffindors that had been in the DA work with the Slytherins and noticed that after a little bit of tension in the beginning they were doing a very good job with them. Severus then showed all of them some more spells to practice and then went back with the two Slytherins who had been relenting. By the time he did, the one who had called Severus a traitor had already gotten an earful from the other for losing them 30 points by running his mouth and therefore was somewhat cooperating.

By the time class was over Severus had a pretty good grip on everybody. Each and every one of them who had cooperated and had practiced got 5 points for their house. He had also told the two students who needed to catch up to come back for another hour before dinner and he did some more practicing with them.

By the time Severus made it to dinner he was exhausted but confident that with a little more tutoring once a week they would have a chance to pass their OWL's. He set up the hour before dinner on Mondays.

Thursday morning Severus had the sixth years Gryffindors and Slyterins first. Just like with the fifth years the day before he also had a couple of Slytherins who had decided they didn't need to catch up on their studies and he took 10 points off for each of them. Luckily neither of the two felt the need to call him a traitor so the class went without detentions.

He decided he would handle the situation the same as the day before. The only thing he did different was to ask Ginny Weasley to show the class her Bat-Bogey Hex she had earned some fame for in school. It was so powerful that even the Slytherins cheered when she did it, and it turned out to be a great way to break the ice.

Another defensive charm he knew hadn't been taught was the Patronus Charm. He also knew there were four or five Gryffindor students who had been taught in the DA and were able to cast a corporeal Patronus. He asked who could cast the Charm and when those children raised their hands he asked them to show the class. Needless to say they were very proud to show them off. There was a crow, a wolf, a cat, a boar and Ginny Weasley's horse in the room. Severus gave each of them 5 points. He again had the students work with each other and let the Gryffindors teach the Slytherins while he worked with the two who needed it most. He didn't set up any tutoring for them because they seemed to be willing in their studies and they also didn't have any major year-end tests coming up.

His next class in the morning actually turned out to be a lot of fun as soon as the students figured out that he rewarded good behavior and good participation. Most of them had been in the DA and were basically where they needed to be with their studies. Luna Lovegood turned out to be a pro with her Patronus. Her hare ran around the classroom like no other. Severus was genuinely impressed and rewarded her with some extra points. Before he dismissed the class he also told them, like he had with each of his other classes that he would like them to write a foot long essay about what they had learned.

After lunch he had the Slytherin and Gryffindor firsties again. Yes, these small children were very loquacious and bubbly, and just when he decided to put the brakes on the conduct he noticed that the students of both houses were all mixed up instead of the way it had been before the war, where each house always had built small groups. He finally told them to calm down but not before it put a smile on his face. Maybe a reunited school, the way Albus had always envisioned it, wasn't that much of a stretch.

The children all had their homework done and were excited to delve some more into the magic that had been denied them for a month and seemed to have more fun now that the possibility of severe punishment from the Carrows, even for some minor accidents, was no longer a threat.

He noticed the same thing with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw firsties. So far it seemed that the end of the war had made everybody happier and more receptive.

He wasn't going to hold his breath though. The real test for him would come tomorrow morning with the seventh years.


	8. More Defence Against the Dark Arts

**8\. More Defence Against the Dark Arts Classes**

When he and Bobbie went back to their quarters after dinner that night Severus was trying to sort out the conflicting feelings he had right now. On one side he was elated about the way things had been going with his classes so far and on the other he was anxious about what tomorrow would bring. He wasn't too worried about the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class but he was almost certain that some sparks would be flying in the Slytherin and Gryffindor lessons. Some of Potters DA would face Draco, Pansy, Goyle and other former Death Eater children. Children of both houses had actually fought in the war and not on the same side. He was also anxious about how the Slytherins would react to their head of house being one of the people who helped bring Voldemort down. He had seen them inside the Common room before, when he addressed all of them but this was different.

Bobbie watched Severus sit in front of the fireplace staring into the flames for quite a while before she sat beside him on the sofa and told him to lay his head into her lap. He smiled at her because he knew what was coming and readily complied.

Oh, it felt so good when she was doing that. She softly caressed his scalp while running her fingers through his hair. It was the most relaxing feeling. He didn't know he had fallen asleep until he woke when she gently nudged him and said, "Baby, it's time to go to bed."

He got up and absentmindedly took a shower and went to bed. Bobbie was already there sitting with her back against the headboard and received him to caress him some more. He fell asleep with his head on her lap. She looked at him with a smile and gently got out from under him without waking him and went to sleep herself.

888

In the morning, right after Severus and Bobbie had gotten out of bed, Draco showed up in front of their door. Bobbie, still in her bathrobe opened the door. "Draco!" she said in surprise.

"Good morning Dr... Snape. May I talk to Uncle Severus?" he asked.

"Good morning. Sure come in." She pointed to a seat in the sitting area. "He will be right with you."

Bobbie went to the bathroom and told Severus that Draco was waiting for him. Severus finished up and went to the sitting area while Bobbie was taking her shower.

"Draco, what can I do for you?" Severus asked him and sat down in a chair opposite Draco's.

Draco looked at his hands he had folded up in front of him on the table and quietly said, "I just wanted to let you know that I don't blame you for what you did. I only became a Death Eater because I thought I had no other choice, you know, with my father being in Azkaban..., I felt I had to. I was afraid the Dark Lord would kill him, if I didn't comply."

Severus said, "I am glad to hear you say that, Draco. I hoped you would understand that I couldn't just idly sit by and watch the Wizarding World being enslaved."

"Yes, my father always thought it would give him power. I think it took him until the end to see that he had been mistaken and the Dark Lord was only thinking about himself and becoming immortal I think father is still not quite ready to admit it though," Draco said.

"Voldemort..." and Severus emphasised the word, "was a megalomaniac." He smiled and then continued, "That is what my wife calls him."

Draco flinched a little at the name but finally grinned at Severus's remark. Then he said, "I can't speak for the others but Gregory, Theodore, Daphne and I won't give you any trouble. I think Pansy won't either but she feels rejected by me because I don't want to marry her. She may will do it out of spite."

"I appreciate you are letting me know. What about when you have to face Miss Granger and some others of Potters followers?" Severus asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know for sure. Potter saved my life. Twice. I guess I should be civil."

"The Gryffindors will be way ahead of you in their studies. Even though Potter, Weasley and Granger didn't come back to school in the beginning of the school year, their friend Longbottom, the Lovegood girl and Ginny Weasley kept a defence training group going during the time." Then he added, "It is the group you tried to help Umbridge shut down."

"How do you know that they kept it up?" Draco asked.

"Professor Dumbledore's portrait told me and now, that I am teaching DADA I see the evidence of it. The other houses are almost up to standard, and with some spells have even surpassed it. If everyone in Slytherin house wants to pass their NEWT's I suggest you study hard and put your animosity for them behind you and let them help you. I think I got the point across with the lower year students. Of course there is always somebody who thinks they can defy everyone. The staff will have to see how it is going but we may have to cut our losses and expel somebody."

Severus usually wasn't playing one student against the other but he thought of the case where the other kids could work on the boy in fifth year who was giving him trouble.

"What happened to Potter, Longbottom and Weasley anyway? Why didn't they come back to school after the war?" Draco asked.

"They were very advanced in their defence skills and were accepted into the Auror programme right away. So was Miss Granger but she decided to finish her education." Severus said, and it seemed to him that Draco had a semblance of shame on his face for a fleeting moment.

By that time Bobbie came out of the bedroom ready to leave for breakfast. Severus looked at his watch and said to Draco, "Well, we better get going. I will see you later in class. I appreciate you coming by and having this talk with me."

Bobbie said, "Well, you are welcome to walk with us to the Great Hall, Draco."

"Thank you Dr Snape but I have to go back to the Common Room first and get my things." He waved at them and left.

"I hope you had a nice talk. Draco looked like he needed to get some things off his chest," Bobbie said.

"Yes we did have a good talk. Come, I will tell you on the way." Severus said while holding the door open for her.

888

While Bobbie left for the infirmary after breakfast, Severus went to his classroom. The seventh year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were filing in. Severus didn't want to seem too stiff in his approach and stood in front of his desk and leaning against it with his legs stretched out in front of him and one foot crossed over the other. His hands rested on the edge of the desk on either side of him.

"First of all I want to let you know that Harry Potter is lucky to have friends and allies like you. We lost a lot of good people but we won the war and we all can be proud of this. Another thing you should be proud of is that you kept the DA going."

When Severus saw that the students were glancing at each other with a sheepish look on their face he continued, "Yes, I know about the DA. I knew about it from the beginning. Professor Dumbledore and I were pleased when it was formed because we realized right away that Professor Umbridge was the wrong person to teach it and apparently so did most of you. I would be grateful if those of you who have been in the DA would let me know about your skills and I would appreciate if you could help me teach those of you who haven't been sufficiently trained. After all, we only have 2 months to get ready for the NEWT's."

The class went off without a hitch. He also told them to keep the DA going and maybe even signing up new members because it would be good practice and most likely would improve their grades. He also recommended a new book that showed advanced defences if they felt like they wanted to try things which were higher than NEWT level.

When they all had left Severus steeled himself for his biggest challenge; the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years. He didn't have to wait long. The first ones to march into the room were Granger, Finnigan and Thomas. Granger looked at him and gave him a curt nod saying, "Good morning, Professor."

Severus also nodded saying, "Good morning, Miss Granger." Then he acknowledged the other two and nodded at them in greeting also.

After everybody sat down he noticed that the Slytherins were sitting on one side and the few Gryffindors who had come back to school on the other. Just like with the last class he leant with his back against the desk and looked around. "Looks like I finally got the job I wanted all these years. In retrospect it probably was a good thing Professor Dumbledore didn't give it to me until the end. Not only was the position cursed but I also think Voldemort would have had some issues with one of his Death Eaters teaching defence against the very thing he was so proud of."

He noticed some grins on some of the faces, mostly Gryffindors and a few twitches on students of both houses when he said the name.

Severus addressed the Gryffindors first, "I have found that most of the students of the seventh year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class are either up to their standards of the teaching requirements or at least close to it, and in some parts have even surpassed it. I assume this will be the case with Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore and I have known about some of you practicing inside the Room of Requirement for years. I am thankful to Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley for keeping it up when Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley were otherwise engaged." He looked at Hermione while saying the last part. "I also know that Mr Potter was lucky to have you in his corner."

Severus then talked to the Slyterins and said, "Unfortunately the Slytherin students didn't have that luxury for various reasons. I don't doubt that many of you would have preferred more training but your house mates would not have approved, or your parents wouldn't have approved, not to mention Voldemort. I am sure that some of you would have been up for it if there would have been a way to do it unnoticed. Let's not forget that the year with Professor Umbridge was a wasted year. Unfortunately the Ministry was in shambles and there was nothing Professor Dumbledore could have done against her.

"I'm sure that I am not the only one who has enjoyed the little diversion the Weasley twins entertained us with." He first grinned and then his face became somber. "The Wizarding World will always miss Fred Weasley and all the other brave souls who have helped to win the war.

"In any case Professor Dumbledore always wanted the four houses reunited instead of the way it had been during the war, where the houses have been divided and especially Slytherin being isolated. In a lot of cases Slytherin has to be blamed for that, but in other cases some students of Slytherin house would have liked to be friends with students from the other houses but it had been frowned upon by the rest of either Slytherin house or students of the other houses.

"I myself had been one of those children when I was a student here, so I know what I am talking about. It saddens me to know that the part I was forced to play in all of this contributed to the division. Now that the war is over we may be able to work toward Professor Dumbledore's dream of reunification. It won't be something that will happen over night, but we must make the effort. I realize that Slytherin house has an aversion to accepting help. I assure you that this is _not_ the time for misplaced pride though. If you want to pass your NEWT's you need to accept all the help you can get.

"I trust that your Gryffindor classmates will find it in their hearts to help you with your work and maybe even let you join the practicing group." He looked around and said, "One other thing; believe me when I tell you that I will _not_ tolerate prejudice against Muggle-borns or Half-bloods.

"For today we will work on the Patronus Charm. I would like to know how many of you are capable of casting this charm. Staunch Death Eaters or people who do not have any happy memories will not be able to accomplish this." Severus waved his wand and cast his Patronus soundlessly.

When his 'doe' walked around in the classroom the Granger girl blurted out. "That's how you did it... erm, sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"We were wondering how the Patronus made it to the place where we were hiding without us hearing anybody casting it," she answered.

"A Patronus can be sent long distances, for instance, to warn somebody, but in this case I didn't have the luxury because I had to be nearby to make sure one of you even noticed it. The happier the memories you are using the easier it is to cast the charm and you can even do it without saying the words," Severus explained.

Then he said, "Now Miss Granger, I would appreciate if you could show everyone how it is done. I also believe Mr Finnigan has the capability. Anybody else?"

Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas raised their hands. "Miss Patil, Mr Thomas would you please join the three of us and help the other students with this assignment?"

Severus was surprised that Draco was willing to have the Granger girl work with him. It seemed that he was trying to put the time he was enslaved by Voldemort and pushed around by his father, passed him by any means possible. As soon as the others saw that, they also agreed. After all their NEWT's were at stake. Seamus Finnigan paired with Theodore Nott, Parvati Patil with Daphne Greengrass, Dean Thomas with Pansy Parkinson and Severus took on the rest of the Slytherins, starting with Gregory Goyle, even though he didn't have a lot of faith that the oaf would be able to even get a wisp of smoke out of his wand.

After class was over it was clear to Severus that a few of the Slytherins including Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle would not be able to cast a Patronus unless their life would drastically change and they would accumulate some happy memories. There was hope for Draco, Daphne and Theodore. The three of them were at least able to produce a very unsteady, smoky looking something. He still thought he could call it a success because after the initial tension between the two houses the students were all about learning and largely forgot about house rivalries. Severus hoped it would stay that way.

888

Severus made it back to their rooms and found Bobbie already packing a few things she wanted to take back to the cottage. He exhaled a long breath and said, "I am relieved it is Friday and we are going home. Even though I think I can be halfway satisfied with how things went with the classes, I am ready to get out of here."

"I can tell you look a little beat, Baby." Bobbie gave him a long hug and she felt the tension in him noticeably letting up.

Both of them finished getting their things together and then Severus Apparated them to the cottage after they had walked outside the Apparation barrier. Bobbie went through the refrigerator and the pantry and said, "I think I need to get some groceries tomorrow. For tonight I'm maybe able to throw something edible together."

Severus wrapped her into his arms from behind while she was standing in front of the pantry and said, "I think it is time I go to the Ministry and sign this place up as a Muggle building with magical occupants. This way we could bring Winky or Millie with us or we can cook with magic or conjure things. Pizza and beer comes to mind for tonight." He grinned and nibbled on her ear.

"You can have all of the beer. I had better not drink while I am carrying this baby. I want her to be healthy." Bobbie said.

"Her?" Severus asked with surprise written on his face.

She turned around to face him and smiled as she took his face into her hands and said, "Yes Sev, it is going to be a girl."

"How... how do you know?" he asked.

"I know since this afternoon. Nevari women know about a week into it." She kissed him gently.

"A little girl...," he whispered reverently. Then he said, "I sure hope she gets her looks from you and not me."

"Oh Severus, I wish you wouldn't diminish yourself like that. You will see she is going to be beautiful and smart," she said stroking him along the jaw line.

"What are we going to name her?" he asked.

"We have lots of time to figure that one out. For now I would say lets order that pizza if you really want to." She looked up at him and nuzzled his chin with her nose."

He looked down at her, his gaze turning intense and his voice sounding husky. "I think we need to wait with that pizza." He pulled her against him and pressed his body to hers. She gasped when she felt his hardness against her. Right away her desire for him was spreading through her like wildfire. Her shaking fingers went to the buttons of his robes and she frantically tried opening them while he hungrily claimed her mouth in a deep kiss with his hand buried in the mass of her hair. When she slowly moved her knee in between his legs and then up and down on the inside of his thighs she heard and felt him groan against her lips.

Severus finally let go of her hair and unbuttoned her blouse and jeans she had been wearing underneath her robes. He lowered the blouse over her shoulders and trapped her arms behind her back with it. He kissed and nibbled along her jaw, her ear and the sensitive parts on her neck. She bent her head back to give him more access and moaned in sensual enjoyment. When he moved to her cleavage her breath became ragged. He finally pulled the blouse off her and unclasped her bra.

As soon as she was able to move her arms again she moved to the object of her desire and stroked him through his trousers. He gasped and groaned and she went to the button and zipper and opened both. When his trousers crumbled to the floor he pressed her to him and rubbed himself on her through is boxers and moaned when he felt his desire mounting. He finally let up and went to opening her jeans while Bobbie unbuttoned his shirt. When she took it off she went to kiss him all over his chest and finally gave his nipples all the attention. Gently nipping at them and sucking. He threw his head back and moaned his eyes closed enjoying all the sensation.

Severus finally freed her of her jeans and stroked her through her panties. He was satisfied when he felt through the lacy fabric how moist she was. The feel of it heightened his want for her, his heart beating wildly and his breath growing ragged.

Bobbie who enjoyed the feeling of his hands through the thin fabric breathed, "Oh Severus," against the skin of his chest. "Take me now...," he heard her whisper. He picked her up and carried her to bed where he took her panties off and then his boxers and laid down on top of her. He kissed her and when she pleaded, "Please Baby...," against his lips he couldn't resist any longer and entered her slowly. They both moaned against each other's lips and then kissed with abandon, the passion washing over them like a heat wave, his strokes long and slow. They had become one and there was nobody else in this world but them. Eventually the frantic kisses slowed and they gazed into each other's eyes, one seeing the desire of the other in them. Their climax was magical. They trembled against each other entwined in body and soul.

When after a long while Severus rolled onto his back he took her with him. Their feelings, love and contentedness for each other was almost overwhelming them when they enjoyed the afterglow of their lovemaking. They finally fell asleep and dinner was forgotten.


	9. Shopping in Diagon Alley

**9\. Shopping in Diagon Alley**

When Severus woke up in the morning and saw his wife's serene and peaceful face his feelings and love for her were almost overwhelming him. Nothing else mattered more. He still couldn't believe how it was possible that somebody like her was laying in his arms breathing softly against his neck, the fingers of one hand woven into his hair. The emotions in him were almost more than he could bear. His life was finally going in the right direction, and not too far into the future they would have a little girl.

He suddenly felt Bobbie stir in his arms. When he kissed her on the forehead she smiled at him and then stretched.

"Good morning, my Love," he greeted her.

She scooted up a little so she could kiss him. "Good morning my wonderful husband."

They enjoyed kissing and caressing each other for a while before Severus went down to her belly, like he did almost every morning since he knew that they would have a baby and this time he said, "Good morning little girl." And kissed the part of her belly where he knew their child would be growing.

He then went back up to Bobbies face and kissed her and said, "I am going to make coffee. I think we should have breakfast in Diagon Alley in that new little Cafe they opened since the war. Minerva said it was excellent. This way we can buy groceries and I can get some necessary potion ingredients and a new book that came out on defence."

"We should get that book in the bookstore where I got those potion books for your birthday," Bobbie said with a chuckle. "Would be interesting to see what the store owner has to say when he sees you, now that you are a war hero."

"Don't say that. I don't feel like one," he said.

"In this regard you and Harry are very similar, you know that? He also doesn't feel like a hero and he just wants to be left alone, just like you do," she told him.

"Good for Potter. I like that boy more and more," he quipped.

Severus and Bobbie finally got up, took their showers and got dressed. They each had a cup of coffee and then Apparated to Diagon Alley.

They ate breakfast in the little Cafe Severus had been talking about, which incidentally turned out to be called 'The Little Cafe', and both of them agreed that Minerva had spoken the truth about it being an excellent place.

The next stop on the way would be the bookstore. They walked inside together but split up afterwards. Bobbie watched Severus walk up to the counter ringing the small bell that was sitting on the top.

The owner of the store came out of the back room and when he saw Severus he stopped for a second before he walked up to him. "Professor Snape, it is an honour seeing you in my store again. I have read all about how you helped defeating 'You-Know-Who'. What can I do for you? If you are here for the two books you ordered I am very sorry. I ended up selling them to somebody else because I... well, you know... I didn't know if you would ever pick them up." He fidgeted and finally said with a sheepish look on his face, "If I would have known I would have kept them for you."

Severus said, "Don't worry about it. My wife already bought them for me."

"Congratulations! I read in the newspaper that you have gotten married. I hope to meet her some day," the owner said.

In this moment Bobbie came around a bookshelf and sauntered up to the counter. When she was close enough Severus laid his arm around her waist and said with a smile, "There she is." And then Severus said to Bobbie, "Did you find anything interesting?"

The poor man's eyes went wide when he recognized Bobbie and remembered the derogatory things he had said about Severus when she was here. His face turned beet red and his mouth opened and closed a few times like he was going to say something but couldn't find the right words.

Severus finally put him out of his misery and said, "I would like to get the newest volume about Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Right away, Professor!" The man disappeared in the back room and came back with a box full of books. "They just came in last night. I haven't even had time to put them on the shelf."

Severus said, "I will take two copies, if it is okay."

"Certainly, certainly... Let me wrap them up for you." The embarrassed man noisily rummaged around under the counter for wrapping paper.

"I would appreciate if you would send one of them to Mr Potter in the Ministry." Severus opened one of the books and scribbled a quick note on the inside of the cover;

 _Mr Potter,_

 _Congratulation on being accepted into the Auror_ _programme_ _. We can all sleep better knowing we have some capable people on our side._

 _Severus Snape_

He then gave the book back to the owner to have him send it to Harry. Bobbie smiled at him and squeezed his hand only for a moment. She knew Severus wasn't the type who liked to show a lot of affection outside his private life and she respected that. She knew he probably only had put his arm around her waist to make the store owner uncomfortable.

They finally paid for the two books and went off to the apothecary. Just as they walked up to the door, it opened and Neville Longbottom exited. He looked at the two of them and said, "Professor and Dr Snape, how do you do? Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you very much Mr Longbottom. I think congratulations are in order on your part also. How is the Auror programme working out for you?" Severus asked.

"It is working out quite well. It can be a little tough once in a while but nothing we can't handle," Neville answered with confidence.

"I am happy to hear that. By the way, I wanted to let you know that I appreciate your help in making sure Voldemort's pet snake met an early demise. I dare say you have learned about my unfortunate encounter with the aforementioned serpent? If it wouldn't be for the quick thinking of my wife, Hogwarts would have to do forever without her most hated teacher." Severus smirked.

Neville snorted, "Well, lucky for the students they won't have to find out." Then he said, "I better go. Stores close early on Saturday and I still have to stop by the book store before they do. The new defence book came in and I'm going to get one for Harry, Ron and me."

Severus said, "I am glad you mentioned that. Don't get one for Mr Potter. I already sent him a copy to the Ministry. You have a good day."

"You too Professor." Then he inclined his head to Bobbie and said, "Ma'am."

Severus held the door of the apothecary open for Bobbie and said, "If anybody would have told me that Neville Longbottom would grow into a confident and able young man a year ago, I would have never believed it."

"I liked the boy right away," Bobbie stated.

"You didn't know him as the cauldron melting imbecile he used to be. There had never been a dull moment when he was brewing a potion. If it wouldn't have been for Miss Granger helping him who knows what kind of mayhem he would have caused," he said.

"I have heard from Albus that his parents had been Aurors. He must have inherited it from somebody. Not everybody is good in everything they do," Bobbie said.

Severus looked at her with a bout of recognition and said as much to himself as to her, "His parents are in St Mango's. Bellatrix Lestrange drove them insane with the Cruciatus Curse."

The next thing she knew was Severus storming into a section of the apothecary containing the exotic herbs. His eyes flew over the shelves but apparently he didn't find what he was looking for. He turned and went to the counter and started talking to the clerk who shook his head and then pulled a catalog out from under the counter. After looking through it the clerk scribbled something on a piece of parchment and then Severus fished a list out of his pocket and gave it to the clerk before coming back to her.

"You looked like you had a brainstorm when we just talked about Neville's parents," Bobbie said.

"I guess you could call it that. For years I have thought about the Cruciatus induced insanity and have thought about some things that may work to reverse at least some of it. I never had the time to really do anything about it. Voldemort also would have had my hide if I would have come up with something that would help his enemies."

When nobody was looking she stroked his cheek and whispered with love in her voice, "My brilliant husband."

Severus looked around and decided in that moment that he didn't care what people thought. After all, he was free to do anything he wanted. He smiled at Bobbie and then took her hand and first kissed it and then he walked out of the store with her, never letting go of her hand.

Outside he said, "I want people to know that you are mine."

She smiled at him and then stopped. "Didn't you forget your potion ingredients?"

"No, they will deliver them to Hogwarts once they have everything on the list."

They walked to the Leaky Cauldron where they took their outer robes off, which they had worn over Muggle clothing and made their way to Muggle London to buy the groceries there and then they went home.

888

Monday morning and the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts came all too soon. Severus checked his timetable and noticed he had a free period from 11 o'clock through lunch. He went to see the Headmistress. "Minerva I would like to use my free period to go to the Ministry and have the cottage registered for magical occupants, if that would be okay with you."

"Of course Severus! By the way, while you are there swing by Kingsley's office about that potion you are working on to cure Lycanthropy. He told me to have you come by."

"I will do that, thanks!" Severus said with a nod.

"Oh, before I forget... One of your Slytherin students has decided to leave Hogwarts and go to Durmstrang instead," Minerva mentioned.

"Let me guess, it is Mr Rosier in fifth grade," he said.

"Yes, you are correct. His mother owled me saying that his father said he doesn't want his son being taught by a traitor. I'm sorry Severus!"

"We are talking about a father who is in Azkaban." Severus shook his head. "I have a feeling that this boy is going to be trouble. He called me a traitor to my face. The rest of the Slytherins were already working on putting him in line. Unfortunately now that he is leaving he may never have a chance in life."

"We can't save everybody Severus, especially children who don't want to be helped," Minerva answered.

Severus and Minerva walked together to the Great Hall for breakfast. He then had two successful classes in which the Slytherin and Gryffindor students were more and more interacting. Then at 11 o'clock he Flooed to the Ministry and first signed in for a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt before he went to Arthur Weasley's office.

When he knocked on the door he heard Arthur Weasley's voice saying, "Come in!"

When Severus entered and Arthur saw him he got up and smiled and extended his hand in greeting. "Severus, it's great to see you. I hear you had the same problem I had, with a large snake nibbling on the neck and such..." he winked.

Severus snorted. "I guess you could say that..."

"Well that miserable thing won't bite anybody anymore thanks to the Longbottom boy. What can I help you with?" Arthur asked.

"I would like to have my wife's cottage registered for magical occupants, since I will stay there quite frequently."

"Ah, of course! Congratulations on your marriage by the way...," Arthur said and pulled out a piece of parchment for Severus to fill out. "Looks like married life is treating you well. I am happy for you."

"Thank you Arthur! I also would like to apologize about George...," Severus started before Arthur interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it, Severus!" Arthur held up his hand. "Harry and also Molly already told me. You had the best of intentions and unfortunately accidents happen."

Severus looked at Arthur for a little while like he was going to disagree but eventually sat down at the visitors table and filled out the application. A few times, while he was doing so, he noticed Interdepartmental Memos flying into the room. One of them was for Severus and Arthur gave it to him. It read that Kingsley was ready to see him as soon as he was done registering the cottage.

When Severus was done filling out the parchment he said his goodbyes to Arthur and made his way to the Ministers office.

He found the door open and Kingsley waved him inside. "Severus, great to see you again. What does Minerva tell me there, you may found something against Lycanthropy?"

"Yes, but I can't be sure unless I can test it on somebody. Minerva thought I should talk to you and see if there would be a way," Severus answered.

"Well, I had some time thinking about it since Minerva contacted me and I have come up with two options," Kingsley said. "You know that they registered all the werewolves during the time Voldemort basically ran the Ministry." Kingsley picked up a stack of papers which had been laying on one corner of his desk and showed them to Severus. "These are the registrations. We have found a few people with Lycanthropy who feel they have nothing to lose and would be happy to go through a test in exchange for pecuniary assistance until they can get back on their feet.

"Another possibility would be to use prisoners in Azkaban. There are some of Voldemort's followers with the disease. At least this way those murderers would do some good for the world."

Severus thought about it and said, "I am leaning more toward the lot in Azkaban. Just in case the potion doesn't work or has some serious side effects, I don't want to have an innocent person affected by it. If it works on the prisoners we can still do a few long-term tests on those other people later, where they have to keep a log about their health for... let's say a year."

"Fair enough!" Kingsley said. "You let me know how we can best do this. Minerva said the potion has to be administered as soon as it is brewed?"

"Yes, which makes it a little difficult. I will brew a very small test batch just to find out how long the brewing takes. I will contact you after that. We need to find someone who is willing to drink it and not clamp up. Those prisoners may refuse."

"No Severus, I have a better idea. Poppy can get a potion down somebody's throat even when they are unconscious. Why don't we just use the Full Body-Bind Curse and then cram it down their throats when they can't move."

Severus chuckled. "Thinking like a true Auror, Kingsley. I am glad I wasn't on your wrong side."

The two men had a good laugh about that and shortly afterwards Severus took his leave.

888

That evening Severus went to his lab right after dinner and started brewing the potion that he hoped would cure Lycanthropy. He went to the shelf where he had all of his cauldrons and picked the smallest cauldron he had that was made of silver. Silver was poisonous to werewolves and could kill them or even burn them if they simply touched it. Brewing the potion in a silver cauldron would only leach some small amounts of Silver into the potion. It would be just enough to affect the wolf in the person but not enough to cause harm.

He spent the first hour preparing the ingredients by slicing, crushing and dicing. He then lit a fire and hung the cauldron over it and poured in a cup of Aloe Vera juice and heat it up. He then added the first two ingredients and let them steep for one hour. The soothing qualities of the Aloe would relieve some of the harshness of the silver. When the last grain of sand dropped in his hourglass he added the next ingredient and stirred 33 times counter clockwise.

It was painstaking and meticulous work adding each ingredient at just the right time and the right heat of the cauldron. When he was done it was 11:30 at night and the potion had turned into a viscous dark blue mass. Just before administering it he would have to add a tablespoon of distilled water to a tablespoon of potion and mix it. He didn't do it now because there was nobody here to take it and the mixing with the water would take only a few seconds. At least now he knew the whole brewing process would take him 4 1/2 hours. He wrote it onto a piece of parchment and planned to owl it to Kingsley the next morning.

Severus vanished the test potion and started cleaning up his work place when he noticed Bobbie sitting on a stool in the far corner wearing her bathrobe. "How long have you been sitting there? I didn't hear you come in."

She walked up to Severus and said quietly, "I was as quiet as I could be. I didn't want to disturb you. I love seeing you work, with that concentrated look on your face." She stroked his cheek and went on her tiptoes and kissed him. Then she pulled his head down to her and said against his lips, "I also have been thinking about what we wanted to try on that workbench."

"Merlin, you can get a man from being tired and ready to fall dead asleep to a fool with a raging sexual yearning in just a split second," he said his breath going ragged. He pushed the rising evidence of his desire against her stomach. She moaned and loosened the belt on her bathrobe. When it fell open he saw that she was nude underneath.

He groaned and picked her up and sat her on the workbench. He opened his trousers and they fell to the floor. His boxers followed. His hand went to her mound and he stroked her with his thumb. She moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy. Just looking at her like that made him crazed with desire. He guided himself inside her and started with long deliberate strokes. He pleasured her with everything he had.

"Oh Baby...," she moaned. Her eyes closed she enjoyed every move he made until her insides turned into a quivering mess. Severus answered her climax with his own. They clung to each other for a long time until he felt her skin getting cold. They finally broke apart and he wrapped her into her bathrobe and they walked to their bedroom. Bobbie went to bed right away and after Severus had taken a shower he joined her and pulled her close before falling asleep.


	10. A visit from Lucius Malfoy

**10\. A visit from Lucius Malfoy**

The next morning after sending the owl to Kingsley, Severus and Bobbie went to breakfast. Minerva asked Severus if she could have a word with him in private.

"Certainly! Maybe we ought to go to the teachers' lounge," Severus suggested and got up.

Minerva followed him and had a house elf bring their breakfast into the lounge where they continued their meal while discussing the things at hand.

Minerva asked Severus how his meeting with Kingsley had gone. After he told her they discussed how they could accomplish getting a prisoner to Hogwarts and making sure he didn't escape. Minerva said, "Well, thanks to the Carrows we have a couple of steel cells in that one dungeon room, in which they locked up the students. I think there are also some shackles on the inside."

"Indeed, I completely forgot about that. That would work, especially if the potion should turn out to be useless and we would have a full-blown werewolf on our hands," Severus said.

"I know tonight is full moon. We can't set up things that fast. Do you know when the next one is?" Minerva asked.

"July 9th." Then he added, "But it is also my wife's birthday."

"I understand!" The twinkle in Minerva's eyes would have rivaled Albus's. "I agree that we need a little more time but I also think you need to be with your wife on her first birthday you have together."

"I hope to take her to that new restaurant we have seen being built while walking through Diagon Alley," Severus said. "It will be open by then. It seems since the time Voldemort has met his well deserved demise, there are new stores and restaurants opening up every week."

"I also have noticed that!" Minerva said with affirmation. "It seems the entire Wizarding World has taken a new lease on life. As if people are finally able to breathe again and do things they always wanted to do but were too afraid to attempt."

Severus nodded and then said, "Going back to our earlier discussion, I would like to also have more time brewing. The whole process takes about 4 1/2 hours. I would prefer to have the first attempt on a weekend or even better, when there are no students in the castle. Can you imagine the confusion and panic it could cause if the howls of a werewolf would be echoing through the corridors? Turns out that the first full moon in the month of August is on a weekend. It will be on Saturday the 8th. That would also be during school holidays and no students would be present. I would call this the perfect opportunity."

"I agree with you that this would be the best time, but didn't you and Bobbie want to go to Canada to see her family?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, there is that...," he sighed. "We will just have to postpone it, if it would be okay with you?" Severus asked.

Minerva said, "I can move some things around and you could go a couple of weeks later. Did you run that by your wife yet?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to talk to you first. I hope she will be okay with that. She had to put her life on hold for me long enough," Severus said quietly.

"No Severus, it wasn't because of you. It was because of Voldemort," Minerva said and put her hand on his forearm. "I know Bobbie will understand."

888

When Bobbie and Severus went back to their quarters that night she knew right away that there was something that was bothering him. After she let him mope around for a while she took his hand and led him to the sofa, where they sat down. She sat sideways with one of her legs underneath her so she was able to face him. "Now, tell me what has you in such a mood," she said.

He looked at her and said quietly, "You won't like it."

"Let me be the judge of that. Now, out with it...!" she said in a mock commanding voice.

"I can't go to Canada during the time we had planned," he almost whispered.

"What? Why not?" she asked, a trace of disappointment in her voice.

Severus told her what Minerva and he had decided about the cure for Lycanthropy. Bobbie thought about it for a moment and said, "I think that is a reasonable way of doing it. So we just go a couple of weeks later. If this potion is working it will change so many people's lives. I agree that this is the best time with no students underfoot."

Severus, let out a sigh of relief and stroked her cheek and said, "Minerva said you would understand. I wasn't sure what to expect. I have seen too many fights between my parents or Lucius and Narcissa, even about trivial things."

Bobbie snorted and said, "Well, it's my own damn fault. I was the one pushing you into brewing that potion." Then she cradled his face and quietly said, "I'm just kidding, Baby. I think you need to do that. It is your big opportunity and I want you to succeed. I would be a really bad wife if I would stand in the way of something as important as that. And I also know my grandfather will understand if we show up a bit later."

Severus kissed her gently and then got up and said, "I better send an owl to Kingsley and let him know when we are going to do it. He needs to find a way to deliver a viable prisoner to us in time."

888

It was two weeks later when out of the blue Lucius Malfoy showed up at their doorstep in Hogwarts. Severus opened the door and though he was surprised he didn't show it. Then he asked in an indifferent voice, "Lucius, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Malfoy with his usual arrogant aura around him inclined his head and strutted into the door and drawled, "Severus, how nice to see you. I hear congratulations are in order."

"Lucius, what do you want?" Severus asked. "I know as well as you do that this unannounced visit isn't meant to just be a friendly get-together or to extend your well wishes."

"Never the one for idle chit-chat... Very well, I was hoping I could engage you into a conversation about Draco."

"I'm listening...," Severus said. His interest piqued if for no other reason than the prospect of saving Draco from his father.

In that Moment Bobbie came out of the bedroom. When Lucius noticed her he plastered a pleasant smile onto his face and gave an aristocratic bow towards her and took her hand in greeting and brushed a kiss on it. He looked into her eyes and said, "I can see why my good friend Severus has at last changed his outlook on life and given in to marriage. I had no idea..."

Behind Lucius's shoulder she could see Severus rolling his eyes and she had a hard time not to laugh out loud. She managed, what she hoped would be a friendly smile and said, "Mr Malfoy, how nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you." The flashback she got from Malfoy told her right away that this was not a person she wanted to be around. Still, she played along for Severus's sake. After all he was Draco's godfather and head of house and she had already gotten the impression that this 'visit' was about Draco.

Malfoy still held her hand and asked, "Do I detect an American accent?"

"Canadian," she answered.

Lucius turned to Severus but was still holding her hand, "How on earth did you find a wife in Canada? I don't recollect you having the means of ever setting foot outside Britain."

Severus finally had enough of Lucius's derogatory remarks and said, "If you are quite done gallivanting around my wife..."

Lucius gave Bobbie a saccharine smile and finally let go of her hand saying, "It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs... Snape."

"Doctor!" Severus said.

Lucius looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Pardon me?"

"My wife's name is _Dr_ Snape," Severus growled.

Lucius inclined his head toward Bobbie one more time and said dismissively, "I apologize, Dr Snape. Please excuse us, Severus and I have some business to attend to."

"By all means," she said to Lucius ignoring his condescension and then said to Severus, "I will be in the infirmary." Bobbie felt as though she couldn't get out of there fast enough but before she did she went to Severus and kissed him, and said quietly enough for only Severus to hear, "Let me know when that pompous ass is out of here." And then she was gone.

Severus couldn't help but burst out laughing. Lucius had a puzzled look on his face and said, "I don't recall ever hearing you laugh. You have certainly changed my friend."

The two men finally sat down on the table.

Severus took a deep breath. "Make no mistake. I may have not changed as much as you think I have. Do you not remember that I am a traitor? I deceive people. Voldemort is gone and I am free to do as I please. Now it is for you to find out which is the real Severus Snape," Severus said with a smirk and a trace of a threat.

Lucius swallowed hard, clearly not knowing what to think. So he went back to what he does best, which is to talk down to people. "Why would a powerful Wizard like you marry a nobody like her? Yes, she is a Doctor but what else is she? I seem to remember rumors of her being a Muggle. Others insist she is a Squib. For the record Severus, what is she?"

"What do you care? It didn't seem to bother you when you were all over her only a moment ago. She is my wife and none of your business. Let me just tell you this much... She helped us win the war. Would you really prefer to go back to being a slave of Voldemort? The last time I saw you, you didn't look too happy about it."

Lucius kept going as if he hadn't even heard what Severus had said about Voldemort. "I have to admit she is a beautiful woman but why would you marry her? Use her... have your fun with her and then discard her when you tire of her."

Severus snorted mirthlessly, "You don't know anything about her and you would never understand. Look at your marriage, Lucius. You and Narcissa are both seeing other people behind each other's back, even Draco has picked up on that already. At least _I_ have the woman _I_ want, _every_ night in _my_ bed." Severus paused for a moment collecting himself and said, "Speaking of Draco, what do you want to discuss about him? I suggest you get to the point."

Lucius decided, after he had a long look down his nose at Severus, that it was better not to push the issue any longer. Making Severus mad at him would be counterproductive, so he sighed and came right out with his request. "I fear Draco is slipping away from us. He told Narcissa that he doesn't wish to marry Pansy Parkinson. It seems he has his eyes set on one of the Greengrass girls. Yes, the parents are pureblooded but are Muggle and Mudblood loving fools. I have been hoping you could talk some sense into him. For some unfathomable reason he has always listened to you."

Severus looked at Lucius and said, "Are you listening to yourself? First you come here and pant after my wife and then insult her in front of me because she isn't up to your standards and then you turn around and want my help in talking Draco into doing something he clearly doesn't want to do, which is marrying a girl he doesn't love. Do you really want him to be as miserable in his marriage as you are, with only pretending that he is happily married? If you push him into this marriage you are setting him up for failure and he will hate you for it. Is that really what you want? Draco is of age and can choose what he wants to do with his life."

"I feel he is making a mistake. The Parkinson girl happens to be much more suitable," Lucius argued.

"Because she isn't what you call a Mudblood and Muggle Lover? Again, Draco is of age and it is his mistake to make. How can you even ask _me_? Here you are suspecting that my wife maybe a Muggle and then you want _me_ to talk Draco out of something I myself am doing? Do you not notice the double standard of the situation, the hypocrisy of the whole thing? Why should he believe me? Do you even notice the insults you throw into my face?"

"You used to believe in the purity of the Wizarding World. What happened?" Lucius asked.

"That was almost two decades ago. Perhaps I grew up. Before the Potter boy saved us from Voldemort I most likely would have given in to your request of talking to Draco about that. But not because I believed in it, I would have agreed to it because I couldn't blow my cover as a spy. Hell, I am a Half-blood myself and so was Voldemort, or as my wife so fittingly called him 'that megalomaniac'. He promised us power and riches and all he ever did was take, take, take... How many galleons did you lose to him? Why do you think I always had nothing? I always knew if I have nothing I can't lose anything...

"I always wanted to go into research and find Potions that make life better but all I was ever allowed to do was brew potions for destruction or poisons to kill. Did you know that I have brewed the antidote for everything Voldemort made me do? I never wanted anybody to die by my hands even if it was by somebody else using my potion. Now I can finally use my mind for something good, something that will help people and maybe I can even accumulate enough money to give me and my family a good life. I don't have to answer to Voldemort anymore and I sure as hell don't have to answer to you or any other of his former minions."

Lucius jaw muscles were working. He clearly didn't like what he was hearing. "I admit, life is better without the Dark Lord but do we really have to lose our way because of it?"

"It depends on what your way is. I enjoy my freedom the way I see fit. Bobbie and I love each other, which is more than you and Narcissa can say."

Lucius snorted. "Bobbie... what kind of name is that anyway and why would this beautiful woman even want _you_? You are deluding yourself. No doubt she has some ulterior motive."

"We can't choose what our parents name us. And with your latest remark, I am thankful you are finally showing your true colours and are joining everyone else who always called me ugly. Now I know what kind of friend you truly are. This conversation is over. Get out!"

Severus got up from the chair he was sitting in and Lucius, who realized that his plan of getting Severus to talk to Draco was a lost cause, finally got up also and left but not without another insult against Bobbie. "I hope you are happy with that... wife of yours, whatever she is..."

After the door closed behind Lucius Malfoy, Severus had to take a few deep breaths for his anger to dissipate. Then he thought what Bobbie had called Lucius and he couldn't help but smile. He decided instead of making a Floo call to the infirmary he was going to walk there and get her. Maybe she had started some project and couldn't come back right away but he needed to see her and feel her in his arms now.

888

When Severus walked into the infirmary he saw the two women were emptying boxes and setting the contents into the cabinets against the wall. He said, "I see the gauze bandages are here at last."

Poppy said, "Yes, it was about time. After the war the company couldn't keep up with production and of course they deliver to large hospitals first before we, here in this small place, get ours."

Poppy saw Severus walk up to Bobbie and took her in his arms and deeply breathing in her scent. She said, "That bad, huh? Bobbie said Lucius Malfoy showed up. I don't blame her for bailing out."

Severus finally broke away from Bobbie and said to Poppy, "You have no idea! He wanted me to talk Draco into marrying the Parkinson girl because Lucius believes she is more suitable than the girl Draco really likes. You should have heard the insults he threw at Bobbie and me when I refused."

"What did you do?" Bobbie asked.

Severus smirked. "I threw him out..."

"Good for you, my boy. Inside that shell of aristocratic nobility that man is scum," Poppy said.

Severus helped the women empty the rest of the boxes and then Bobbie and he walked back to their quarters. As soon as the door had closed behind them he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately and then whispered against her lips, "I am so glad that Lucius is wrong." Then he went back to claiming her lips. Bobbie felt his desire press against her stomach which in turn made her heartbeat quicken and a breath hitched in her throat.

Severus moaned when she went to the buttons of his trousers. They made short work of their clothes. Bobbie felt that Severus needed this right now for reassurance and she was _not_ complaining. He picked her up and carried her to bed and made wonderful passionate love to her. During the afterglow she leant on her elbow looking at him with his long raven hair spread on the pillow, the passion in his black eyes and a small smile on his lips. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and said, "You are so handsome and attractive and oh so sexy."

He looked at her questioningly and also with a trace of panic. "Can you see my flashbacks again?"

"What? No! Why would you say that? Bobbie asked.

"Because Lucius said I am deluding myself thinking that you would love me. He was hinting at my... my looks and now you are calling me... handsome. It feels almost like you know what he said and you are trying to make me feel better."

"Oh Severus, please don't listen to what that overblown snob has to say. I may have picked up on what he was thinking about you in _his_ flashback but please believe me when I tell you that I didn't say those things because I want to make you feel better. I meant every word."

They cuddled up to each other and Bobbie asked, "So, what is 'Lucy' wrong about?"

Severus grinned at the name she had just called Lucius and said, "That you don't love me and you only have an ulterior motive to be with me."

"God, that man is such an ass," she said.

888

Friday afternoon, after Severus's last class, Harry Potter showed up outside his classroom. "Mr Potter, how can I help you?"

"Minister Shacklebolt sent me to check on the cells in the dungeons. I am still an Auror in training but it seems that I am one of the people who will transport the prisoner from Azkaban to Hogwarts."

"I see, well let me tell my wife that I will show you the cells before we leave for home. Follow me!" Severus waved Harry into the direction of their quarters.

"Professor, I also would like to thank you for the new book about defence," Harry said.

"Ah yes! How did you like it? Severus asked.

"Very interesting! Ron and I tried some of those new Shield Charms in there. They're very effective against most of the spells. Luckily we tried the shields over some dummies first because we found out that Shield Charm number 3 is letting the Vanishing Spell right through. Needless to say we owe the Ministry a couple of dummies." Harry grinned.

"Ouch!" Severus chuckled. "I hope they aren't too expensive. I haven't had time to go through the whole book yet but have you seen that there are a few things in there that the Weasley twins invented?" His voice turned somber. "Unfortunately Fred Weasley isn't here to share the fruits of their labor anymore."

Harry also was a little dispirited. "Yes, he would have been proud. George still isn't the same after what happened. Lee Jordan is running the shop with him now."

They finally made it to the door and Severus invited Harry in. He looked around but didn't see Bobbie. "Looks like my wife is held up in the infirmary." He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a note for her about why he was running late. Then he and Harry walked out and deeper into the dungeons.

They eventually made it to the room with the cells. Harry walked up to one of them in awe and grabbed a hold of one of the bars on the door and yanked on it hard. It didn't give a Millimeter. "Wow, what where those people trying to lock up in here? Neville told me about those two cells. He was on the wrong side of Alecto Carrow a few times, but I never expected anything like this." He motioned at the cells.

"I think they would be sufficient to hold a full-blown werewolf," Severus said. "I was here when they were built. They are anchored into the rock below. Not even the cells in Azkaban are as sturdy."

Harry shook his head, "No kidding! Those things could trap a Hippogriff."

"I assume it is safe to say that you can set Minister Shacklebolt's mind at ease?" Severus said.

Harry snorted. "Yes, I would say so."

The two men made their way back up to Severus's quarters. On the way Severus said, "Unfortunately, if this potion is going to work, Remus Lupin won't have the opportunity to take advantage of it... nor his wife for that matter. It would have simplified her life."

"Yes, he would have liked that very much," Harry said quietly.

When they arrived in front of Severus's door the two men shook hands and said their goodbyes. Harry turned around one more time and said, "Good luck with that potion, Professor!"

888

Monday evening after dinner, while Severus was marking papers and Bobbie was reading a book, there was a knock on the door. When Bobbie opened it she saw Draco standing outside. He said, "Good evening Dr Snape, may I talk to Uncle Severus?"

"Sure, come in." She stepped aside so that Draco could walk past her.

Draco nodded at her and said a quiet "Thanks!" He walked up to the desk where Severus was sitting.

When Severus saw him he motioned for him to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. "Give me a second Draco, I am almost done here."

It took Severus another 5 minutes and then he made a neat stack out of the papers and put them aside. Then he looked at Draco. "Okay, now you have my full attention. What can I help you with?"

Draco fidgeted for a while and then said, "Father came by on Wednesday. He... he said he saw you and he said you... that you also though it was a good idea to... to marry Pansy."

"Did he now...? Are you sure you aren't mistaken in what you heard?" Severus had to know for sure that Lucius had been lying to his son.

"I am sure. He said you agreed with him!" Draco said in affirmation.

Severus didn't want to turn Draco against his father so he said, "Well, I think Lucius must have misunderstood. I told him that I didn't think you should marry somebody you didn't want to marry."

Draco visibly relaxed when he heard Severus's answer. "I didn't think you said that but I had to know."

"Draco, I would never suggest such a thing. You should marry the person you love. It is you who has to live with her all your life and not your parents. It is you who has to feel good about the choice," Severus said.

"Like you do," Draco said looking at Bobbie.

"Like I do, yes," Severus agreed.

Draco smiled and got up from his chair and smiled at Severus and said, "Thank you! I'm glad I came by and asked you."

Severus got up from behind the desk to walk Draco out and said, "I do suggest however that you let Miss Parkinson down easy. I have the feeling that she thinks it is a done deal. It is also the right thing to do."

"I will! I have already mentioned to her that I don't want to marry her but my father is confusing the situation. Good night Uncle Severus." Then he called over to Bobbie who still sat on the sofa. "Good night Dr Snape."

"Good night Draco!" she answered him.

When Draco was out of the door Severus hissed, "That lying piece of shit! I can't believe Lucius did that."

"Well, I am not surprised. Remember when I told you that I had the feeling he would throw people under the bus if it would fit his agenda? I think that kind of qualifies for that metaphor."

Severus just stood there shaking his head. "I guess he was hoping Draco would just take what he told him at face value. I am glad he came to me and asked."

"I think Draco is slowly figuring out how his father operates. He isn't stupid," Bobbie said.

Severus snorted. "Lucius won't like it."

Bobbie got up and laid her book on the side table and walked over to him. "Come, you look tired. Let's go to bed and I will stroke your hair for a while."

He let out a long sigh just thinking about the prospect and then took her head into his hands and kissed her and said, "I would like that."


	11. Interrupted Birthday Dinner

**11\. Interrupted Birthday Dinner**

The rest of the week went by without a hitch. Classes ran smoothly and Severus even had a little bit of time here and there during the evenings to work some more on the theory of curing the insanity that was the result from prolonged time under the Cruciatus Curse. He had always thought that the potion he had developed against the aftereffects of the Cruciatus would make a good base. Reading up in the potions book that Bobbie had given him for his birthday and that had at one time been forbidden by Voldemort, he wasn't so sure anymore.

His potion had been a great help against the symptoms of the curse but Alice and Frank Longbottom and all the other victims of the resulting insanity didn't show these symptoms anymore. They were lying in bed perfectly still and didn't recognize anybody and anything, almost like statues.

He had read about a disease that transpired 70-80 years ago and it reminded him of this disease. Most victims had been Muggles but even a few Wizards had come down with it. They eventually had found a cure, a potion, in the Wizarding World but never gave it to the Muggles because Grindelwald had prevented it. The disease had never occurred again and therefore no one stocked up on the potion anymore or even knew how to brew it, but he was sure he could find the recipe for it by doing some research and maybe this potion would be a good starting point.

Soon it was time for them to leave for home. The weekend at the cottage turned out to be even more relaxing now that the registration had been approved and Severus was able to do magic there. He decided to continue to conceal Apparating from and to the cottage though, since there were still some Death Eaters out and about, who had so far managed to avoid imprisonment.

After dinner on Sunday night Severus and Bobbie were sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea each. Usually they would have shared a bottle of wine but because Bobbie didn't want to drink during her pregnancy Severus decided he was joining her in not drinking any alcoholic beverages. He was sitting there with her in his arms and she had her head against his shoulder. Finally she asked, "How come we can go home every weekend, I thought there have to be two of the heads of houses at the school at all times?"

"Minerva is doing us a favor. She said she will take my weekends for the rest of the school year because we are newlyweds and because I am working on that werewolf potion so much. She insisted I needed some rest." He smirked at her. "It will be different next school year."

Then he said while laying his hand on her stomach, "This little girl will have lots of aunts and uncles."

"Yes she will," Bobbie said. "Poppy told me there hasn't been a married couple with children living at Hogwarts for a very long time. She said that she had heard about it but it was way before her time."

"How are you feeling? I heard women have something like morning sickness in the first 2 or so months," Severus asked.

"Some do and some don't. So far I have been lucky. It is enough that my breasts are tender and I can't believe how huge they are," she said.

Severus face showed remorse when he said, "Please forgive me if I have hurt you. I will be more careful when we... when we make love. I... I just was trying to give you what you like..."

"It's okay Baby. You didn't know and I think you are very gentle to begin with. My body is changing. Pretty soon I will be as big as a Muggle car, or the way Tonks had put it, as large as one of Hagrid's giant pumpkins." She laughed and then became sad when she thought about Tonks.

Severus saw a lone tear running down her cheek and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and kissed her. "I know you and Tonks had been close..."

"I just can't shake seeing her in the back of my mind how happy she was with Remus being back and then having that little boy. Now Teddy has to grow up without parents."

"Yes, it seems very unfair, even though Lupin was never one of my favorite people. I have to say seeing him in that place when I almost died, ...that place where I saw Albus, the Potters and Sirius Black, it somehow showed him in a different light..., actually all of them. I don't really know how to describe it...," Severus mused. "It also was very peaceful there. I don't think you have to feel sad about it."

"Yes, that is what my grandfather always says. Some Nevari have the ability to communicate with people who have passed. Unfortunately I never inherited that gift." Then she snorted. "Speaking of sadness, I hope you can handle my emotional ups and downs when I am a little farther into this pregnancy. If I am anything like my older cousin, it will get downright annoying for you. I was about ready to wring her neck a few times."

Severus stroked her hair and said, "We will cross that bridge when we get there. I think you can't ever be annoying and you will be beautiful even then."

Bobbie sighed and stifled a yawn and said, "Unfortunately one of the things that also changed is that I am feeling tired earlier."

Severus got up and magically directed the tea cups into the kitchen sink and then pulled her off the sofa by her hand. "Come my Love, let us retire then. In any case we have to get up earlier than we did the last two mornings."

He led her to the bedroom and after they got ready to go to bed, Bobbie fell asleep in Severus's arms.

888

The two of them Apparated back to Hogwarts Monday morning. They walked inside the castle and dropped off their things they had brought from home and went straight to breakfast where Minerva engaged Severus into a talk about Bobbie's upcoming Birthday. Since Bobbie was in a conversation with Poppy who was sitting on her other side they were sure she wouldn't overhear them.

"Are you still thinking about taking Bobbie to that new restaurant on Thursday?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Severus said.

"Well, I was wondering if I should give Bobbie a birthday present or if I should pay for a good bottle of wine for you two to drink with your meal. I have heard they have a very extensive wine cellar."

Severus smiled at Minerva and said, "I think a small gift would be sufficient because Bobbie isn't drinking right now." By then his smile had almost grown into a grin which was something Minerva hadn't seen too often on the caustic teacher, even though he had changed somewhat in that regard.

She looked at him for quite a while thinking and with a puzzled expression on her face but not coming up with anything, so Severus whispered into her ear, "We are expecting."

Minerva's face lit up in realization and blurted out, "Severus that is wonderful!" Then she looked around and said a little quieter, "I am so happy for you...!"

Of course Filius had heard Minerva's excited outburst and asked, "What is wonderful?"

Needless to say the news went around the teachers table within seconds and even the students noticed the excitement. They didn't know what was going on but they caught on that it had to be something really good because even Professor Snape had a smile on his face.

As soon as breakfast was over and they all went into the teachers' lounge everybody congratulated them. Bobbie winked at Severus, "I was wondering how long we could keep that a secret."

888

In the evening while getting ready for bed Severus came up from behind and took Bobbie into his arms while she was standing in front of the mirror. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I was hoping to take you out to dinner for your birthday on Thursday."

Bobbie smiled at his reflection and said, "I would like that. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking about trying that new restaurant we saw in Diagon Alley, 'The Blue Cypress', so we need to dress accordingly," he said and nibbled on her earlobe which made shivers running down her spine.

"I will do anything you want if you are keeping this up," she whispered with her heartbeat increasing. She turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. She wove her fingers into his hair and her breath was turning ragged when he nipped and sucked on the sensitive part on the side of her neck. She moaned when she felt his hardness press against her. His lips were finding hers and his tongue demanded entrance in between them.

When they came up for air she whispered, "Make love to me Severus..."

She didn't have to tell him twice. He led her to their bed and positioned her underneath him. He traced a trail of kisses from her mouth, to her earlobe, her neck and to her breasts. He made sure he was very gentle with his caresses when he kissed and nipped her there. He heard her moans and felt her pushing up her pelvis to let him know how ready she was for him. He parted her legs and slowly entered her while closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her around him. Merlin, she felt so good... The passion in him was mounting while he moved with slow deliberate strokes. He heard her moans of pleasure and it almost undid him.

Bobbie met his every stroke with a hunger that only he knew how to still. When she felt the tension mounting, a small cry escaped her lips. Her climax was shaking her body to the core. When he felt her tense, the sensation pushed him over the edge. He came violently and collapsed on top of her but making sure he wasn't going to crush her. He finally rolled off her panting. He pulled her to him and into his arms and said, "I can't seem to keep my hands off of you. I had no idea it could be like that."

"I feel the same way, Baby. I never met anyone like you. This is a whole new experience for me also. I hope it will always be like this," she said.

"Speaking of it, is there a time when we can't do this anymore because of the baby?" Severus asked.

"No, we may have to get a little creative because eventually my belly will be in the way and we may need to be a little careful."

Severus lay there thinking about this for a moment when he heard her stifle a yawn and just a minute later he smiled when he noticed her even breathing from having fallen asleep.

888

The next days moved along like in a blur and before long it was Thursday. Severus woke his wife with tender kisses and happy birthday wishes and in the evening, just before Bobbie left the infirmary to walk to their quarters, everybody showed up to wish her a happy birthday. Of course Poppy already had done so as soon as she had shown up for work in the morning.

Minerva gave Bobbie an envelope and said, "This is from all of us and it is for both of you. We still thought Severus was on the dark side when he had his birthday. So it will be a very belated one for him."

"Thank you very much you guys," Bobbie said and gave all of them a radiant smile.

"Well, open it!" Poppy said.

Bobbie opened the envelope and found two small cards inside. She looked at Poppy with a puzzled face and said, "I'm really sorry, but what is it?"

In that moment Severus came inside and walked up to her. She showed him the cards and he said, "Where did you get those? It is the fee for the Portkey to Canada."

She pointed at the group of professors and said, "It is our birthday gift from everybody."

Astounded Severus looked first at Bobbie and then at his colleagues and shook each ones hands and said, "I sincerely thank each one of you. You didn't have to do this. This is too much."

"No it isn't! It also doubles as a wedding gift," Filius said.

"But you already paid for the wedding," Bobbie argued.

"We were very happy to do that for you and you are very welcome. It is the least we could do, especially with all of Severus's help during the war," Poppy said. "By the way, Kingsley pitched in too."

"We truly appreciate it!" Severus said sincerely and Bobbie nodded in affirmation.

Then Minerva said in a no-nonsense way, "Now, get out of here you two and get ready for your dinner. Let us know how it was and if it is worth all the hubbub I keep hearing."

"Thanks again and we will let you know," Bobbie said and then she and Severus went to their quarters to get ready. Severus of course wore the usual black dress robes. Bobbie wore her wedding dress that she had given to Millie the day before to change the color. She had it done in a medium grey which almost made it look silver combined with the shiny material of the dress. Her auburn hair, that she had curled into corkscrew locks was a perfect contrast to it and reminded Severus of fire and ice.

Severus looked at her and reverently said, "You look magnificent. I am so lucky having a beautiful wife like you. I don't even know how I deserve this life I have now."

She went to him and put her forefinger against his lips and said, "Shh, I don't want to hear it. You deserve this and much more. By the way, you look very handsome." Then she kissed him gently.

Severus pulled her to him and deepened the kiss and then suddenly stopped and said with a husky voice, "We better stop this or we never get out of here." Then he stroked her up her back and laid his hands on her shoulders and said, "I like this dress on you, it looks familiar."

"I wore it for our wedding and had Millie change the color. I thought I better wear it as long as I still can. Pretty soon my belly won't fit in it anymore. It already has gotten a little tight around the top." She shrugged.

"You look perfect and you still will with a baby belly," he said and went to the wardrobe to get her cloak just in case it cooled down on the way home and she would get cold while walking from outside the Apparition zone to the castle. He draped it over his forearm and tucked her hand over his other and led her out of their quarters. On the way out of the castle they saw Minerva. She waved at them and wished them a good evening.

They walked outside and then through the castle gates where Severus Apparated them to Diagon Alley and right in front of the Restaurant doors.

When they walked inside Severus gave Bobbie's cloak to the valet to hang it up. A waiter walked up to them and inclined his head and said, "Professor Snape, may I escort you and your lovely wife to your room?"

Before Severus could give him an answer Narcissa walked up behind him and said, "Ah, this is the reason why we couldn't have the private room tonight, because we had to give precedence to the hero of the Wizarding world." She all but spat the word 'hero'.

Bobbie saw Lucius walking up behind Narcissa and Draco and Pansy just entering the restaurant. Severus inclined his head in greeting and drawled, "Narcissa, lovely and observant as ever." He nodded at Lucius and then greeted Draco and Pansy and said to Narcissa, "Excuse us, our room is waiting," and he motioned for the waiter to lead them to the private room.

If looks could have killed Bobbie and Severus would have dropped dead from Narcissa's glare. Severus was livid with the looks Lucius had given Bobbie in her satin dress that fit her like a glove. He had all but undressed her with his eyes.

The waiter pulled out a chair first for Bobbie and then Severus and gave them the menus and said he would be back in a minute to ask them what they wanted to drink.

Bobbie noticed Severus's mood and laid her hand onto his arm and said, "Don't mind Narcissa. She just has to get used to playing the second fiddle these days."

"I can handle Narcissa, it is Lucius. He was virtually devouring you with his eyes," Severus hissed.

"Let him, Baby. He is nothing but a sad philanderer," she said. "He can look as much as he wants. I am all yours." She stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

Severus smiled back and suddenly glanced over her shoulder and through the archway that led into the private room and growled and then said, "Don't turn around and look but the Malfoy's took the table right outside the room and Lucius has a straight shot at us."

In that moment the waiter came back and asked what they wanted to drink and Severus ordered a tea for both of them. The hostess who brought it a little while later recognized Severus and said, "Professor Snape, it is good to see you."

Severus looked at her in recognition and said, "Don't tell me... Ah yes, Miss Johnes... Ravenclaw I recall. You graduated two years ago. How is life treating you?"

She answered, "Actually it is Mrs Greyborow now. I married Thomas Greyborow, also from Ravenclaw but one year ahead of me."

"I remember him well. He used to be one of my better students. So were you by the way. I thought you would be working in research by now."

"Well, I started but Thomas always wanted to open his own restaurant one day, so when he got into some money and the war was over we started this." She motioned with her hand around the room.

"This is your restaurant?" Severus asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is!" she said proudly.

"Congratulations! It is a very nice place. You have done well." Then he motioned to Bobbie and said, "This is my wife Dr Snape. She is working as a psychiatrist at Hogwarts."

The young woman shook hands with Bobbie and said, "It is very nice to meet you Dr Snape. I hope you have a nice evening and let me know if I can do anything for you both."

Bobbie said, "Thank you, as a matter of fact there is something. I was wondering if there was any way we could move the table over a little. There is this man out there staring."

She waitress turned to look outside the archway and saw Lucius Malfoy. Bobbie and Severus saw recognition setting in on the woman's face and she said, trying not to laugh, "Very well. I can fix that for you." She walked over to the archway and with a flick of her wand a white opaque glass door appeared over the opening.

Severus smiled at the woman and said, "We appreciate your kindness."

She said with a knowing look, "You are very welcome. It was no trouble at all. I will give you some privacy to go over the menu."

When the woman was gone Bobbie asked Severus why Draco and Pansy weren't at Hogwarts. He answered, "Draco asked me if he could leave on Thursday after classes this week because of his parents' 25th wedding anniversary. I had no idea their anniversary was the same day as your birthday because when I looked at the calendar in the classroom it didn't hit home that it was the same day. I knew they got married soon after Narcissa left Hogwarts. Since this school year is a month longer because of the war, that makes sense. What an unfortunate coincidence that they picked the same restaurant. Of course that still doesn't explain why Miss Parkinson would be here."

"Maybe when they picked up Draco they decided to take Pansy also," Bobbie mused.

"I will have to ask Minerva if they even asked her. Well, what is done is done. Let us not dwell on it and ruin your day."

"I agree!" She smiled at him and they went to look over their menus.

Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy had a different idea. They had just decided what they wanted when somebody knocked on the door and Lucius stepped inside with a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands. He looked down at the both of them with his haughty air and said, "I haven't failed to notice that the both of you decided on tea. They have a marvelous selection of wines here, if you are ready to shell out a few more galleons of course. I seem to recall that you are partial to a good red wine once in a while, Severus."

Severus didn't fail to notice the veiled jab against his limited funds and breathed in a deep audible breath of air and let it back out in annoyance. "Lucius, do you mind? This is my wife's birthday. I appreciate the gesture, however if I would have wished to have some wine I would have ordered it. I have only decided that I will join my wife in not consuming any alcohol as long as she is carrying our child."

Malfoy first stared at Severus like he needed to get a grip of what he had just heard and then he stared at Bobbie and then at her stomach. After the information had finally set in he looked at the bottle of wine and the glasses and said, "Well, I, err..., I guess I will take that back then..." He turned around and went out the door.

When Severus looked over at Bobbie he saw her with her hand pressed against her mouth trying not to burst out laughing. Severus shrugged with a grin and said, "I guess that took care of that idea..."

Bobbie chuckled and shook her head at him. "Severus Snape shrugging and grinning like a banshee. That is something I thought I would never see."

"Don't tell anybody. I have a reputation to uphold." He smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

The next one to show up was a boy with a huge bouquet of red roses. He sat the vase on the table and Severus gave him some money before he left. Severus again took Bobbie's hand and said, "Happy Birthday, my Love!" He then leant over and gently kissed her.

"Severus, these are beautiful, thank you!" She pulled one of the roses out and smelled it. She smiled when she noticed the wonderful scent. She then brushed the flower gently down Severus's cheek and bit her lower lip with a seductive look in her eyes.

Severus's breath quickened and his eyes were riveted on hers. The spell was broken when the waitress showed up to take the order. After she was gone again Bobbie looked at the roses and reached across the table and took his hand and quietly said with a smile, "I think my wonderful husband is a closet romantic. I like it."

"Again, don't tell anyone," he said and smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it! I want you all to myself. If word gets out I may have competition." She flirted with him knowing it would cheer him up even more after the interruption from Lucius Malfoy.

Eventually their food arrived and they had an enjoyable meal. They agreed that whoever had told Minerva that the food was excellent had not exaggerated. Just after they were done eating Draco knocked on the opaque door. "May I come in? I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Yes Draco, by all means." Severus said.

Draco went to Bobbie and shook her hand and said, "Happy birthday Dr Snape." And then he added quietly, "I hope you had a nice evening despite my parent's interferences."

"I appreciate it Draco. It isn't your fault, so don't worry about it," she said.

Draco looked at both of them and said, "I will see you tomorrow. I wish you a good evening."

He was just about to leave when Severus put his hand on Draco's arm and asked, "Draco, why is Miss Parkinson here? I thought you had made up your mind about her."

Draco first looked at Bobbie contemplating if he should say anything in front of her but then just came out with it, "It wasn't my idea. I didn't want to be here in the first place. I thought we are celebrating at home, but mother coaxed me into going out to eat with them for their anniversary and the next thing I knew, Pansy showed up. Father said he had talked to Professor McGonagall about it."

"Draco, my wife knows what is going on with you and Pansy - or should I say, what is not going on. She figured it out when you came by our quarters the other day." Severus took Bobbie's hand and continued, "We both agree that you, and only you, can make the decision with whom you want to spend the rest of your life."

Then Bobbie said, "If you already know that Miss Parkinson isn't the right person for you it will never work." Then she smiled and said, "Don't tell your parents I said that. I have the feeling they already have made up their mind that they don't like me."

"It's only my mother...," Draco blurted out. Then embarrassment flooded his face and he looked down at the floor and said, "I better go. Good night!"

When Draco was gone Bobbie said, "Poor Draco, he is so confused. We need to let him know that he can always come to us if he needs someone to talk to, or just to get away from that mess he is living in."

"I have told him that already and I think he knows that I speak the truth, but he has to get over that pride first. Slytherins don't just pour out their hearts, ...as you very well know," he said with a flush of embarrassment thinking about himself. Then he added, "I will tell him again."

When the waitress came Severus paid the bill and left a generous tip. She thanked them for their patronage and wished them a great evening. When Bobbie wanted to take her bouquet of roses Severus told her they would be delivered to their quarters. Before they left the restaurant he helped her into her cloak. She thanked him and when they were outside she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and thanked him for the wonderful evening.

"I would have preferred fewer interruptions though," Severus stated.

"It wasn't your fault, Baby. I still had a good time, and quite honest I enjoyed seeing you putting Lucius Malfoy in his place. That was priceless," she said and grinned.

Severus chuckled. "That happens to be one of the many perks of Voldemort's downfall. It is refreshing to do whatever I choose, including giving Lucius the cold shoulder. Are you ready to Apparate?"

She took in a deep breath and the next thing she knew they were outside Hogwarts' gates. They slowly strolled up to the castle enjoying the cool fresh air. When they came to their quarters the bouquet of roses was already sitting on the table. Bobbie looked at him with a feral grin on her face and pulled one of them out and said, "I think I want to continue where we left off when the waitress walked in on us..."

Severus burrowed his fingers in her hair and put his forehead against hers and said quietly, his voice husky, "As much as I like seeing that dress on you, I can't wait to peel it off... Merlin, I just remembered the last time you wore this... Did you have anything under it this time?"

"Yes, I was a good girl and wore panties and a bra," she said and gave him a peck on the tip of his nose.

"Gods, I am glad I didn't remember that in the restaurant. I would have sat at the table like this all evening." He demonstrated what he was talking about by pressing his hardness against her. He then reached around her and opened the zipper, while she stepped out of her shoes. He brushed first one of the spaghetti straps off and kissed, nipped and sucked on that shoulder and then he did the same thing on the other side. Eventually the dress fell to the floor and Severus scooped her up and carried her to bed.

They undressed in a hurry and when they were blissfully naked she started to caress him with the blossom of the rose she still had in her hands when Severus had picked her up. She started with his face, working her way down her 'happy trail' to his magnificent shaft.

He had no idea how utterly arousing the feel of soft petals on his skin could be. She almost got him to lose control with her caresses and when she circled his member and moved on him he had to put a stop to it.

He turned the tables and started by caressing her with the rose. The peaks of her full breasts were responding and he could hear her breath getting quicker. He moved down her belly and to her core. She arched her back and moaned, "Oh Severus..." Her husky words went straight to his groin, his erection painfully throbbing in his need. He groaned, wanting her so badly. When she moaned his name again, pleading for him to enter her he couldn't wait any longer. He parted her legs and probed her entrance, a gasp of pleasure escaping her. He slowly filled her with all his length. She arched her back to receive all of him. The tension was so great he had to pause to get some semblance of control back.

She relaxed beneath him, and he claimed her mouth with hot kisses before he pleasured her with slow deliberate strokes. Her body was craving each and every one of them. She grew almost mindless with desire and just when she thought she would go over the edge he slowed down just enough to drive her crazy with her need for release, "Please Baby..., now...!" she whispered against his lips.

Hearing her pleading like that he couldn't deny his body the pleasure of release any longer. His strokes grew urgent and when he felt her tense around him and cry out his name, he only needed one more thrust before a wave of carnal lust came over him and he emptied himself in her, with a groan of release coming from deep inside him.

The sensual bliss of the afterglow, basking in each other's caresses and kisses was as always a wonderful feeling of love and togetherness. Later, when she was lying in his arms the way they usually fell asleep she murmured, "Mmm, this is the safest place in the world..."

He kissed her on the top of her head and very soon they were asleep.


	12. The Prisoner

**12\. The Prisoner**

Next morning during breakfast Minerva said to Severus, "When I saw you leave last night I thought you two make such a good looking couple. I like what Bobbie did with that wedding dress." Then she asked, "In any case, what do you think about that restaurant? Is it worth going there?"

"It is very well worth it. A very nice ambiance and the food is excellent. Unfortunately we ran into the Malfoys," Severus rolled his eyes.

"I presume that didn't improve the atmosphere..." Minerva guessed with not only a little sarcasm.

"Indeed, Narcissa called me the 'hero of the Wizarding world' like I was something you scrape off the bottom of your shoe, just because I nicked the private room before they could reserve it. And later Lucius walked in on us with a bottle of wine, insinuating that I don't have enough money to pay for it myself, simply because we chose to drink tea. And then he all but drooled over Bobbie, right in front of Narcissa and Draco."

"Well, it also was a total lack of respect against you. I always thought you two where friends or at least acquaintances," Minerva said.

"We never really have been friends. I was only his friend as long as it suited him. It all changed after the war and now that I am married it seems like he can't handle the fact that I have someone who is immune to his looks and charm. The more Bobbie is rejecting his advances the more of a challenge it seems to be for him," Severus mused and then looked Minerva in the eyes and said quietly, "I don't even know why I am telling you all this."

Minerva patted his hand for a moment and said, "Don't worry about it. You can tell me anything, just like you did with Albus. We were sometimes discussing your role in the war and your unhappy life."

"You were discussing me? I thought Albus was my friend and didn't spout my private life to anyone," Severus said with indignation.

"He didn't! Sometimes I came to him and asked how we could help you. Just because we were talking about you doesn't mean we were gossiping. It just means that we were worried about you. Severus, you sometimes scared us. Albus looked at you like he would a son. I wish he could see you now." Minerva smiled at him and then she abruptly changed the subject. "So, how did Draco react to his father's advances?"

Severus looked at Minerva a little while longer and finally decided to let it go and pick up on her new subject. "He knows his father. He has picked up on it since he was a small child. He still liked the way Lucius used to throw his wealth and influence around. But he is slowly changing and it seems to be more of an embarrassment to him lately." Then it was Severus turn to change the subject. "Anyhow, we saw Emily Johnes who used to be in Ravenclaw. She married Thomas Greyborow, also of Ravenclaw. They are the ones who built the restaurant."

"You don't say...! That is wonderful. I had the feeling there was something going on between these two when they were still students." She chuckled and then said, "I caught them in the corridors snogging more than once."

Pretty soon is was time for Severus's first class. While walking to his classroom he realized that he had just discussed some of his problems with Minerva and had also had some small talk with her. He was surprised how easy it had been. It was something he never would have thought he was capable of. The thought that the freedom he had now was slowly changing him invaded his mind. He was wondering if this would have been how he would have turned out if he had never become a Death Eater and his home life with his parents would have been normal. There was no telling... The only thing he knew was that he never wanted to treat his children the way his father had treated him. And then his thoughts inevitably went back thinking about Draco and his home life. Would his godson be able to overcome the influence of his parents?

He finally arrived at the classroom and he had to put his mind onto other things.

888

Before Severus and Bobbie could leave for home that evening, Draco knocked on the door. Bobbie opened it for him and said, "Hi Draco, come in."

"Thank you. Is Uncle Severus here?" he asked while walking in.

"He is! He just went to the lab for a moment. You can go and see him there if you want to," Bobbie said.

"It's okay. I will see him in a minute. I just wanted to... father said... I wanted to congratulate you and Uncle Severus. Father... he said you... you are pregnant?" Draco asked stuttering and fidgeting.

She said with a smile, "Yes Draco, it is true. Severus and I are going to have a child but it won't be for a long while. We only just found out."

"Oh, err... good, I mean, I'm happy for you." He tried not to look at her and Bobbie had the impression that this wasn't the only reason he was here but he was too embarrassed to come out with it.

"Draco, is there anything else? Are you okay?" Bobbie asked him.

"Err... yes, I am," he said looking at the floor and fidgeting around with his hands.

Bobbie finally laid her hand on his arm and said, "Just tell me. You don't have to be afraid that I will get mad, or that Severus will."

He finally said, "I'm really sorry, my mother... she said she likes your perfume and..."

"...she wants to know what it is," Bobbie finished for him.

He nodded and quietly said, "Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't want to ask you but she insisted."

"You don't have to feel guilty for what your parents are putting you up to," she said.

Draco said, throwing up his hands in frustration, "It's just... It's driving me crazy that she wants everything other people have."

Severus came around the corner and said rolling his eyes, "She always needed to keep up with the Joneses. Well, this time she won't get her wish."

"Oh?" Draco looked somewhat amused at Severus.

Bobbie said, "It is something Severus makes for me. It is a lotion, not a perfume."

"I know she won't like it, but just tell her she can't have it," Severus said smiling at Bobbie.

Draco had a one-sided grin on his face and said, "You're right, she will not like that."

Bobbie said, "Severus, if Draco is getting in trouble..."

"I won't," Draco said still grinning. "She'll just have to deal with it."

"Do I detect a little bit of malicious glee in that grin?" Severus asked.

"What if you do? I think it is about time that you don't let them push you around anymore. I now realize you had to do that because... you know, because of V...Voldemort," Draco said.

"Yes, things will be different now," Severus agreed.

"I am glad you are finally going on with your life, Uncle Severus. I hope you have a pleasant weekend and congratulations on that baby," Draco said sincerely and waved at them before leaving.

"Well, that was interesting...," Bobbie said.

Severus snorted and shook his head. "I can say without a shadow of a doubt that I have never met anyone who is living up to their name quite like Narcissa is. There is nobody as narcissistic as that bloody woman."

"Well, maybe her husband. He is definitely a close second. Good thing that Draco seems to find it appalling. There is still hope for him." Bobbie sniggered.

"Indeed!" Then he framed her face with his hands and said, "Let's get out of here and enjoy our weekend at home."

She kissed him gently and said, "I like the sound of that."

888

It turned out to be a really nasty weekend, dreary and rainy. Bobbie and Severus made the best of it though. They slept until late in the mornings. There was lots of affection and tender moments and he spoiled her by doing most of the chores because of her tiredness - of course magic helped a little. They did some reading and Severus went over his notes for the lycanthropy cure one more time and also worked for a while on the theory and his ideas he had about the cure for Cruciatus insanity.

One time Bobbie saw him sitting at the table in front of his notes and staring off into space. She finally asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Mmh yes, I am just thinking about how we are going to try that cure for lycanthropy. The full moon will be on a Saturday. I should probably go back to Hogwarts right after lunch and get all the ingredients set out and ready for preparation. I will have to stay all night and watch that everything works out with that prisoner."

"We could both go and I'll keep you company," Bobbie suggested.

"No my Love, I don't want you near that prisoner. What if he is changing into a full-blown werewolf?" Severus said.

"It will be in that cell. There is no way out for it," Bobbie argued.

"Yes, I am sure it will be secure, but I don't want you to have to see that monster. You were friends with Tonks and also friendly with her husband. I think you should keep him in your mind the way you knew him and not the way he would have looked as that... that thing. Trust me when I tell you that it is not a pretty sight," Severus said with a slow shake of his head.

"I know, Baby. I saw him in his werewolf form in your flashback, when I was still able to get them. One of the things I remember was when you went into that tunnel and he went after you," Bobbie said. What she didn't tell him was the fear she had felt in Severus during the flashback.

"Right, I forgot..." he said quietly with embarrassment. He still had mixed feelings about her having seen his worst moments and all of his dirty secrets.

She noticed the change in his mood. She knew that he had gotten much better and the reassurances she sometimes had to give him were getting fewer and farther in between but once in a while he still needed them and this seemed to be one of those moments. She wove her fingers into his hair and sat down on his lap and whispered, "Hey, don't do that. Those things I saw made you the strong man you are now. I wouldn't want you any other way."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a while. Then he kissed her gently, "I sometimes can't help it. I have been a very private person all of my life and now here is someone who knows everything about my past." Then he picked her up from sitting sideways on his lap and sat her down on his knees straddling him and looked at her in earnest and said, "I now know you would never use your knowledge against me and most of the times I am fine but sometimes it just bothers me that... that especially the person who ... means the most to me knows all of my sins."

She knew that his words of endearment didn't come easy to him. She stroked his beautiful hair and kissed him gently and whispered against his lips, "I love you too, Baby..."

Her words and the kiss made his desire flare up inside his veins. He groaned and scooted her from where she was sitting on his knees all the way up his legs and against his body. He pressed her against him with his hands on her buttocks and closed his eyes feeling himself getting hard. He inhaled the sweet scent of her skin and hair and then found her lips with his own and kissed her deeply. His heart was beating like mad and his breathing growing deeper.

Bobbie felt the bulge in his pants press against her. It was like an aphrodisiac for her. She felt the tingling in her core and the yearning for him mounting. She moaned against his lips. She wanted him but she still found that the way things were right now where incredibly sensual. They were so close and yet so far apart with the fabric of their clothing keeping them from the consummation they both wanted.

Severus seemed to be likeminded. He raked hot kisses over her neck listening to her moans and again claimed her mouth kissing her fiercely. He was aching to enter her and even though the throbbing in his pants was painfully straining against the tight fabric it also was oh, so exciting. When she pulled the Muggle t-shirt he was wearing over his head and planted hot kisses on the sensitive parts of his neck and nibbled on his ear he groaned and arched his back to press himself more into her. Merlin, he was going mad with want and need, and when she went with her hand inside the waistband of his trousers and made him more comfortable he thought he was going to lose it. He groaned and again arched his back.

Bobbie felt him press his bulge into her. His enthusiasm was feeding her desire for him even more. She was so aroused she could feel her panties getting moist and when she had slid her hand down into his pants and felt his silken shaft she felt how ready he was.

"Merlin, I can't do this any longer. I need you, now...," he breathed and fumbled for is wand and spelled the clothes off them and entered her right then and there. They were so far gone by then that it took only three trusts and it was over. They were clinging to each other like they were drowning while their combined climax was washing over them like a tidal wave.

Bobbie whispered into his ear while clinging to him panting, "God, I never knew how intense this can be. This is so beautiful..., _you_ are beautiful...!"

"My Love!" Severus whispered back. "I don't ever want to be without you..."

After quite a while and after fully enjoying the afterglow, Severus walked the both of them, still clinging to each other, to their bed where they fell into a peaceful sleep.

888

The next two weeks went by in a blur and soon it was time for the OWL's and NEWT's. The fifth and seventh year students were nervous wrecks from the fear of all the tests that were coming up, and all the last minute studying and trying to cram as much knowledge into their brains as they could. Severus was still a little worried about some of his Slytherin students but with the help of Hermione Granger and the students who were in the DA he knew this was the best he could have done.

Just before Miss Granger left the room he called her back and said, "Miss Granger, I want to thank you for all your help teaching the Slytherin students. I hope you could pass on my gratitude to the rest of the DA."

She smiled and said, "I will Professor. We were happy to help. It also helped us to become better."

"Good luck with your tests next week," Severus said.

"Thank you Professor." She flashed him a radiant smile and left the room.

888

As soon as the OWL's and the NEWT's were over everybody breathed a sigh of relief. After the students had left the school on the last day of July the staff had one last meeting in the teachers' lounge. Minerva spoke up and said, "Well, it looks like we haven't done any worse with the amount of students who have graduated, despite of the war. I am glad we decided to add another month. Unfortunately we will have less time to get ready for the next school year."

When everyone but Minerva, Hagrid, Filius, Poppy, Severus and Bobbie had left they went to the matter of next Saturday. Minerva said, "Now about the testing of the potion Severus will be brewing on Saturday. Kingsley has owled me this morning that they will bring the prisoner around 5:00 in the afternoon."

Severus took it from there and said, "The moon will rise just around 8:30. That should give us ample time to get him settled in and get him under the full body-bind and perhaps tie him up into chains for Poppy's safety."

Minerva said, "You just work on your potion, Severus and let us do the rest. You don't need any distractions."

"I appreciate it, Minerva. I can put that potion into stasis only for a few minutes before I mix it with a little bit of distilled water to make it more drinkable and less strong. The full strength would kill the person. I will need to have it done as close to the rise of the moon as I can."

"Well, it is settled then," Minerva said with a no-nonsense voice. "We will all meet in the dungeons right after lunch time on Saturday. I prefer to be here early just on case there is something coming up that we haven't thought of yet."

888

Severus and Bobbie had their lunch a little early at the cottage on the Saturday of the full moon. Severus thought about the week they had spent at home. If it wouldn't have been for the niggling thoughts about the cure against lycanthropy going through his mind it would have been a great week. He was finally free, even though it sometimes was still hard to grasp and he had to remind himself.

Bobbie seemed to feel his uneasiness and tried to make him as comfortable as she could. She still had to fight her tiredness but luckily she never had morning sicknesses like a lot of other women. She was now more than two months into her pregnancy and she looked more beautiful to him than ever. He still couldn't believe his luck in finding someone like her and sometimes was wondering when he was going to wake up from this wonderful dream he was having.

Still he felt a little tense about the cure. What if he had miscalculated and it didn't work, or even worse, the patient would die. Then he reminded himself that this was the reason why they were testing it on prisoners who had murdered and done atrocious things. These were people who would have gotten the Dementors Kiss a few years ago when Azkaban still had the Dementors.

All these thoughts were going round and round in his mind and Bobbie had to calm him down with her wonderful 'magic' by running her fingers over his scalp and through his hair and telling him that he was brilliant and that it all would work out. He sometimes wished he had her confidence in himself.

He finally laid down his fork and resigned himself that he just wasn't able to eat more. He had seen Bobbie glancing over at him a few times, and just like he had done, she had played more with her food than eat it. She finally got up and put everything into the kitchen and they got ready to leave.

Minerva and Filius were already in the dungeon room with the cells and greeted them when they arrived.

Severus said, "You didn't have to be here this early. I still have more than 4 hours of brewing to do."

"That is fine, Severus. We are here for moral support," Minerva said. "Just let us know if we can do anything."

"Yes, we even decided to let you boss us around today if you want to...," Filius winked and grinned.

Severus snorted. "I appreciate it. I may take you up on that," he said with a smile that looked more relaxed than he felt.

While Severus and Bobbie went to the lab they heard voices and saw Hagrid and Poppy arrive. Severus said to Bobbie, "Why don't you go back to the others. Don't get me wrong, my Love but I always was able to concentrate more easily when I was doing the brewing alone, when it came to difficult things."

"Are you sure? I could go through your ingredient list and get everything out while you set up the cauldron," she offered.

He framed her face with his hands and kissed her, "Thank you. I will be fine."

"Okay, I'll leave. Good luck, Baby. If anybody can do it, it's you. Why don't you put your mobile phone on the counter and I give you a short ring when they are here with the prisoner." She gave him a peck on his lips and left to join the others.

The next noise anyone heard was an alarm that someone was outside the wards of Hogwarts' gates. Hagrid said, "Wonder if it's them a'ready...!" and turned around to leave. About 10 minutes later they heard voices and the rattling of chains drawing closer. When the door to the room opened Hagrid was holding it open for Kingsley and Harry to walk inside. They had a heavily shackled prisoner in between them, who on top of it also looked a little dazed. Neville walked right behind them with his wand out and the last one to walk in was Hermione Granger.

Hagrid opened the door of one of the cells and Kingsley and Harry led the prisoner inside and shackling him to the wall for good measure before locking him up.

"What do you know, the Minister for Magic as prison guard...? How do you do, Kingsley?" Minerva extended her hand in greeting.

"Not too bad. If you remember I used to be an Auror before becoming the Minister and you couldn't keep me away from watching tonight's spectacle." He smiled at Minerva.

After all the greetings were over Bobbie said, "Let me call Severus real quick so he knows you are here."

When they saw her punching a few keys on her phone Poppy said pointing at the small Muggle devise. "Who would have known Severus Snape would be adapting to that thing."

"Times change, I believe Miss Granger also has one of those," Kingsley said pointing at Hermione. "I keep seeing more and more of them, even in the Wizarding World."

Hermione said, "I bought it so I could reach my parents. Their Muggle neighbors had grown somewhat suspicious of all the owls flying to and from their house. Ron also has one now."

A moment later Severus walked in and looked at the group. "I have everything ready to light the cauldron." He then said to Kingsley, "You are early."

"Yes, we figured it was better to get the prisoner out of there before the Wizengamot has Antonin Dolohov picked up at 4 in the afternoon for his trial. We didn't want to run into the reporters who will surely be swarming the place when that happens," Kingsley said.

"I can only imagine. I see you brought Messrs Potter and Longbottom. Let's hope we won't have a full-blown Werewolf on our hands." Severus looked a little doubtful at the two young Aurors in training.

"Believe it or not Severus, those two have that new spell against Werewolves down to a science. There are none better," Kingsley assured him.

"Ah, somebody has done some studying in that new Defense volume." He nodded at Potter and Longbottom. "I'm impressed! What happened to Mr Weasley? I thought he would be right there with you?"

"He is helping George in the joke shop. They had a large load of orders to fill," Hermione Granger spoke up.

When the young woman brought up George, Bobbie could see a short bout of sadness going over Severus's face and knew that he still hadn't forgiven himself for accidentally using Sectumsempra on the young man. Then he said quietly, "I see..."

"Miss Granger is here to record the proceedings. I hired her to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Kingsley filled Severus in.

While everyone was still discussing the upcoming activities Bobbie went to Hermione Granger and asked, "Miss Granger would you mind exchanging phone numbers with me? Professor Snape and I are planning a trip to Canada for next week. I think it would be a good idea to have someone to contact just in case something comes up. I think a call would beat an owl any day - especially internationally."

She young woman laughed at that and said, "I understand, Dr Snape."

Bobbie somewhat interrupted her and said, "You know, you aren't a student anymore. I think it is about time you called me Bobbie."

"Very well! Only if you call me Hermione though."

"That can be arranged..." Bobby smiled at her.

Then Hermione said, "Yes, I think some Muggle devises are definitely worth it." The two women exchanged their phone numbers and then got into a discussion about Muggle things that were less time consuming to things in the Wizarding World.

After a while Severus walked up to them and said to Bobbie, "I have to start brewing the potion. Please stay away from that cell with the prisoner. I know I can't talk you out of being here. Just stay with Miss Granger over there where the table is."

Hermione had walked over to the table by then to give Bobbie and Severus privacy. Bobbie took Severus's hands and said quietly, "I promise, I will stay away. Now, go work your magic," she said, her voice heavy with encouragement.

Severus nodded and squeezed her hands one more time and left for his lab while Bobbie went to sit on a chair beside Hermione. Hermione smiled at her and said, "Professor Snape changed after the war. We always thought him to be cold, heartless and cruel. It turned out that he needed to be like that because Voldemort would have gotten suspicious. Some people even thought he was a Vampire because of his unhealthy look and always being holed up in the dungeons," she said with a laugh.

"He still is a very private man," Bobbie mused.

"But I can tell that he is trying to protect you and the baby," Hermione said.

"The baby? You know about the baby?" Bobbie asked.

"Pretty much everyone does, inside of the Ministry that is. Lucius Malfoy made sure of it. He came into the Ministry one day and made some derogatory remarks about the 'hero of the Wizarding World breeding with a Squib or a Muggle'. I can't stand that man. He looks down on anyone who isn't a pureblood - and even some of the purebloods, like Ron's family. He is treating me and the other Muggle-born interns like we are something nasty."

"Yeah, Severus let him have it when he took me out for my birthday and the Malfoys happened to be in the same restaurant and started bothering us. Luckily Draco seems to be different," Bobbie said.

"We could never stand him either through our whole time in Hogwarts, but the last two months of school he seemed different. I think the war has changed him. I think he never wanted to be a Death Eater like his father. He even let me teach him the Patronus Charm, not that he ever made it to a corporeal Patronus. He doesn't have enough happy memories," Hermione said with a little sadness in her voice while setting her parchment and quill onto the table.

They saw Kingsley releasing the prisoner from the spell he was under and the glassy look in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with a look of hatred against everyone outside his cell. He started pulling and rattling on his shackles and chains and shouting expletives at everybody.

Kingsley finally said, "Hey Thomson, if you don't behave I will put you under again. I just though I'll make it a little easier on you because I know that spell can make you feel nauseous."

As soon as Kingsley pointed his wand at him the prisoner thought better of it and quieted down.

Time trickled along and dusk slowly came around. Minerva lit the torches on the wall with a wave of her wand. The prisoner sat quietly in the corner of the cell. There was a strained silence in the room and there were only a few murmurs or whispers here and there.

Bobbie checked her watch and noticed it was about 10 minutes until moon rise. A moment later Severus arrived with two half filled vials. One held the dark blue potion and the other the exact amount of distilled water. Severus had cast a stasis charm on the potion and set the vials down on the table. He then went to the prisoner and hit him with Petrificus Totalus. He said, "This curse won't hold him down very long once he goes into transformation and I don't know if the chains will hold. We have to be fast. As soon as we see him sprout the first sign of fur, which is usually on top of the hands and feet, we need to get that potion into him. Poppy that is where you come in. You will have approximately 30-45 seconds, so don't linger in that cell for too long. Only if something should happen, if the potion should not work and he transforms and the shackles and the cell will not hold, that is when you two come in to curse him with Petrificus Maximus." He looked at Potter and Longbottom.

Everybody nodded in agreement. Then Severus asked, "Everyone ready?"

This time everyone answered with a "Yes!" and Severus looked at Hagrid and said, "Open the cell."

Severus with the two vials and Poppy both walked into the open gate and watched the prisoner closely. As soon as Severus saw a few hairs come up on the top of the prisoners' hands he poured the distilled water into the vial with the potion, put a stopper on it and shook it vigorously. Then he gave the vial to Poppy who poured the contents into the prisoners' mouth and stroked his throat to get him to swallow. He did swallow but he also started moving. The fingernails extended to claws and so did the toe nails. The ears grew longer and the body started to grow fur all over.

Poppy stared in awe at the transformation. Severus finally grabbed her around her waist and pulled her out of the cell. Hagrid threw the door closed behind them not a moment too soon. The Werewolf jumped up on all fours and pounced to where he had just seen the humans run. The chains broke with a snap and a full-blown Werewolf crashed into the closed door. It sat on its hunches for just a moment and shook its head from having smashed into the steel rods. Then it howled and threw its full body weight against the cell. The cell didn't give a bit but Harry and Neville still pointed their wands at the Werewolf. Severus told them to hold off but they still were ready to hit it with the curse at any second in case the cell wouldn't hold.

Severus looked at the Werewolf in anticipation. Then, just when he ran his fingers through his hair in a sign of resignation that his potion had not worked, they noticed the animal slowing down. The yellow eyes disappeared and slowly so did the fur and claws. Paws changed back into hands and feet. The thin robes the prisoner had been wearing lay in shreds in the cell and a naked man lay unmoving on the stone floor. The shackles he had been wearing before were a mangled mess lying in the corner. Severus took off his outer robes and reached through the steel rods and covered the man with them. He didn't think it was necessary to cancel the Petrificus Totalus he had first put on the prisoner because the transformation had most likely cancelled it, but just in case he cast a Finite Incantatem on the man. He still didn't move.

"Severus, we have to check on him," he heard Poppy say.

"I can't let you go in there Poppy. We don't know what is happening. We need to leave him be until the moon goes down," Severus told her.

"The floor is too cold. Let me get a cot. We can get it through the rods and levitate him on it," Poppy said.

"I'll get one," Hagrid offered and was on his way.

They ended up making the prisoner as comfortable as they could from outside the cell and waited for the morning. Bobbie who was still tiring easily from her pregnancy was made comfortable on a daybed Severus had transformed out of the chair she had been sitting on.

While Bobbie was asleep Minerva, Filius, Hagrid, Hermione and Poppy were quietly talking sitting on some chairs in one corner while Kingsley, Harry, Neville and Severus were sitting on two cots in the other cell discussing the Defence book from which they had learned the Petrificus Maximus Curse. That was when Severus found out that Harry and Neville had been in Azkaban during the last full moon and practiced the curse on the incarcerated Werewolves.

"You two are very dedicated, I have to say," Severus acknowledged. "It is a pleasure working with people who know what they are doing." Then he looked at Kingsley and winked and said, "I hope you are paying them well."

" _I_ think so, but I don't know if _they_ do," Kingsley joked and then changed the subject. "Since you want to play it safe, we will have to put Thomson into solitary confinement after he is well enough to go back to Azkaban. If your potion worked and he is cured he would get eaten alive by his former pack mates if we put him in with them again."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "I would suggest using an empty cell that can stand up against the force of a Werewolf just in case the cure doesn't last. We will be back from Canada by the next full moon. I would like to be there and observe."

"You and me both Severus and I would guess so are those two." He pointed at Harry and Neville. "It isn't something you see every day that somebody gets cured of Lycanthropy."

"Well, I hope it worked. I'd rather wait and see before accepting any laurels. I wish I had my wife's confidence." He looked over to Bobbie and smiled at her sleeping form. "She is all but certain."

"Since we are speaking of laurels, all three of you are up for the Order of Merlin. The invitations will go out soon. I will make sure that you are back from Canada by then," Kingsley said.

"You should know me better by now, Kingsley and know that I don't like being in the limelight, so don't wait up for me," Severus said.

Kingsley looked at Harry and said, "You and Mr Potter are so much alike, it is scary. He would really rather not show up for the ceremony either but I am going to tell you the same thing I told him. The world needs to have some reassurance that it really is over and Voldemort is gone. The public needs some hope for the future, they need their heroes."

Severus and Harry both sighed, looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Severus finally said, "Very well, don't expect me to make a speech."

"I second that!" Harry held up his finger.

"Fine!" Kingsley threw up his hands in resignation and shook his head. "No speeches...!"

Severus and Harry both grinned and Severus said, "Splendid, now that this is settled, I will be there." Then he looked out of the tiny window in the corner and said, "It is almost dawn and we can say with certainty that the prisoner won't be able to turn back into a Werewolf."

Poppy examined the man as soon as Kingsley had put him into another body-bind. The prognosis was good. Poppy was not able to detect any lycanthropy in him. Unfortunately he was very weak from his body having to transform twice within such a short time - first into the Werewolf and then back into his human form only a few minutes later. She did think he would make a full recovery though.

They levitated him to the infirmary and Flooed him to a secure ward for prisoners with aliments in St Mungos. September 6th would be the next full moon. Only then would Severus know for sure if his potion was a success. If the prisoner would again transform into a Werewolf his work would have been for naught and he would have to start over.

The small group said their goodbyes and slowly dispersed for a few hours of well deserved sleep.


	13. Traveling to Canada

A/N: Numbers in parentheses (1) are beside foreign words which will be explained at the end of the chapter.

 **13\. Traveling to Canada**

Bobbie woke in Severus's arms at about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. It had been a long night and it was already 8:30 in the morning when they finally had made it to bed. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled. Her wonderful, brilliant husband. With the overwhelming feeling of love she felt for him she suddenly also felt a small flutter inside her for the first time. She whispered to the baby, "Somebody is jealous in there. Don't worry there is enough love to go around."

"Who are you talking to?" Severus asked sleepily.

"The baby. I just felt her move for the first time," Bobbie said.

Severus was wide awake in a matter of seconds and reached toward her belly and asked, "May I?"

"You can't feel her yet, Baby. You need to wait two or three more months to feel anything from the outside. It felt kind of like a butterfly's wings moving," she said.

He put his hand against her stomach anyway and talked to the baby. "Good afternoon in there. I hope we didn't tire you out too much last night."

Bobbie snuggled up to him and kissed him gently. "I think it was all worth it. I just know that this cure is working. You can call it a hunch, or whatever you want to call it, I am convinced that it will work. I am so very proud of you."

"I hope you are right. I'll have to admit, so far it looks promising. Maybe it will pay well and I will finally be able to give you all the things I want to give you," he looked at her stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She took his hand off her cheek and brought it to her lips and kissed it and said, "Oh Sev, I don't need anything. I have everything I need. A wonderful husband, a great job, friends and soon a little girl, and this cottage is perfect for us. I want you to do all that research and find new cures because you enjoy it and not just for the money."

"I do enjoy it but it would be nice to have a few more rooms when the baby is here..." He suddenly was thinking and looking a Bobbie. Then he spurted out, "Serina...!"

"Serina?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes, it is your middle name and I happen to think it is a beautiful name. It would be perfect for our daughter," Severus said.

Bobbie thought about it and finally said, "My grandfather would love that. It was my grandmothers' name. I agree, it is a nice name and I think somebody in this family should have it."

Severus gently laid his hand back on her stomach stroked it and said, "Serina, it is settled then."

"It certainly is much better than Roberta... I don't know what my parents were thinking. I don't think they did me any favors with an old-fashioned name like that. My grandparents started calling me Bobbie from the beginning. They always said I needed to have a boys name because I was such a maniac and constantly getting into trouble. I preferred playing with cars instead of dolls."

Severus chuckled. "I can see that in you."

"Well, with the name my parents gave me I always thought they wanted a boy who would then get the name of my father... My mom was pregnant twice before I was conceived, both were boys and I would bet one of them would have been called Robert. Unfortunately both died before they were born. And then again she was pregnant twice _after_ I was born and they didn't make it either. Oh well, whatever their reason was to give me that name, I can't really say they didn't love me."

"I'm sorry about your siblings, my Love." Severus stroked her hair and kissed her on the top of her head.

"It's okay, it was such a long time ago and I only vaguely remember the last one. I was too small for the one before that. My parents never had the courage to try again after that, and I don't blame them. It can be traumatic. I found out later that my mom had been extremely lucky to have me, because the doctors said she wasn't able to carry a baby to term."

When she noticed a worried look on Severus's face she said, "Don't worry, I don't have her problem, and yes, Serina will be a perfect name. It will also please my grandfather. I'm looking forward seeing him again. He wasn't doing too well when I left. His age is finally catching up with him. He is almost 100."

"Do you mind if I ask you how old Nevari are getting? You know that the life expectancy of Wizarding people is about 40-60 years longer than Muggles?" Severus asked.

"Yes, my grandfather told me that he was much younger than Albus when the two of them met and worked together in the war. Nevari life expectancy is less than that of Wizards. It is somewhere in between Wizards and Muggles."

Severus's face showed sadness when he heard that, so Bobbie joked, "Baby by the time I am 90 or 100 years old I will be so old and shriveled you will be glad to be rid of me."

"Please don't say that," he whispered cupping her face.

"Severus, we have so much time left. Let's just make the best of it, okay? It won't change anything, one way or another. It is what it is." She kissed him and then said in a seductive voice, "Right now I am much more interested in what is at the end of this happy trail." She started playing with the sparse hair on his chest and then traced the line down his stomach with her forefinger.

Severus sucked in a strangled breath of air, the desire for her flaring up like a hot flame right away. He buried his fingers in her hair and held her head in place to claim her mouth with a passionate kiss. He covered her with his body and rained tender kisses all over her neck and rubbed his erection against her core.

Bobbie moaned against his lips when she felt his hardness and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly entered her and she breathed, "Oh, I love feeling you inside me."

Her husky voice was all he needed for his desire to spiral even higher. She felt so good. He drew in a deep breath of her divine scent while nuzzling his face into her hair. When he felt her pushing her hips into him he started with slow strokes, his eyes closed and he was savoring every move. A wave of heat surged through his veins when she threw her head back and groaned.

He 'attacked' her exposed throat with his lips and tongue which only fired up her want for him more. She stroked up and down his back and then gently raked her fingernails over his skin. She met him stroke for stroke and finally felt herself consumed with that wonderful feeling right before climax.

Severus felt her tighten around him and he let his feelings for her soar. He emitted a moan right before he spilled himself into her. He heard a soft, "Oh, Severus..." against the skin of his neck and he knew she was right there with him. He finally rolled over with her in his arms. She was laying on him still entwined and hanging on to him like she never wanted to let him go. His hard panting was slowly evening out and he closed his eyes thinking, how he had ever been able to live without her, before he knew her, before he knew this, this all consuming love he felt for her. He only knew he never wanted to be without her again.

When he heard her soft breathing and she said quietly, "My wonderful, beautiful lover...," and when she then kissed him with all that love in her eyes he almost believed her. How could she say these things? She must see something in him that he didn't. Nobody had ever called him wonderful or beautiful but he again had to admit that he liked hearing her say it.

As usually she picked up on his dark and self loathing thoughts, "Baby, please don't doubt yourself again?"

When he didn't answer her she knew that she had been right and said, "You are a different person now, Severus. You have friends and people who respect you. Nobody who knows you now would say the things they used to. And there is nobody else I would rather be with. You changed me too. I was never, even in my two former marriages, the one who initiated lovemaking and here I am doing just that. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever really made love before I met you. It was just sex. With you it is everything I have ever dreamt of."

And then he did something he would never have thought he would be capable of doing. He cradled her face and looked deep into her eyes and said without hesitation from the bottom of his heart, "I love you! I know I will always love you."

She looked at him and a few tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"Oh Severus, I am crying because I am happy, because I love you so much that it almost hurts. My heart is so full of my feelings for you."

He smiled at her and his eyes were a little shiny also when he whispered, "I know...!"

888

The next two days were spent largely by going to Muggle London and buying some things for their trip to Canada, mainly clothes for Severus because most of the ones he had were Wizarding attire. Severus stayed in close contact with Poppy during the time, who in turn was keeping contact with St Mungo's about the prisoner. They had all made the decision that it would be better to keep quiet about what had happened to the man as long as they didn't know for sure that the cure had worked. They were afraid that if word got out about a possible cure it would create a media frenzy and most people with lycanthropy would want or even demand it. Of course there would always be a few, Greyback had been one of them, who liked or even embraced their affliction because of the power it gave them but most would like to be cured.

When Severus heard from Poppy that the prisoner had been awake and doing fairly well he was relieved. He wouldn't have liked to go on a trip and not knowing if the man had made it. He felt it was good news and that he could leave with a clear conscience.

On Wednesday afternoon they packed up their things for their trip into a couple of trunks and Severus shrunk them and put them into the pocket of his jacket that Bobbie had picked out for him the day before.

He stood there thinking about the time when they had bought that jacket with a smile on his face _._ He remembered giving her a questioning look when she first had asked him to try it on because even though it was black denim it had a faded look and had some large leather patches with a few studs on it. He remembered asking, "This jacket is already patched up, why would I want that? They didn't even bother using the correct material to fix it."

He remembered Bobbie bursting out laughing but she must have seen the betrayal on his face because he had thought she was making fun of him. She then had explained that the jacket was brand new and that this was what 'cool' people were wearing these days. She had told him not to worry about it and that it was a Muggle thing. She had said if he didn't want to try it on he didn't have to but she had thought it would look good on him.

He still hadn't been convinced but when he heard her saying that she thought he would look good in it he decided to try it on anyway because he wanted to look good for her. When he had looked at her and saw the same look on her face that she had when she wanted him, a look of desire and she had said, "Oh my, you look like a Rock Star in that and with your long hair. Very, very sexy!"

He remembered taking the jacket off and hanging it over his forearm. Then he had taken her hand and had pulled her toward the register and had said, "We're buying it!"

After that she had said, "You have to model it for me tonight with no shirt underneath."

He had done just that and they had ended up making love...

Severus was torn out of his thoughts when he heard Bobbie say, "What are you thinking of? You look like you are a million miles away."

He looked at her and sighed and pulled her into his arms and said before kissing her, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

She whispered against his lips, "That makes two of us."

Things got a little heated after that and before they wouldn't be able to stop themselves Severus held her away from himself and said, "We better go. Are you ready?"

"I am! You have the copy of the picture of Uncle Brutus's ranch?" Bobbie asked.

"Right here!" He patted the part of his jacket where the inside pocket was.

"Okay. I guess whatever we forgot we'll just have to buy in Canada."

They locked up the cottage from the inside and Severus Apparated them straight out of the living room into the Apparation zone of King's Cross Station. From there they walked to a small booth where Severus gave the two tickets with the Portkey fees to the guard behind the counter in exchange for an inactive Portkey that looked like an old rusty screw driver that had spent too many days out in the rain. They walked to a square where Bobbie saw other people walk onto and then disappear into thin air. Severus held out the screwdriver for her to hold on to and then he wrapped an arm around her and said, "Get ready! It is similar to Apparating."

When he saw her taking a big breath of air he said, "Portus!"

Bobbie had a feeling like she was pulled through a tube that was much too small and then after a long time being spit out on the other side. She faltered and would have fallen down if Severus wouldn't have had his arm around her to steady her. He asked, "Are you well?"

"I think so... Give me a moment...," she stammered.

Severus led her to a bench that was nearby and sat her down. He pulled out a vial with a clear liquid in it, opened it and gave it to her. She thankfully nodded at him and drank it. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. She was still trying to catch her breath and leaned her head against his shoulder. After a while she felt better and said, "I'm sorry that I am such a baby."

"It was your first time and it can be a little rough. I have been doing this on almost a weekly basis during the time I was spying, so it doesn't affect me anymore," he soothed her.

"It just felt so much like I couldn't breathe. I was never good in holding my breath." Then she looked around and smiled weakly at him. "But we are here. A little discomfort like this beats a 12 hour flight any day." Then she put her hand to her stomach and said, "Serina didn't like that either but she seems to be fine now."

"You can feel her again?" he asked.

"I did, just for a moment," she said with a smile. "I think we should continue so we don't have to chase Uncle Brutus away from his lunch."

"Are you sure you have recovered enough?" Severus asked with concern.

"I think so. I am used to Apparating now and it won't make me feel sick anymore," she answered.

"What is the time difference where your uncle is living?" Severus asked while pulling out the photograph of her uncle's ranch.

"London is 6 hours ahead. So while you and I are usually eating dinner my uncle is eating lunch." She grinned.

Severus studied the photograph and pointed at the small lake that was on it. "You have told your uncle we are going to be right there beside that small lake?"

"Yes, I did! I am going to call him and tell him to start the truck to get us." Bobbie dialed the phone and told her uncle that they made it to Regina and they would be right there by the lake. When she hung up Severus grabbed her around the waist and nodded at her to get ready.

The next thing she knew they were standing beside the lake. When she turned around she saw her uncle's truck leaving the house on the other side of the lake. When the idea about Apparating to her uncle's ranch had first come up Severus had explained to her that he would rather Apparate to the other side of the lake where there were no obstructions, because Apparation by using a photograph was less accurate than doing it by memory from having been there before. He didn't want them to 'land' inside a wall of the house or the barn. On the other side was a large beach and this was the perfect spot.

Severus shrunk the photograph and stuck it together with his wand inside the inside pocket of his jacket. He stroked Bobbie's hair and said, "I think as soon as we are at our destination you should rest a little. You look a little worse for wear."

"I will be okay, Baby. I feel like all I am doing since becoming pregnant is resting," she jokingly complained.

He still looked with concern at her when her uncle came up beside them with his truck. He got out, and on the passenger seat a woman exited. "Onkel Brutus! (1)" Bobbie went to her uncle and they hugged each other. Then she went to the woman, "Aunt Felicia, how are you?" Severus saw them hugging. He thought that he now knew where Bobbie had learned all the hugging she was doing. People in Britain weren't quite as enthusiastic about it. He hoped a handshake on his part would do it.

Bobbie finally went to Severus and introduced him to her aunt and uncle and then introduced them to him. Yes, handshakes were sufficient. Just then a bright yellow Cessna flew over them so close that you could see the grin on the face of the pilot. The plane dipped a wing and then gained some altitude and eventually it disappeared over the top of the trees.

"Geronimo!" Bobbie shouted and waved at the plane when it was just over them.

Severus wasn't sure what to think about the whole thing and it showed on his face.

"That was my cousin, Uncle Brutus's and Aunt Felicia's son. He gave us a wing wave to say 'Hello' to us," Bobbie explained.

"His name is Geronimo?" Severus asked.

"Well, yes and no..." Bobbie chuckled. "His real name is George but since he was always a daredevil somebody called him Geronimo for fun and the name stuck. I don't think anybody has called him by his real name since he was about 10 years old."

"I can see why. I don't think I wouldn't want to be holed up together with the two of you," he said with a smile to Bobbie.

"Says the James Bond of the Wizarding World...," Brutus joked.

When she saw Severus looking at Brutus with a raised eyebrow Bobbie scolded her aunt and uncle in jest, "Guys, don't get him all confused." Then she turned to Severus and said, "James Bond was this master spy in some very popular Muggle movies."

"You told them about me?" he first asked and then it dawned on him and he looked at his hand saying, "Right, I shook the hand of a Nevari."

"Actually even non-Nevari in our community know about you." Brutus grinned. "You are quite famous. Some of them are magical people and some still get a newspaper from the Wizarding World delivered all the way from Britain. And then, when people heard that one of our family married you, everyone wanted to know more."

"Wonderful!" Severus groaned, and Bobbie said quietly, "Severus doesn't like all the publicity."

"Well, come on let's get you guys home. I don't think anybody is asking for autographs or having their picture taken with you. Around here a person is already a celebrity just for showing up. Not too many people are stumbling into our remote area and everybody new gets a few days attention and then it's back to business as usual," Brutus said.

"Where's your luggage?" Felicia asked and when Severus patted his pocket she said, "Right, magic..."

The 30 minutes it took them to get to the house of Bobbie's late parents she had already fallen asleep against Severus's shoulder who was sitting with her in the back seat. When the truck stopped Severus tried to wake her gently. Felicia watched them and said, "Poor thing. She should lie down a little before doing anything else. I have been the same way when I was in the first 10-12 weeks of pregnancy. Hardly could keep my eyes open."

Bobbie finally woke up long enough for Severus to get her inside the house. Felicia held open the bedroom door and Severus helped her out of her outer clothes and then tucked her in. While Bobbie slept her aunt and uncle told him that they had already stocked the refrigerator and the pantry with the most essential groceries and gave him the keys for the house. They said their goodbyes and promised him that they would see them in a few days for a family picnic. Severus thanked them before they drove home.

He looked in on Bobbie who was still peacefully asleep and then took out his wand and the shrunken trunks and spelled them back into their normal size. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice speaking with a faint accent, "Ah, magic! What a wonderful thing."

When he saw an elderly man standing in the door frame Severus motioned for him to be quiet by putting his finger to his lips and then pointing to the bedroom. The man saw Bobbie sleeping through the open door and proceeded quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. The door was unlocked and I thought I'd look in on my granddaughter."

"You must be Mr Silvers, Bobbie's grandfather." Severus reached his hand out in greeting and only realized during the handshake that yet another Nevari knew all of his secrets.

"Don't worry about it, Severus. I am not going to snoop," he said, like he could read his thoughts. "Albus trusted you with his life and that is good enough for me. By the way, you can call me Anton or like Bobbie does, Opa (2) or grandfather. In a way you are my grandson now, even though it is by marriage."

"Very well! I think I will go for Anton, just because I also called Albus by his first name. Your granddaughter was right, you are a lot like him." Severus had noticed the same demeanor right down to the blue twinkling eyes, and even though Anton was clean shaven and had short hair he reminded him a lot of Albus.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment," Anton said and smiled. They both sat down at the kitchen table and Severus conjured for both of them a cup of tea which greatly amused Anton. "You Englishmen and your tea..."

"What do you drink around here?" Severus asked.

"Coffee, iced tea, lemonade, water...," Anton said. "Don't get me wrong I didn't mean it in a derogatory way. I actually like a good cup of tea and I enjoyed it very much when I was over there."

"Bobbie said you and Albus were working together in the Grindelwald war," Severus said.

"Yes, I came up from Germany. Even though Albus was about 50 years older than I we became fast friends during that time, and even when the Nevari had to flee to this part of the world he and I still stayed in contact. Not a whole lot but an owl here and there...," Anton explained.

"So German is the accent I detect?" Severus asked.

"Yes, have you been there?" Anton asked.

"No, but I was hoping to go there some day. Some of the potions ingredients I use are coming from the German Alps and they are only growing there and are very rare," Severus answered. "Your last name doesn't sound very German...," he continued.

"Ah yes, very observant. It hasn't been Silvers all the time. It used to be Sieberts and I changed it to Silvers when we found that our lives were in danger and the Nevari were hunted to almost extinction. It prevented us from being detected."

"Are you sure you want to tell me all this? You don't know me. You don't know if you can trust me," Severus said.

"Oh, I have a feeling that I can." Anton's blue eyes twinkled.

Before Severus could think about how much Anton had delved into his memories Bobbie suddenly came out of the bedroom. She had heard quiet voices when she woke up and had gotten dressed. As soon as she saw her grandfather she said, "Opa!" and flew into is arms.

After a long hug and some kisses on each others cheeks Bobbie asked, "Wie geht's dir denn? Freut mich, dass du etwas besser aussiehst, als beim letzten mal. (3)"

"Mir geht's gut. Du weißt doch, Unkraut vergeht nicht. (4)" Then he held her away from him so he could look at her better. "Mädchen, du siehst aus als meinte es das Leben gut mit dir. (5)" Then he glanced at Severus and said, "I think we better go to English so we can all understand."

"You never told me you speak German," Severus said to Bobbie.

"Well, it just never came up," she said.

"You never use it on the phone either, even when you speak with your grandfather," Severus said.

Anton said, "I think this is because I never had a telephone when I was still living in Germany and most everyone I talk to speaks English, so part of it is just habit, but it also is more secure for us. The language could give us away. There are still some people out there who would kill a Nevari if they knew we are still around and most of us came from Germany."

"I understand! It is difficult having to look over your shoulder all the time...," Severus agreed.

"Yes, you would know all about it. You have done it for a long time and even now there are probably still some Death Eaters out there who would like to get their hands on you," Anton mused.

Severus nodded thoughtfully.

Bobbie was trying to lighten up the situation and knew just what would do the trick. She said, "Opa, we have something for you. We do have to take it back with us though, so you can't keep it, but I think you will like it nonetheless."

While Bobbie got up to rummage around in one of the trunks to get what she was talking about, Anton looked at Severus with a questioning look. Severus just shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. He had no idea.

A minute later Bobbie came back with a large flat wrapped up rectangle and said to Severus, "Minerva let us borrow it from her office for the time we are here."

She went to her grandfather and gave it to him. Anton took the wrapping paper off and Albus's portrait emerged and said, "Hello my old friend. It is great to see you again."

Anton just looked at it but didn't say anything so Severus got up and went behind Anton and looked over his shoulder and Albus said, "Severus, my boy. I see you met my friend Anton."

Severus said, "As a matter of fact, I did. Bobbie and I are in Canada for a visit. I can't believe you are actually gracing us with your presence instead of sleeping."

Anton looked at Severus and asked in astonishment, "He is aware?"

"To some extent... You can certainly speak to him about the old times, provided you can keep him awake long enough. He certainly was still able to manipulate some of the on-goings in the war...," Severus said with fake derision and winked at Albus.

Albus chuckled and said, "You have done well, Severus. I am very proud of you. And I know your cure against lycanthropy will be a success."

"You know that this isn't for the public to know yet," Severus scolded.

"Yes Minerva told me that you didn't want to count your dragons before they hatch. Anton won't advertise it, I am sure," Albus said.

"You have a cure against lycanthropy?" Anton again turned his head to look at Severus with surprise in his voice.

"I will not be certain until the next full moon. We just tested it last Saturday on a prisoner. If he doesn't turn during the next full moon we will know for sure," Severus answered.

Anton smiled at Severus's caution and modesty. He was the perfect husband for his granddaughter who tended to be a little overly excited and reckless at times. Severus would ground her somewhat and it would also spice up the marriage. He said, "I am sure Albus is right. He always had a good feeling about things."

Another awkward moment for Severus, so Bobbie tried to defuse the situation again and said with a smile, "Opa, you can take the portrait with you and we will pick it up when we leave."

"Thank you! By the way, you may want to come over and get your fur balls. They already know that something is going on and are very excited. I hardly was able to contain them. Eleonore and I are trying to take them for a walk every day but all they want to do is run over here and check if you are home."

"Well, let us walk back with you and get them," Bobbie said and they all got up to leave.

Severus was lost and asked, "Fur balls?"

"Yes, my dogs," she answered.

"Dogs..., of course! Why am I not surprised?" Severus said with mock indignation. "That is why Hagrid's flea bag is slobbering all over you when he sees you," Severus grumbled. Then he asked, when they were about to walk off, "Don't you want to lock the house?"

"You don't need to around here. Nobody will steal anything," Anton said and then chuckled. "Yes, all dogs love Bobbie. If there was a stray dog _any_ where, she found it. I remember when she was about 2 years old, barely able to walk and that huge Saint Bernard ran straight to her. Everybody was scared to death that he would hurt her, even the owners, but all he wanted was saying 'Hello' and being petted by her. Helen, Bobbie's mother, had to give her a bath afterwards. Her hair was sticking straight up because of all the slobber."

Severus chuckled and gave Bobbie a one-armed hug.

It was a very short walk. When they were outside Anton's house they saw a woman waving from the front porch of the neighboring house. Bobbie said, "Eleonore, nice to see you," and walked over and hugged the woman who had by then walked off her porch to meet her halfway.

Bobbie said to her, "Come over and meet my husband."

The women walked back to Anton's house and Eleonore greeted Severus with a handshake and said, "It is so nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you."

Severus smiled at her and said, "Likewise! I have heard you are making a great asparagus soup."

She laughed and said, "It is an acquired taste but Anton likes it."

They stood in the road in front of Anton's house having a little bit of small talk which Severus actually found pleasant to his surprise. After a while they all walked up the steps onto Anton's porch and to the front door. There was some commotion and whining inside the door and Bobbie said to Severus, "Brace yourself!"

Anton opened the door and as soon as it was open by only a small gap, a large white dog snout squeezed its way through. Severus saw two yellow labs almost barreling Bobbie over. At first he was a little anxious that they would hurt her but soon found out that they were just very excited to see her again. She petted and hugged and kissed them on their heads and after they were done with her, they came over to Severus and sniffed around him and stuck their heads into the palm of his hands so he would pet them. Apparently he met approval and he stroked their soft heads. Then Bobbie said in a commanding voice, "Okay guys that's enough. Inside!" and motioned toward the door.

Both dogs let up right away and went inside and everybody followed. Anton walked straight to a painting that showed a landscape and took it off the wall and hung Albus's portrait in its place, which by that time Albus had gone to sleep. The dogs had lain down on the rug in front of the hearth after Bobbie had told them so.

They all sat down and Anton asked if they wanted something to drink. Once they all agreed on coffee he was just about to get up, but Eleonore put a hand on Anton's shoulder and told him to stay and she went to the kitchen instead. Bobbie noticed and followed her. While she helped Eleonore with the dishes and the coffee she asked, "Is Opa okay?"

Eleonore had a sad face when she said, "He told me not to say anything but I think you have a right to know. He may have to start dialysis if his kidneys aren't getting any better."

"But he looked so much better to me today than when I left for England...," Bobbie said.

Eleonore said, "He is putting on a brave face. Sometimes he has trouble getting out of bed in the morning."

"How did he think he's going to hide that from me?" Bobbie asked.

"He sure would have tried his best. Trust me." Eleonore put her hand on Bobbies arm and said, "It is our time to put on a brave face now. You don't want to spoil yours and Anton's visit."

Bobbie nodded, not totally convinced, and grabbed the tray and went back to the living room. Eleonore followed with the coffee pot.

They did have a good visit and before Severus and Bobbie left to go home Bobbie took the dog leashes from a hook behind the door and took the dogs with them. On the way home Severus figured out from the way Bobbie acted that something was amiss and he asked her what it was. When she told him he thought about it for a while and then asked, "Potions work on Nevari... Do you think your grandfather would allow me to examine him?"

"What are you saying?" she asked him.

"I am saying that we don't have anyone living with kidney diseases in the Wizarding World. We have had a cure for about 20 years now. Someone in France developed a potion. I still would like to analyse your grandfather, to determine that this is what it really is and that there aren't any underlying causes."

Bobbie had stopped walking by then and stared at Severus. Her hand went slowly to her mouth and tears appeared in her eyes. Then she whispered, "Oh Severus, that would be wonderful..."

"Don't cry my Love." He wiped away a tear that had run down her face with the pad of his thumb and gently kissed her.

She smiled and said, "Opa, is almost 100 but he could live another 20 or even 30 years if he was healthy. I can't lose him too. I just lost my parents two years ago. I would like for him to meet our little girl..."

"I know, so would I." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and wrapped his arm around her and said, "Come, let's get you home. We can talk about this some more."

sssssssssss

(1) Uncle Brutus

(2) Grandpa

(3) How are you? I'm glad you look a little better than the last time.

(4) I feel good. As you know, ill weeds go apace.

(5) Girl you look like life is good to you.


	14. Healing Anton

**14\. Healing Anton**

They had talked about Anton's kidney problems some more when they had gotten home. When Bobbie's eyes started drooping shut they had decided to sleep on it, especially since their day had been 6 hours longer because of the different time zone. The next morning they were having breakfast and talked about how to convey their plans to Anton.

Bobbie decided it was best to just come out with it, so after breakfast they resolved to walk the dogs and go by Anton's house on the way back and talk to him. Benton, the male dog, had right away taken to Severus and Bella, the female had always been a 'mama's girl', so they ended up walking them like that. Severus was amazed how well behaved they were and following Bobbie's commands without hesitation. It didn't take Severus long to get the hang of it.

"I can't believe how calm those dogs are after their first excitement of seeing you again," he said.

Bobbie answered, "They aren't just normal pets. They are trained to be therapy dogs. You can't imagine how well a small child is opening up when a calm dog is involved. Bella got a little boy talking again after he was traumatized and had totally shut down. I also sometimes take them to the children's hospital to interact with children and have them read to the dogs."

"Read to the dogs?" Severus asked.

"Yes, even though they don't understand what is read to them, the voice is soothing to them and they are just laying there and listen. And the children are less embarrassed to read to them than to people, because dogs don't berate them. It is a win-win situation," Bobbie explained.

As soon as they were in the woods they let the dogs off the leash. They ran off right away but still came back once in a while to check on 'their humans' after doing a little bit of running here and there and sniffing around. He never thought that he would like dogs. He never had one even when he was a child. He also had never asked for one because, if for some reason his father would have allowed it, he would have been afraid for the dog's life. He had a cat once and his father had killed it in a drunken rage when he had gotten mad at Severus.

Bobbie looked at Severus when she heard him sighing. She grabbed his hand and asked, "What is going on?"

"I was just thinking that I never had a dog." When he saw Bobbie's concerned look on her face he told her the story about the cat.

She squeezed his hand and said, "I can imagine that this was very traumatic for you."

"Yes, I ran away until I found out there was really no other place where I could go," Severus admitted.

She again squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "Well, things are different now. You can do and have whatever you want. Benton already thinks he belongs to you. Do you think it would be okay to take Benton and Bella with us? Hagrid has a dog and I see some children with pets."

"I don't see why not, especially as well behaved as they are and being therapy dogs. We can always ask Minerva," Severus suggested. "May I ask you a question on something unrelated?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How come you call your uncle Onkel Brutus but you call your aunt Aunt Felicia and don't use the German word for aunt?"

"Because I can speak German to Uncle Brutus but not to Aunt Felicia. My grandparents both came from Germany, so my uncles and my dad all spoke German but the native language of my aunts and my mom was English, so I just never called her Tante nor did I call my mother the German way of Mom. My cousins and I are all bilingual though. Our fathers were speaking German to us and our mothers English while we were growing up and Uncle Brutus's daughter Helen - Geronimo's sister - also speaks some French because she learned it in school and her husband is from France. Their children are speaking three languages because Helen is speaking German to them, her husband Roman is speaking French to them and when they are sitting on the dinner table together they are all speaking English, and of course in school the kids speak English." She smiled. "I guess that sounds complicated."

Severus said, "You should speak German to Serina when she is born."

"I intend to. It never hurts having a second language. I think Geronimo and Ina will also stay with the tradition when their little boy is born. By the way, to confuse the languages even more Aunt Felicia could have taught Helen and Geronimo Spanish. Her real name is Felicitas and she is originally from Mexico but she slowly became Felicia because it is the English version of her name. Now everybody is calling her Felicia." Bobbie said.

By that time they had walked around in a wide loop and it was time to take the dogs on the leash again and stop by Anton's place. When they were about to approach the house they saw Eleonore leaving. Eleonore waved and waited for them. "I just looked in on Anton. He didn't eat much for breakfast and is sitting on the back porch finishing his coffee. I told him that I have let you know about his ailment."

"Oh good, I had no idea how to approach the subject without him being angry at you for spilling the beans," Bobbie said relieved.

"Don't worry about it. I told him the same thing I told you, that you have a right to know, especially since you had already figured out that something was amiss."

"I really appreciate it Eleonore." The two women hugged and then Eleonore went to her house and Bobbie and Severus walked around Anton's house to the back porch.

When Anton saw them coming he waved and asked, "You guys want some coffee?"

"You bet!" Bobbie said, and then continued, "But we also want to talk to you about something."

"I probably already know what that is all about. Eleonore confessed." Anton didn't seem happy about it.

"Well, I am glad she did because Severus may be able to help you," Bobbie said.

"How so...?" Anton started and then said to Severus, "Right, you were helping Albus with the curse on his hand. He told me that you did everything humanly possible to save him. He said you are one of the best Potion Masters in the world."

Severus waved the last sentence away by saying, "This potion, if it works, is not one of mine. Kidney diseases are all but non-existent in the Wizarding World. However it would be prudent if I examine you and ascertain if this is all there is."

Anton looked at Severus and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"If you would lie down on your sofa I will scan you with my wand," Severus answered.

"Alright, I can do that. It will be worth a shot," Anton agreed and slowly got up, walked inside the house and to the sofa.

Severus asked him to lay face-down with his arms up by his head. He then concentrated and scanned Anton's mid to lower back with his wand. It took him quite awhile but he finally came up with the realization that it indeed was only the kidneys.

"Bobbie asked, "Sev, how come you can detect and scan a sickness in us but curses and spells don't work?"

Severus thought about it and finally said, "I admit, I have no idea. Maybe it is a natural defense mechanism that if someone is trying to hurt you it doesn't work but if something is harmless or even helps, it does. I have no other explanation. You know that potions work well on you also."

"So you think this potion would help?" Bobbie asked.

"I don't see why it would not," Severus said. "Unfortunately, aside from the fact that I have no means to brew anything here, I don't have the authority to brew it because that French Potion Master has a monopoly on it but I will owl Poppy at once. Maybe she can find out if it is available in a Wizarding community in Canada or if not, how to send it to us."

"I have a better idea...," she said and pulled her mobile phone out of her pant pocket."I have Hermione's phone number."

Severus looked at his pocket watch and smiled. "You could still call today. It is late afternoon over there."

"I will. I'm going out on the porch so you guys can continue your conversation from yesterday with Albus. I believe he is awake." Bobbie pointed at the portrait.

"I certainly am. It is a little hard to find the right time to be awake here," Albus's portrait chuckled.

"Well, you have almost three weeks left to figure it out before we have to go back," she said with a smile and then left for the porch where the dogs were still laying in the sun.

She petted them and then dialed her phone. When Hermione picked up she said, "Bobbie, is everything okay? I didn't really expect to hear from you, at least not so soon. You're supposed to be having fun."

"Yeah well, not everything is fun, that's why I'm calling. My grandfather has kidney problems and Severus thinks that the potion that is known to cure Wizards who have this disease is working on him. I was wondering if you could find out from Poppy how we could get it here in a hurry, either by sending it or even better, if there is an Apothecary over here that carries it."

"I'll figure something out," Hermione said. "I think I will swing by the apothecary in Diagon Alley. Those apothecaries are all connected maybe they even have international contacts."

"Great idea! In our hurry, to help my grandfather, we haven't even thought about that. Thank you so much. I owe you one," Bobbie said.

"I better get going before they are closing up. I'll call you later and you try and have a little bit of a good time anyway," Hermione said.

Bobbie thanked her again and then they hung up.

When she walked back into the living room she heard some laughing. Apparently Albus and Anton were reminiscing about some funny incidents in the war. When Severus saw her coming in he walked up to her and asked, "Is she trying to get a hold of Poppy?"

"No, even better," Bobbie said and told him what Hermione was going to do.

"Good thinking! Miss Granger was always my brightest student. Sometimes a little annoying and longwinded in her essays, but bright nonetheless." Severus said. Then he cradled her face and added, "Let us go home for a while. I would like to sit out on the porch in the swing with you in my arms while we are awaiting Miss Grangers call. Those two," he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at Anton and the portrait, "will be busy for a while."

Bobbie snorted when she saw her grandfather interacting with the portrait and she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and said, "We are going home for a while and will be back before dinner to pick you up. I thought you and I should show Severus how to eat some nice messy Barbeque ribs over at 'The Turnbull'."

Anton said, "I agree! That boy can't come over here and not try some Barbeque. My treat!" and when Bobbie tried to protest he said, "It is the least I can do with you guys trying to help me. I don't want to hear another word...," he said in mock annoyance.

"Well, I guess he really wants to pay for dinner tonight...," Bobbie said to Severus quietly with a shrug. "If it makes him happy..."

They collected the dogs from the porch and made their way home. They had just gotten comfortable when the phone rang. Bobbie looked at it to see who it was and picked up and put the phone on speaker so Severus could listen in. "Hermione, any luck?"

"I think so. I found out that there are several apothecaries in Canada who have the potion, including one in the outskirts of Regina, which was your destination by Portkey if I remember correctly. There is a small Wizarding community, kind of like Diagon Alley, and guess what, they even have a phone number. We just _have_ to start that here too. Owls are very outdated... Anyway, the potion is very expensive though and only somebody who knows what he or she is doing, like a Mediwizard or a Potion Master can buy it. That part shouldn't be a problem because Professor Snape is with you."

Bobbie wrote down the name of the Wizarding community, the name, phone number and address of the apothecary and the price of the potion. Then she thanked Hermione for her help. To which Hermione said, "Don't mention it."

After they had hung up Severus said, "Miss Granger is as enthusiastic as ever about things she believes in. Mark my words, if she has anything to do with it, all Wizard businesses will have phones by next year." Then he pointed at the price which was written down in Dollars and asked, "How many Galleons would that be?"

"I don't know..., a lot! I think you have to divide it by roughly 8. There are about $8. - to the Galleon," Bobbie said.

"Good heavens, that is a lot of money," Severus said with astonishment.

"Yep, now you have an idea what you can charge for your lycanthropy cure. You're going to be a rich man," Bobbie grinned at him.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there, but how are we going to get that much money right now?" he asked.

"Since we are in a hurry I will get it from my account today but I will call Onkel Brutus and maybe he can ask Uncle Albus, whose phone number I don't have. Maybe we all can pitch in. I don't want Opa to have to pay for that... what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uncle Albus?" Severus asked.

Bobbie chuckled. Severus had heard her call Albus 'Uncle Albus' in jest before, "Yes, I really do have an uncle with that name. Opa named his first son after his good friend Albus Dumbledore and Albus was also my uncle's godfather."

"Interesting, I didn't know that," Severus mused. "For a moment I was trying to speculate how the headmaster was going to pay posthumously." He smiled.

"Knowing him, he probably would if he could..., but I better call Onkel Brutus," Bobbie said.

When she called her uncle and told him what was going on he said that he had had no idea how sick his father really was because he never talked about it. He did say that he was happy to pitch in and that he would call his brother Albus. He also offered to fly to Regina and get the potion but she told him that only Severus was able to have access to it anyway.

After Bobbie hung up with her uncle, Severus used her phone to call the apothecary. He hadn't brought his own phone since it had no international access. He found out that they had two of the cures left in stock and they told him they would hold one for him. The Wizard on the other line told him he needed to show his magical signature of his Potion Masters license. Severus also found out that it was perfectly fine to pay with Muggle currency since Wizard currency was hardly ever used anymore in Canada. After he had all the information he told the Wizard he would come by in about an hour.

Bobbie looked at him and said, "Aren't you cutting it a little close? Apparating to Regina doesn't take long, but you don't know where to go from there. You have no picture to Apparate by, and I still have to go to the bank."

"No problem, my Love. If there is one good thing I learned from Voldemort it is how to fly unsupported without broom, thestral or anything else." Severus wrapped his arms around her and smirked.

"Are you serious? I have never heard of anything like that. You are full of surprises Baby." She kissed him gently.

"Look who is talking. So far anything you do here is a surprise for me." Then he looked at his watch and said, "Let's get this over with so your 'Opa' can feel better."

Bobbie took her car out of the garage and drove to the bank where she withdrew the amount they needed. The woman behind the counter knew her and wanted to start a conversation but Bobbie told her she was in a hurry because her husband was waiting for her.

When Bobbie came back to the house Severus was wearing Wizard robes and was ready to leave. She said, "Wow, I didn't know you brought robes."

"I didn't! I transfigured my jacket," he said. He took the money from her and put it inside his pocket.

She said, "Be careful Baby and hurry back."

He folded his arms around her and kissed her and said, "I will see you soon." Then he let her go and Disapparated.

888

Severus stood outside the Portkey station in Regina and looked around for the booth with the guard who was checking the tickets for Portkey fees. He figured that the person would know his or her way around and would know about the small Wizarding community. When he spotted him he asked for directions to the community and the man even knew the road he was looking for. After thanking the guard he found a hidden place behind some bushes and took flight. He found what he was looking for in birds eye view in no time and then found a place he would be able to land without being noticed. He figured it wouldn't be a good idea if he would be spotted. After all the only Wizards who knew how to fly unsupported would be Death Eaters, since Voldemort was the one who invented it and then taught them.

He walked the few steps to the apothecary. When he entered he noticed that the store was packed and everyone looked at him. What was going on? The crowd of people split apart in front of him and let him walk right up to the counter. The owner behind the counter greeted him with enthusiasm, "Professor Snape, welcome to our apothecary. I hope you don't mind that I told a few loyal patrons that you are coming to buy a potion. It isn't every day that you can meet a real hero and one of the best Potion Masters in the world in one person."

Severus now remembered that he had told the man on the phone his name. He sighed and decided it was probably not a good thing to tick anyone off. These people may even know some people in the Nevari community. If they knew who he was they probably had also heard who he was married to and where she was from. He needed to be careful not to draw attention to the community lest they find out what Bobbie and her people were, so he decided as annoying as the situation was he better behave and play along. It could be disastrous if anyone found out.

Severus looked around and said, "Unfortunately I won't have a lot of time to chat because time is of the essence. My friend is in a bad way and is awaiting a cure."

After the initial looks of awe from the people in the store he was bombarded with questions from different directions; "Is it true that you have been a Death Eater?", "Is 'You-Know-Who' really gone?", "How was it to be a spy?", "Do you know Harry Potter personally?", "Is it true that it was you who developed the Wolfsbane Potion?"...

Severus held up his hands and said, "I will answer your questions as soon as I have bought the potion I came for." He looked at the owner behind the counter and the man went into a frenzy to accommodate Severus's wishes. He pulled out the potion from under the counter and gave it to Severus who took it, opened it and smelled it.

He could hear people murmuring behind his back in approval. When he was satisfied that it was the real thing he closed it back up, put it into his pocket and pulled out the money. He handed it over and then held the tip of his wand to a devise on the counter which registered his magical license.

After he was done with the purchase he turned around and said, "Yes I became a Death Eater for a very short time. I was enticed into it by people whom I thought were my friends. I turned spy for the light side as soon as I learned the truth. Question number 2; Yes, Voldemort is gone for good."

He watched everybody wince at the mentioning of the name and continued, "Question number 3; It was hell being a spy and surely hope I never have to do anything like that again. Number 4; I do know Mr Potter personally. Last one; No, I didn't develop the Wolfsbane Potion, I did however improve it somewhat."

By that time he had pulled out his pocket watch and said, "As much as I enjoyed meeting everybody, I have to cut this gathering short. As I mentioned earlier, time is of the essence. I wish you all a great day." With these last words Severus Disapparated.

888

Severus Apparated straight into the living room where Bobbie was waiting. He had used the concealment he had used during the war when he had Apparated into the cottage. No one would be able to follow him.

"That was fast!" Bobbie exclaimed.

Severus sighed, "Not as fast as I wanted it to be..." While taking the potion out of his robes and setting it on the table and then getting out his wand to transfigure the robes back into his jacket he told her the story of all those people waiting for him in the apothecary.

Bobbie chuckled. "Oops! Sorry about that, Baby."

"You should be! If you and Minerva, oh and let's not forget Potter, hadn't gotten the newspaper involved, I probably would not have been in this situation," Severus said in aggravation.

Bobbie looked at him in astonishment and then said with conviction, "Well, I am sorry for being selfish and wanting my new husband to be free and our little girl not having to grow up for the first few years of her life without a father, and having to visit him in Azkaban. Then again I probably wouldn't even have her because I wouldn't want to be a single mother.

"Do you think it would be any different if you would have had to go through a trial? All the newspapers would have had a field day with that story. Everyone would know you just as well as they know you now. The only difference would be that a lot of them would look at you with loathing and hatred instead of admiration." By now she had broken out in tears and sank down to the sofa with her hands in front of her face where she said quietly, "I am not sorry about that. I only did it because I love you."

It took Severus a few moments to let everything she had just said sink in and then he sat down right beside her and took her into his arms. "Merlin, I am an idiot. Please forgive me, my Love. That was uncalled for. I love you. Please don't cry."

She continued to cry into his shoulder for a little while longer unable to stop. Finally she sniffled and hiccoughed a few times. Severus again said that he was sorry and Bobbie said, "I know Baby. It's the hormones that got the better of me."

She finally blinked the rest of the tears away and said, "Thank you for getting the cure for Opa and I'm sorry you had to deal with those people."

"Let us not talk about it anymore." He pulled her up from the sofa and said, "Let us go now and heal your grandfather."

She smiled and said, "Yes, let's do that. I hope you are up for Barbeque tonight. There will be a lot of people stopping by to say Hi to him and also to me. It is a small community where everyone knows everybody and people are very friendly to each other."

He snorted. "I don't care as long as he is back to normal and you are happy."

Before they walked out of the door she got up on her tippy toes and whispered, "I love you Baby."

888

They made it to Anton's house in the early afternoon. They caught him taking a nap on the sofa but he woke up because they had taken the dogs with them and Benton walked up to Anton and liked his face. Anton spluttered and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and said to the dog, "What are you doing here?" Then he heard Severus and Bobbie laugh.

"Oh, you are here too. For a moment I thought Benton missed me... Is it time to go to dinner yet?" Anton asked and sat up and looked at the clock over his door. "Ah, I didn't think so..."

Severus said, "Don't get up, we just brought the potion for your aliment." He opened the vial and gave it to Anton. "The taste leaves something to be desired but go and drink it. After that I want you to lie back down for another hour at least. Resting will help your kidneys to heal faster. We will be back to pick you up for dinner. Unfortunately you won't be able to drink alcohol for three days."

Anton said, "What, no beer with the Barbeque tonight?" He then looked at the vial and smelled it. He wrinkled his brow and said, "Cheers!" and then downed the whole thing.

After he did so he looked like he had swallowed a lemon and said, "Brrr, I think I could find tastier stuff on the floor of Brutus's chicken coup."

"Oh, gross!" Bobbie said with a disgusted look on her face.

Severus just chuckled and said, "You will appreciate it later my friend." He then insisted that Anton lay back down and Bobbie covered him with a blanket. They left to go back home after that.


	15. Family gathering

**15\. Family gathering**

As soon as they walked into the house the phone rang. Bobbie picked up and found that it was her uncle Albus from whom she hadn't heard in quite awhile. He called her to let her know that Brutus had called him about a cure for his father, and he let her know that he was going to pitch in. Bobbie let him know that her grandfather had just taken the cure. Her uncle told her that she would see him at the picnic on Saturday and that he would bring his part of the money. Bobbie warmly thanked Albus and told him that she was looking forward seeing him before they hung up.

As soon as she put the phone down Severus took her by the wrist and pulled her to him. His beautiful black eyes had this intense look boring down to the bottom of her soul and when he pressed her against him she felt his hardness and he said in a low husky voice, "I haven't made love to my beautiful wife since we left England."

He captured her lips with his and Bobbie couldn't help but moan against them. She felt the desire for him grow inside her and clung to him like to dear life.

Severus used his wand and locked the front door since it seemed to be the case that everybody in the family just walked in and out each other's houses without announcing themselves. He didn't want any surprises. He then kneeled down and untied Bobbie's shoes and took them off. Then he undid the button and the zipper on her jeans and slowly pulled them and her panties down just enough so he could reach her core with his lips and tongue. He smiled when he heard her emit a small cry of pure pleasure.

He got back up and pulled her shirt over her head. He gasped in desire when he discovered that she didn't wear a bra and 'attacked' her breasts with his hands and lips. He was glad her breasts had tapered off hurting. He sucked and nipped and kissed her senseless. Then he made his way up to the sensitive part of the side of her neck and then back to her mouth.

Then it was her turn to undress him. She first took off his jacket and then his shirt and sucked on his nipples before kissing her way down 'her happy trail'. When she got to the waistband of his jeans she opened the button and the zipper and continued her kisses further to the waist band of his boxers. His pants dropped to the floor and she ran her hands along the inside of his thighs upward until she reached the object of her desire. She stroked him a few times through his underwear and then took it off also. She wrapped her hand around him and circled his navel with her tongue and then ran it further down 'her trail'. She then proceeded to pleasure the whole length of his hardness until he couldn't take any more. The feeling was so intense his knees threatened to buckle.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up before getting out of his boots in a hurry and stepping out of his trousers. He then grabbed her with a hand on each buttock and pulled her up to his eye level. She could see the desire in his eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist. When he entered her a gasp escaped her. He gave her a few slow strokes and she moaned with pleasure. He eventually had to stop because he was about to lose it. He walked them both to bed and sat down on the side of it. She rode him until the feeling almost overwhelmed the both of them. Severus lay down with her on top and they just enjoyed the feeling of each other for a while before he turned both of them over and placed her underneath him. He again gave her a few strokes and she begged him to give her all. It took everything in his will power to hold off a little longer.

His breath ragged he felt her stir and push up her pelvis into him. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment. It would be so easy to just let go right now. He suddenly wanted to see her eyes when he was going to push her over the edge. Leaning up on his elbows he stroked her hair and kissed her gently. She opened her eyes when he whispered against her lips, "Look at me..."

The love, desire and passion he saw in them was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He gave her another stroke and she breathed, "Oh Severus... more..." Again another stroke. The wonderment in her eyes was what finally broke his resolve. He knew he couldn't hold on any longer. He gave her two more strokes while they looked into each other's eyes and they came in an all consuming climax, finally closing their eyes because of the overpowering feeling. They were a trembling mass. She cried out his name and she heard him groan when he emptied himself into her.

While trying to catch their breaths Severus exhaled, "My Love...!" He rolled both of them over into their favorite relaxing position and then pulled the blanket over them. They laid there enjoying the afterglow listening to each other's breathing and heart beating.

The next conscious thing Bobbie remembered was Severus hissing "shite" and jumping out of bed.

Bobbie asked sleepily, "What is it?"

"We are supposed to pick up your grandfather in 15 minutes," Severus said and disappeared into the living room where he hurriedly put on his clothes, that were strewn all over the floor.

"Oops!" Bobbie said and jumped out of bed herself. She followed him and dressed in a hurry and went to the bathroom to check on her hair. Then Severus came inside and did the same on the other side of the double sink and soon they were ready to go.

Severus said on the way to Anton's house, "I am glad you aren't one of those women who take forever to get ready. Not that I would know anything about that but I remember Lucius and some other men always lamenting about that.

Bobbie smiled at him and before she could say anything they saw Anton and Eleonore sitting on Anton's front porch waving at them. When they approached Eleonore got up off her rocking chair with a radiant smile on her face and she asked, "Severus, what have you done to him?" pointing at Anton. "I haven't seen him like this in years. He said you gave him some medicine from the Wizarding World."

Anton also got up and gave Severus a handshake and then a hug, which made Severus at first very uncomfortable before he patted Anton on the back and then held him away from him on the shoulders asking, "So you are feeling better?"

"I feel great, Severus. I don't know how to thank you," Anton said.

Severus looked at Bobbie and said, "I didn't do a whole lot. Bobbie did..."

Bobbie interrupted him before Severus would spill the beans about how expensive it was. "I only made a few phone calls. Severus did all the work."

"I can't imagine that it was free," Anton said knowing the truth from his contact with Severus.

"Just look at it as an early Christmas present from Onkel Brutus, Onkel Albus and the two of us." With that she pointed at Severus and herself. Then she changed the subject and asked, "Are you guys ready to go. Looks like you," she pointed at Eleonore, "are going with us, judging by the way you are dressed?"

Anton said, "If you don't mind. I invited her to come along."

"Heck no, we don't mind. We can't leave my grandfathers girlfriend behind now, can we?" She winked at her grandfather.

When Anton and Eleonore looked a little embarrassed at each other she continued, "Oh come on you two, I think it is wonderful."

888

They did have a great time in the restaurant. They ordered several racks of barbeque ribs and a pitcher of iced tea.

The waitress looked at them a little funny and asked, "What, no beer today?"

Anton said, "Well, I am on medication, Bobbie is pregnant and those two," he pointed to Severus and Eleonore, "are joining us in our misery, so we won't feel so bad."

The waitress chuckled and took their order.

Severus loved the taste of the ribs but wasn't too fond of having to eat them by hand and having the barbeque sauce 'up to your elbows' as Bobbie called it.

There was lots of laughter and fun and once in a while some other people came over and sat there to have a small conversation or say 'Hi' to Bobbie whom they hadn't seen in a long time. Severus thought it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, until the door opened and a tall man with thick windblown dark blond hair and tight jeans and shirt, with muscles bulging underneath came inside with a skinny blond woman with perfectly coifed hair. Severus thought she looked a little overdressed with too much 'paint' on her face. What he particular didn't like was that the man looked straight at Bobbie with a radiant smile, showing all of his perfect white teeth.

He felt Bobbie tense up beside him and then she looked at her grandfather hissing, "What is he doing here?"

Anton glanced to the door and rolled his eyes, "Oh great! I guess word about your visit has gotten out."

The couple got a table and as soon as they were seated the man got up and came over to them and said with his perfect smile, "Bobbie, it is great to see you again." Then he looked over at Anton who reached his hand to the man in greeting and said, "Nice to see you again Isaac."

The man looked at Anton's hand and finally shook it with a puzzled look on his face and said, "Nice seeing you too Anton." Then his attention went straight back to Bobbie and he said, "I'm glad you are back. How was England?"

Bobby sighed in annoyance and asked, "What do you want Isaac?"

He said, "I was hoping I could have a word with you."

She said, "Not right now, I'm busy."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." With that he reluctantly went back to his table.

Severus who had watched the whole thing with unease asked Bobby, "Who was that?"

Bobbie said, "This bozo would be my philandering second ex-husband. Then again, I'll have to say he's still with the same woman he cheated on me with. Maybe he has learned a thing or two."

"No he didn't!" Anton blurted out. "He approached me about 4 months ago about you. He wanted to know where you were, saying he wanted you back. I told him to get lost. That was probably why he was a little taken aback that I suddenly wanted to shake his hand."

Eleanore snorted and said with feigned indignation, "You set him up Anton. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Anton smiled at her mischievously, his blue eyes twinkling. "He deserves it. That poor girl he has with him probably loves him even though he broke up with her several times before and then got back together with her. He is using her as a back-up if Bobbie doesn't buy his crap and refuses to get back together with him. One of the reasons seems to be the house in Arizona."

Bobbie snorted, "Figures! For all I care he can go and screw himself."

Severus looked at Anton and said, "Let me guess, he doesn't know Nevari exist? You shook his hand because you wanted to know his motives."

"Precisely!" Anton smirked merrily.

"Just remind me _never_ to try to hide something from _you_ ," Severus said with mock indignation.

Anton laughed and then said, "I have a feeling that by the time you are leaving I won't be able to receive any flashbacks from you anymore. You already feel too much like family."

Severus was surprised hearing this. Bobbie leant into his shoulder and quietly said to him with a radiant smile, "See, I told you it would happen."

Shortly before they were ready to go, Bobbie went to the restroom and when she came out her ex was standing in front of the door waiting for her. Bobbie said, "Get out of my way."

Isaac said, "Please I just want to talk to you. Jackie doesn't mean anything to me..."

"Oh, Jackie is the poor gal's name. You know that I actually hated her for taking you away from me? Now I feel sorry for her," Bobbie interrupted.

"It was only a fling. I never loved her. I want you back," he said looking at her like a scolded puppy.

"Fat chance, Buster!" she said and then she noticed Severus leaning with his arms crossed against the archway that led to the restrooms, watching the show. When Bobbie saw him she smiled at him and said, "Hey Baby!" She walked right by Isaac and into Severus's arms.

Severus said loudly enough for Isaac to hear, "Is this individual in any way aggravating you, my Love?"

"Oh no! He's nothing!" She kissed Severus and said, "Would you please take me home, Baby? This pregnancy is just making me so tired."

Severus looked at Isaacs shocked face when he heard that Bobbie was pregnant and said to him with a haughty air about him, "Excuse us, my wife is ready to retire for the evening!" He laid his arm around Bobbie and led her back to the table where Anton and Eleonore already waited for them to leave the restaurant.

"Thanks for rescuing me," Bobbie said to Severus.

"My pleasure! What I really would like to know is why he showed up just now, when you are in your home town? Somebody must have tipped him off," Severus said.

Anton said on the way out, "Yes, the woman in the bank. She is originally from Arizona and is a friend of his sister. Bobbie met him through her years ago when they came up to visit her. His sister was actually trying to match up her friend with him but he decided he wanted Bobbie instead."

Severus looked at Anton with suspicion. "Bobbie said Nevari wouldn't go through people's flashbacks but you found that out from shaking his hand."

Anton said with a wink, "We do for self preservation. I think this applies."

"Indeed...!" Severus answered.

888

Very soon it was Saturday when Severus would meet most or maybe even all of Bobbie's extended family. Before they left to pick up Anton and Eleonore, Bobbie called Hermione to find out about the prisoner.

"Bobbie, how are you?" the young woman said when she picked up.

"We are doing great. I can't thank you enough for helping us find the potion for my grandfather. I am so grateful. He is doing very well," she said.

"I am happy to hear that. I'm glad I could help," Hermione said.

"I know it is Saturday and you are off work but since it has been exactly a week I thought I call you anyway and see how that prisoner on the werewolf cure is doing," Bobbie said.

"He is doing excellent," Hermione said. "They took him back to Azkaban, where he has his own cell now. It is a cell for werewolves, just in case, but they checked him out once again before they discharged him in St Mungo's and nobody there said anything that he is a werewolf. You know we didn't tell them that he used to be one. Minister Shacklebolt had Harry, Ron and Neville take him to Madam Pomfrey before they took him to Azkaban, so she could check him again for any traces of lycanthropy and there was nothing. We are very confident that it worked."

"That is awesome news!" Bobbie said. "I can't wait for the next full moon and see for sure."

"You and me both...," Hermione said with enthusiasm.

"So, how are things over there? Anything new? How are _you_ doing?" Bobbie asked.

"They did find three elusive Death Eaters holed up in Diagon Alley when they raided a few places there... And... and..."

Bobbie virtually felt that Hermione was about to burst with excitement, so she asked, "What? What's going on? Spit it out...!"

Hermione spluttered, "Ron proposed...!"

"Yay, that is great! Congratulations! When is the big day?" Bobbie asked.

"We haven't set a date yet," she answered.

"Hey whenever it is, I want to know," Bobbie said.

Hermione giggled. "You will..."

Bobbie said, "Well, I better let you go. It is expensive by mobile phone and I also have to get ready for a picnic. I see you in a couple of weeks. Take care."

"You too, bye!"

As soon as she got off the phone she relayed the news about the prisoner to Severus, who was very happy to hear it. When she told him that Ron proposed to Hermione he said with a sarcasm laced voice, "Oh joy, that is all I need, more Weasleys coming out of that union."

Bobbie couldn't help but laugh at his antics and she said, "Hey, behave...!" Then she grabbed the car key and they drove over to Anton's house where they picked him and Eleonore up and then drove to Brutus's ranch.

888

When they arrived there was a huge long table surrounded by chairs. Some people were sitting there but a lot of them, including most of the kids were busy with lawn games. When they got out of the car people were already coming to greet them. Brutus gave Severus a friendly slap on the shoulder and thanked him for curing his father. Felicia gave Severus a hug in greeting and she introduced her daughter Helen to him who was named after Bobbie's mother.

While the whole group was chatting a motorcycle drove up and Bobbie 'attacked' the rider as soon as he got off. He took his helmet off and gave Bobbie a huge long hug. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to Severus. The man said, while shaking Severus's hand, "Ah, here is the man of the hour. Nice to meet you in person instead from up there." He pointed to the sky. "I'm Geronimo, well George but I doubt anybody knows that name anymore," he said and laughed.

"I see, you were the one in the airplane the day we arrived," Severus said and then noticed that Geronimo suddenly focused on something over his shoulder. He watched him toss the keys over his head and when he followed the path they were taking he saw Bobbie behind him catch the keys with a big smile on her face.

She waved at him and said, "Later Sev." And before he knew what was going on she mounted the motorcycle, fired it up and took off down the driveway.

Severus looked after her aghast and then he heard Geronimo say, "She'll be back. Probably going for a little joy ride around the neighborhood." When he saw Severus's face he said, "Don't worry, she knows how to ride. She had one even before I did. She was the reason I started. Drove my parents crazy." He laughed at the thought of it.

"Seems I was correct in my assumption that you and Bobbie together would produce nothing but mischief," Severus mused aloud.

Geronimo laughed and said, "You don't know the half of it. I was hoping she would go skydiving with me tomorrow. The weather is supposed to be perfect for it."

"Skydiving? You mean jumping out of a plane? I have heard of it. I don't think it is wise. She is pregnant," Severus said.

"Well, Ina my wife is pregnant with our first child. There is nothing wrong with it if you know what you are doing. I wouldn't advice it if it was her first time, but Bobbie has done it many times before. Just before she left for England we got a few jumps in."

To say that Severus felt out of his league and nervous would have been an understatement. What had he gotten himself into here?

Geronimo grinned and pointed to the end of the driveway saying, "There she is now."

They watched Bobbie drive up and park the bike. When she walked up to them she said, "Brrr, I should have taken a jacket." Then she said to Severus, "Oh, there are Onkel Albus and Aunt Karen. Let me introduce you." And then she pulled Severus to the table where some people were sitting.

A man who looked like a younger Anton got up and pulled Bobbie into a huge hug. "You look so good, girl. It is great seeing you again. How long has it been, 5-6 years? Unfortunately we couldn't even make it to your parent's funeral." The mood went from delight to sadness for a moment.

Bobbie said, "I know you guys are doing some top secret things and can't get away at the drop of a hat. Even if you would have been there, it wouldn't have brought Mom and Dad back."

Then Albus looked over at Severus and said, "You must be Bobbie's husband Severus. Brutus said you cured our father. I don't know how to thank you for your kindness." He shook Severus's hand.

By that time Bobbie had already said 'Hi' to her aunt Karen who took an envelope out of her purse and gave it to her. "This is our part of the money for the cure. I can't believe how good Anton looks. Maybe now he can live a little and have a few good years with Eleonore."

Severus was also introduced to Albus and Karen's son Lance and their daughters Nicky and Michaela. He also met the spouses of all three of them and countless grandchildren. Everyone was very friendly and respectful to him and extremely thankful for his help in curing Anton.

Later when it looked like the first people were leaving because they had to get the children to bed, Bobbie let out a loud whistle to get everybody's attention. The sound just about blew Severus's ear drums out. Getting everybody's attention took a little longer though because Geronimo and Ina, who had had a good look at Severus's face when Bobbie whistled, couldn't stop laughing but finally everyone quieted down and looked at Bobbie. She said, "I want to let you all know how much it means to me to have seen you all again. I don't know when it will happen again after I go back to England. I love you all. I also suspect that all of you know by now that Severus and I are going to have a baby in a while. I want to let you know that it is going to be a little girl and Severus and I have decided, well it was actually Severus's idea, that we are going to call her Serina."

The announcement was greeted with a lot of folks saying, "I love you too!" and more than one outburst of appreciation for the name they had chosen for their child. Anton was overcome with emotion about it and Severus promised him that they would come back when the baby was born.

The party wound down around 11 o'clock with just Severus, Bobbie, Geronimo, Ina, and Brutus sitting there in a small group. Anton and Eleonore had gotten a ride with Brutus's and Felicia's daughter Helen and her husband and their three kids who had all squeezed into their minivan. Albus and Karen who had come from far away with their family all stayed in the guesthouse on the ranch and had already turned in, and so had Felicia who had had a long day to get everything ready.

To Severus's chagrin the subject of skydiving for the next day came up and was met with enthusiasm on Bobbie's side. It was agreed that Severus and Bobbie would come to the ranch for breakfast at 10 in the morning and then they would take Brutus with them over to the ranch of Ina's parents, where Geronimo and Ina were living.

Bobbie had a feeling, since Severus didn't even like the confinement of a car, he probably would feel even less comfortable in a small plane up in the air, so she asked him, "Do you want to come with us or would you rather stay here with Aunt Felicia?"

"I am going to stay right here just in case something happens. I don't want to lose my wife just two months after I married her," Severus answered.

"Nothing is going to happen but just for the sake of argument, what could you do if something really did? Would you be able to fly up and catch me?" she asked.

"No, unsupported flight can only be done alone, but I could help you land safely with a Levitation Charm. It doesn't work on you but it would on the parachute," Severus said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... what are you guys talking about?" Ina butted in. "I know you are a Wizard Severus, but flying...?"

"Yes! I would like to hear, or better yet, _see_ that myself," Geronimo agreed. "I know Opa told us about flying with a broom but are you talking about no broom, no magic carpet, no nothing?"

Severus looked at Geronimo with a raised eyebrow, "Magic carpet? What are you talking about?"

"Aladdin had one...never mind...I'm kidding." Geronimo chuckled. "Anyway, come on man, don't hold out on us..."

Severus finally got up from his chair and walked away a few steps and took off. It looked like he was billowing black smoke as he flew to the top of the barn and everyone, even Bobbie who had never seen him do it before, was sitting there staring at him. The first one who got his speech back was Geronimo who quietly said, "Holy shit...!"

The next thing that happened was that they all heard a crack and Severus sat there at the table again. Geronimo who had sat across the table from him leant so far back in his chair from being startled that he fell over. He jumped up and in feigned anger pointed at Severus and said, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again. You scared the shit out of me." Then he shook his head and started laughing and jested, "I can see why Bobbie keeps you around."

Severus chuckled and said, "And all this time I thought it was because of my good looks."

They all had a good time for a little while longer but then decided to call it a night because of their plans for the next morning.


	16. Back to Hogwarts

**16\. Back at Hogwarts**

Bobbie and Severus arrived a little early at the ranch the next morning with the intent of helping Bobbie's aunt with making breakfast, since she also had to cook for Bobbie's uncle Albus and aunt Karen and their family in the guesthouse. Karen came by 5 minutes later and helped also. The weather was perfect, as Geronimo had predicted and they all ate out on the lawn again after Severus had spelled the tables and chairs dry from the dew that had settled over night.

After they were done Bobbie had just gotten up to help her aunt to get the dishes back into the kitchen when Severus said, "I'll do it. Don't let them wait." He cradled her face and kissed her gently and added, "Have fun, my Love and please be careful."

"I will Baby," she promised.

Severus watched her drive off with Brutus and then he helped Felicia and Karen put the dishes away. When they were done Karen and Albus left with their family to visit some friends they hadn't seen in a while and Felicia walked into the next room and came back with a large folded up sheet. She said to Severus, "Come, let's put out the landing pad."

They got into the truck and Felicia drove them around the lake and parked the truck beside a stand of trees. Then they walked to the beach where Severus and Bobbie had arrived on their first day. Felicia gave him one side of the folded up sheet and they unfolded it together into a large square. She then proceeded to stake down the corners.

Just a little while later they saw a white plane with a blue stripe flying over and slowly gaining altitude. Felicia said, "There they are."

"It is a different plane," Severus stated.

"Yes, the crop duster isn't suited for more than one passenger or for skydiving, which is why they went to Ina. They have a passenger plane they use for supply runs and sometimes skydiving. We help each other out. Brutus or Geronimo are doing the crop dusting for Ina's parents and they are doing supply runs for us. Well, I guess now that Geronimo and Ina are married the two places will be together one day." She smiled at the thought.

"Are you also skydiving sometimes?" Severus wanted to know.

"I haven't for a few years, ever since I hurt my hip in a fall from the horse. I am riding again but I just never got back into skydiving," Felicia explained. "Bobbie is using my parachute these days. She still had one of the army round type. I can't believe that girl still jumped with that ancient old thing up until I let her use mine. It did have two control lines but they still give you only very limited steering and we had to fish that girl out of the lake a couple of times or pluck her out of a tree. Robert - her father - finally had enough and got rid of it."

Severus shook his head and said, "I told her yesterday that nothing good will come of it if she and Geronimo are together."

Felicia laughed mirthlessly, "No kidding! Looks like that didn't take you too long to figure out. They are two peas in a pod. Did she tell you that they almost set the barn on fire because of some old fireworks they had found, heaven knows where?"

"No, she failed to mention that..." Severus smirked.

"They were about 10 or 11 years old at the time and one of the fire crackers landed on the roof. Robert and Helen had a fit with that girl more than once and obviously so did we with Geronimo, and Anton encouraged it, he even thought their pranks were funny." She suddenly laughed and said, "Until one time anyway, when he was on the receiving end. They had used the electric wire from the cow pasture fence and attached it to the door handle on his porch. I don't think I have _ever_ heard anybody cuss like that before, when he tried opening his door and got a shock."

They both laughed until Felicia had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, just from remembering Anton's reaction. Then she looked at Severus and said in earnest, "It is so good to see him well again. Thank you so much, Severus."

"I was glad to help but it wasn't just my doing," he insisted.

"You are too modest. I know Bobbie has told you what we Nevari are capable of. I have seen glimpses into your past. I don't care what you have done two decades ago or the things you had to do later, to keep your cover. Nobody here cares. Sometimes people don't have a choice. You are a good person and we are happy Bobbie has found you. We are proud to have you as a part of the family."

Severus was speechless for a moment and then said quietly, "Thank you. The feeling is mutual."

All the while they had occasionally looked up to the sky, checking on the plane which had spiraled up higher and higher. Suddenly Felicia said, "There they go..."

Severus saw three small dots dropping away from the plane. They looked like they were coming together for a while. He asked Felicia what they were doing and she told him that she suspected them to be in a formation and were holding hands. He watched them letting go of each other and coming closer all the while. Then suddenly one of them opened the canopy and separated from the others as it slowed down. A while later another one opened and also slowed down. Suddenly he heard Felicia say, "Gosh that boy is driving me crazy. Always has to cut it close and come in hot."

"What is it?" Severus asked while watching.

"The parachute that hasn't opened yet, I would bet my last penny it's Geronimo... Oh, finally!" she let out a tense breath when the last one finally opened.

He had come much closer to the ground than the others. Severus watched the thing that looked like a mattress with a person hanging from it circling and then slowly going back and forth while coming closer. He and Felicia had stepped back from the beach about 50 meters to where the truck was parked. The first parachute came in from over the lake and then they heard a "Whoohoo!" Sure enough, it was Geronimo. He swooped in close to the square Severus and Felicia had spread out and then slowed the parachute down by pulling the front up and landed right in the middle of it. The parachute collapsed and he loosely wadded it up and carried it over to the truck where he and Felicia were waiting.

"Yes Sir, that wasn't too shabby...," Geronimo said more to himself while walking up to them with a big grin on his face.

"Great landing, but you don't have to cut it so close every time and open your canopy so late. You also would have more of the flight," Felicia said.

"Mom, there was plenty of time to open it." He opened the buckles on his suit and said, "There comes Bobbie..."

Bobbie also came in over the lake and landed on the sheet albeit not quite as graceful as Geronimo. It was a smooth landing but she had to do a couple of steps forward to catch herself. Severus let out the breath he had been holding and finally let go of his wand inside his pocket, which he had held in a death grip just in case he needed to perform a Levitation Charm. He knew the charm wouldn't work on Bobbie herself but he had hoped that his assumption that he could still levitate the parachute she was hanging from would have worked in an emergency.

She also gathered her parachute and walked over with a big grin and said, "Yay, now that was fun." She walked up to Severus smiling and said, "I think Serina liked it too."

They waited for Brutus to land, who then said, "Man, I didn't want to come down it was so nice up there today. Not like the last time when I almost froze my behind off."

They gathered up their parachutes and put them into the bed of the truck while Severus helped Felicia fold up the sheet. Then they piled into the cab and headed back to the house. Severus asked, "Who flew the plane."

"Ina did!" Geronimo said with pride for his wife clearly evident in his voice.

888

They spent the rest of the day at the ranch. About an hour after they came back from skydiving Albus and his family had showed up again and stayed a little while longer before he and his children's families scattered into different directions to their respective homes. The place had gotten very quiet after they were gone. Ina came over to stay for a little while to visit after she had put the plane away and also to take her husband home later. Pretty soon there was the same group left as the night before, only Felicia was with them this time.

After a dinner of leftovers from the large party the day before they sat around talking a while longer and then Severus took Bobbie home after he had caught her yawning a few times. Before they left, Brutus gave Severus their share of the money for the cure for Anton with another expression of thanks.

When they arrived home the dogs were all over them from being alone for most of the day. Anton and Eleonore had fed them and taken them for a short walk but it was nothing like the walks they had been getting with Bobbie and Severus the last few days.

Severus ran a bath for Bobbie and then tucked her into bed after she almost fell asleep in the warm water. "I had no idea how tired I was," she mumbled.

"I think I have to take better care of you and keep you on a shorter leash while you are carrying this baby," he scolded her softly. He kissed her and then got ready for bed himself. Bobbie was asleep by the time Severus was done. He pulled her to him and she snuggled into his arms where she fell back asleep within seconds while mumbling something that Severus was unable to decipher.

888

The days went by like in a flash and soon it was Friday, August 21st when Anton would have his next check-up to determine if he would have to have dialysis or not.

Severus was surprised how much he enjoyed having Bobbie's family around. He mused that this was what it must feel like having a real family, people who loved, cared about and helped each other. No one ever mentioned his miserable life or his sins he knew they were able to see when they touched him. They didn't treat him like an outcast, on the contrary they treated him like he was one of theirs and he had to admit to himself that he felt comfortable to be around everyone.

Bobbie had taken Anton to his doctors in the morning while Severus took both of the dogs for a brisk walk. Instead of going home afterwards he stopped at Anton's house and was greeted with a joyous atmosphere. Even Eleonore had come over to see how Anton's visit went. As soon as Bobbie saw Severus she flew into his arms and said almost choking up with emotions, "Here you are. I can't thank you enough for helping Opa. The doctor said that he has no explanation how his kidney problems miraculously went away. It's official now, he is cured." She kissed him and then whispered, "My wonderful husband."

Anton saw how embarrassed Severus was with the whole display of affection and jested to him with a wink, "Severus, don't worry I won't kiss you like my granddaughter but I do owe you my gratitude for making my life better. If there is anything I can do, I hope you will let me know."

Eleonore just took Severus's hand and squeezed it for a moment and then said with a tear in her eye, "How about some asparagus soup for lunch?"

Anton said while motioning to Severus and Bobbie, "I can't speak for those two but I will be right there."

888

By the time Severus and Bobbie had to go back to Britain Severus actually had gotten an idea what it meant to have fun. Especially Geronimo and Bobbie had taught him what it meant 'to lighten up' or 'chill out'. He was however trying more than once to calm Bobbie's wild streak, especially when Geronimo was around. He and Ina, who was Geronimo's calming influence, were sometimes shaking their heads at them. Severus suspected that it would probably be worse if the pregnancy wouldn't slow Bobbie down.

Severus never got into the airplane for skydiving or even just for a flight. He hated to be out of control. One thing he did do was learn how to ride the motorcycle. Geronimo just showed up one day and said, "I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go back to England without riding that bike." Severus finally agreed and found out that it actually turned out to be fun. Geronimo told him that the next time they came over they needed to stop by Bobbie's house in Arizona and get the motorcycle that was still in the garage there, so they all could go on a ride together.

Another thing he learned was riding a horse. It was Felicia who taught him. In their last week of vacation they and Felicia ended up helping Brutus and Geronimo riding the fences and fix them while taking the dogs so they could run around. Most of the time they didn't even have to get off the horse because Severus could fix it with his wand. Felicia chuckled and said," You are spoiling those guys, Severus. They will have a hard time letting you go back home."

When it was time to leave and they said their goodbyes Severus wasn't that adverse to hugs anymore. These people had taken him in like he was one of their own and he had grown fond of his new family. It also was a way of life for them to hug the people they were fond of. The last stop they made was at Anton's where they picked up Albus's portrait and said goodbye to Anton and Eleonore. Bobbie and Severus promised to come back after Serina was born.

Now that Severus knew the location of the Portkey station in Regina he Apparated them directly to the station. He had to go twice because of the dogs. First he took Bobbie and Bella and then came back for Benton. The dogs were a little flustered and each gagged a few times but recovered quickly enough. Bobbie had first been afraid of taking the dogs but after a phone call to Hermione and her doing some research they found out it was safe for animals to travel by Portkey. Hermione already knew that Apparating was safe because she had done it with Crookshanks. Bobbie knew she didn't want to take the dogs the Muggle way because she didn't want to have them go through a 6 months quarantine period in England.

At the Portkey station Bobbie paid a small price for the dogs. The Portkey they got this time was an old wadded up piece of rope they could loop through the dog's collars while hanging onto it themselves. After Bobbie took her deep breath Severus said, "Portus" and off they went. She again had to recover from it first before they could go on and so did the dogs. Severus gave Bobbie a potion to ease the nausea. The dogs on the other hand had to be soothed and calmed down because they looked like they were in a daze and were scared.

The last leg to the cottage was a little easier on them. Severus Apperated them straight into the back yard where the dogs could sniff around and get used to their new surroundings.

Severus said, "Don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed being with your family but it is also nice to be home again."

Bobbie walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest and said, "I totally agree! Unfortunately we already have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow so we can get ready for the start of school on Tuesday."

"Yes, unfortunately..." He sighed and kissed her on the top of her head and continued, "Let us go to bed early. Even though the bed in your house in Canada is comfortable I always think of the one here as our bed. Maybe because this is where I really felt like I could be free one day," he said.

" _Our_ house in Canada," she insisted and then said, "But yes, let's go to bed early. We also have to deal with jetlag and two dogs with jetlag. That'll be fun." She chuckled. "They slept in the living room in Canada I think we should do the same thing here."

While Bobbie went off to take a shower Severus took the shrunken luggage out of his pocket and the two dog beds they had taken, which still had the scent of their home in Canada. They had thought it may help get them settled in more easily. He spelled everything back to its normal size and carried the bags to the bed room and then laid the dog beds along the wall in the living room underneath the windows. Benton and Bella sniffed their beds and right away laid down on them. He told them to stay and then called Millie and Winky.

The house elves were startled when there was a little 'woof' coming from Benton when he saw those strange looking intruders just appear out of thin air, but since his 'Person' had told them to stay, he did. Severus said to the house elves, "These are Bobbie's dogs Benton and Bella. They will not hurt you. They will like it when you stroke their fur like this." And he showed them. "You may have to feed and let them out once in a while when we aren't able to come home in time."

When he showed them how to pet them the elves tried it timidly. When they saw the dogs delighted faces and felt the soft fur they became more trusting and Millie even hugged Bella around the neck. Severus then proceeded to tell the elves how they needed to feed and take care of them. He told them that they would need the same care when they were at Hogwarts.

As soon as they were done with the introduction and care instructions Severus asked if it would be possible to have a light dinner for tonight. Both house elves were happy that 'Master Severus Snape' and 'Miss Bobbie Snape' were back and they were more than delighted to be able to do so. He told them not to bother with breakfast in the morning because they would be eating a brunch with the teachers at Hogwarts.

When Bobbie came out of the shower with wet hair and wrapped into her bathrobe, dinner was already sitting on the table. As usually she let her hair dry naturally since she was not in a hurry. Severus saw how tired she was and pulled the chair out for her. He said, "Try eating a little and then I suggest you go to bed. I don't want you to get overtired. That little baby needs some rest and some nourishment."

She sighed and nodded with a small smile at him. She made herself eat some food even though she felt too tired to eat and also drank a cup of pumpkin juice. Severus looked worriedly at her after she stopped. He got up and went to her and said, "Come, you need to go to bed."

He helped her up and she obediently let him lead her to bed. She said, "I didn't mean to crash like that, Baby. I can't believe how tired I am."

"I think you had too much fun in the last few days. You need to rest. I suggest you go to Poppy tomorrow morning and see if everything is fine," he said.

She nodded and let him tuck her in. By the time Severus came to bed she was already asleep. He pulled her to him and she again mumbled something unintelligibly and moved into is arms without waking up.

888

The next morning Severus and Bobbie got ready to move back to Hogwarts. This time it would be for a little longer than just a week. With the new school year Severus would have to resume all of the responsibilities he had before the war, like staying for some of the weekends and parts of the holidays. Minerva had taken over the weekends for him in the last few weeks of the previous school year to give him time to recover from the war, from his spying and most of all from his run-in with Nagini. She also had done it because it would give him a little bit more time with his new wife and for doing the research for the cure against lycanthropy.

Tomorrow was the day the new school year was starting and there was a lot that had to be done to get ready. Minerva had agreed that they could bring the dogs, especially when she had found out that they were therapy dogs. Hermione had helped a little with that. She had researched the work therapy dogs could do and had mentioned it to Minerva.

When they arrived outside the non-Apparation zone of Hogwarts, Fang came running to the gates barking at the new 'competition'. Hagrid and Bobbie made sure the dogs got along and then they all walked up to the castle for brunch and to meet everyone and to go over the curriculum.

Before they went to the teachers' lounge Severus called for Winky and Millie to give them their bags to unpack and told them where to place the beds for the dogs. They did take Albus's portrait and also Benton and Bella with them to the lounge though, so they could get used to everyone and vise versa.

After Minerva thanked them for bringing the portrait back, the first thing she wanted to know was if the dogs were okay with cats. Severus chuckled and said, "Don't worry Minerva, the only thing you have to worry about is that they are licking you to death, in human or in cat form. Bobbie's uncle has barn cats and they are just fine with them."

After the introduction Bobbie told both dogs to lay down in front of the fireplace and the meeting began. Everyone got their curriculum and the new books they would be teaching from. They sorted out which weekends each one would spend at the school until the next meeting. They also worked around next Monday, so Severus wouldn't have any classes that day because he needed to be in Azkaban to watch the prisoner all night. The full moon would be on the night of Sunday to Monday and he would come back tired and needing some sleep.

The brunch had pretty much dragged into a lunch because everyone wanted to know from Severus and Bobbie how their trip to Canada went.

After the meeting was adjourned Severus went to his classroom to make some last minute changes for next day.

Bobbie went with Poppy and brought the dogs with her because they would spend most of the time with her when she was working with traumatized children. The castle had added a designated therapy room that radiated calm in everything that had been added; the lighting, the colour of the walls, the curtains, the soft rugs on the floor and the furniture. Bobbie was amazed and again thanked Hogwarts for her kindness to the children who would use this room.

It had been agreed that Bobbie would help Poppy if she needed it because there wasn't as much to do as a psychiatrist anymore. The war was over. Fewer children would still be upset about it and there weren't too many who needed help with their home life, be it neglect, abuse or both. She suspected there would still be the occasional case of bullying in school. Bobbie would make her own hours especially since she would have to deal with a newborn baby in a while.

The women didn't have too much left to do since they pretty much had everything in order before the holidays. Poppy gave Bobbie a quick checkup and told her everything was fine with her pregnancy and the tiredness was just something that came with the territory. After that they decided to take advantage of the mild weather and go down to the lake for a while with the dogs. They sat down underneath Bobbie's favorite tree and talked quietly.

"I heard from Miss Granger that your grandfather had kidney problems," Poppy said.

"Yes, he is doing so well now, thanks to her for finding an apothecary who carried the potion and also to Severus for getting it. My grandfather is also very happy to hear that we are naming our daughter after my grandmother," Bobbie said with a smile.

"Oh, that is wonderful. What is it going to be?" Poppy asked.

"Nothing special. It is also my middle name," Bobbie answered.

"Ah, Serena. I couldn't think of a better name for the daughter of a psychiatrist," Poppy said with a smile and a nod.

Bobbie snorted, "I guess that is a good way of looking at it. It is written a little differently though, not like you would write the word serene. My grandmother came from Germany and in order to pronounce an English name correctly in Germany, they had to write it differently."

"I can't believe you are in your third month of pregnancy and you hardly show," Poppy stated.

Again Bobbie snorted and said, "Maybe not around my belly but don't get me started on my 'milk factory'."

Poppy had a good laugh at that. Then Bobbie saw that her dogs were taking a dip in the lake and she asked, "Do you think they are safe? Severus said there is a giant squid in there."

"I think they are. Hagrid's dog is in the water on hot days and Fang would be a much larger meal for it. I don't know what Hagrid feeds it but I have never heard that the squid attacked anything or anybody. It even saved a first year boy one day when he fell out of the boat and into the lake," Poppy said. "You even know of him. He was the younger one of the Creevey boys."

Bobbie nodded in thought, remembering the retrieval of the film for the older one of the two. Then she looked at her watch and pointed at the dogs, "I better go rinse and dry those two off. It is almost dinner time."

888

Severus sat at the teachers table in the Great Hall watching the new Firsties being sorted. Usually this job would fall to him as the deputy Headmaster, but after Bobbie had finally confessed her other Nevari qualities to Minerva and Poppy, it was decided that his wife should do it. She would be able from the start to find out if any of the children were having any problems simply by touching them while putting the Sorting Hat on their heads.

Severus had been a little reluctant to reveal this secret but Bobbie insisted that they could trust them not to say anything and besides who was better suited to find out if you could trust somebody than a Nevari. He finally had given in and the two women had taken the information far easier than he himself had when he first found out. He thought about the moment when he had thrown Bobbie out of his quarters because he felt utterly betrayed when she confessed it to him.

He shook his head to dislodge the depressing memory and thought about how much his life had changed for the better. He also realized that this was the first time in two decades that he could sit up here watching the Sorting knowing for certain that he was a free man. He smiled at the thought and suddenly felt something like relaxation going through him.

He watched his wife smiling at the children and when everyone was put into their respective houses she joined him at the teachers table.

Minerva's welcoming speech wasn't much different from the one Albus had used. She had told Severus that she wanted to keep most of it to honour the late Headmaster. There were only a few changes, one was dropping the gibberish Albus had sometimes added at the end and her parting words were that the children should refrain from feeding the dogs if they see them outside or in the school. Then she encouraged everyone to 'Tuck in!'


	17. Azkaban

**17\. Azkaban**

The week went by in a flash and soon it was Sunday, the day before the full moon. Before Severus Flooed to the Ministry to meet up with Kingsley he pulled Bobbie into his arms and kissed her. "I will be back in the morning, my Love."

"It will be a lonely night. I will miss you, and I'll miss sleeping in your arms and feeling you next to me. I always feel so safe with you." She leant into him with the side of her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

He smiled and stroked over her hair and drew in a breath of her scent. They finally broke apart after another lingering kiss and Severus disappeared in a cloud of green flame inside the fireplace.

He stepped out of one of the many fireplaces inside the Ministry and went to the front desk, while brushing the soot off his frock coat. The woman there said with a smile, "Professor Snape, go right ahead, Minister Shacklebolt is awaiting you."

Severus inclined his head and went straight to Kingsley's office. When he arrived he saw that Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Miss Granger were also there. He greeted the men with a handshake and then walked over to Hermione Granger and gave her a package and said, "My wife and I were hoping you would attend this meeting so I could give this to you. We acquired it in Canada. It is for all of your help locating the potion for my wife's grandfather. I want you to know he is doing very well." He smiled at her with a nod.

"Thank you Professor but that wasn't necessary. I was happy to help," she said.

"You are welcome." Then he pointed to the package and said with a smile, "We think it will fit. If it doesn't I am certain you know a charm or two to make it so."

After that the whole group took a Portkey to Azkaban. They arrived on the island, right on the narrow rocky beach in front of the prison, with the forbidding tower-like structure looming just 5 meters in front of them. Severus could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up just from his memories of this place. He had only spent two days in a normal holding cell, awaiting his trial but had not realized how brutally intimidating it would be for him, even now that he was here as a free man. This would have been his destiny if Albus had not asked him to be his spy.

Before he could fall deeper into dark thoughts the appearance of a guard coming out of the gate to let them in pulled him back to the here and now. They were led inside. Dripping drops of water could be heard echoing through the long ominous hallways. They were finally guided to a dim, dingy and moldy smelling room which was barely warm enough to keep everyone from shivering. The walls were rough stone and the chamber was divided by heavy steel bars. On their side of the room, which was the larger part, were a few chairs scattered around a small table. On the other side of the bars they saw Thomson, the prisoner who had taken the potion which hopefully had cured him of lycanthropy. He was lying on a bench but got up into a sitting position when he heard them come in.

He glared at them and asked, "What do you want from me this time? Wasn't it enough that whatever you did to me last time landed me in the hospital?"

Kingsley said with a mischievous grin, "We're not doing anything, we're only here to keep you company."

Hermione looked around with a wary expression on her face and said, while walking to the table to lay down her parchment and quill, "I can't believe how gloomy and depressing it is in here. I hate to imagine how it must have been when the Dementors were still around."

Harry said, "Sirius told me he would have never made it for so long if he wouldn't have been an Animagus. He said he spent most of the time in his Animagus form because it didn't affect him as much and they pretty much left him alone."

Severus said, "This place reminds me of some of the dungeons where Voldemort was locking up his so called prisoners. Most of them were innocent Muggles that he would torture for his sick enjoyment... By the way Mr Potter, I never told you this but I am sorry about your godfather."

Harry said without anger in his voice, "Why are you telling me this now, Professor? You never liked him... and if I am honest I can understand why..." Harry then added, "I also know by now that you have tried warning him about going to the ministry."

"No, I didn't like him," Severus said quietly. "I am also not completely ready to forgive him. I did however seem to have lost the severity of my dislike when I saw him..."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Severus saw that Kingsley and Neville Longbottom walked over to Miss Granger to give Harry Potter and him some privacy. They seemed to have picked up on the notion that there was something he and Potter needed to get off their chests.

Severus looked at Potter and said, "I saw them in..., I don't know exactly where it was... My wife seems to think that it was heaven, that I had died when Voldemort's snake bit me. I saw Albus, your parents, Black and Lupin. There were hundreds more people behind them but I couldn't make them out..."

Harry asked, "Was it all white?"

Severus first looked somewhat puzzled and asked, "White...?" Then it dawned on him. "Yes, everything was white. Everybody wore white clothes. It looked like a white, foggy Kings Cross Station."

This time it was Harry's turn to look puzzled. "Wow, I can't believe it was Kings Cross for you too."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"I was there. I also died. Voldemort killed me but Professor Dumbledore had given me the Resurrection Stone in his will. It brought me back. When I saw Professor Dumbledore in... heaven, for lack of a better word, he told me that it looks different for everyone."

"Albus always told me that you and I had similar lives. We both couldn't get away fast enough from the people who raised us. With you it was your relatives and with me it was my parents. I can only presume that Kings Cross was the first semblance of freedom for both of us," Severus mused.

"Yes, it sure was for me. Anyway, I also saw my parents, Sirius, Remus and Professor Dumbledore of course. They all encouraged me to go on and finish Voldemort off even though the place was so peaceful and I was quite reluctant to leave."

"Yes, I had the same experience, a very strong sense of peace," Severus agreed.

"Did they say anything to you?" Harry wanted to know and then he added, "If you don't mind me asking... I just find this all very interesting."

Severus looked Harry straight in the face and said, "Your parents thanked me for protecting and helping you. Black said he was sorry for the way they treated me and Lupin said that, that I was..., he said 'you are the bravest of all of us'..." He had gotten so quiet by the end of the sentence that Harry could hardly hear him. Severus hated to speak about himself like that.

Harry smiled and said, "I happen to agree!" And since he knew his old Potion Master didn't take compliments well he quickly asked, "What made you come back?"

"Albus showed me how sad and distraught my wife was. He made me realize I actually had something to live for," Severus reluctantly admitted.

Harry nodded and then decided he should let Snape off the hook and changed the subject, "Well, _I_ sure as hell think that you do." Then he pointed at the prisoner and said, "And I'll bet you 10 galleons that this poor sap will be glad you're still around once he finds out that he is cured."

Hearing Harry's statement Severus suddenly realized that he had totally forgotten about the prisoner. He also noticed that he could hear faint howling in other parts of the prison but the prisoner they were watching was still sitting on his cot unchanged. When he looked at Kingsley he saw him looking back with a large grin on his face. "Well Severus, I think you did it old friend."

Kingsley then talked to the prisoner. "Well Thomson, what do you think, any urges to transform?"

The prisoner asked, "What do you want?"

"Well, come on man, it's a full moon tonight. Don't tell me you don't know that?" Kingsley taunted.

Thomson's hateful glare slowly changed into thoughtful recognition and then he stammered, "Why..., what did you do, what is..., why am I not changing...?"

"Because the last time when you thought we tortured you this chap," Kingsley pointed to Severus, "had brewed a new potion that we crammed down your throat in the hopes that it would cure you."

"Looks like it worked," Neville said with a grin.

"Can I ask you a few questions, Mr Thomson?" Hermione ask.

The prisoners puzzled gaze turned to Hermione. He still didn't look totally convinced about the validity of the situation but suddenly he was somewhat reasonable and said, "O... okay!"

"Did you feel anything, like the pull of the moon, any tiredness, any prickling on your skin, some wild instinct or any aggression before you were supposed to change?" Hermione asked.

"I did...! I mean, I used to before but not this time. Am I really cured?" he asked hopefully.

"We will have to examine you before the moon is setting. You will understand that we need to protect ourselves and have to put you under a full Body-Bind Curse while doing so," Severus said.

"I will do anything if I can be cured of this accursed disease," Thomson said and readily agreed to being hit with the Body-Bind, but before Kingsley did curse him he said more to himself than to Severus with his head shaking, "Couldn't you have come up with this earlier? It could have prevented me from siding with 'You-know-who'."

"Unfortunately not. I was engaged otherwise," Severus said. "What are you trying to say?"

Thomson said in distress, "I had a wife and two children. I had a good job. After I was bitten no one wanted to have anything to do with me anymore. I was suddenly an outcast and I lost everything."

"You still didn't have to turn to Voldemort. Remus didn't," Harry said.

"Lupin?" Thomson asked. "Yeah, he tried to get our pack to lay low and not to go with 'You-know-who'. Most of us listened. Unfortunately it was too late for me. I had fallen into a deep depression and by that time I didn't care one way or the other anymore. I had also bitten someone already. I thought there was no redemption for me anymore." He shook his head and then buried it in his hands and started sobbing.

Kingsley, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Severus all looked at each other not knowing what to do. Then finally Kingsley spoke up, "Listen, there may be something that can help your case. But first we will have to check you out and make sure there are no traces of lycanthropy left, and then we will get you out of this hellhole and put you in a somewhat better establishment. If you behave yourself we will let you out with an unbreakable vow as soon as the next tests on some more people are finished. You will have to keep your mouth shut about a cure though. If we hear anything, all bets are off. You will understand that if there is a leak about a cure people will go crazy and demand to be healed. If you behave we may have a proposition for you as a spokesperson for the cure and you will get paid for it. What do you say?"

"I'll do anything," Thomson agreed right away. "Merlin, I can't believe I am cured...! I never thought it was possible." He almost turned euphoric.

"That is exactly what we are afraid of, that excitement of yours. If you let _anybody_ know you could create a mass hysteria," Kingsley said.

"I promise, I won't say anything," Thomson said with conviction.

"Very well then!" Kingsley looked at his pocket watch and asked Severus, "What do you think?"

"Let's take him to St Mungo's for a checkup," Severus answered.

Hermione had stopped asking questions long ago because she got all the information she needed from the conversation. She packed up her notes and then they walked out of the room to get a guard to open the cell door so they could take Thomson to the hospital.

Thomson cooperated without a problem and laid down on a cot so they could put the Body-Bind Curse on him. He saw some hope for his future and he didn't want to mess it up. The healer in St Mungo's looked at him and said, "This guy again? I think he is a hypochondriac. There wasn't anything wrong with him last time. I think he just likes to get out of Azkaban once in a while to get a good nights sleep."

Kingsley said, "Just check him out anyway. He said he was bitten by a werewolf. I didn't see any bite marks but check for that anyway.

"The moon is still out. He would have turned hours ago if that was true...," the healer argued.

"Never mind, I don't have time for this shit. We'll go somewhere else," Kingsley said angrily and stormed out of the examination room and into the head healers' office where he tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace and said, "Hogwarts infirmary!"

As soon as they all had arrived Hermione woke Poppy. Even though she was sleepy Poppy understood the severity of the situation and went to work. They decided to take a chance and released Thomson from the curse and he went to lie down on a bed without a fuss because he himself wanted to know if he was cured for sure. They didn't put him back into a Body-Bind since he was fully cooperating but Harry and Neville still stood guard, just in case.

Poppy checked and scanned Thomson and even drew blood and examined it for any traces of lycanthropy. She didn't find anything.

It was official, the cure had worked. When Thomson got up into a sitting position he said to Poppy after he had recognized her as being the one who had made him take the potion a month earlier, "Lady, you can cram a potion down my throat any time of day. Thank you!"

They all sat around for another hour and finally Kingsley looked at his watch and said, "Miss Granger I think you can go home now and get some sleep." Then he said to Harry and Neville, "Okay you two, let's take Thomson to a holding cell in the Ministry and then let's all get some sleep. Severus, thank you my friend, I will talk to you later."

The men shook hands and just before they all left by Floo Kingsley said, "Anyway, I will have to put in a complaint about that healer in St Mungo's. Seems to me that when I was in school I was taught that you respect the Minister of Magic and do what he's asking of you. I can't believe that oaf argued with me until it was almost too late and the moon would have set. I'm sorry we had to wake you Poppy."

"No problem! I would have gotten up in an hour anyway," Poppy said with a cheerful yawn.

After everyone was gone Severus yawned and said to Poppy, "Don't wait for me at breakfast. I'm going to bed."

Poppy chuckled and said, "I don't blame you. Get out of here...!"

888

When Severus arrived in their quarters he saw Bobbie lying on the sofa asleep with a book beside her and halfway covered in a blanket. He went to her and looked at her serene expression and softly brushing a strand of hair out of her face. When she woke she first looked a little disoriented and then she stated, "Severus, you're back."

He sat down beside her and asked, "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be asleep in bed."

She slung her arms around his neck and first kissed him and then said, "I was in bed but couldn't sleep. I guess I missed you."

She sat up beside him and even though he looked tired she could tell that he was bursting with excitement, so she asked, "How did everything go?"

He smiled and said, "Very well. Thomson didn't even realize that it was the night of the full moon until Kingsley pointed it out to him."

Bobbies face lit up, "You did it, Baby! Not that I had any doubts... I am so proud of you." Then she stroked his cheek and said in earnest, "My brilliant husband!"

He still wasn't used to get such praises so his answer was to pick her up into his arms and carry her to bed. When he gently laid her down he said, "I missed you too. Let me take a quick shower and I will be right with you."

When he came to bed she snuggled up to him and let out a content sigh and was soon asleep. Severus smiled and soon after that he fell asleep himself.


	18. The Ceremony

**18\. The Ceremony**

The rest of the week went by quickly and soon it was Saturday, the dreaded Saturday for Severus, the Saturday of the ceremony and the honouring of the people who had been helping to bring Voldemort down, the awarding of the Order of Merlin.

Even though Bobbie was immensely proud of him and if he was honest with himself he was proud of what he had managed to do also, but he hated to be up on a stage and get stared at by everyone. Strangely enough he thought about Harry Potter and realized that the young man was probably thinking the same thing right now. He had to admit to himself that he had grown fond of the boy and for that matter of Longbottom as well. Who would have known that of all his former students Neville would grow up to be an especially capable adult?

He thought about the cure against the Cruciatus induced insanity and of the boy's parents who were in the Janus Thickey Ward in St Mango's because of it. He had thought about it some more a few days ago and resolved to try the cure someone had found against that mysterious disease that had popped up 70-80 years ago, where people were in an almost statue-like state. He had since found the recipe for it and his research had proven that the potion didn't have any serious side effects. If it didn't work he could always try something else. He had made several modifications though because there were some differences between the two ailments, and he had added a potion to stimulate muscles. Yes, they were getting physical therapy but that would only go so far. By lying in bed for so long he knew that their muscles had atrophied.

He would go to St Mungo's on Monday and try it. He would have to ask either Neville Longbottom or his grandmother Augusta for permission though. He was almost certain that they would be ready by now to try _anything,_ but one never knew for certain.

Regardless, there was nothing he could do now. He had to get ready for the ceremony. If he had to go there and had to draw attention to himself he didn't want it to be for being late. He knew that Bobbie was already getting dressed. She had been lamenting the fact earlier this week that her growing baby bump didn't fit into the dress she had worn to their wedding and her birthday dinner anymore. She and Hermione Granger had gone to Madam Malkin's and had bought some dress robes for the occasion.

Severus, of course was wearing his usual black. He wore a frock coat with small silver buttons with snakes on them, and his overcoat had a turquoise clasp with a silver snake on it that Bobbie had bought for him in Canada at a Native store. He tied his hair that had grown way past his shoulders by now into a low pony tail with a black leather string.

When Bobbie came out of the bathroom she wore a wide flowing dark green silk dress with an irregular hem line and wide long sleeves. It completely concealed her belly. It had silvery lace edging around the hem, the sleeves and the low-cut neck line. She wore an intricate squash blossom necklace made of beautiful turquoise and German silver and the matching bracelet. Her hair was done in corkscrew ringlets flowing down her back like an auburn waterfall. She had also applied a little bit of makeup. To Severus she looked like a goddess.

He reverently brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her softly. He whispered, "You look breathtaking, my Love."

"Thank you, so do you. I will have to fight off the competition tonight," she said and smiled. When she noticed that he was about to brush the compliment off again she put her fingers against his lips and said gently, "No Baby, I mean it. Please don't cut yourself down. I think you look very regal and elegant and with that suntan you have gotten in Canada you are very handsome." She framed his face with her hands and kissed him softly.

He smiled at her and took her hand and draped it through his elbow so it would rest on his forearm. They petted the dogs goodbye and left their quarters. On the way out they met Minerva, Filius and Poppy who were also on the way to the ceremony. They all decided to walk to the Apparition zone together even though they probably wouldn't be able to sit together because the tables would have place cards.

888

When they stepped into the large ball room inside the Ministry Kingsley greeted them before he went to his place close to the stage. An usher led them to their tables. Each table seated 8 people. Severus and Bobbie sat together with Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna who had decided to be each other's escorts. The table next to them seated Minerva, Hagrid, Molly and Arthur, George with his girlfriend Angelina Johnson, Filius and Poppy.

Bobbie saw a table a little further off with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She was happy to see that Draco didn't have Pansy but instead Astoria Greengrass with him. She also noticed a table with a few Order members she recognized from the meeting she had attended.

When they all had been seated Hermione lightly leant across Bobbie and said to Severus, "I have already spoken to Bobbie but I also would like to say thanks to you for the beautiful Native American jacket you have brought me from Canada. I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome, Miss Granger. I am glad you like it," Severus said and inclined his head.

In that moment an elegantly dressed witch walked up on stage and held her wand to her throat and cast a Sonorus and said, "Hello everyone!" Everybody in the room started clapping. When the applause died down somewhat she continued, "Everyone knows why we are here tonight and now that most of the remnants of the war have been removed, be it by rebuilding or chasing down most of You-Know-Who's minions, it is about time to honour those who have worked so hard to reinstate our safety." Again there was another round of applause and a few calls of affirmation.

"I hope everyone is comfortable and has a complimentary glass of champagne because we decided we will do things a little differently today and reward our heroes with their Order of Merlin before the feast. This way we won't have to break up conversations you folks will no doubt have started by then. Without further ado I present you with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

This time there was a roaring applause and some people even got up on their feet to honour the new Minister of Magic.

Kingsley who also cast a Sonorus Charm on his throat said, "Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen!" He bowed to the audience. "Thank you very much! I am delighted to see everyone here tonight for this joyous occasion. Unfortunately we did lose some good people who will not be able to receive their honour, not to mention the countless others who helped win the war and of some of whom we will never know their names. For these brave souls I want to ask you all for a moment of silence."

Everyone inside the room went still for one minute and then Kingsley continued, "Now, I will ask each person to please come up here to receive their Order of Merlin and then stay up here with me until we move to the next class. We will do this in Alphabetical order of the first names. Without further ado let's get this show on the road because this time we have a lot of recipients for the award. For the Order of Merlin, Third Class please welcome Mrs Arabella Figg to the stage. She was the person who had kept an eye on Mr Potter for 15 long years, making sure he was safe in the Muggle World and pulling some strings or interfering if he wasn't. She was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

First there were only a few tentative claps here and there because Mrs Figg was known to be a Squib but when people noticed that known 'heroes' like Harry Potter and Professor Snape and also the Headmistress of Hogwarts were enthusiastically giving applause, they eventually came around and joined in.

Mrs Figg held her head high and walked up the stage and stopped right next to Kingsley who shook her hand and pinned a white ribbon to her robes. She thanked Kingsley for the award and bowed to the audience before leaving the stage when Kingsley announced that it was time for the Order of Merlin, Second Class.

"Now to the recipients of the Order of Merlin, Second Class. Please welcome Arthur Weasley for his work in the Order of the Phoenix, making his home available for order meetings after the first Headquarters was compromised and also for joining the fight."

Arthur marched up to the stage with people clapping all the way and some even good-naturedly slapping him on the shoulder while he walked by them. Arthur smiled and nodded to some people in greeting. When he finally made it, Kingsley shook his hand and pinned a purple ribbon onto his robes.

The next in line was Filius Flitwick who marched up there much the same way Arthur had done. His award was for helping to keep Hogwarts safe with his extensive wards and being in the thick of the fight.

"Our next recipient will be George Weasley who has together with his brother Fred supplied us with many useful tools to win this war in addition to being fierce fighters in the Battle of Hogwarts."

There was roaring applause when George made his way to the stage while having a big grin on his face, shaking some hands and there were even a few 'high fives' here and there.

Kingsley shook his hands when he made it up there and pinned the purple ribbon to his robes. He handed him a second one which was posthumously for Fred. At first George appeared a little choked up but then held up his brother's ribbon and there was more roaring applause.

Kingsley grinned and said after it looked like the applause didn't want to stop, "Alright people, if we don't get on with this we will still be here tomorrow morning." Finally things quieted down enough for him to continue.

"Now, I would like to ask Miss Ginevra Weasley to come up. Miss Weasley was one of the students who decided it was imperative to keep the DA going. I'm sure you have all read in the newspaper what the DA was and I don't have to get into it. She, together with two others actually taught Defence Against the Dark Arts in a secret location in Hogwarts and helped immensely to get everybody fit for the battle. She also participated in the battle, side by side with everyone else."

The next one in line was Hagrid for his merits of infiltrating the giants at great risk to himself and talking most of them into not helping Voldemort.

Then Kingsley asked Luna to the stage for her help in co-leading the DA and keeping it going, for her fighting in the battle and helping Harry to figure out how to find the last Horcrux.

Finally the last one was Molly Weasley who had for a while broken out into tears when Kingsley awarded the Order of Merlin to Fred posthumously. By now she had pulled herself together and accepted her award for her participation in the battle and keeping everyone in line and fed during Order meetings.

After a round of applause they all went back to their seats to make room for the recipients of the Order of Merlin, First Class.

Kingsley continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you with the recipients of the Order of Merlin, First Class. The first one is Harry Potter who has finally succeeded in what many have tried and have paid for with their lives. Voldemort is no more thanks to Mr Potter's relentless work toward this goal."

Harry walked to the stage with every person in the room giving him a standing ovation. Kingsley shook his hand and pinned a green ribbon on his robe.

"Our next candidate is Miss Hermione Granger who fought side by side with Mr Potter and helped with retrieval and ultimately the destruction of the Horcruxes." Hermione also got roaring applause on her way to the stage. She wore a beautiful gown that Bobbie had helped picking out. Bobbie noticed an expression of pride on Ron's face when he watched his future wife making her way to the stage.

"Now to our next recipient, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall." Kingsley announced.

Minerva walked up to the stage with the dignified gait of a queen and a smile on her face. Kingsley praised her with her work in the Order of the Phoenix and her relentless endeavor of fighting off the enemy and keeping the casualties to a minimum with her strategies and by warding the school.

"Our next candidate in line is Neville Longbottom. Mr Longbottom was one of the three people to keep the DA going and teaching the students Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was also instrumental in smuggling Mr Potter into the school before the battle and he was the one who slayed Voldemort's pet snake Nagini, which turned out to be the final Horcrux."

Neville got up and made his way to the stage with an air of courage and self esteem. Severus watched him and again had to admit that the once bumbling dunderhead had grown into a courageous young man who would be well respected.

"Once more we will award an Order of Merlin posthumously." Kingsley continued. "This time it will go to Remus Lupin who was an outstanding member of the Order of the Phoenix and who infiltrated the werewolves and kept all but a handful of them from associating themselves with Voldemort."

Kingsley walked up to Harry and said, "Mr Potter, I was hoping you would be able to extend this Order of Merlin to Mr Lupin's son when he is a little older." He gave the ribbon to Harry and then went on with the awards.

"The next person I will ask to come to the stage is Mr Potter's best friend Ronald Weasley. Mr Weasley fought side by side with Mr Potter and just like Miss Granger was instrumental in the destruction of the Horcruxes." Kingsley shook Ron's hand and pinned the green ribbon to his robes.

"I am happy to say that our last Order of Merlin is going to a man who I respect like no other and consider a good friend of mine. Not only is he one of the best Potion Masters in the world he is also the only person I know who could have deceived Voldemort for decades and be a spy for the light side while making Voldemort believe he was spying for him. I present to you Professor Severus Snape."

Severus walked up to the stage in his graceful, regal stride that Bobbie loved so much about him. He inclined his head to a few people he recognized on the way. During the applause Severus received on his way to the stage Ginny leant over to Bobbie and said with a grin, "I can't believe how much Professor Snape has changed. He looks so good. Some of the girls in our year are going nuts over him. I was telling Mum the other day and she said it is because he is happy now and takes better care of himself."

Bobbie smiled at her and said, "You know what, I think I'll take that as a compliment."

Ginny smiled and said, "You should."

The next thing Bobbie heard was Severus amplified voice. "I know I told my friend Kingsley I wouldn't make a speech today and quite frankly I won't bore everyone for too long. I suspect everybody is ready for the feast and I could have sworn I heard a few stomachs growling already. I only wanted to say thank you to my beautiful wife who was instrumental in relaying the information I gathered to the Order of the Phoenix when I was undercover."

Then she heard Harry, "The same here. I wasn't up for a speech but I would like to say thank you to everyone who helped in the destruction of Voldemort and didn't get an award today. We couldn't have done it without you."

Kingsley said, "Interesting, that those two who insisted against a speech are actually the only ones who ended up making one." He grinned and then continued, "Now, I hope you will all enjoy your meal."

With that the room erupted into a roaring standing ovation with cheers and whoops of joy released from the long oppression that had finally been vanquished by those represented and present on stage.

When Severus came back to the table Bobbie asked him, "What made you change your mind and say something up there?"

"One thing is I thought you deserved some thanks and second is that I think that when this cure is made public I may have to say a few words also, so I thought I might as well get used to it," he answered.

"All the women will start swooning over your beautiful voice." Bobbie grinned.

He smiled at her and said, "As long as _you_ like it that is enough for me."

"You could read to me out of the phone book or the dictionary and I would hang on every word," she said while grabbing and squeezing his hand under the table.

Severus smiled at her and squeezed her hand in return before they started eating their meal. As soon as they were done Neville got up and said his goodbyes. When Harry asked him why he was leaving so early he told him he needed to get his grandmother home because they wanted to get up early and visit his parents in St Mungo's. When Severus heard Neville say that he asked, "May I have a word with you and your grandmother in private?"

"Sure, she is sitting right over there." Neville pointed to a table not far away.

The two men walked over there and Severus helped Augusta Longbottom out of her chair. They walked to the cloakroom where they retrieved their cloaks and then they walked outside into the hallway. Severus walked with them and then asked, "I was wondering if you would allow me to try a new potion I have developed on Frank or Alice. I have been working on it for a long time but was never able to do anything with it because Voldemort would have had my head if I would have healed his enemies. Now that he is gone and I have also made a few changes to the potion I would like to see if it works. I was hoping you would give me your consent."

Neville was the first one to respond, "You think you found something to wake them up from their plight?"

"I don't know for sure. That is why I need your approval," Severus answered.

"I don't know...," Augusta said. "What if it makes it worse by giving them pain, or some other predicament?"

Neville, who thought about the cure against lycanthropy and how well it worked said, "Grandmother I think it would be worth it. Professor Snape wouldn't do anything if he thought it would make things worse. I trust him and how much worse can it get than it already is?"

Augusta thought about it for a moment and then said, "Very well! You are right my boy, it can't really get much worse."

Severus assured them that the potion would not result in any more pain. The only thing that could happen was that it wouldn't work at all. After hearing that they decided that Severus would go with them in the morning. Since it would be a Sunday he had no classes to teach and would be free to do so.

When Severus got back to the table he saw Draco sitting in his chair talking with Bobbie and Hermione. When Bobbie saw him she got up and said she was going to the restroom. Severus sat down in Bobbie's chair and asked, "Draco, how do you do?"

"Thank you, I am well. How was Canada?" Draco asked.

"Well, let me just say this much, it was both fun and stressful," Severus said.

"Oh, when Bobbie's grandfather was sick...," Hermione said.

"No, Miss Granger. I am talking about the time my wife decided to take off on her cousin's motorcycle and later felt the need to jump out of an airplane," Severus sighed.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked. "You mean skydiving?"

"That is exactly what I am referring to. If she and her cousin Geronimo are together there is always some chaos going on. I don't even know how they made it this far without killing themselves." Severus shook his head.

Hermione, Draco and also Ron looked at each other and grinned. Then Hermione said, "Sounds like that cousin of hers is living up to his name."

"Well, and so is my wife. Her parents were wishing for a boy and they got more than they bargained for. At least that is what her aunt is telling me," Severus said with mock indignation.

"Did you go with her ...doing that sky diving thing...?" Draco wanted to know.

"No, I decided to watch just in case one of them needed a Levitation Charm cast on them. I did ride that motorcycle though," Severus said and actually had a smile on his face.

By that time Bobbie had made it back. Everybody grinned at her and she asked, "What's going on? Have you been talking about me? Should I be worried?"

Harry who by now had joined the conversation winked and said with a grin, "We just heard about all your adventures in Canada from Professor Snape."

"Oh, did he tell you about the dogs we brought back, Bella and Benton?" she asked.

"Bella?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow and then burst out laughing. "You named your dog Bella? I don't think my dear and _beloved_ late aunt would have approved." Draco rolled his eyes when he said the word 'beloved'.

"I named that dog waaay before I knew anything about Bellatrix Lestrange," Bobbie said with a chuckle.

"Do you really think I would let my wife name her dog Bella after what I know about Bellatrix? That would be an insult to that poor dog," Severus growled and now the whole table was roaring with laughter.

Then Draco sighed and said, "I better get back to my table. Poor Astoria is by herself with my parents." He rolled his eyes.

"How is that going for you?" Bobbie wanted to know.

"It makes for some tense dinner conversations. Astoria and her parents have nothing against Muggles, Muggle-borns or Halfbloods, unlike mine," he said.

"I can only imagine. You have my full sympathy, Draco," Severus said with a somewhat feigned sympathetic expression. Then he looked at his pocket watch and said to Bobbie, "We better go. I will be meeting with the Longbottoms early tomorrow morning."


	19. St Mungo's

**19\. St Mungo's**

Severus had arranged to meet with Augusta and Neville Longbottom at 8 o'clock in the morning. Bobbie went with him because they both thought it would be helpful to have a psychiatrist on hand, be it for the patients in case they woke up and found themselves decades into the future, or Neville and Augusta getting their hopes up only to find out the potion might fail to work. The four of them met inside the lobby of St Mungo's and then walked together to the fourth floor where the Janus Thickey Ward, a secure ward for long-term residents with permanent spell damage, was located.

They all thought that it would be better to try the potion on either Alice or Frank, and decided on Neville's mother. Bobbie said, "I think it would be a good idea for you two to stay away for now." She mentioned to Augusta. "If she wakes up and then sees you she will be in shock at how much you have aged, Mrs Longbottom and she won't recognize Neville at all. She doesn't know me and I think it would be easier on her if I talk to her first and lead her slowly into it. I even think you, Severus, need to leave right after you give her the potion. She also knew you from before."

"I agree!" Severus said and then added quietly, "Especially since she knew me in less than favorable circumstances."

Neville put his arm around his grandmother's shoulders and led her outside of the room. Severus retrieved a vial with a copper colored fluid and held it to Alice's lips. Her instinct for food and drink was still there and she opened her mouth readily and drank the potion.

Severus left the room and Bobbie pulled the curtain which was between Alice's bed and that of her husband closed. She didn't want her to see him like that. Then she sat down on the chair beside the bed. Nothing happened at first and Bobbie already started to get a sinking feeling that the potion had failed. After all, the potions she was giving students at Hogwarts always worked right away. Then again, the Lycanthropy cure took a little while... Then, just when she was about to get up to give Severus the sad news that his potion hadn't worked Alice Longbottom turned slowly her head and looked at Bobbie and croaked in a timid, unused voice, "Who are you?"

Bobbie smiled at her and said, "My name is Bobbie Snape."

Alice thought for a moment and then asked, "Snape...?"

Bobbie noticed some recognition on the woman's face and hoped the name would jostle her memory. It didn't take too long when she cleared her throat and said slowly, "I know someone with that name. He used to go to the same school and then became a Death Eater."

Bobbie wanted to get Alice off the line of thought she was on. She needed to know how much the woman was able to remember. "Mrs Longbottom, you are in the hospital. I need you to tell me the last thing you remember."

Alice thought for a moment and then said, "I..., I remember Bellatrix casting the Cruciatus Curse on me."

"Okay!" Bobbie said. "Please stay calm because what I have to tell you will sound strange and also quite disturbing. That Cruciatus Curse had put you into a state of insanity. You have not been able to recognize familiar people. You have been like this, in this hospital, in this bed for 15 years."

She let Alice think about that for a moment and then continued, "A lot of things have changed, and people have changed, including you."

Alice slowly sat up and winced at the soreness of her unused muscles. Then when recognition set in she said, "15 years... Oh, Merlin...!" as she held her hands up and stared at them front to back again and again.

Bobbie put her hand on the woman's shoulder and said, "Please don't try getting up. You will hurt yourself. Your muscles are not used to this anymore. Even though Sev..., the Professor who brewed the potion added some muscle strengthening substances it will take a while for you to get well enough to get up."

Alice nodded and after a while she looked at Bobbie with a pleading look in her eyes and asked with barely a whisper, "Can I please have a mirror?"

Bobbie said, "I will give you one, but you have to promise me to be calm. Please think about it. 15 years is a very long time."

She again nodded slowly and Bobbie pulled a small mirror out of her purse. She gave it to Alice who took a deep breath to brace herself before looking into it. When she saw her face she touched her cheek and mouth and a strangled sob escaped her.

Bobbie gently squeezed her shoulder and said, "It will be a while until you get used to it but you need to know that even though you don't think so, you are one of the lucky ones. A lot of people you knew, who were friends of yours perished during the war. The good thing is that we did win it."

Finally Alice slowly put the mirror onto the blanket in front of her and asked, "The war... What about my family?"

"Your husband is also in this hospital with the same malady, the potion professor who healed you will heal him next. Your mother-in-law is here and so is your son. Please keep in mind that you have been unaware for a long time. Your mother-in-law is an elderly woman now and your son is a man. You can be very proud of him. He was one of the key players in winning this war," Bobbie said.

"Can I see them?" she asked.

"One more thing before I get them. A lot of things have changed or were not what you once thought they were. Severus Snape is not a Death Eater. He was Professor Dumbledore's spy. He only pretended to be one of You-Know-Who's servants." Bobbie thought it was better not to call Voldemort by his name, knowing how everybody else reacted to it. Then she continued, "Severus is the one who brewed this potion for you. He is also my husband. He would like to check you over before you can see Neville and your mother-in -law."

She nodded and Bobbie got up to get Severus. When he walked into the room Alice stared at him.

"Alice, how are you feeling?" Severus asked tentatively.

Alice put her hand in front of her mouth and another sob escaped her. Then she spoke, "Severus, I... I don't know what to say... This is all so..."

"Yes, it is a lot to take in...! How about you let me examine you? I want to make sure that what I gave you worked and then I'll let my wife get Augusta and then your son. They will be happy to see you awake. They have been visiting you almost every week through all these years and never gave up on you," Severus said.

Again she nodded and Severus helped her lie back down. Then she said, "You are so different. You used to be so..."

"Such a bastard? Yes, I know! You can say it," Severus interrupted her and smiled. "Things are different. I used to be a very unhappy child and let it out on other people."

Severus sat down in the chair next to the bed and Alice smiled and said, "I think I like you better now."

Severus snorted and said, "I hope everyone else will agree with you."

Bobbie squeezed his shoulder and said to him, "I _know_ they do and you should accept it."

He squeezed her hand for a moment and then pulled out his wand. Alice winced when she saw him do that.

"I am not going to hurt you, Alice. Please trust me...," he said.

He concentrated and slowly waved his wand over her. After a long while he nodded and said, "As far as I can tell, everything looks good. I want the healers to make sure though. They are better qualified for this kind of thing." Then he smiled at her and said, "I am glad to see you are back, Alice."

"Please, can I see Augusta and Neville and also Frank before you get the mediwizards," she asked.

"I will get Augusta and Neville but I caution against seeing Frank in the state he is in. He is still unresponsive. We tried this potion on you first. Please understand when I tell you it is not an easy thing to see," Severus said and patted her hand.

She nodded and when Severus got up from the chair to get Augusta, Alice grabbed his hand and stopped him and said, "Thank you Severus!"

He inclined his head and said, "Any time!"

He left and came back with Augusta. The war hardened older woman saw Alice and broke out into tears when she saw that Alice recognized her. She went to the bed and carefully pulled her daughter-in-law into her arms and hugged her. The two women hung on to each other and cried; Augusta for joy but Alice with an overwhelming sense of loss.

Severus went to Bobbie who also had become emotional and pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the top of her head and just held her.

After a long while things quieted down and Alice was ready to see Neville. Severus whispered to Bobbie, "Come, let's give them some privacy."

He led her out to the hallway were Neville was waiting. Severus gave him an encouraging nod and said to him quietly, "Go ahead."

Bobbie and Severus sat down on a bench in the hallway. She looked at him and said in earnest, "Severus, you have given them the greatest gift in the world. I am so proud of you and you have no idea how much I love you right at this moment. I hope you know what a wonderful gift you have."

He said quietly, "This is what I always wanted to do. All these wasted years because of Voldemort..."

She stroked his cheek and said, "I am happy that you are able to do these things now. It really would have been a waste if you would have given up hope. Your strength and bravery paid off."

"I don't think I could have done it without you," he said.

"Well, I maybe gave you a little nudge here and there but you always had it in you," she insisted.

They sat there a while longer side by side with Bobbie leaning her head on his shoulder before Severus said, "As much as I hate to break this reunion up we can't let Alice tire herself out. She also needs to be seen by a mediwizard and I think it is time to awaken Frank."

"I agree!" she said.

Severus got up and gently knocked on the door and then walked in. When Augusta looked at him he quietly mentioned to her, "We need to get a mediwizard and have Alice checked out. We don't want her to exhaust herself."

"Yes, of course!" Augusta agreed right away.

Severus went and got a healer. When he arrived he couldn't believe that his patient was out of her unresponsive state. He was stunned and examined her thoroughly while they all waited patiently out in the hallway. When he came back out of the room his prognosis was that there were no traces of Cruciatus induced insanity to be found.

During the time the mediwizard examined Alice they plotted how to get Alice out of the room so they could give Frank the potion. Under no circumstances did they want her see him the way he was now. Augusta decided she was going to talk Alice into getting a little fresh air. The healer transfigured the bed into a wheelchair and Augusta and Neville took her outside to a patio.

After they had left, Severus took the mediwizard with him while he gave Frank the potion. Like before Severus left while Bobbie spoke to Frank. The healer sat in the room and observed while Bobbie explained everything to his patient, just like she had done with Alice. Then he was giving Frank a thorough check-up.

After Severus had re-introduced himself to Frank he went to find Augusta, Alice and Neville. They did as before and let Augusta in first and then Neville. After that Alice was pushed in on her wheelchair. She had by then gotten a little used to the idea that she had lost all of these years and said to Frank, "I have been told that we haven't seen each other in 15 years. I think when we get out of here we need to make up for lost time." She smiled and then she told her husband all the things that she had heard had happened during the time and she proudly said, "Neville was given the Order of Merlin, First Class yesterday."

While husband and wife got re-acquainted Neville came over to Severus and said, "Professor I have no idea how to thank you. Please let me know how much I owe you for the potions. And if you ever need anything you need only ask."

Severus said, "You're welcome. You don't owe me anything. This one was on me. I just appreciate that you and your grandmother trusted me enough to let me try it on your parents. Of course now that I know that it works I will charge for it," he said and smiled.

"In any case Professor, I owe you," Neville said with gratitude.

"You can do me a favor and stop calling me Professor. I am not your professor any longer. We may even work together when we will heal some more werewolves. I believe you know my first name, I'd like you to use it. I know you are on first name basis with my wife for a while now," Severus said.

Then Severus extended his hand and said, "Take good care of your parents, Neville."

Neville nodded and grasped his hand with both of his and said, "I will. Thank you so much, Severus."

888

The news about the Longbottoms coming out of their Cruciatus insanity spread around St Mungo's like Fiendfyre. By the next morning it had reached outside the walls of the hospital and eventually made it to the Ministry. Kingsley called Severus over Hermione's mobile phone by mid-morning and asked him to come by the Ministry as soon as possible. When Severus mentioned that he still had 3 classes to teach in the afternoon Kingsley said he would send Harry as a substitute teacher.

Harry showed up during lunch time and after a handshake in greeting he and Severus went to the teachers' lounge to have some privacy. The men sat down at the table and Severus asked, "What in Merlin's name is the hurry?"

Harry grinned and said, "Seems like you have made quite an impression, Professor. Neville is over the top with praise and the mediwizards in St Mungo's and other hospitals around the world all want to get their hands on that potion."

"First of all, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Neville last night. I am no longer your professor and I know you and my wife are on first name basis for a while already, so I think it is about time that you and I will do the same. Having said that, here is what I have been teaching so far." Severus showed Harry the pages of the books for the first year and fourth year classes. Then he said, "The other class is seventh year. Just ask your girlfriend and Miss Lovegood. I have made them substitute teachers. This way we can split up the class into three parts and we can cover more ground."

Harry said, "Hmm, that is the way we did it during the DA."

"Yes, Miss Weasley mentioned as much, and contrary to everyone's believe I am not above admitting when somebody else has a better idea than I do," Severus said and got up from the chair he had been sitting on. "Well I better get going..."

The men shook hands and Severus walked to the door. Before he walked out he turned around and said with a mischievous grin, "Whatever you do don't be too gentle on the students. After all, you're taking over for the bastard of the dungeon."

Harry chuckled and waved him off. "Yeah, we all know better than that by now..."

888

Severus walked out of the Floo in the atrium of the Ministry brushing off the soot on his robes. The girl at the front desk spotted him and smiled. "Professor, the Minister is awaiting you in his office."

Severus inclined his head and thanked her before making his way to Kingsley's office. The door was open so he knocked on the door frame.

Kingsley looked up from his work and said, "Severus, come in!" He got up and the men shook hands.

Then Kingsley said, "Damn, you don't miss a beat, don't you? One day it is the cure for Lycanthropy and the other a potion against the Cruciatus insanity."

"Well, I had a lot of time to think about both of them but unfortunately my hands were tied when it came to brewing and trying them out. If Voldemort would have found out that I had been working on them we wouldn't be having this conversation. I didn't invent those potions over night," Severus said.

"I understand! Have a seat." Kingsley motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you some more about how best to approach the next tests on the cure for Lycanthropy. Obviously we can't just advertise that we have something. I have thought about it and wanted to run it by you and see what you think."

"I'm listening...," Severus said.

"How about we let St Mungo's put something into the 'Daily Prophet' that they are looking for a few volunteers, all expenses paid, for a test phase of a possible upgrade of the Wolfsbane Potion. An upgrade that will have the possibility in some people with Lycanthropy of maybe even curing it. I like to be cautious about it, just in case. I don't want to come right out and say that it is a sure thing because of the riot it could create."

"I think that would be wise," Severus agreed. "After all with the long brewing time and the small window we have to administer the potion, not to mention the plethora of Aurors we need in order to keep everyone safe while doing so, we can only cure 2 or maybe 3 patients at a time."

"Yes, that would mean only 2 or 3 a month," Kingsley mused.

Severus said, "I have some ideas about making the potion more stable so I could brew it in advance and wouldn't have to be up all night. Unfortunately that still would only leave us with about 30 seconds after the person is starting the transformation. It really wouldn't change anything in the long run unless we can train some healers."

"Yes but that also means we would need more Aurors because we need more guards for safety," Kingsley said.

"There has to be a better way... My wife and Miss Granger said something about the way Muggles inject their patients directly into the blood stream. I have been wondering ever since if I could weaken the potion enough to make it safe for that. Since it wouldn't have to go through the entire digestive system we don't need it as strong. As a matter of fact it would no doubt kill the person if administered at full strength."

"What are you suggesting?" Kingsley wanted to know.

"I am thinking we wouldn't have to be in the steel cage with them and risking getting bitten. We could stay outside the cage with one of their hands tied to the bars so it would be reaching out in between the bars and we could inject it into the artery in the wrist."

"I see!" Kingsley said. "We could modify the cages, or cells, whatever you want to call it. We could attach some shackles."

"Right! We need more cages. They don't have to be as large as the two in the dungeons but I do not want the patients to be together just in case the potion doesn't work on one of them. If that one would be able to reach the others who have been cured it would tear them apart," Severus said.

"Yes, they only need to be large enough to hold one at a time. If someone really wants to be cured they will put up with a little bit of inconvenience."

"I agree! In any case the next full moon is about 3 weeks away and we can mull it over for a little while longer. I may have to borrow Harry again to take over some of my classes once in a while in order to get some sleep." Severus chuckled.

"I think we can manage that." Kingsley smirked. "But, now to the newest development... Every Mediwizard wants to get some of the potion against Cruciatus insanity. Have you thought about how much you want to charge? You need to cover your cost and the time it takes you to brew it."

"I haven't really thought about it. I told Neville that the potions for his parents were on me. It gives me some sense of penance since I once belonged to the lot who tortured them," Severus said quietly.

"But you weren't the one who did it...," Kingsley stated.

"True, but it doesn't make it any easier," Severus said and then went back to the discussion at hand. "The potion is fairly easy to brew and it is very stable and can be done weeks ahead of use. The only problem is that one of the ingredients is difficult to come by."

"Let me know what it is, maybe I can be of some use," Kingsley offered. "Meanwhile you figure out how much your cost is and then add some. Don't make it too cheap. If I was you I would put a patent on it."

Severus chuckled. "You sound like my wife. She said to monopolize my potions like that French Potion Master did with his cure against the kidney disease."

Kingsley nodded and said, "That is a smart woman. You should listen to her. If you want I can find out for you how to approach the idea. It is one of the perks of being the Minister of Magic." He grinned and then added with conviction, "I think you deserve to finally live your own life."

"Thanks Kingsley, I appreciate it," Severus said. After that the men sat around for a while longer with a cup of tea and discussed the possibility of getting the two remaining werewolves in Azkaban cured first. Kingsley said that it would probably cost the Ministry less money getting them cured than having to maintain those extra accommodations for werewolves in prison. It also would cut the danger down considerably for the guards.

The two men resolved that Harry would be on standby to take over Severus's classes on a moment's notice during the time before the next full moon, just in case Severus couldn't tear himself away from the lab while working on making the cure more stable and maybe trying to modify it so it could be injected into the bloodstream.

Severus made it back to Hogwarts just before dinner time.

He strode into the castle just when Harry walked out. He asked, "Did everything go smoothly with classes?"

Harry chuckled. "Believe it or not, everything but the Firsties."

"Oh?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I think they weren't happy with the way I was teaching them," Harry replied. "One of the girls actually told me that," and here Harry tried mimicking her voice, "'Professor Snape lets us use dummies for our spells'." Then he went back to his normal voice. "And that wasn't the only thing. It was 'Professor Snape this' and 'Professor Snape that'. If I didn't know better I would think you are spoiling those little brats."

Severus chuckled. "Yes, they have developed a liking to knocking over the dummies using magic. I figured it would help them to understand the kind of havoc they would be able to cause to real people. I don't want them to take magic lightly but they also need to know that they can defend themselves."

"I understand. This way you kill two birds with one stone." Then Harry looked at his watch and said, "Oops, I better get going. Good night." He gave Severus a short wave over the back of his shoulder while walking out.

"Good night!" Severus said and was about to walk into the Great Hall when he thought of something. He turned around and called, "Harry, don't you at least want to eat dinner? You worked here most of the day and I think I can invite you with good conscience."

Harry waved it off and said, "Minerva already invited me but I declined. I'm meeting with Ron and Hermione for dinner. From what I understood, they have some news."

"Okay, I will see you later then."

Severus walked into the castle and to their rooms. Bobbie was sitting in front of the fireplace reading. When she saw him coming in she got up and walked into his arms and said, "There you are. Did you get something accomplished?"

"I think we did." He kissed her and then just held her and put his chin on the top of her head and stroked her stomach and asked, "How are my two favorite girls?"

"Waiting for our favorite man," Bobbie said with her head leaning against his chest.

By the way, Kingsley is doing me a favor and looking into monopolizing the potion we used on the Longbottoms."

"That would be great. It would give you recognition as a Potion Master and you would finally get your wish and make some money that you can actually keep and don't have to give to that megalomaniacs cause. You deserve it!" she said and kissed him.

"Speaking of money, I have also thought about selling my parent's house on Spinners End and move everything useful into the cottage - if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. We are married and that means my house is also yours. I think it would be another milestone for you. You have no good memories about that place." She stroked his cheek and then sat back down and pulled him with her.

Severus said, "It won't be much. Some books and maybe some clothes. I didn't keep much there and the furnishing is old, dingy and threadbare and I will just dispose of it. Maybe I will get a few Pounds for the house."

"Pounds, not Galleons?" she asked.

"Yes, it is in a Muggle neighborhood," he explained.

"Well, maybe we can have a look at it next weekend. Perhaps there is something we can do to make the place a little more attractive for buyers," she suggested.

"Maybe...," Severus said with a doubtful look on his face.

"It shouldn't take too long. Am I right in assuming that you have it registered for magical activity and you can use magic there?" she asked.

"Yes, your assumption is correct," Severus said and then the two of them made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

As soon as Severus sat down for his meal Minerva asked, "How did everything go? It seems like the potion you developed for the Cruciatus insanity is all everyone wants to talk about. Kingsley seems to think you could make a fortune with it."

Severus snorted. "I think our new Minister of Magic has a way of jumping to conclusions. I like to approach things with a little more caution. Nevertheless, I will brew another batch tonight. In order to market the potion I need to find out how much it will cost to make it, when it comes to the ingredients and my time. I would like to finally have some money. I want to give my wife and child a good life, a nice home with a large yard, maybe do some traveling. I have never had any of those things but Bobbie has and I don't want her to feel deprived of those things."

"Sounds like your trip to Canada has made an impression on you," Minerva stated.

"I think you could say that! My wife's family isn't overly wealthy but they are comfortable and help each other when need be. When Bobbie's grandfather was sick she just went to the bank and picked up the money for the cure, and you know how much that cure costs. Her two uncles went in on it and paid their share of it back but I could never do anything like that, just go to Gringotts out of the blue and pick up large sums of money..., I basically have nothing."

"My guess is that Bobbie doesn't love you any less because of it," Minerva mused.

"Yes, but that isn't the point. I don't want anyone telling me that I married her for her money or something similar to that." Severus said.

"Severus, nobody who knows you as well as we do will think such a thing." Minerva said, shaking her head.

"I also want to prove Lucius Malfoy wrong," he continued. "He always tries to make me feel like I need a hand-out. I know it sounds petty but I really would like to stick it to him, so to speak." By that time Severus had a mischievous smile on his face.

"You go right ahead! Go get him! It doesn't hurt taking Malfoy down a notch or two...," she said and they both chuckled.

888

In the meantime Bobbie had a very similar conversation with Poppy; with Bobbie saying that she feels that Severus needed to get some recognition, and making some money would boost his self-worth.

Poppy agreed and said, "I'll never forget when he came to Hogwarts for the first time and the other children were looking down on him because of his outgrown and threadbare clothes. He never had anything as a child and later wasn't much better because of the circumstances during the war. It will do him some good. Kingsley is a good man; he will make sure that Severus gets the compensation he deserves."

888

After dinner Severus went to his lab to brew the potion and Bobbie went with him to help him prepare the ingredients and then later watch him brewing. She sat on a tall stool and smiled seeing him work. She knew that she would never get tired of it, the way he moved, the precision when he was measuring and then counting the exact number of stirs.

When he turned down the potion to a simmer for about 30 minutes he came over to where she was and asked, "Are you enjoying the show?"

"Immensely!" she said and pulled him closer for a kiss.

He groaned and whispered against her lips, "Remember what happened the last time you sat here, when you were in your bathrobe?"

She did remember and the thought made her blood rush through her veins like a heat wave. She deepened the kiss and wove her fingers into his hair to pull him even closer. When he whispered, "I want you!" she felt the tingling between her legs intensify. Her fingers went to the buttons of his trousers and she couldn't get them open fast enough in her arousal.

When she finally freed him and wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him he groaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. He stood her on the floor and hiked her robes up to get to her panties. He moaned when he pulled them down and then felt her moist and ready. He picked her up and sat her down on the work bench and entered her with a groan.

Her breathing quickened and she closed her eyes in her desire exposing her throat by bending her head back. He kissed and nibbled gently on the soft spot below her ear and then traced it with his tongue. The moans she emitted were all the reward he needed. His strokes were slow and deliberate. She clung to him and answered each and every one of them.

She felt she was melting into him. "Oh Severus, you feel so wonderful...," she breathed against his neck. He groaned in response his arousal intensifying and when she tightened her muscles his knees almost buckled from the feel of it. He knew he couldn't last much longer and positioned himself so every move would caress her core. It only took a few more strokes and she tightened around him and they rocked against each other in an all consuming climax.

After the afterglow had worn off and they had gotten their clothes back in order Severus said, "I could get used to spending the time waiting for the simmering to be done, like that."

"As long as we don't go past that time and you have to start your potion over." She stroked his cheek and nestled against him.

Eventually Severus finished up the potion and bottled it in individual vials. Then he put them into a rack for cooling. He cleaned up his lab with his wand and then took Bobbie by her hand and said, "Come on my Love, it is time to go to bed."


	20. A demand for Potions

**20\. A demand for Potions**

By next morning the 'Daily Prophet' had gotten a hold of the story and Filius got up from his place on the teachers table and handed the section of the paper over to Severus. After Severus was done reading the article he laid it onto the table and said, "That is just what I needed, people demanding that potion."

He had just enough time to finish his sentence when the door of the Great Hall flew open and Kingsley and Harry walked in. They walked straight up to Minerva and Severus. Kingsley said, "Good morning! Have you read the newspaper?"

"Good morning! Yes, we did!" Minerva said while Severus just nodded.

"Seems we have a bit of a problem on our hands," Kingsley stated to Severus. "I brought Harry. I was hoping he could take over your classes again today so you can do some brewing. I Flooed to the bureau which is handling monopolies. They are going to put a rush on your application."

"I haven't applied for it yet," Severus said.

Kingsley said with a grin, "But I did."

"Thank you! - I suppose...," Severus said with a surprised look on his face.

Then Minerva spoke up, "How are we dealing with the situation at hand?"

"The newspapers will print something by tomorrow that only a few vials are available because it is still in the test phase. We are telling them it will be on a 'first come, first serve' basis," Kingsley said. Then he looked around and saw that the students who were closest were trying to listen in and he asked, "Can't we go somewhere private?"

Minerva looked at her watch and said, "I think it is time for classes anyway. Let's go to the teachers' lounge."

"Thank you Harry, for taking over my classes again. It seems to becoming quite a habit," Severus said before the teachers went to their classrooms and he, Minerva, Kingsley, Poppy and Bobbie went to the teachers' lounge.

"No problem!" Harry said and left for the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. "I'm just going to ask Ginny and Luna how far along you have gotten with your teaching."

After they sat down Kingsley said, "I had no idea there were so many folks who had been driven to the Cruciatus insanity. I know there are 6 or 7 more at St Mungo's but this is crazy. My guess is there are a good many of them with the same malady in the Muggle World, only no one knows what it is or where it is coming from. I think I have to contact the Muggle Minister and let him know there is a cure."

"I think you should do that Kingsley, if you know how to contact him," Minerva said.

Kingsley nodded and then went back to the previous subject. "Like I said, the 'Daily Profit' will write that it will be 'first come, first serve' and we have to make sure that only hospitals, Mediwizards and licensed Potion Masters will be able to get their hands on it." Then he asked Severus, "Did you have time to brew any last night?"

"I have and the ingredients are about 5 Galleons because of that rare one I have been telling you about." Severus said.

"Well, that can't be helped. If it is needed, it is needed. What about your time?" Kingsley asked.

"About 3 hours all together. There is about 30 minutes of simmering when I haven't to attend to it though." He glanced at Bobbie trying not to smile and Bobbie looked at him trying not to look embarrassed.

Everyone looked at them and there was an awkward silence for just a few seconds before Kingsley cleared his throat noisily and drawled, "Riiiight...!" He again cleared his throat and continued, "So three hours. An excellent Potion Master earns about 20 Galleons an hour, which makes 60. Plus the 5 Galleons for the ingredients are 65. Ooookaaayyy... I'd say no less than 75 Galleons, maybe more... How about 80?"

"Are you serious?" Severus asked.

"Have you checked on some of the potions that are out there? When was the last time you had to buy one?" Kingsley argued.

Bobbie, Severus and also Minerva who knew about Anton's potion looked at each other and Minerva said, "80 Galleons is too cheap."

Poppy said, "You have been working and thinking about this potion for years, Severus. You should get compensation for that also."

Severus said, "No, that would not be right. In the beginning it was more or less to overcome my boredom from sitting by myself in that dungeon at night or in Voldemort's hellhole."

"So what? Nobody needs to know. Do you want to make some money or not? It is a specialized potion, Severus. We aren't talking about Pepperup or Calming Draught. Thankfully you are brewing potions like Blood-Replenishing and Skele-Gro for the infirmary. We would go way over budget if we would have to buy them," Minerva said.

Then Kingsley said, "You know this is only the beginning of selling the potion. We from the Ministry need to make a living too and eventually have to receive taxes for it." He grinned. "But, we can let it slide during the testing phase."

"Government at work, no matter in what world you live," Bobbie said with a grin.

They finally settled on a price that sounded outrageous in Severus's opinion. Since he never had to buy a potion before he had no idea how much they were marketed for. When Kingsley had left, Bobbie and Poppy went to the infirmary and Severus and Minerva were left alone in the lounge.

Severus said, "Minerva, I don't feel right using the schools lab for my personal gain while the Ministry has to pay Harry for doing my work."

Minerva smiled at him and patted his hand for a moment, "Remember what you told me yesterday, about Bobbie's family and how they are helping each other out? We aren't family by blood but I think we know each other long enough and also well enough for this to apply. And on top of it you are also using the lab for potions for the infirmary. As for Harry, he is getting paid whether he is out arresting some hoodlums or if he is sitting around _waiting_ to arrest them. If I would have to wager a guess, I would say he would rather by busy."

She got up and next thing he knew she was out the door. He was stunned and looked at the door for quite some time before making his way to his lab.

888

Severus had three cauldrons going simultaneously. This way he had 36 vials of potion by the time it was lunch time. When he told Minerva that he could actually make the potions cheaper because he could make three batches at once she said, "Nonsense, you have more work preparing and you have more stress."

In the afternoon he finished another 36 vials. Watching each cauldron like a hawk he was exhausted by evening and was ready for a shower. He had to wash his hair three times to get all the greasy fumes out. He put on fresh clothes and then he and Bobbie went to the Great Hall for dinner where he was almost falling asleep in front of his meal.

Minerva looked at him and shook her head. "You can't keep up like that, Severus. Go to bed and tomorrow is business as usual. Kingsley had Miss Granger notify the apothecaries around the area that some of the potion will be available tomorrow and that they have to put in a request for how many they want to buy, but that it won't be for sure that they will get that many in their first order. St Mungo's wants ten, seven for their remaining patients and three for storage. They will send someone over tomorrow. I think it would be a good idea to send them their full order, since they are a hospital. The ones for the apothecaries we can owl."

Severus sighed deeply and nodded tiredly before eating a few bites and then going to bed. Before he fell asleep he thought about the trouble he used to have sleeping and if he actually did fall asleep he usually was awakened by nightmares. He hadn't needed any Dreamless Sleep Potion ever since Bobbie came into his life. He smiled and pulled her closer to him and was asleep soon after.

888

The next day the 'Daily Prophet' promised that there would be a small amount of the potion available. It also said that if the potion would be bought at an apothecary only a Mediwizard or a licensed Potion Master would be able to buy and administer to those patients who were cared for in their home instead of being in a hospitals insanity ward.

When Severus and Bobbie arrived for breakfast in the Great Hall Filius gave the section with the news about the potion to Severus who read it and nodded in agreement. He didn't want to have his potion getting into the wrong hands and being used for something unrelated, like someone who was in a coma that didn't have anything to do with the Cruciatus insanity, since that might even kill the person.

They were about halfway through their meal when a plethora of owls flew into the Great Hall and all dumped their notes on Severus. At first he was a little annoyed because he had to fish them out of his tea, his juice and his breakfast. He finally just held up his plate for the owls to come and get a little treat from it for delivering the mail. They were swarming around him in a frenzy so that Severus wasn't even visible anymore underneath all the birds. By the time they were done with grabbing a treat and were out of the Great Hall again Severus looked like he hadn't touched a hair brush in weeks. His hair was all over the place from the 'tornado' of about a hundred of wings.

Everyone, teachers and students, looked at him and froze. One could have heard a pin drop with the silence that spread over the vast room. They all remembered their acerbic Potion Master and that no one better laughed at him without feeling his wrath afterwards. Unfortunately his wife didn't seem to have gotten this message and when she saw him she burst out laughing. He looked at her and his face showed a moment of disappointment because of the feeling of betrayal that overcame him. Then he thought about how her cousin Geronimo would have acted in a situation like that.

He stood up from his chair with an expression of gratitude and bowed several times in front of everyone, just like an artist in a theater would have done during the applause he received, after having just played the best performance of his life. Suddenly the whole hall was roaring with laughter including Severus.

After he sat back down Bobbie grabbed his hand underneath the table and said so only he would hear it, "I'm sorry Baby but I couldn't contain myself. Let me tell you how proud I am of you. The way you handled the situation was priceless. I know your students will love you for it. 100 points to Slytherin."

Severus first took out his wand and 'fixed' his hair and then said quietly with a smile, "Anything to make you laugh."

"Liar!" she said and winked at him.

Then he felt Minerva pat his other hand and said, "Severus, that was one of the funniest performances I have ever seen. You did great my boy."

The next thing that happened was that the children who were closest to the teachers table got up and picked up all the owl notes that had fallen off the table and brought them to Severus with a friendly smile. He nodded at them as a thank you and then he stacked them all up in a teetering tower. He opened the first three on the top and said to Minerva and Bobbie, "These are all orders for the potion."

Minerva said, "I figured as much. You just worry about your classes. Bobbie can get the vials out of your lab and then she and I can work on those orders for a little while." She pointed at the stack and said, "By the amount of those it looks like we will have to disappoint some apothecary owners but we will do our best. Eventually you can brew some more and then we can send out the backorders."

By then everyone else had left the teachers table and were getting ready to start the day.

"I owe you Minerva!" Severus said.

"Well, if it means that much to you, the two of you can take me to that new restaurant that the Greyborow's built for an evening out." Minerva waggled her eyebrows.

Severus looked at her and started laughing and said, "Can you do that again?"

"Do what?" Minerva asked.

"What you did with your eyebrows...," he said.

"I didn't do anything with my eyebrows. Now you better go to your class," she said in feigned indignation and shook her head.

Severus turned abruptly on his heel with his robes billowing about him and started walking to his first class of the day with a smile on his face.

888

While Bobbie and Minerva and also Poppy who had a slow day were filling orders, the courier from St Mungo's arrived and picked up the ten potions they had ordered. When Minerva asked him how the Longbottoms were doing he answered that they were doing great mentally but they had trouble getting back up on their feet because of the disuse of their muscles for such a long time. He said they had tried a Strengthening Solution but it was only a short term fix and finally had decided that they would just have to build their muscles up slowly by exercising.

Bobbie knew that Severus had added something that would strengthen the muscles. Maybe he needed to up the amount of whatever it was. She resolved that she would run it by him when she would get a chance.

Even though Bobbie had gotten all of the vials out of the lab, the six batches Severus had brewed the day before and the one batch he had brewed the evening before that, which made all together 84 vials, they ran out of potion quickly. They tried to spread it out by only sending 2 of them to apothecaries who wanted many more but there were still some who didn't get any.

When lunch time came around there were more owls for Severus. This time he ducked under the table when they came in, which got him a round of applause and more laughter. He had figured it out by now that his colleagues and the students weren't making fun of him and instead laughed in approval. One of the owls he recognized as the owl from the Ministry. He opened this note up first and found a letter from Kingsley who was letting him know that in light of the situation the bureau that is working on his monopoly for the potion has given him a temporary monopoly until the paperwork is completed.

Minerva who had put the other notes into a neat stack chuckled and said, "Looks to me like you need to hire a secretary."

"I had no idea there were so many people who were down with Cruciatus insanity...," Severus said quietly. "Merlin, what have we done...?"

"What do you mean with 'what have _we_ done?' You haven't done anything. How many people did _you_ put under the Cruciatus Curse until it fried their brains?" Minerva asked him.

Severus didn't say anything and just stared at all the orders for the potion in shock, which made Minerva ask an insisting, "Well, how many?"

He finally looked at her and whispered, "None!"

That's what I figured. So, don't even go there." She pointed at the stack of orders. "All these are people you are going to help. I think that is more than enough restitution. I know that you have told Albus that you wanted to atone for your sins. Look at this stack... Don't you think you're doing enough when it comes to atonement? Also, all these apothecaries know _who_ is brewing this potion and people still trust you."

Severus was astounded at Minerva's outburst. He looked at her and slowly nodded. Then he said, "I better get to my classroom."

While he got up Bobbie looked at Minerva and mouthed "Thank you!" to her.

888

In the early evening after his last class, Severus wanted to run off to the lab to brew another batch of the potion. Bobbie grabbed him and said, "No, you are going to eat something first."

"Winky can get me something and I can eat it during the time the potion has to simmer," he argued.

"Please Baby, you need a break. You just had a full work day and now you want to run off and brew potions for another three hours, or even longer if you do three batches because you have to start those 10 minutes apart."

"Don't patronize me," he snapped.

"Hey, where is this coming from?" She cradled his face and made him look at her. "I love you. It is no use running yourself into the ground. You brew potions for Poppy, you have classes and now this Cruciatus potion has come up. You won't do anyone any favors if you exhaust yourself. I need you and so does this little baby of ours. I only want the best for you."

He relented, "Forgive me. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just want all these people to get well. I can't help it if I feel guilty. Yes, I never have put anyone in this position but it is guilt by association."

"Sev, many of these people have been out of their minds for years, what is another two or three days, or even ten. They will be healed eventually," Bobbie pointed out.

Severus sighed and nodded. He took her hand and put it on his chest right over his heart and said quietly, "I love you too." Then he kissed her hand and they made their way to the Great Hall.

On the way Bobbie said, "By the way, the healer who picked up the potion for St Mungo's said that the Longbottoms are still not able to walk because their muscles are so badly atrophied. Didn't you say that you put something into the potion that would counteract that?"

He stopped and looked at her, "I did! It also should have been the right amount. They should be up by now."

"Maybe you should hold off making more of this potion until you know why it doesn't work," she said.

"I need to look over my notes when I get back to the office," he said.

"Or brew the potion without the muscle strengthener since it doesn't seem to work anyway. I don't know enough about it but maybe it could shorten your time of brewing? People don't know that it is supposed to be in there. They seem to be happy just to get out of the insanity," she said.

They were about halfway through the meal and Severus had been deep in thought and very quiet the whole time. All of a sudden he dropped his fork and said, "I know why...!"

He put down his napkin and the next thing anyone knew he hastened out of the Great Hall with his robes billowing behind him.

Minerva looked at Bobbie and said, "Looks like he just had an epiphany..."

"Yeah, I was actually wondering how long he would sit there. I already had to drag him here to begin with," Bobbie said. She shook her head and finished up before saying 'Good night' and walking to the dungeons.

888

Bobbie found Severus sitting behind his desk poring over his notes. When he saw her come in he said with a smile," I know why the part of the potion that is supposed to restore the muscles isn't working."

"Okay, can you fix it?" she asked.

"No! I had thought some more about what you had said while we were on the way to the Great Hall. I have to leave that part out. One of the ingredients that is helping with the insanity is counteracting another one that is helping with the muscles. We have to get people out of the insanity first and then we can give them something to stimulate muscle growth." He got up and took her into his arms and kissed her. "I am glad you brought that up."

"I didn't bring up anything. It was just gibberish on my part. You are the one who did all of the brain work," she said and then stroked his cheek and slid her forefinger down the side of his neck and caressed him there with a seductive look on her face and said with a very alluring voice, "I think I want that brilliant husband of mine make love to me tonight."

Her words went straight to his groin. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom to do just that.

888

The next day Severus had a free period right before lunch. He told Bobbie he wanted to take the opportunity to go to the lab and brew the potion for muscle growth. She didn't even try to dissuade him of the idea because she knew he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer since he was too excited to get it done. He said he wanted to go to St Mungo's in the evening and give it to the Longbottoms. When Bobbie asked if he didn't need to test it for side effects he said there was nothing in there that would give anyone any problems. The only thing that could happen was that it simply didn't work. Severus was still confident that it would.

Bobbie decided she was going with him and called Millie when they were in the lab to bring them a couple of sandwiches they could eat while they were working. Bobbie helped with the preparations and then watched him brew. It turned out to be a somewhat complicated potion but with a very short brewing time. It took all of Severus's concentration but he was done before lunch even started and they decided to take the sandwiches out to the lake and eat them there. They also decided to take the dogs.

As soon as Bobbie grabbed the leashes the dogs were excited to go. They led them outside the castle and then let them run. Hagrid who had a class outside had his dog lying beside him and when Fang saw Benton and Bella he came running over. The three dogs played in the sun while Severus and Bobbie sat under their favorite tree and ate their sandwiches.

Severus looked at them play and shook his head, "I think in my next life I want to be a dog. They don't have a care in the world."

Bobbie snorted and said, "Only if you can pick the owner. There are plenty of dogs who have a miserable life."

They walked back into the castle just before lunch time was over. Severus intercepted Minerva before she was going to her office and told her about their plans. "Minerva we will Apparate to St Mungo's tonight, so don't wait up for us. We will eat a bite there in the cafeteria."

"Where were you just now? We noticed you two were missing at lunch," she asked.

"We had some sandwiches down by the lake. Bobbie told me about what the healer from St Mungo's said when he picked up the potion. I brewed a separate muscle growing potion and we will take it to the Longbottoms tonight," he said.

"That is fantastic, let me know how it goes," she said.

He gave her a short nod and said, "You will be the first one outside St Mungo's who will know. If that potion is working I am hoping it will also work on people with a genetic disease where people have underdeveloped muscles."

Minerva shook her head and said, "My word! You really don't miss a beat, Severus. I am proud of you and I am so glad you are finally able to use your talent to its full extent."

"Thanks you!" He checked his pocket watch and said, "I have to go. Class is starting in 5 minutes."


	21. Bella at work

**21\. Bella at work**

When Severus walked into their quarters after his last class he smiled seeing everything ready on the table to take to St Mungo's. Bobbie greeted him with a hug and a kiss. Right then all the tension he felt from his classes and the worry because of the new potion fell off him like a heavy cloak. Someone was there to have his back even _if_ the potion would fail. He took a quick shower and then they were ready to go.

When they arrived in St Mungo's he noticed the respect everyone gave him. Everybody knew who he was and that he was the one who had brewed the potion to get their patients out of the insanity. He said to the woman on the front desk, "I am here to see the Longbottom's."

No waiting, no questioning, no nothing. The woman said with a friendly smile on her face, "Hello, Professor Snape. Mr and Mrs Longbottom aren't in the same room anymore. We moved them to the rehabilitation ward. It is still on the same floor but you need to go to room number 218."

Severus thanked her and they went where they were told Alice and Frank were now. Severus knocked on the door and then walked in. Frank saw him first and said, "Severus, Bobbie, it is great to see you."

"You two are looking well," Severus replied.

"Thanks to you!" Alice said with a little bit of exuberance. "Not that we know much of anything from the last decade but I can't thank you enough for your kindness," and then she quietly added with some remorse, "and we truly wish we had not been so unkind to you when we were students."

Severus held up his hand to stop her. "Please Alice, the past is the past. I would really rather forget it. I accept your apology but believe me when I say that you were the least of my problems."

"Neville and mother told us. We are very grateful," Frank said. "Like Alice said, we have no recollection from all these years but we have to thank you for giving our son his parents back."

Severus wanted to get away from this embarrassing conversation and said, "Speaking of it. I may have something for you to get you out of the hospital altogether." He pulled two vials out of his pocket. "It is a potion I brewed today and I am hoping it will re-grow the muscles you lost while you were incapacitated. I realize you have no reason to trust me..."

"Are you kidding? If anyone has a reason to trust you it is us. Look at what you did." Alice pointed at herself with both of her hands as well as she could with her weak arms. "I will take _anything_ you give me."

She opened her hand and Severus gave her the open vial. She put the vial to her lips with a shaky hand and swallowed the contents in one gulp. She suddenly writhed and groaned in pain.

"I am sorry Alice, I forgot to mention that it is about as painful as Skele-Gro," Severus said quickly. "It also takes about as long."

Frank had first watched his wife in shock and then said with conviction while holding out his hand so Severus could hand it over, "I will take it as well."

"You don't want to wait and see what happens?" Severus asked.

"No, like Alice said. We trust you. I think we owe you as much," Frank replied. "I want to stand on my own two feet when Neville and my mother are visiting tomorrow."

Severus gave him the other vial after he had opened it for him. Severus and Bobbie sat with them for a while and talked. The first 10-15 minutes were the worst after taking the re-growing potion for muscles, after that it tapered off. Alice suggested calling it Muskle-Gro, since it worked similar to Skele-Gro. Severus thought it was as good a name as any and agreed.

After a while Frank asked, "So, you are a psychiatrist Bobbie?"

"Yes, Minerva hired me... well, actually Albus did when he was still alive but Minerva rehired me to help the children in the school, if they have trouble at home or are bullied... Of course there isn't that much to do anymore after the war, and with the baby coming in the beginning of next year I basically make my own hours."

"I was wondering about that but didn't want to ask. Congratulations you two." Alice said.

"Thank you!" Bobbie and Severus replied in unison.

Then Alice said, "There is this little girl in the ward we were in before. She is about 3 or 4 years old and doesn't speak even though there is nothing wrong with her voice. The healer said she sometimes slept with me at night. Obviously I don't know anything about it. They think she lost her parents in the war and was traumatized by what happened and even got a hold of scissors and cut off all of her hair. They had to shave her head because it looked so bad. After Frank and I were healed she still seems to take a liking to us." She looked at Frank before continuing. "We had always thought about giving Neville a sibling. Of course now he is a grown man but we were talking about taking that little girl home. She doesn't seem to have any family because nobody claimed her and we lost out on raising Neville."

"Do you want me to meet her and see how she feels about it?" Bobbie asked.

"We really would appreciate it. Maybe you would know what to do. We are in this room for two days, and I have to get someone to push me over there in the wheel chair, but I still visit with her and sometimes both of us interact with her for an hour or two," Alice said and sat up and looked surprised. "I think that potion is working already," she stated. She picked up her arms to test her strength and looked at Severus and smiled.

Frank also tried to sit up and noticed a difference. He said, "Severus, I think you have done it again, my friend."

Severus was stunned when Frank called him his friend. Bobbie noticed his embarrassment and directed the attention away from him by asking, "You think we can get you in that wheelchair, Alice and get that little girl over here where it is only you two? She will most likely feel a little more comfortable."

"Yes, let's try it," Alice said with enthusiasm. Severus pushed the wheelchair up against her bed and she slowly swung her legs outside her bed and put her feet on the floor. She then grabbed the armrests of the chair and used her own strength to get herself in. She was a little shaky but she managed. Severus was only there to help if she needed it. He had an expression of relieve on his face which slowly turned into a full-blown gin when he saw that his potion was working.

Bobby was going to take the handles and push her but Alice said, "No, let me try..."

Severus opened the door and slowly but surely Alice wheeled herself out of the door and into the hallway. A healer came out of the door next to them and stared at Alice, knowing that just a little while ago she was so weak that she could hardly feed herself.

When they came to the ward for the insane Bobbie saw a small girl with short cropped blond hair sitting in the corner of the room playing with the frayed hem of her shirt and just staring into space. Her eyes focused when she saw Alice. There was even a slight resemblance of a smile on her face. Alice said to the child, "Do you want to ride with me in this chair?"

The little girl first looked at Bobbie trying to find out if this strange new woman would be okay with it, but when Bobbie just smiled at her she looked back at Alice and nodded. Alice patted her lap and said, "Come here."

The girl climbed up on her lap and Alice wheeled them both back to their room. After the girl got off her lap Alice hoisted herself back to bed and sat down on it. After she patted the bed next to herself the girl sat down beside her.

Bobbie asked Severus if he could ask the healer if they could bring the dogs. She felt that the girl would benefit from the interaction. After Severus had left the room Bobbie explained to the Longbottoms that she had great success with rehabilitating children using her dogs. Severus was gone quite a while and just when Bobbie thought they probably had thrown him out because of such an unorthodox request, the door opened and Severus walked in with the dogs on the leash.

"Wow, you already got them? I thought we could bring them tomorrow or so, but this is even better," Bobbie said.

She took Bella while Severus took Benton with him and sat down with Frank on the bed, who by then had also sat on the side of the side of his bed with his feet on the ground.

Alice said, "Those are beautiful dogs and so calm."

"Thank you," Bobbie said. Then she knelt down in front of the girl and talked to her, "This is Bella. She likes children and she really loves being petted. Would you like to pet her?"

The girl looked at her and then at Bella. Bella had walked up to the girl and gave her a small lick on the top of her hand. The girl giggled when she felt it.

Alice said, "I think she likes you."

Bella just stood there patiently and after a little while licked the girls hand again. There again was a little giggle and then she slowly reached out and touched Bella on the head. Bobbie asked, "Oh yeah, she likes that. Isn't Bella nice and soft?"

The girl smiled and nodded. She continued to pet Bella's head and then touched her soft ears and also leant forward to stroke her on the back. When the girl stopped for a while Bella nudged her soft nose into the girls hand and again another giggle erupted. The girl kept playing with the dogs ears and suddenly slid off the bed to stand right beside Bella and gave her a hug around the neck.

Severus pulled a small ball out of his pocket. Bobbie had told him about children playing with Bella by sitting a little apart from the dog and Bella would push the ball to the children with her nose who in turn rolled it back to Bella. On a hunch he had picked it up when he Flooed back to get the dogs.

Bobbie said, "Oh yes, Uncle Severus got Bella's ball. Do you want to play with her?"

The girl looked at Bobbie and nodded. So Bobbie showed her where to sit on the floor and told her to move her legs apart and then she told Bella to lie down a small distance away. Bella already knew the drill and was already wagging her tail as she plopped to the floor. Severus laid the ball in front of Bella who used her nose to push it into the 'V' of the girls legs. The girl grabbed the ball and looked at Bobbie with a questioning face.

Bobbie said, "Now roll it back to Bella."

When the girl did and Bella rolled it right back with her nose the child let out a squeal of delight. They watched the two for a while and then Severus asked Bobbie, "Uncle Severus...?"

All three grownups grinned at him and Bobbie explained, "I thought if Frank and Alice are really adopting her we should lay some groundwork. It could be that we are seeing them once in a while and Neville will be her big brother."

"Fair enough...!" Severus agreed.

They got into a conversation about things that happened while Frank and Alice were incapacitated and then suddenly they heard a child's voice, "No doggie, dere." They looked over to the girl and she pointed into the corner were Bella apparently had missed the ball.

Bella got up and retrieved the ball and then returned to her spot where she again nudged the ball to the child. Alice whispered with tears in her eyes, "She spoke..."

Severus explained that Bobbie had trained the dogs to sometimes 'miss' the ball intentionally to get a reaction out of the children.

They deliberately kept going with their conversation so the girl wouldn't know that they had heard her. A little while later they heard her again after a giggle, "De ball is ober dere." She pointed into the corner.

"Does she lose the ball sometimes?" Bobbie asked the child.

The girl nodded and then said, "Yah!"

"Maybe she's tired. You know it is pretty late. How about you go to bed also and I'll bring Bella back tomorrow. Would you like that?"

The girl nodded, "Yah, Bella back."

"Okay, would you like to say goodnight to Bella?" Bobbie asked.

"Night!" the child said and waved at Bella.

"How about those two over there?" Bobbie pointed at Frank and Alice.

"Night!" she waved at Frank and Alice and after a short thought also at Severus and Bobbie. She stood up to hug Bella and then went to Benton and looked up at Severus.

Severus said, "This is Benton and he would also like a hug."

"Bent... Ben..." the child tried and Severus said, "Ben is fine. We sometimes call him that."

Severus stroked Benton's head and the girl walked up and gave the dog a deep hug with her eyes closed.

"Come, I will take you to bed." Alice said and then she scooted off the bed onto the wheelchair and the girl sat back in her lap and Alice wheeled herself and the girl to the door.

Bobbie was going with them but Alice said with a smile, "No I can do it..."

Severus held the door open for them and then they disappeared in the hallway. Severus checked his watch and said to Frank, "I am sorry but we have to get going. Please say good night to Alice for us. As you heard we will be back tomorrow."

They both shook hands with Frank and then they went back to Hogwarts.

888

When Bobbie was laying in Severus's arms shortly before they went to sleep Severus asked, "Couldn't you find out that girls name and who her parents were with your Nevari powers?"

"I knew her name from the moment I touched her but I did not reveal it for two reasons. One is that the healers would want to know how I got it after they weren't able to find out themselves. I do trust Frank and Alice but I decided not to tell them either just in case they call her by her name by accident and then the healers would ask them how they knew. I don't know the healers and I don't know if they are trustworthy. Since there were Death Eaters working in the Ministry there could be some working as healers. The other reason I didn't let them know her name is that a name is something very private for people, especially for children. I want her to feel comfortable enough with the Longbottom's to tell them herself. Now that she is comfortable enough to speak in front of us I doubt it will take very long."

"Are you going to tell me her name?" Severus asked.

"Of course. It is Cindy. She had already learned to write it and that is why I also know how to spell it even though there are several ways to do so."

"What about her parents names?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad." Bobbie said with a smile but then got serious again. "She is too young to know their names. It is always easier with the flashbacks of grownups but with kids the names of their parents are basically Mum and Dad because that is how they know them. I think the reason why the child attached herself to Alice is because Alice looks a little like her mother."

"Interesting! So you know what her parents looked like?"

"Yes, I also know what their house looked like on the inside and that they had a dog and a cat."

"Well, the house isn't there anymore. Frank told me that Neville said it had burned to the ground. They tried finding relatives of the girl and found out from the people who lived in the house next to theirs that they had moved in only a week prior to the attack and nobody knows where they came from."

"I think the Longbottom's will be good for her."

"I agree. I am looking forward having our own little girl." Severus kissed her on the top of her head while lovingly stroking her baby bump.

888

The next day Severus cut his lunch time short and brewed ten vials of 'Muskle-Gro' after the head healer of St Mungo's had sent an owl in the morning requesting some of the potion following the miraculous recovery of the Longbottom's. He could whip up the potion in about 25 minutes but it took all of his concentration.

He and Bobbie took the 'Muskle-Gro' with them when they went to visit the Longbottom's in the evening. They dropped the vials off with the head healer before making their way to room 218. When they approached the room the door was open and Neville and Augusta were already there. So was the little girl. Bobbie had told Alice the day before not to push her too hard and let her get comfortable on her own terms. When the dogs walked into the room in front of Severus and Bobbie, Cindy jumped up from Alice's bed where she had been sitting and ran to them with excitement and called, "Bella, Ben."

Neville said to his mother, "Mum, I think you need to get a dog when you take her home."

"Merlin help me...!" his grandmother rolled her eyes.

"Come on Mum, you can handle a dog," Frank said with a smile.

The child who remembered where the ball came from last time went to Severus and tugged on his frock coat asking, "Bella play?"

"You want the ball?" he asked her.

She nodded with excitement. Severus took the ball from his pocket and handed it to her then looked around and said, "I think it will be a little crowded with everyone in here."

Frank got up and walked to the wheelchairs and said with a grin, "These can go. We don't need them anymore."

He and Severus rolled both of the chairs out of the room. While they were in the hallway Frank said, "Alice and I are being discharged tomorrow. We are taking the child with us. We filed for temporary foster care and will start the adoption process as soon as possible."

"That is great news. Congratulations!" Severus said.

Frank said, "You know Severus, we owe it all to you."

Severus replied, "Frank please don't. I'm not comfortable receiving gratitude. Just ask my wife. It is driving her mad," he smiled.

Frank snorted, "Fair enough but you have my gratitude anyway."

They walked into the room and just caught Bobbie pointing at Benton and saying, "Benton speak" and the dog let out a 'woof'. Then she pointed as herself saying, "Bobbie". After that she pointed at Bella and said, "Bella speak" and Bella let out a 'woof". Next she pointed at Severus and Severus said his name. Whomever she pointed to said his or her name. Once in a while in between she pointed at one of the dogs and the girl said the name with the dogs letting out a little 'woof'.

When she finally pointed at the girl, the girl said, "Cindy".

Bobbie clapped her hands and said, "Yay, now we all know everyone's names."

The evening progressed and Cindy got more and more comfortable with everyone. Bella of course was still the one she was drawn to the most. Just before Alice took the child back to her own bed Bobbie asked Cindy, "So are you ready to go home with your new Mum and Dad?"

"Morrow!" Cindy said.

"Yes, tomorrow!" Bobbie said. "Only one more time sleeping and then you go home. Good night." Bobbie said and waved at her.

"Night!" Cindy turned around to everyone and waved and they all waved back.

Severus and Bobbie headed back soon after.

888

Hermione had heard from Neville that Severus had a hard time filling all the orders for the potion against the Cruciatus insanity. Saturday morning she phoned Bobbie and asked if she could be of any help.

Bobbie asked her, "Don't you have anything better to do on a Saturday than help with brewing potions?"

She replied, "Well no, actually not. Ron and Harry are going to a Quidditch match and you know me and Quidditch," she chuckled. "Also, I think those guys need a boy's day out. I had a ticket but ended up giving it to Neville. You would actually do me a favor. I was going to visit Minerva today anyway but I could come over a little earlier."

"Why don't I ask Severus and I will call you back," Bobbie said.

"Yes, sounds good. Talk to you in a bit..."

The women hung up and Bobbie went to the bathroom where Severus was getting ready for breakfast. "Hermione called and offered to help with brewing."

"Doesn't she have anything better to do on the weekend?" Severus asked.

"That is exactly what I asked her." Bobbie then told him what Hermione had said.

"Well, Miss Granger was always my best student and I can't remember any potion that she botched. I don't see why not."

"Okay, I will call her. I also think it is about time you and Hermione are on a first name basis. She and I are friends long enough now and she helped with the potion for my grandfather."

"I will consider it...," Severus said.

888

It turned out that Severus and Hermione ended up brewing most of the Saturday and made quite a bit of progress, and by the end of the day they were calling each other by their first names. Bobbie helped as much as she was able, which meant first preparing ingredients and then later packaging and sending the orders by owl. Minerva helped with the shipping also. They were done around eight in the evening and Minerva said she would tell the house elves to make a late dinner for them. Then Severus suggested, "I have a better idea. If it isn't too late for you ladies, we could all get cleaned up and I'll take you out to that new restaurant in Diagon Alley. It is the least I can do and I promised you, Minerva, that I would do that anyway."

Minerva told Hermione to take the prefects' bathroom and Bobbie offered some of her dresses which, with her pregnancy weren't appropriate at the moment anyway. Severus sent an owl to the restaurant letting them know to reserve a table for four. Everyone was ready to Apparate shortly before 9 o'clock.

When they entered the restaurant they saw that it was quite crowded and to Severus's amusement the Malfoy's who happened to be there again, this time without Draco, hadn't managed to get the private room once again. Mrs Greyborow saw them standing at the entrance and went straight to them and greeted them. Then she said, "I don't have a table for you out here but the Minister of Magic is sitting with his wife in the private room. When they heard that you were coming tonight Minister Shacklebolt mentioned that they hoped you would join them."

Severus said, "We don't mind at all. Thank you Mrs Greyborow."

She led them to the private room and Bobbie leaned in to Severus's ear and said, "That'll chap Narcissa's ass."

Severus and Minerva, who had heard the story of Bobbies interrupted birthday dinner and had also heard what Bobbie had just said, looked at each other and chuckled in amusement. Minerva who had a good view outside the door just before the waitress closed it said, "Good heavens! If looks could kill...!"

"What was that Minerva?" Kingsley asked as he greeted her, and after everyone had said their greetings and Kingsley had introduced his wife, Minerva told him that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looked like they were fuming.

Of course then Severus had to relay the whole story which brought about a good round of laughter. Severus, Minerva, Bobbie and Hermione gave the waitress their order after glancing through their menus, and then all six joined in a relaxed conversation about the Longbottom's recovery and their upcoming adoption of Cindy as well as the marketing of the Cruciatus cure and the Muskle-Gro. Kingsley and his wife had eaten earlier, so they only stayed until Severus, Minerva, Hermione and Bobbie got their food and then said their goodbyes.

Before he left Kingsley said to Severus, "Get some sleep and since tomorrow is Sunday, I suggest you take the day off. A few days more or less until everyone gets their orders won't make a difference. Everyone knows that it will take a while to brew."

"I had a lot of help today. These three beautiful ladies deserve a nice dinner." He smiled while motioning at Minerva, Hermione and Bobbie.

Kingsley looked at Hermione and said, "Right, Ron went with Harry and Neville to the Quidditch game." He waved and said, "Enjoy your meals." And then he and his wife were gone.

By the time they had finished their meal the restaurant had gotten pretty empty. Luckily the Malfoy's had also graced them with their absence by then. Severus offered to Apparate home with Hermione to make sure she would get home safely, but she said she would be okay because she could Apparate straight into her living room. She promised that she would bring Bobbie's dress back the next day but Bobbie laughed and said, "Take your time. I don't need it for at least 5 more months."

They all said goodbye and Severus thanked Hermione and Minerva again for the help who in turn thanked him for the wonderful evening out.


	22. The house on Spinners End

**22\. The house on Spinners End**

Severus and Bobbie did take the next day off - at least from brewing potions. After breakfast they went to Spinners End to have a look at Severus's house. It was just like Severus had described it. It was small, dark and dingy. Bobbie felt the hair on the back of her neck raise up. She could feel the darkness that surrounded the place and the residual unhappiness of its occupants.

This place would need a lot of work. The first thing she did was opening the shutters and windows. Severus helped her as soon as he saw what she was doing. Working around the curtains which had accumulated a lot of dust in them made Bobbie sneeze a few times. Severus looked at them a little closer and when he noticed that they had moth holes in them he took out his wand and spelled them off and straight into a garbage sack.

As soon as they were done Bobbie said, "Let's pack up everything that you want to take, like those books over there."

"I don't need those. I already took the ones I can use. All these are duplicates or outdated." He looked around the room and added, "There is really nothing here worth taking. Even the clothes are old and moth eaten, as are the towels and anything else fabric," he said after taking a closer look at the towels.

She went with her finger over an old threadbare armchair. "Some of the furniture can be re-covered with a different fabric."

"I don't want it...," Severus said quietly.

She turned around and saw him standing there like a little boy who had just been scolded. She walked to him and hugged him around the waist and then kissed him and said, "I understand. Everything has bad memories for you."

He had a slight smile on his face when he said, "You are the first good thing in here." He stroked her shoulders and said quietly, "I want it all gone."

"Okay, why don't we put it all outside on the curb and let the neighbors pick through it until the trash people are picking it up," Bobbie suggested.

"That may work on the North American continent but here you can't do that. If they know where it is coming from you get a fine. This is a Muggle neighborhood. I vaguely remember my parents talking, or better, shouting about something like that when I was a boy. It was after my father smashed a chair against the cabinet in a drunken stupor and it broke." Severus looked at a space to his right like he saw the whole thing again in his mind's eye, remembering the fight his parents had.

"What about shrinking everything and throwing it into a box? We can just take it to Hogwarts and pick through it here or throw it away."

Severus said, "I have a better idea."

He again took out his wand and with a few movements and a few spells the furniture was gone and right after that the old rugs that had been lying throughout the house.

"Where did it all go?" Bobbie asked.

"I vanished it," he replied.

"Wow! Who needs a trash can if you can do that...? I'm jealous!" she sniggered.

Then Bobbie asked him to spell all of the graying ceilings white. After that was done, whatever was there of the old wallpaper he magically stripped and then spelled the walls a light beige colour. Bobbie figured that a new owner would have his own ideas about what he wanted it to look like, so they just went for the basics. All they needed was for it to look clean. Window frames and sills and also the doors were spelled white and so were the baseboards. The old wooden floors were scrubbed with a Scouring Charm. This took a while because the charm usually was only used on smaller things like a cauldron or such.

The Scouring Charm also gave the old kitchen a better look right after Severus vanished all the old dishes, pots, pans and flatware. Some more Scouring Charms in the bathroom and the inside of the house looked very different.

Severus looked around and said, "I don't even recognize the place."

"You still have to put a 'Reparo' on two spots on the roof. I noticed two leaks before you did the ceilings. It also wouldn't hurt to do the outside of the house. The stucco would look great in beige and the shutters a forest green," Bobbie said.

Severus smiled at her and said, "Here it goes..." He waved his wand and the house changed.

"Good thing those overgrown bushes are there. If one of the neighbors would have seen that they would think 'what the hell just happened?'" Bobbie said with a chuckle.

"I have cast a 'Notice Me Not Charm' on the house first, to make sure nobody would pay attention," Severus said.

"Oh... right! I forgot that there is such a thing... Anyway, maybe those bushes could use some work, now that I think about it," Bobbie mused.

One more 'Notice Me Not Charm', this time on the bushes and then Bobbie gave Severus instructions on how tall the bushes should be and to give them a round shape. She stood there watching him while Severus worked his magic. He was done in 10 minutes.

When he was done Bobbie said, "Wow, Edward Scissorhands is nothing compared to you...!"

"Edward... who?" he asked.

"Never mind! It was an old Muggle movie from years ago," Bobbie replied.

He snorted, "You and Geronimo must have watched a lot of movies, since you are always coming up with some characters."

"Yeah, we did and some of them we even reenacted when we were kids, which was the fun part. One of our favorites was 'The Three Musketeers'. We made our own swords from wood." She laughed thinking about it. Then she looked at the house and said, "I think that is as good as it gets. If you want me to, I can call a Muggle realtor to let them know that this house is for sale. It is small but I think it would make a nice starter home for a young couple that doesn't have a lot of money yet."

"If you could do that I would be grateful. I should also let Arthur know to take it off the list of buildings with magical occupants," Severus said.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts. We can do all that tomorrow. Even though you did all the work I'm tired." She gave him a weak smile.

They made it back before dinner but they decided not to go to the Great Hall and instead had Millie bring them something to their quarters, where they had a quiet dinner together in front of the fireplace.

888

The small house on Spinners End sold within a week. Severus breathed a sigh of relief when Bobbie told him. She had been the one who had filled out all of the required paperwork and had finalized the sale. She had offered and Severus was more than happy to let her do it. He told her it would probably be better because she was more Muggle savvy than he was. Bobbie didn't say anything even though she had the suspicion that it was more about the fact that he hated the place and never wanted to see it again.

All through the week Severus had worked in the evenings in his lab brewing more of the potion against the Cruciatus insanity. He was well on his way to filling the backorders. There were still a few orders trickling in but nothing like the demand from when he had first announced his breakthrough.

Filling the orders for the Muskle-Gro took a little longer because it could also be used for re-growing muscles of people who had been laid up for any number of reasons and had a hard time getting back on their feet.

Bobbie helped him with the preparation but couldn't do anything during the brewing process. She did almost all of the shipping while Severus had classes and when she didn't have any patients or Poppy didn't need her. She had also started doing the paperwork, book keeping and sending out the bills by Owl Post.

Both of them were busy until way into each night. After a very busy week with little sleep Severus decided it was time to slow down. The last of the backorders would just have to wait. He was also concerned because of Bobbie. He wanted her to have the rest he felt she needed. It was the end of her fourth month of pregnancy and the day before, she had been asking him for a pain potion because of her back. He felt a little helpless and out of his league, so he finally went to Poppy one evening and asked her how to help his wife and make things more bearable for her.

Poppy smiled at him and said, "You are a very attentive husband and I know you will make a good father, Severus."

Severus smiled weakly, "I hope so..." There was a long pause but Poppy knew he wasn't done. She could see that his mind was working on something. Finally he said, "What if I turn out like mine? Look how afraid the students were of me, and I sometimes used to like it when they were terrified of me."

"' _Were'_ and ' _used to'_ are the operative words, Severus. Your students like you now. Yes, you are still strict but you are also fair and dependable. You were unhappy and miserable and I can't really blame you. When people are unhappy they do a lot of things they don't really mean to do. I am very proud of who you have become."

When Poppy saw his embarrassment she changed the subject and said, "In any case..., what you can do for Bobbie is give her some more rest. I am afraid that you have to slow down brewing these potions. I know you want to fill all these orders but Bobbie always wants to help you and she isn't going to slow down unless you do."

Severus said tiredly, "I know. I came to the same conclusion and tonight I made the decision to do just that. I was wondering though if I can do some things to make her feel better. She doesn't complain but I can see that her back and her feet hurt and yesterday she asked for a pain potion. She also looks so tired."

"Well, the rest will be good for her. You can also give her back rubs and foot and hand massages and relaxing baths infused with a soothing bath oil. Every pregnant woman appreciates these things." Poppy smiled at him. "She'll let you know when you're doing it right."

Severus smiled and said, "Thank you for your advice, Poppy."

Right before Severus left she called him back and said, "You are a Potion Master, maybe you can develop some salve to prevent those stretch marks a lot of women get during pregnancy."

Severus turned around and asked, "Stretch marks?"

Instead of giving him an answer because he would without a doubt get embarrassed again, she walked to her desk and picked up a small booklet and gave it to him and said, "Here, look it up. You would do the women population a huge favor. There are some products out there, but a lot of times not even those work."

Severus looked at the booklet and thumbed through it and thanked Poppy again before he left. He realized that he was about to become a father and he knew next to nothing about pregnancy. It wasn't that he wasn't interested it was just that the last few weeks had been so busy that he hadn't even had time to think a lot about it. He knew that it was better for Bobbie if she wouldn't tire herself out and lift a lot of heavy things. He had picked that up from Narcissa when she had been pregnant with Draco. Although he suspected that Narcissa had probably been milking the whole situation as much as she possibly could and had other people and the house elves running around for her. Bobbie wasn't the type who would do that, but he could see when she was tired or aching.

 _Thinking about house elves,_ he just mused to himself. Maybe he could train Winky and Millie to help with the shipping. It would take some of the work load off Bobbie.

When he came back to their quarters he saw her sitting on the sofa reading. When she saw him she said, "Since all the finished potions are on their way I think I will turn in early tonight."

"I think that is a great idea. I know you already took a shower this morning but I am still going to run you a bath and you can relax in the tub for a little while." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmm, thank you Baby, that sounds wonderful," she said with a smile.

Severus made sure the water was a nice temperature and then he poured some bath oil in it and swished it around to mix it all up. He went back to Bobbie and pulled her up from the sofa and led her into the bathroom where he spelled her clothes off and helped her into the water. She sighed when she submerged herself into it. "Oh, that feels so good. It definitely hits the spot. Thank you, Baby."

Severus said, "I can't really take credit for that idea. I went to Poppy and asked her what I can do to make you feel better and help you. After all, you are doing all the work. All I really did was having the pleasure when we made that baby."

"Oh Severus, don't you know that it is the thought that counts? All Poppy did was to aim you in the right direction. And just so you know, you weren't the only one who had the pleasure."

Severus let Bobbie relax in the tub while he took a shower. When he was done he made her scoot a little forward and he went into the tub behind her, where he squeezed some more oil into the palm of his hand and then started massaging her shoulders.

"I think if I could purr like a cat I would do that right now," she moaned contentedly.

After a while he just leant her back against him and let her relax while he held her. They sat there for quite a while until he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and gently whispered in her ear, "Come, let me get you to bed."

She stirred in his arms and said sleepily, "I don' wan to..."

"You are going to turn into a prune sitting in that water for so long."

She yawned and said, "...kay."

She leant forward and let Severus get out and after he dried himself off he helped her out of the tub and wrapped her into a large towel and scooped her up and carried her to bed. He took the pin out of her hair and got in beside her, where he pulled her against him and she got comfortable in the crook of his arm with her head on his shoulder. He made sure she was all covered up and then they went asleep.

888

Severus got up early in the morning and since it was Sunday he picked up the little booklet Poppy had given him and went back to bed. As soon as Bobbie felt him next to her again she snuggled up once more and continued sleeping. Severus smiled and stroked her hair and then went through the booklet while she slept. When he came to the part about stretch marks he knew he didn't want her to go through that. It sounded painful to him that the skin sometimes stretched until it tears. He also didn't want her to have to deal with the scars. He knew how he felt about the ones he had all over his body.

Severus thought about the salves and potions that were already around and decided that one of them would work as a base. He would have to add some additional ingredients and decided on a few oils and shea butter, which he was also using in her lotion. Before Bobbie even woke up he had the whole salve worked out in his head. He would have to mask the not very attractive scent with some Lavender and Vanilla that she liked so much, and which he loved to smell on her as well.

His mind made up he extracted himself slowly from under her and dressed. He had Winky bring him a cup of coffee and he made his way to the lab. He worked with meticulous precision and was so absorbed in it that he didn't hear Bobbie coming in and sitting down on the stool in the corner, where she liked to be while watching him.

When he was done and walked in her direction to go to the cabinet where he kept empty vials and tubs he suddenly noticed her. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"A while. I like watching you work," she said.

When she saw him take a box of six small empty tins out of the cabined and starting to fill them up she asked, "You need some help with that?"

"I am fine. It is only these six tins," he replied.

"What is that stuff? It smells nice," she asked.

"It is for you. Poppy said I should make something to prevent stretch marks," he said as casually as he could.

"Really? Wow, if that stuff works you would be the hero of every pregnant woman," she said and smiled.

"Poppy mentioned something similar," he said with amusement.

Bobbie slid off the stool and went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on tiptoes and kissed him. "This is so thoughtful, Baby. Thank you very much."

"You are welcome, my Love. I hope it will work. Unfortunately you will be my guinea pig," he said with a smile.

"I don't mind. My money is on you that this stuff works," she said. "Have you ever thought about brewing potions full time? I know you like being a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but I think you like research and developing new potions even more."

"I have thought about it, but I can't afford my own lab. As long as I am a teacher I can use this lab. I don't even have a house anymore and the one I had wouldn't have been large enough for a lab anyway."

"You did get some money from that house and I'll bet your vault in Gringotts grew considerably with the money from the potion against the Cruciatus insanity and the Muskle-Gro. Not to mention what you will make when that cure against Lycanthropy is taking off. I could also sell the house in Arizona..."

"But you love that house...," Severus said, stunned that she would even think about something like that.

"I do but I am all about getting my priorities straight. And if I live over here I don't need it. We still have the one in Canada. I would rather go there and see my family..., our family...! Yes, it is gorgeous in the Arizona desert but I don't really need it. What I need is to be with you."

He looked at her and slowly shook his head and said, "I need to be with you too. I can't believe you are offering this. Nobody ever cared what I wanted."

She smiled at him and again kissed him and said, "Get used to it."

"I will _never_ take you for granted, my Love." Severus said with conviction.

"Well, just think about it. I know Minerva would be sad to lose you as a teacher, but she would also be happy for you. And you could still brew the potions for Poppy for the price you spend for the ingredients, just like you do here, and the easier ones are done by Horace anyway."

He nodded while staring into space thinking about the possibility. This was what he had always dreamt about, his own lab, brewing his own potions, making lots of money, a loving wife, children, having the respect of the Wizarding World... Not necessarily in this order though. He knew that all the materialistic things would be of no value to him if he wouldn't have Bobbie by his side.

He abruptly came out of his dream world when he heard Bobbie say, "Come, let's have some breakfast. I am starving."

888

Severus took his free hour on Monday to go to Gringotts and exchange the Muggle money they had gotten for the house on Spinners End into Wizarding currency and deposit it inside his vault. Bobbie, who had her Muggle money exchanged by Albus when she first arrived, had never been to Gringotts, so she went with him to see what all the hype was about. She had heard from Hermione how she, Harry and Ron had broken into the place, which was supposed to be burglarproof. Bobbie had also never seen a Goblin in her entire life and thought it was about time to see what they were really like.

Bobbie had seen Gringotts many times from the outside and had always thought it was an impressive building, but it turned out to be nothing compared to the inside. The wealth of the huge Main Hall was almost overwhelming. All the marble and gold and two long counters made of expensive wood with Goblins sitting behind them. The hall was lit with huge crystal chandeliers. She didn't want to come across as being too amazed by the enormous place so she closed her mouth which had been open in astonishment.

Severus led her to a counter and a small gnarly looking 'man' in an expensive suit looked up from a book he was writing in, a book that was almost as large as the Goblin himself. When he saw Severus he said, "Professor Snape, how can I help you?"

Severus laid the Muggle money onto the polished counter top and said, "I would like to exchange this into Galleons and then store it in my vault."

"Ah yes, the vault..." The Goblin said. "We were going to owl you about that shortly."

"Is there anything wrong with my vault?" Severus asked.

"Other than it is getting too small for your deposits, no there is nothing wrong with it. I would suggest renting a larger one or we will have to charge you for another small one. A larger vault would be cheaper than two small ones."

"Certainly! I would like to make arrangements for transfer then."

"Would the Professor like to take over Madam Lestrange's vault? It has been empty for a while and we could give it to you for a discount. The locks have been changed after it had been tempered with before the war."

"The Lestrange vault is a very large walk-in vault. Do I really need it?" Severus asked.

"It is either that or a smaller one for the same amount and a medium size would only be a little less. We haven't been able to rent it to anyone since the break-in. People are superstitious and afraid something bad will happen if they are taking the vault of a dead person, especially if that person was Madam Lestrange."

"Well, since Gringotts has been around for hundreds of years I suspect that all of the vaults once belonged to people who have since died," Severus said.

"Precisely, it is just that no one wants to take the vault if they know it once belonged to a notorious Death Eater," the Goblin said. "There is nothing wrong with the vault. Mr Bill Weasley went over it with the highest precision."

"Well, I don't believe in superstition and neither does my wife. I will take it," Severus said looking at Bobbie who nodded in affirmation.

"Very well!" the goblin said and went through his enormous book and finally found the page he was looking for and made some notes. After he was done with it he turned the book around for Severus and said, "I need you to sign here," pointing at a spot on the page.

Severus said, "Before I sign this I would like to inspect the vault."

"Very well!" the Goblin said again. He reached underneath the counter and came up with the largest key ring Bobbie had ever seen, with what seemed to be hundreds of keys hanging from it. He walked through a door that opened in the counter and said, "Follow me!"

Severus and Bobbie followed the Goblin to a door at the end of the enormous hall and stepped into a cavernous room which was hewn out of the rock. It was so large that it was impossible to see the bottom. The Goblin walked them to a small cart on rails where he got in and Severus followed. Bobby followed the rail with her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I can't do this Severus. I have always been afraid of roller coasters and this is even worse," she said.

Severus had a questioning look on his face and asked, "You are afraid of this, but you'll jump out of an airplane and ride a motorcycle on a dirt road?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, I can't do this..."

The Goblin breathed in a long breath of annoyance and got out of the cart and said, "We do have people who are afraid once in a while... Please follow me," he said to Bobbie and he led her to a small waiting room with a few old mismatched chairs scattered around.

She smiled at Severus weakly and then nodded a 'Thank you' to the Goblin and entered the room and sat down on one of the chairs.

She looked around the shabby room and saw that there was no furniture other than the old wooden chairs, which turned out to be very uncomfortable. She figured that this was the punishment people got when they didn't want to follow the rules and use the railway that the Goblins were obviously very proud of. There was nothing to read and no pictures to look at, so she just sat there and stared at the stained dingy walls trying to find patterns in the stains.

Eventually Severus and the Goblin returned and rescued her from her boredom. They went back to the Main Hall and Severus signed the rent for his new vault. The Goblin said that all of his valuables from his old vault would be transferred to the new one by the next day.

When they walked outside Bobbie said, "I am sorry about being such a baby with that ride in the cart. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of that Goblin."

He squeezed her hand he had been holding and said, "Don't worry about it."

888

Severus did brew a few potions two nights during the week and they were able to send out all of the backorders from the first rush of orders that had come in right after people had found out about the cure for the Cruciatus insanity. This time Winky and Millie were able to help. There were still new orders coming in from apothecaries that were either outside the country or had been waiting for the reviews, to see if the potion was really holding up to what it promised.

Soon it was Friday and Severus got everything ready that he would need to cure the last two werewolves in Azkaban. They would do it in the dungeons again but they had to lock and ward the entrance to the room with the cages against any wayward students. The castle was helping out once more and sealed off the room so the only way to get there was either through a tunnel from the outside or through Severus's private lab.

Since the full moon was on a Monday Severus's classes would be cancelled for Tuesday morning so he could get some sleep. They also hired a Mediwizard from St Mungo's to take Poppy's place in the morning and Minerva, who wasn't a teacher anymore since she became the Headmistress would simply excuse herself and be unavailable. Bobbie who made her own hours would schedule them for the afternoon if something should come up.

888

Saturday turned out to be a beautiful day and Severus and Bobbie took the dogs for a long walk around the lake after breakfast. They were throwing sticks for them and Benton and Bella had a great time running around and were actually tired by the time they came back. Severus had wanted to turn around a few times because of Bobbie's pregnancy but she had insisted that she was fine and so they had kept going.

Severus ran another bath for her when they came back. As the tub was starting to fill with the water the temperature she liked, he added some soothing bath oil. Bobbie finished undressing and he helped her into the shallow water. Instead of letting go of his hand she held on to him and said while smiling at him, "Thank you Baby, you know there is enough room for both of us."

He kissed her hand and said, "I will be there momentarily." He took off his clothes and got into the tub behind her and settled her in between his legs.

He wrapped her into his arms and she snuggled up against him with her head on his shoulder. She let out a deep relaxing breath and murmured, "Hmm, this is heaven. I could get used to this."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said and kissed her on the temple.

She turned her face up to him and he bent down and kissed her on the lips. When she responded to his kiss and moaned he felt a familiar tingle in his loins and he groaned and deepened the kiss.

When she felt his erection push against her she drew in a sharp breath and said against his lips, "I want you." She turned in his arms and he slid down into the tub some more. She was laying on him with her belly and rubbed herself against him a few times.

He closed his eyes and moaned in ecstasy. The slickness of the water and the bath oil amplified the feeling. She kissed his chest and traced his scars with her tongue before going to his nipples and kissing and sucking him there and all the while his erect member was so deliciously trapped and squeezed between them.

She finally pushed herself up and straddled him. Severus put his hands onto her knees and ran them up her thighs until he arrived at her junction and slid a thumb over her throbbing core and drew a moan from her lips. She bent her head back in her desire while he caressed her. Finally she sucked in a strangled breath and removed his hand and slowly lowered herself onto his magnificent shaft. They had been turned on so much by then that it only took a few strokes for them to dissolve into an unequalled climax while the warm water slowly enveloped them.

After the enjoyment of the afterglow Severus suddenly chuckled and said, "I think we ruined the bath water."

Bobbie sniggered and agreed, "I believe you are right. Who knows, maybe we are up to something here. We could have produced the perfect youth potion."

"Always the optimist...," he said with a smile and got out of the water and then helped her. He led her to the shower and they both rinsed off before making their way to the sofa in front of the fireplace for a short nap.

Severus had actually had it in mind that Bobbie should lie down and rest for a while but she wanted him to be with her. He remembered reading in the small book about pregnancy that Poppy had given him, that a woman could sometimes feel needy or clingy. Even though he had work to do he didn't mind indulging her. He loved her more than he ever thought he was capable of and if he was honest with himself he loved that she needed him and wanted him around. He had been lonely for most of his life and had always dreamed of having somebody who wanted him, just him and not because of his potion skills, or because they needed someone to do their homework, or to make fun of, or because he was good at spying, or for whatever reason. He finally had somebody who loved him and _only_ him.

He lay down on the sofa and she snuggled comfortably into the crook of his arm with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He smiled when he saw her serene face, her eyes closed and a content smile on her lips. They only wore their dressing gowns, so he pulled a blanket over them and they were asleep in no time.


	23. Improving the Cure

**23\. Improving the Cure**

They woke up from their nap just before dinner and contemplated if they should go to the Great Hall or not. They could always ask Millie or Winky to bring something for them. Bobbie stroked Severus's cheek with the back of her fingers and said, "We already missed breakfast and lunch, Minerva is going to send out a search party if we miss dinner too."

He took her hand which just had stroked him and lovingly kissed her fingers and said, "I fear you are right in your assessment, my Love."

They resolved to get dressed and make their way to the Great Hall. When they arrived they saw a little girl with short blond hair running toward them giving each one of them a hug around the legs. Bobbie asked, "Cindy, how did you get here?"

She said, "Nebbil..." and pointed behind her where they saw Neville coming toward them with a Lab puppy in his arms.

He smiled and said, "Well, it seems that my little sister wanted to see Bella and Benton and introduce the newest addition to the family." He motioned to the puppy. "Mum and Dad are having dinner with the Minister and his wife so I thought this was a good opportunity."

Cindy put her arms up motioning to Neville to give her the puppy, which he did. She carefully held it in her arms and kissed it on the head and then looked at Severus and Bobbie with a huge smile and said, "Sandy..."

Bobbie bent down to Cindy and asked, "Sandy, that is her name?"

Cindy nodded and Bobbie said, "That is a beautiful name and a very fitting one because the color of her fur is the color of sand. Did you pick her out?"

Cindy nodded proudly and beamed up at Bobbie with a radiant smile.

Then Neville said, "I think we need to eat dinner first and then we can ask Uncle Severus and Aunt Bobbie if we can see Benton and Bella." He grabbed Cindy by the shoulder and pushed her toward the head table that had been extended by two chairs.

When Severus and Bobbie got to their chairs they saw that there was a comfortable dog bed under the table where Cindy's chair was. Cindy carefully placed her puppy onto it and stroked her little head before climbing onto her chair and starting to eat her dinner.

Minerva leaned over to Severus and whispered to him, "Seems to me Frank and Alice are spoiling that girl rotten."

Severus replied, "In any other case I would agree with you but you should have seen her before we took the dogs to St Mungo's to see her." He commenced to tell the story of how withdrawn Cindy had been and when she started to speak again after Bella had coaxed her into it by pretending to lose the ball.

"My word!" Minerva said in astonishment. "I would have never thought that a dog can be trained to do that. I have to admit I had mixed feelings when you wanted to bring them."

Severus chuckled, "You were not the only one. Could you have ever imagined me being a dog person?"

888

After dinner was over Neville and Cindy with her puppy in her arms walked with Bobbie and Severus to their dungeon rooms. As soon as Cindy set the puppy onto the floor Bella and Benton started to sniff her with their tails waging, and Bella started to lick her. Cindy said, "Doggie kisses..."

"That's right Cindy. Those are doggie kisses. They do that when they like somebody," Bobbie said. "And Bella used to be a mommy once."

"Bella had babies?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, a long, long time ago."

"Where are dey?"

"They have good homes just like your Sandy does since you picked her up. Nice people took them home."

"Oh!" she said in recognition and then looked to the dog bed where Bella had laid down with the puppy. Cindy watched them for a while and then asked Severus, since he had been the one who always had the ball in his pocket. "Bella not play ball today?"

Severus looked at Bobbie and Bobbie said, "Well, Bella already had a long walk today. How about playing with Benton? He is much younger and will play with you."

Bobbie knew that the playing didn't take much energy out of Bella but she wanted to give her and the puppy a little bonding time. They looked very comfortable together.

"Bent..., Ben play ball?" Cindy asked.

"Oh yes, he does!" Bobbie said and called Benton who was more than happy to have something to do. After she had set up Cindy and Benton she went to Severus and Neville who had sat down at the table and were talking about the upcoming full moon and the two remaining prisoners they would cure.

Neville said that it would be him, Harry and Ron this time since there were two of them to contend with. Also the Minister and Hermione would be there again and maybe his father.

"So, is Frank back to normal?" Severus wanted to know.

"He is as far as I can tell. Of course I was too small when it happened to really know how he used to be before the Cruciatus insanity, but Minister Shacklebolt is ready to reinstate him as an Auror after he is going through a crash course on the changes that were made in the last decade," Neville said.

"Well, since you are going through all the training you will be able to help him with that. What about your mother?" Severus asked.

"She is doing well but with Cindy being around now she is reluctant to go to work, at least until Cindy is in school," Neville answered.

"I understand!" Severus said with a nod.

Neville looked at his watch and said with a grin, "I think I better take 'short stuff' and her puppy home. It's almost bed time."

"Before you do, can I show you the way you have to come in with the prisoners? Obviously we can't have them march through the student body on their way to the cells in the dungeons," Severus said to Neville.

The men got up from their chairs and walked out of Severus's and Bobbie's quarters. Bobbie sat at the table and watched Cindy play ball with Benton while the puppy had snuggled up with Bella on her bed and fallen asleep.

When Severus and Neville came back Bobbie went over to get Sandy from Bella. She stroked Bella's head telling her she was 'a good girl' for taking care of the puppy. Then Neville had to basically pry Cindy away from her play with Benton. She was a little disappointed that she had to leave until Bobbie put the puppy into her arms. Cindy rubbed her cheek on the soft fur and smiled. She yawned and said to Neville, "Wanna go home to Mummy and Daddy."

Neville squeezed her on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we will be there in no time."

Severus and Bobbie walked them out and Neville said, "Thank you for letting us visit with the dogs." He winked and then said to Severus, "I will see you the day after tomorrow."

Cindy waved as well as she could with a puppy in her arms while yawning again.

After Severus closed the door behind them he turned to Bobbie and took her face in both of his hands and kissed her gently and said, "I can't wait to meet our little girl."

"Be careful what you wish for, Baby. There will be lots of dirty diapers and sleepless nights." Bobbie smiled at him.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there," he said. "Now, I think it is time I take you to bed. It was a long day with a long walk. You should rest. I can tell your feet are hurting. I will give you a foot rub as soon as I put that salve on your belly."

Bobbie kissed him and said, "I feel so cherished the way you are taking care of me. You have no idea how much I love you."

888

Early on Sunday morning Severus jumped out of bed and threw on his dressing gown before leaving the bedroom post haste. Bobbie got up onto her elbows and watched him leave, wondering what the heck had just happened.

When she got up and walked into the office she saw him poring over some notes. She went to their kitchenette and made a pot of coffee and set a cup of it onto his desk beside him. He looked up at her and smiled a thank you.

Bobbie fed the dogs and then walked over to the sofa and sat down sideways and watched Severus over the back of the sofa with a smile and a cup of coffee in her hand. Her brilliant husband must have had a brainstorm right before he left the bed. She enjoyed watching him. His features were very expressive when he was thinking and trying to figure something out.

She watched him for quite a while until she noticed he was going back and forth on some of his notes checking and double checking them, and then he smiled in satisfaction before looking at her and saying, "I think I've got it...!"

Bobbie got up off the sofa and walked over to him and sat down on his lap and asked, "What did you find?"

"I think I know how to make the cure for Lycanthropy more stable, so it can be brewed in advance instead of having to do it right before it is going to be used. It still has to be thinned with the distilled water right before use, but I can brew the concentrated potion days or even weeks in advance," he said while looking into her eyes with a smile.

"My brilliant husband...," she said and brushed a strand of his hair out of his face.

His smile turned into desire when he noticed that Bobbie still wore her dressing gown and nothing underneath. "You are still wearing your dressing gown...," he stated quietly.

"So are you...," she whispered and put her hand against his chest where the garment had fallen open. She went lower and unknotted the belt while kissing and nibbling the side of his neck.

He sucked in a strangled breath and hissed, "Merlin, how was I ever able to live without this?" Bobbie stood up as he got up out of his chair and pressed his erection against her and moaned. He positioned her onto his desk in front of him and opened her dressing gown. He then took her face into both of his hands and kissed her passionately while probing her entrance with his shaft.

She moaned and scooted farther toward him anxious to feeling him inside her. He entered her in one mighty trust but still mindful of her condition and careful not to hurt her or the baby. He commenced to pleasure her with slow deliberate strokes. "Oh Severus..., oh, you feel so good...," she breathed into his ear.

As usual the things she said to him while they were making love were going straight to his groin and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, but it turned out he didn't have to. She pressed herself onto him to receive him deeper and suddenly she quietly cried out his name and tightened around him. They came with a vengeance and clung to each other in a quivering mess of arms and legs.

Still inside her Severus carried her to the bedroom and sat down on the side of the bed where they enjoyed the afterglow in all of its glory. Then they lay back down and fell asleep in each other's arms for another hour.

888

They made it to breakfast just in time and as soon as they were finished Severus laid down his silverware and rushed off to his lab. Filius looked after him and asked Bobbie, "What was that all about?"

"If I would have to guess he went to the lab. He had an epiphany this morning and couldn't get out of bed fast enough," she replied.

"Anything interesting?" Horace wanted to know.

Bobbie knew that Horace Slughorn wasn't one of the privileged people who knew about the cure for Lycanthropy and glanced at Minerva before answering Horace's question. "I have no idea. You'll have to ask Severus himself."

Horace didn't let up. "He didn't tell you what it was this morning?"

Bobbie saw Minerva rolling her eyes and had a hard time not to laugh when she replied to Horace, "All I know is that it was supposed to be an improvement on some potion. I have no clue about which one it is. Your guess is as good as mine."

Horace got up and said, "Well, maybe I can help him with something."

When Bobbie saw Horace leave in direction of the dungeons she took out her mobile phone and called Severus. When he picked up she said, "Better lock and ward the door. I think Horace is on his way to _help_ you."

"Don't worry, I already did. He has been pestering me ever since the potion against the Cruciatus insanity became such a popular item," Severus said.

Bobbie chuckled and said, "Good thinking! I'll see you later."

When Bobbie told Minerva what Severus had said she had to laugh. Then she said, "Horace just can't stand it that Severus refuses to be one of his acquaintances in his circle of celebrities." She shook her head and continued, "That man just can't help himself. Don't get me wrong, Horace is a good potions teacher but I wouldn't trust him with privileged information. He's too anxious to brag about things." Then she looked at Bobbie and said, "Well, you are a Nevari, you probably already know..."

"Yeah, he is an interesting character," Bobbie agreed.

While they talked they had slowly walked out of the Great Hall and into the atrium. Suddenly they saw Horace Slughorn coming out of the hallway that led to the dungeons. When he saw Bobbie he came straight up to her and said, "Severus doesn't answer the door. I heard the dogs barking but he didn't open up and the door was locked and warded."

"Yeah, we have to do that since we have the dogs. They are trained to attack if someone unauthorized goes in there. We don't want anyone to get bitten. Severus probably can't hear anything. If he has to concentrate on something he is putting up silencing charms on the lab." Then she turned to Minerva and winked and said, "I'll see you later."

Bobbie noticed that Minerva tried not to laugh. Both women walked off and before Bobbie walked into the hallway leading to the dungeons she turned around and saw Horace still standing in the same spot with a puzzled look on his face.

She grinned and made her way to their quarters and let herself in. When she made it to the lab she saw Severus working on a potion in concentration and sat down silently on her stool in the corner. Eventually he noticed her and came over when he had a few minutes, when the potion didn't need his attention.

"From the noise the dogs were making Horace really must have tried to get my attention," Severus said.

"He's probably still standing in the atrium scratching his head," Bobbie said and told Severus what she had said to Horace.

Severus laughed and said, "My guess is that he will give the dogs a wide berth the next time he sees them." He pulled her head up by her chin and kissed her and went back to his cauldron. He looked inside and adjusted the heat and came back to her.

Bobbie asked while nodding toward the potion, "How is it going?"

"I think it will work. It has to steep 10 more minutes and then I have to let it cool down. I will have to take small samples once in a while to see if it is still stable and doesn't start to break down." He took her hand and continued, "I wish I would have thought about it earlier. I could have taken samples for days already, provided it is stable for that long. Now I still have to go through 4 1/2 hours of the brewing process before we administer it to the prisoners, just in case this one is breaking down by then."

"Not really!" Bobby said. "If you check a sample tonight before going to bed and it is still good, that means the potion is stable long enough that you could brew a batch at noon after your last class and it would still be good by 6:47 when the moon rises."

Severus looked at her and said, "Right! What was I thinking?" He shook his head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Baby. You have so many things on your mind that it is impossible to think about everything. Nobody is perfect," Bobbie said, and when she saw a cloud of self doubt shadowing his eyes she cradled his face and added quietly, "But if it is any consolation for you, you are perfect for me."

She kissed him and in that moment his timer went off. He walked to his cauldron and extinguished the flame underneath. He cast a cooling spell on it and then portioned most of the potion into vials and poured the rest of it into a jar. When Bobbie asked why he didn't take smaller vials, because they weren't even half way full he explained that this way the distilled water that had to be added could be mixed in right there in the same vial.

She smiled and said, "Awesome, that saves time and you don't have to dirty up another vial for mixing." Then she laughed and said, "I wish I would be thinking ahead like that when I'm cooking. It would save me some time when it comes to washing dishes."

"I like your cooking," Severus said.

"Well, maybe it tastes alright but my kitchen is usually a disaster," she said and laughed.

"Speaking of food... Since we once again missed lunch, why don't we take the dogs out to the lake and have the elves bring us a couple of sandwiches to take along? It is an unusually nice day and if we bundle up a little we should be fine," Severus suggested while he walked up to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face that had come unpinned.

"I'd like that," she replied.

888

When they came back from an enjoyable picnic out by the lake, Severus went to the lab and took an eyedropper of potion out of the jar and checked it for any change of viability and was satisfied when he saw that it was still stable. If the potion would still be good in 2-3 hours he could look at curing those two prisoners in a more relaxed way because he wouldn't have to time it just right to get the potion done. His time from finishing the potion until administering it would have grown from a few minutes to a few hours and he wouldn't have to rush. Also if he would have made a mistake brewing the old potion there wouldn't have been enough time to start over.

Bobbie saw on his face already that he liked what he was seeing and came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him laying her head against his back and said quietly, "My brilliant husband..." She knew that he liked hearing things like this from her and so she did at every opportunity. Severus's self esteem had been severely bruised all of his life and she didn't mind building it up a little.

Just before they went to dinner Severus checked his potion again and found that it was still perfect. When he sat down in his seat at the head table Minerva leant over to him and said so only he would hear it, "Bobbie told me you were working on stabilizing the cure for Lycanthropy. From the look of your face it seems you were successful. By the way, did Bobbie tell you about Horace?"

"She did. I am afraid he will never look at our dogs the same way," he chuckled. Then he added, "Yes, the new stabilizer I came up with seems to work in the potion."

"I'm happy for you. It will take a huge load off your back." Minerva smiled. "If it will be stable for a long time you could sell it. Just put an expiration date on it."

"I have considered it. After all I don't really want to be the one who has to stay up all night every full moon, and I can't ask it of Poppy either," he replied.

When Horace Slughorn marched up to the head table their discussion seized. He came straight up to Severus and said, "I went down to your rooms after breakfast to help you with your work. I knocked a few times but I guess you didn't hear me." Then he went straight to it, "Anything new and interesting?"

"Just a new stabilizer for some potion. I don't know if it works yet," Severus said and from his face Horace knew right away that the subject was closed and he wouldn't get anything else out of Severus. He finally moved on to his seat.

Minerva grinned at Severus and said, "He's probably trying to help you in order to get his name on some of your inventions, which would be a major dent into your privacy because he would boast about it all over the Wizarding World."

Severus nodded slowly and said, "Trust me Minerva, the thought has crossed my mind."

888

When Severus and Bobbie arrived back in their quarters Severus went straight to the lab and checked on the potion. When he came back to the living room Bobbie looked up from the book she was reading and from his satisfied facial expression she knew right away that the potion was still viable. She stretched out her hand toward him and he walked up to her and took it. She patted the sofa beside her and he sat down. She said, "It will be getting more and more awkward with this growing belly. Eventually there will be no more room on my lap for your head. You looked to me like you had a headache earlier."

He smiled at her and said, "It isn't too bad but I accept your caresses any day." He lay down with his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair which he thoroughly enjoyed. They had a quiet conversation while she did so.

After about half an hour Severus suggested that they go to bed. He had gotten up early in the morning and he was looking forward going to sleep with her in his arms. He checked the potion one more time after his shower and then joined Bobbie in bed.

888

The first thing Severus did after getting up was once again checking the potion for viability. It looked like he had found the right combination for it to stay stable. Since tonight would be the full moon and he couldn't be sure that the viability would still be good by then he went to the lab after his last class, which ended right at noon and started brewing another one. He knew now that his improved potion against Lycanthropy would be good for at least 24 hours, that meant that the one he was brewing now would definitely still be good tonight.

Since he had once again skipped lunch he was glad they would have an early dinner to make it to the dungeon room, which contained the two cages, by the time the moon would rise. They all were there by 6:15 and they had everything ready by 6:30 when Kingsley, Harry, Ron and Neville showed up with the prisoners. Hermione was there also to once again write down notes about the progress and there was also Thomson, the first werewolf they had cured. Ever since he had been cured he had been an exceptional inmate and the Aurors felt confident enough to trust him and let him out - without a wand of course - to watch what had been done to him two months ago. The four men secured the two prisoners in the cells while Thomson, Minerva, Hermione and Bobbie retreated to the table in the corner and Severus and Poppy mixed the two potions with distilled water one minute before the moon rose. As soon as they noticed the first signs of fur on top of the prisoners hands they administered the potions and got out of the cells as fast as they could. Ron and Kingsley threw the doors close right behind them, with Harry and Neville having their wands pointed toward the fast changing werewolves.

Like the first time, just when Severus thought his potion had failed, the werewolves changed back into humans. There was a lot of cheering from everybody outside the cages. Thomson who had had no idea what had happened to him pointed at the cages and asked, "Are they going to be okay?"

Kingsley replied, "That is what happened to you last time also."

This time Poppy and Severus didn't wait until the morning when the moon would be gone and entered the cages right away to place the prisoners on stretchers and covered them in blankets before they tied them down magically. They levitated them in front of the fireplace in Severus and Bobbie's quarters and from there they Floo'd them to the infirmary first, since only Poppy's and Minerva's Floo's were connected to the Floo network outside of Hogwarts. Once there Harry, Ron and Neville said their goodbyes and Floo'd them to St Mungo's secure ward for prisoners.

The next one to leave was Hermione. She said, "Well I guess I better get home. My mother told me this morning that my father has a bad Flu and I was going to bring him some Pepperup." She turned to Poppy and asked, "Would it be okay if I steal one out of the infirmary since it is too late to go to the apothecary?"

"Of course, Hermione. We will ask Horace to make some more this week anyway," Poppy said.

"Professor Slughorn is making the potions now?" Hermione asked with a side glance to Severus.

"The easy ones. Severus is still brewing the difficult ones," Poppy replied.

Hermione grinned and looked at Severus, "I understand. I can see how busy you are and soon you will have a little girl to chase around on top of it."

Poppy gave Hermione a Pepperup and Hermione said her goodbyes and walked out of the infirmary to go to the Apparition point outside Hogwarts.

"Well, since Miss Granger was talking about how busy you are, you will be happy to know that your monopoly for the cure of the Cruciatus insanity went through. The papers arrived this morning. I will file them tomorrow and will owl you a copy. I hope you don't mind that I also applied for a patent in your name for the Muscle-Gro," Kingsley grinned.

Severus was stunned that he would do that for him. "I don't know what to say. I will certainly reimburse you for the cost of it."

"Don't worry about it," Kingsley waved it off. "I'll let you pay for the next one yourself and like I told you before, we'll get you with the taxes," he said and laughed good-naturedly.

He then looked at Thomson and asked, "You're ready?"

"I will in a moment." Thomson said and walked over to Severus and shook his hand with both of his, "Professor, I want to thank you again for curing me. I will never be able to pay you back and thank you enough. It is an honour having made your acquaintance." He then let go of Severus and walked up to Kingsley and said, "I am ready now."

They all said their goodbyes and then Kingsley and Thomson disappeared in green flames in the fireplace.

Severus checked his pocket watch and said, "Not even midnight. Turns out I could have worked tomorrow after all."

Minerva said with a smile and motioned to Bobbie's belly. "Enjoy it while you can. In a few months you will get enough sleepless nights."

"I keep hearing that from people," he said with a smirk.

"You'll see...," Minerva stated. "Anyway, I promised Filius I would let him know tomorrow how things went with the Lycanthropy cure since he and Hagrid couldn't be with us tonight. After all, we needed _somebody_ who would be able to work tomorrow. I had no idea things would go that smoothly. I wager that he is still up, so I think I will stop by his rooms on my way. I will see you all some time tomorrow."

Severus, Bobbie and Poppy said good night to her and she swept out of the doors. Bobbie and Severus weren't too far behind her. On their way to the dungeons she asked him, "So, what will be the next move about that cure?"

"I think I will keep testing that potion and see how long it is viable. If I want to sell it, it has to have some shelf life. Nobody wants to buy anything that is useless in a few days."

"I can understand that."

Severus opened the door to their rooms and let her in first and then locked it after himself. Bobbie hugged him around his waist and looked up at him and said, "I am so very proud of you, Baby. You already cured three people with Lycanthropy. That is a magnificent accomplishment. Not to mention all the people who will be cured from the Cruciatus insanity. You are a wonderful man." She stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers and kissed him.

He buried his fingers in her hair and looked into her eyes and said, "I could have never done it without you."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. I can't even brew a potion," she said shaking her head.

"That isn't what I meant. It is because of you that I even do these things. I would have never seen the worth in it. I had nothing to live for. I would have drowned in my own misery."

"Oh Severus, I may just nudged you a little in the right direction but everything you accomplished is all your doing."

"No! You give me your love, which is everything to me. I never knew what Albus was talking about when he said that love makes you strong. I always saw it as a weakness. I was wrong," he admitted and held her to him like his life depended on it.

After a while Bobbie struggled out of his embrace and took his hand and said, "Come, I can't wait for my wonderful husband to make slow and tender love to me tonight."

He led her to their bedroom and helped her out of her clothes and then lowered her down on their bed and did just that.


	24. Press Conference

**24\. Press Conference**

A few things happened within the next several weeks. Severus was asked by a reputable potions research paper to write some articles about his invention of the cure against Cruciatus insanity and the Muskle-Gro. Both potions had made a huge difference in the Wizarding World. Severus had also had the time to finally fill all the backorders on both potions with a little help from Bobbie and the house elves.

Then there was something Harry had put him up to. Ever since Severus had become friends with him, Harry had said he needed to write a better potions book for the school. He had told him the story about how much his grades had gone up when he had used the book of the 'Half-blood Prince'. Severus finally had sat down with the sixth year school book and had started to go through it page by page finding the potions which could be improved on. Since Crabbe had set the room of requirement on fire his old book had been destroyed.

He also added some potions he thought would be a good thing to learn for students who were one year away from their NEWT's. He was far from done but he had to admit that he enjoyed working on a more thorough potion book and he did so in the evenings while Bobbie was doing her own thing, like reading or keeping up with the training of the dogs. He also worked on it when his students were sitting through a test or were otherwise engaged, like reading up on a chapter and learning the exact wand movements for the next defensive spell. The students seemed to enjoy it much better when he wasn't hovering over them.

Another thing he was excited about was that he kept checking on the stability of his cure for lycanthropy and the potion was still viable by the end of the month. This would be a great help in putting it on the market once they were ready to do so.

His greatest joy happened just before he and Bobbie left their quarters to walk to the Halloween ball. Since Tonks had always told Bobbie that she felt like one of Hagrid's giant pumpkins when she had been pregnant she had decided to have Madam Maulkin make her a pumpkin costume. Severus, whom she had finally talked into wearing the black leather jacket her cousin Geronimo had insisted on giving him after his first motorcycle ride, a pair of black jeans and his dragon hide boots was just helping her into her costume when she felt the baby kick and this time it was strong enough to feel it on the outside of her belly.

When she suddenly grabbed his hand and held it against her belly he first gave her a questioning look and then he realized what it was when he could suddenly feel it. He was in awe and whispered reverently, "Serina, she is moving."

"Yes, I think we have a little soccer player on our hands here," she chuckled.

Severus couldn't get enough of it and was disappointed when he couldn't feel her anymore after just a short time.

Bobbie said, "Give her some time, Baby. She is still very small. I am sure there will be more of that in the next few months."

He stroked her beautiful hair and looked deep into her eyes and said, "I don't know what to say. This is overwhelming. I never thought I would feel this way. There is this tiny life growing in you. A little girl that we created with our love for each other." His voice almost broke and his eyes were shiny. "I love you so very much. Thank you for loving me...," he whispered and then took her gently into his arms and drew in the scent of her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered against the skin of his neck tears clouding her vision from the emotions she felt after hearing Severus's words - and of course there were the emotions from her hormones going all over the place. Nevertheless she had never felt as loved and cherished as she did in this moment.

They stood there like this for quite a while and then eventually finished up Bobbie's costume and made it to the Great Hall. By that time the feast had already started. Minerva asked Severus what had taken them so long and Severus said, "We could feel the baby move for the first time. We just got carried away."

"That is marvelous. I am happy for you. What a great experience." Minerva beamed at him. "No wonder you are late. I don't blame you."

After the feast the Headmistress moved all of the tables to the side with a spell to make room for the dance. Severus asked Bobbie to dance and everyone but Bobbie was surprised that he did. While they danced Bobbie asked him, "Why is everybody looking at us?"

"Probably because I have never danced before. Not that I am much for festivities like this, but now I can see why people are doing it. It is rather enjoyable swinging a beautiful woman around on the dance floor," he replied and actually smiled at her.

"I have a different theory," Bobbie mused. "I think all these girls are looking at you because you look absolutely sexy in your biker clothes and with that beautiful smile. I think I have competition."

"Never!" he insisted.

"You should ask Minerva to dance. I think she would appreciate it. I see Horace is wearing the shoe shine off the tips of her shoes."

"What if he wants to dance with you? That would be your toes he is stepping on then."

"No problem! With this pumpkin costume I have enough girth to keep him far enough away," she said with a laugh.

Severus chuckled and said, "I see! Looks like you have it all figured out. Very well then, I think I will ask her."

As soon as the music stopped they went back to the teachers' table which had been rearranged to blend in with a party. Severus asked Minerva to dance, and just as Severus had suspected Horace Slughorn asked Bobbie. As soon as he saw that Bobbie winked at him good-naturedly he paid attention to his dance partner.

"I am surprised that you are dancing Severus, and I have to admit you are a good dancer," Minerva said.

"Just because I never liked to dance doesn't mean I can't do it. It was expected at some Death Eater parties, like at the Malfoy's or the Lestrange's, but I never did enjoy it."

"What about now?" Minerva asked. "You've changed a lot and I don't know if you are aware of it, but you look much happier these days."

"I never thought the day would ever come, but I am happy with the way my life has turned out," Severus admitted readily.

"Good, that is all I needed to hear." Minerva smiled at him. Then she looked over to where Bobbie was dancing with Horace. "Poor Bobbie, I don't think Hagrid with all of his size could be any clumsier than Horace."

He looked over at them and said, "Looks like she has him under control. That pumpkin costume is a tremendous help in keeping him off her toes."

Minerva laughed and said, "That costume is ingenious. Perfect for her condition."

As soon as the music ended Severus left Minerva to once again dance with Bobbie. Later in the evening Bobbie danced with Filius who hovered in the air so she wouldn't have to bend down, which was a little hindered by her costume, and after another dance with Severus she danced with Hagrid who was surprisingly gentle considering his massive size. Severus had a dance with Poppy and even with Ginny and also Luna, who had become a great help during his classes.

Later in the night the music changed to the music that was current in the Muggle world and had also become quite popular in the Wizarding world. The dance floor was immediately flooded with students. Severus turned to Bobbie and threw up his hands and said, "Go ahead. I know you want to..."

Bobbie gave him a peck on the cheek and joined the crowd. When Ginny saw her she grabbed Bobbie by the hand and pulled her over to her group of dancers.

Severus sat down with Minerva and watched Bobbie having fun with a smile on his face.

Minerva stated, "I take it that is a little too much for you, but Bobbie doesn't have to seem a problem with it."

"You don't know the half of it," Severus said with a snort.

"Oh?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow that would have put Severus to shame.

"You should have seen her in Canada. Her cousin Geronimo is playing in a band and actually dragged her onto stage when we were there while they played in a bar, and she sang a few songs. Everybody in that small town knows her and they were cheering her and her cousin on like they were celebrities during that one song they sang together," Severus said.

"You don't say...," Minerva said surprised.

"Yes, it was awful," Severus said.

Minerva looked at Severus and stated, "I guess it wasn't that bad if people cheered them on."

"Oh, I am not talking about their singing. They were good, as a matter of fact. I am talking about everyone wanting to talk to her and all the men trying to buy her drinks and hug her." He shuddered.

Minerva tried not to laugh when she realized that it had been jealousy that Severus had been feeling during the time. She said, "What about her cousin? I seem to remember something that Bobbie was telling me, that he is married and his wife is also pregnant."

"Yes, Ina doesn't seem to mind when the women are all over him. She was also there and Geronimo and Bobbie were eating up all the attention and on the way home they were laughing about it," Severus said with disgust.

"Severus, Severus, Severus...! Has Bobbie ever given you reason to think that she wants anybody else, or Bobbies cousin for instance..., did he seem like he doesn't love his wife?"

"N... no! Not really...!" Severus admitted.

"See? They are only having fun, and you said it yourself, they were even making fun of the crowds," Minerva said trying to smooth over his insecurities.

Now Severus was fired up... "And then there was this ex-husband of hers. Everything about him was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect body, perfect teeth, perfect everything. He seemed to show up everywhere we went. She acted like he was annoying her but that still didn't stop him from staring at her all evening."

Minerva shook her head and said, "Severus, you are over-thinking the situation. Ina knows that her husband isn't going anywhere and you should know that about Bobbie. She is your soul mate. Besides, it doesn't matter where you get your appetite as long as you go home to eat."

Severus turned to look at Minerva aghast and said, "I can _not_ believe you just said that!"

Minerva burst out laughing when she saw his face and said, "Severus, I am kidding. I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I was just teasing you. What I am saying is that you have _nothing_ to worry about." She patted his hand for a moment and then she said, "There she is now!" and pointed at Bobbie who was just walking toward them.

"Whew, I think I am done in for tonight," Bobbie said. "I feel like I've been put through the wringer."

Despite his earlier dark mood he had to chuckle and said affectionately so only Bobbie could hear it, "My little Canadian whirlwind."

Then he put his arm around her and said a little louder, "Let's get you home." Then he nodded at Minerva and said, "I will see you later Minerva."

They waved at the staff table and made their way to the dungeons.

888

Severus made his way to the lab each morning to check on the viability of the potion, and on November the 4th they cured 6 more werewolves, which Thomson had picked from his former pack. Since he was still a, inmate he was fitted with a tracking device, even though everyone trusted him by now.

Unfortunately, because of the small window of time they needed someone who was trained in administering a potion for each werewolf. Kingsley had been able to have a talk in secrecy with the head healer in St Mungos about the cure, and St Mungos sent 4 healers to Hogwarts where Severus and Poppy explained to them what was required.

On the night of the full moon they arrived 30 minutes early to get everything in order and to administer the potion. The other two were administered by Poppy and by Severus.

They could now cure six at a time because Harry, Neville and Ron had developed a spell that would be strong enough to hold down a full-blown werewolf but would not be so strong that it killed the human being before he turned into a werewolf. That meant they wouldn't need the cages anymore.

One other thing which made things so much easier was that these werewolves were volunteering and actually _wanted_ to be cured. They were still somewhat receptive in the early stages of turning and took the potion without a fuss.

Everything went smoothly and they decided it was time to go public with the cure. The ensuing publicity and excitement overshadowed the earlier frenzy over the cure for the Cruciatus insanity by far - at first anyway. As soon as the Ministry put out word that there would be a waiting list and each werewolf had to apply for the cure through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures things started to quiet down considerably. A lot of people suspected it to be a ruse to get them to register as werewolves as a tool to keep them under control.

Kingsley thought it was time to enter Thomson into the equation and asked Severus to come to the Ministry so they both could talk to him about the possibility of having him speak at a press conference.

When Severus arrived at Kingsley's office the two men first greeted each other and then made their way to the holding cells in the lowest part of the Ministry. One of the cells had been converted into a comfortable spacious room with bathroom for Thomson. Just like Kingsley had promised him if he would hold up his end of the deal and could be trusted. The only thing that still made this room a prison was the fact that he would be locked in.

Kingsley first knocked on the door and then unlocked it. When they walked in Thomson sat on his bed reading but got up right away to greet both of them. Severus looked around the room and mumbled more to himself than to the two men who were standing in the room with him, "Not bad. I have lived in worse places."

"Well, it may have just gotten even better," Kingsley said to Severus and then turned to Oliver Thomson. "We would like you to speak at a press conference about your experience with the cure."

"Very well! I will be happy to do so, but I have a few questions about the cure first. As comfortable as this room is and all the books I have here to read I still have a lot of time on my hands to think about things," Thomson said.

Severus replied, "Fair enough, what do you want to know? If _you_ have questions, chances are so do other people."

Thomson asked, "Will the potion work on children or would it be too strong? And what if people get cured and then get bitten again? Will it work a second or third time? What can be done about rogue werewolves like Greyback was, werewolves who like their Lycanthropy because of the power?"

Severus and Kingsley looked at each other and finally Severus spoke up and said, "Those are all very valid points. I think we need to sit together and get things sorted out before we are throwing you out in front of the press. We also may want to have one or two of the recently cured people to go with you so they can confirm that the cure worked."

"By the way, I talked to Miss Granger and she has no problem working with you. You are hired as her assistance," Kingsley said to Thomson.

Thomson's eyes grew wide with surprise when Kingsley threw him the key of his room. Kingsley added, "You will still wear a tracking device for six more months but you are free to go. Since I know you have no place to live, you can use this one until you have made enough money to get yourself a flat. After the six months are over I want you to see me and I will take that tracking devise off you."

"I... I don't know what to say. Thank you Minister, thank you very much!" Thomson couldn't believe his luck and his eyes turned shiny with emotions. He shook Kingsley's hand with both of his.

Kingsley said, "You're welcome! Don't make me regret it."

"You won't Minister, I swear."

"I'll hold you to it. Now go see Miss Granger. You are in charge of the werewolves. There is a desk in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures waiting for you. We will see you up there in a minute and talk about your points you made," Kingsley told him.

"Thanks again Minister!" he said and walked to the door to feel freedom for the first time since he was thrown into Azkaban.

"Not so fast!" Kingsley said and when Thomson turned around to look at him Kingsley dangled the tracking device in front of his nose.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

Kingsley had a toothy grin on his face and said, "I understand that the excitement got away with you."

He walked to the newly freed prisoner and spelled the tracking device around his ankle and secured it with an unbreakable spell. Then he chuckled, "Alright, get out of here!"

Thomson again thanked him and also Severus and then he was out the door. Severus and Kingsley grinned at each other and then followed him after closing the door to Thomson's living quarters.

888

The morning of the press conference Severus felt Serina move again. Since it was a little awkward with Bobbie's growing belly to lay nestled next to Severus the way she had gotten used to, in the crook of his arm with one leg flung over him and her hand on his chest, they had gotten into the habit of Severus spooning her and having his arm over her and his hand on her belly. He didn't want to miss it when their unborn daughter was going to move again.

Bobbie also woke up from the movement inside her and she smiled when she noticed Severus propped up on his elbow with an intense look on his face. He smiled when he noticed that she was watching him and asked," Does it hurt when she is kicking?"

"Most of the time it is a little uncomfortable but I guess when she is getting bigger it can hurt. I know someone who had a lot of pain. I guess it depends," she replied.

Severus stroked her hair and said, "I am sorry you have to go through that. I would gladly take some of that onto me."

"Don't you even think about it. You had so much pain and sorrow all of your life. Even if you could share it and take some of it for me, I wouldn't want it. It is my turn now and it isn't that much of a hassle. It isn't that she is kicking all day. And you are helping me so much. I feel cherished with all of your back rubs, foot rubs, drawing me a nice bath and putting that awesome lotion on me so I won't get any stretch marks."

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek and said, "You are such a wonderful man and I love you with all of my heart." Then she checked her watch and said, "Anyway, I think we better get up or you'll miss the press conference. We can't have the star of the show go missing."

Severus growled, "I wish I could stay away but I guess I will have to get used to it."

"I know you like to keep your privacy but you are so brilliant with all those potions you are inventing. It would be a shame if you would stop. So many people benefit from it."

They eventually made it to the great hall for breakfast. When the mail owls came in Severus got five letters from potion research magazines and two offers for working in research facilities. He wrote regrets to all of them and sent the waiting owls on their way.

Minerva watched him and smiled, "Looks like we will have you a little longer. These are reputable research facilities."

"I know but they still weren't able to develop the potions I did on my own. Why would I work under pressure in a facility and then they are stamping their name on it, and taking half of the profit?" Severus asked.

"You know, if you want to do your own thing one day I could probably find another teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I sure would miss you though." Then she asked him, "What about those magazines? Will you write an article for them? And will you also get another monopoly or a patent on this potion? Quite frankly I think you should. You deserve it."

"Thank you Minerva for saying that. Yes I will get a patent. It seems to be easier than a monopoly. A patent isn't quite as binding but I don't expect somebody finding out the recipe any time soon. That is why I turned the research magazines down because if I send in some papers they'll want to know how I did it."

"But you wrote some papers for the cure against the Cruciatus insanity," Minerva pointed out.

"Yes, but by that time I already had the monopoly and nobody can use the recipe and brew their own potion."

Minerva smiled at him and said, "Thinking like a true Slytherin."

He gave her a smirk back and then said, "I better get going. Wish us luck for that press conference."

Severus took the last swig of his tea and then he marched out of the door after squeezing Bobbie's hand under the table and wished her a good day.

888

Severus arrived in the Ministry just in time to see Kingsley, Hermione and Oliver Thomson enter the conference room ahead of him. The chatter of the crowd of reporters quieted down when they entered. Severus and the others sat down on the stage behind a long desk that had 10 chairs in a row. The four of them occupied the four chairs in the center.

Severus looked around and noticed Rita Skeeter in the first row. Severus had to hide a smile seeing her sour expression. He figured it had something to do with the fact that Quick-Quotes Quills had been disallowed during the conference and she had to use a Self-Writing Quill which actually wrote down the truth instead of the inaccurate and sensational drivel she usually used in her stories.

Kingsley waited until he had the full attention of the reporters before he started. "Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen. I am glad so many of you were able to attend. I know you have all heard that Professor Snape," Kingsley pointed at Severus who nodded his head in greeting, "has developed a cure against Cruciatus induced insanity and recently has invented one against Lycanthropy. While the potion against the Cruciatus insanity has found a ready marked we noticed that after the initial burst of enthusiasm nobody is taking advantage of the Lycanthropy Cure."

Right away a squat, balding reporter in ill-fitting robes raised his hand. Kingsley pointed at him and asked, "Yes Sir, what is your question?"

"No offence Minister Shacklebolt but the Ministry has been - how should I put it - less than forthcoming when it came to werewolves in the past. Because of the registry the Ministry compiled of the people inflicted with Lycanthropy, these individuals have not been able to get or even hold a job and have even found themselves as outcasts. A lot of them are suspicious that the registry may have been lost during the war and the Ministry is trying to trick werewolves into relisting under the pretence of a 'so called' cure." The man then looked at Severus and said, "I want to hear it from Professor Snape who already has done so much for the Wizarding World that there really is a cure."

Even though Severus was surprised that despite of his shady past people were putting so much trust in him, he didn't show it. He looked the reporter straight into his eyes and nodded saying, "I assure you that the cure is real." He pointed to Oliver Thomson and said, "This is Mr Thomson who was the first person we cured. He has been free of the disease for over three months."

Thomson confirmed by saying, "Minister Shacklebold and Professor Snape speak the truth. The cure is real and I can't thank these people enough for giving me back a normal life."

One of the reporters said, "Are we supposed to take the word of just one individual? How many others have been cured and if it is true, does it work on everybody?"

After the man had voiced his concern the whole crowd started murmuring with affirmation. Kingsley held up his hands to quiet everybody down and said, "There were two prisoners in Azkaban who have been cured to save some money with the added security we needed to keep these people in check every time there was a full moon. We also have cured 6 others. So far it worked on everybody." He pointed his wand to a door on the side of the stage and when it opened three men and two women came walking out and seated themselves on the unoccupied chairs behind the desk.

Kingsley again spoke up, "Here are five of the six people we cured. One was unable to make it because of a situation in her family."

Severus then added, "We have not yet tried the cure on children. We fear it will be too strong for them and may kill them. More research will be needed."

Rita Skeeter who had been quiet up until then spoke up, "Mr Thomson, how did you feel when you took the cure and how to you feel now. Are there any side effects?"

"I have been told that I passed out and after I woke up I felt very weak for a few days. Ever since my strength came back I feel good and there are no side effects." The five people who had come up on stage all nodded to show that they had the same experience.

Severus said, "We have to train more healers to administer the potion. The window where the cure can be given is extremely small. It is only about 30 seconds just before a full moon and each person has to be restrained to protect the healers. The person who has been given the potion will feel extreme fatigue for a few days, more than after a normal transformation, because the body has to go through two transformations in a very short time. First the person will transform into a werewolf for only a moment and then will revert back to his or her human form. These two transformations are taking a lot of energy out of a human body."

Thomson said, "But it is worth it to go back to leading a normal life."

Kingsley said, "The Ministry has since hired Mr Thomson to help our Miss Granger," he pointed to Hermione, "in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. We have created a separate section for people with Lycanthropy to sign up for the cure. We need people to be patient because we do not have enough trained healers yet and as you have heard from Professor Snape, there is only a small window of time each month when the cure can be administered. We will have two lists. One for people who have the means to pay for the cure right away and another one for people who are in need of financial aid. Needless to say the Ministry then will check this second list and will approve those who really are in need of financial help."

There went another murmur through the reporters but this time it sounded more like everyone was in agreement with the way things would be handled.

Before Kingsley adjourned the conference he again spoke up and said, "Before everyone is leaving I would like to stress a point. There will always be a few individuals who enjoy the power their affliction is giving them and may not want to be cured. We are hoping that people who know somebody like that will come forward and report them. It would not be fair to the public or to those who want to be cured if they are having to deal with a dangerous werewolf running wild. We also don't know what would happen to someone who had been cured before and then would get bitten again. We don't know if the potion will work a second or even a third time or if the person would die from a secondary infection." Kingsley looked into the eyes of the reporters in the room and said, "Just think about it!"

There was another murmur of approval going around the room and after Kingsley wished everyone a good day they all got up and left the stage to walk into a side room while the reporters left through the main door. Inside the room Kingsley turned to the three men and two women who had shown up later and said, "I want to thank all of you for your participation. Even though you didn't have to answer any questions I feel that we couldn't have done it without you."

They appreciated the gesture and soon everybody was on their way home or their respective workplace. Severus arrived at Hogwarts just after lunch and before Harry was getting ready to teach the class of seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor students. He decided to skip his meal and teach the class together with Harry. He thought it could be fun to do so. _Wait_ , he thought, _since when do I think that doing something together with Harry Potter would be fun?_ He smiled and again thought about how much his life had changed in the last few months.

Harry waved at Severus when he saw him coming and after Severus had broached the idea about teaching a class together, Harry welcomed the opportunity and they both gave the seventh years a good workout in dueling. At the end they both walked out of class dripping with sweat but with a smile on their faces.

Harry said panting, "That was fun. We should do that more often."

Severus jested, "I think I'm getting too old for that shit."

Harry snorted and said, "Yeah right! I think those two guys you took on last had their work cut out."

"Unfortunately I think I need a shower before my next class," Severus pointed out.

"The same here," Harry said, "or everybody will pass out from the smell as soon as I walk into the Ministry." Then Harry walked away while saying, "Call me if you want to do this again, Severus."

"You have a phone?" Severus called after him.

Harry stopped, "Don't _you_ have one? I thought I saw you call Bobbie before."

"I do have one but I didn't know you do also. After all, it isn't the customary Wizarding equipment."

Harry laughed, "Are you kidding me? I work in the same building as Hermione. I swear that girl could make a killing as a sales person for mobile phones."

Severus laughed and said, "Good point. I'll see you later." Then the two men parted ways.

888

When Severus walked into their quarters he saw Bobbie sitting on the window seat talking to her grandfather on the phone and stroking the dogs absentmindedly while doing so. He mouthed to her, "Taking a shower," and disappeared in the bathroom.

When he came back out he was back in fresh robes. Bobbie walked up to him and said, "What happened to you? Looked like a rough press conference, with needing a shower and all..."

He smiled and said, "The press conference went very well. It was the class I taught with Harry after I came back that did it."

"You taught a class together?" Bobbie asked surprised.

"Yes, it was fun but we were both sweating like the pigs when we were done. It was Harry, Ginny Weasley, the Lovegood girl and I against the rest of the class. I think I agree with Harry, we need to do this more often. It is good training and teaches motor skills better than I can do during a normal class."

"Do I get a hug and a kiss before you run off to your next class? Btw, Geronimo and Ina had their baby. They named him Osborne."

"Osborne...! Let me guess... I think I know where this is going...," Severus said with a chuckle.

"Right, Opa already said that Geronimo wants to call him Ozzy." She laughed and Severus nodded with a smile on his face.

"...and that is the name of the singer of Geronimo's favorite band...," Severus said.

"Very good Professor! Ten points to Slytherin. Looks like we Canadians taught you a thing or two about British Rock 'n' Roll." She joked and then continued. "They are writing the name a little differently but the end result is the same," Bobbie said with a grin. Then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him and said, "This is from Opa. He said to give you a hug from him and Eleonore. They have read about your cure in the Wizarding paper one of the town's people is getting. Opa said he is very proud of you..., and so am I."

Severus still was a little uncomfortable about getting compliments but he gave Bobbie a kiss and said quietly, "Thank you, my Love." He then checked his watch and said, "I better get going or I will be late."

Bobbie watched him leave with a smile on her face and then scratched Benton's ears while thinking to herself how far Severus had come with tolerating and even liking people. He was finally accepting that he actually had friends and that there was some happiness for him out there.


	25. Curing more people

**25\. Curing more people**

After Severus was done with his last class of the day he decided to work some more on that potion book. Since he already had taken his shower earlier and the class had been the first year students he had had an easy time and didn't even get close to breaking a sweat. He knew Bobbie was in the Infirmary with Poppy who needed some help with the end of the month inventory, so he had about three hours until dinner would be served. He had made good progress and was hoping he would be able to hand it in to a publisher within the next few days. He only had a few finishing touches left to do. Today was the last day of November and he needed to replenish some of his potions soon anyway. This way he could run by the publisher and the apothecary in one trip.

He didn't get his hopes up too high though. This book wouldn't be the first one to be rejected and never get published. Many writers had tried and failed. He just hoped that the name he had made for himself with the invention of the cure for the Cruciatus insanity, the Muskle-Gro and the cure for Lycanthropy would inspire a publisher to at least take a closer look at it.

About 30 minutes before dinner he was satisfied enough with his manuscript to consider it finished. He put all of the parchments into a neat stack and tied them together with a string before he put the whole stack into the bag he usually took with him when he was going out for supplies. He had just laid it on top of the cupboard next to the door when Bobbie walked in.

"Looks like it is my turn for a shower," she said. "We cleaned out some cabinets and I got some spilled headache potion all over me. Poppy and I decided to reorganize a little. We put things we need more often into shelves where they can be reached without the stepladder."

"I think that is a splendid idea. I'd much rather you not climb any ladders in your condition. I will wait for you and then we can go to dinner together." He lifted her head and gently kissed her.

888

When they arrived in the Great Hall they saw that almost everybody had their noses in a skinny newspaper that only consisted of two pages. Bobbie asked, "What is going on? Since when does the newspaper come at dinner time?"

"I guess the Daily Prophet didn't want to wait with their breaking news and they printed a special edition," Minerva said and smiled at Severus while giving him her paper.

Severus and Bobbie sat down and read what it said. The headlines read **The Cure for Lycanthropy is real and will be available soon!** Underneath it was a large moving picture of everyone who had sat up on stage during the press conference in the morning.

Filius said, "Of course this was written by Rita Skeeter. Even though it sounds very reasonable you never know what is true and what isn't."

Severus said, "Quick-Quotes Quills were disallowed during the conference so whatever it is saying comes from her."

When Severus was done reading it he said with a tone of surprise in is voice, "Believe it or not, this is actually close to the truth beside the way she is describing everyone in the picture."

Minerva laughed and said, "From the way she described you it sounds like Rita Skeeter is fancying you, Severus."

"Good grief!" Severus growled and rolled his eyes. "Somebody keep that woman away from me."

"I told you I will have to beat the women off you with a stick." Bobbie grinned and winked at Minerva who grinned back.

"Could we please just go on with dinner?" Severus hissed and tossed the paper onto the table in front of him. He ignored the grins he saw on the teachers faces and started loading up his plate and began to eat.

888

When Severus and Bobbie came back to their quarters Severus said, "I actually intended to go to Diagon Alley during my free period tomorrow but now I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Why not?" Bobbie asked.

"Because of this special edition newspaper. People will stop me on every street corner wanting to find out if it is true," he answered.

"Well, they all know that you are a teacher. Just tell them that it is true but you have no time to chat because you need to get back to the school," Bobbie suggested.

He sighed, "I suppose I don't have much of a choice. I need to stock up on some potion ingredients. I still have enough of the Lycanthropy potion for the full moon in three days but I need to have the ingredients ready in case this cure is taking off like the one against the Cruciatus insanity. By the next full moon in January we will likely need a lot more."

"How many people can you cure this time?" Bobbie asked.

"Provided anyone is signing up for it we should be able to cure 10 individuals at one time. Since these patients will gladly take the potion and won't resist like Thomson and the other two prisoners, Poppy and I can do two each and we have already three trained healers who also can cure two each," Severus said.

"I think they need to train a lot more healers to do this kind of stuff. There should be at least one or two in each hospital. I don't think you and Poppy should continue doing it. You both have a job and can't spend all night during every full moon in St Mungo's, especially on school nights. And sometimes Poppy has overnight patients."

"I have already spoken to Kingsley and Minerva about that. Especially since I need to do more research on the potion. There are a few children who also have the disease and the potion would surely be too strong for them."

"Don't you have to dilute the potion with distilled water before administering it? Would it be possible to calculate the diluting by the weight of the person? I don't know if you noticed it in all the excitement, with trying to administer the potion and not get bitten, but it looked to me that those who were a little lighter than others had a harder time getting back on their feet. I could be wrong since Oliver Thomson was the only healing I watched but when we saw those other ones after they had been cured in St Mungo's it sure seemed to be the case."

Severus stared at her in disbelieve and then said, "Are you sure?"

"Well, no, not entirely. But Hermione would know. She timed the whole thing and wrote everything down, including when people came back out of unconsciousness and how fatigued they were. The women who were lighter than the men had the hardest time to come around and Thomson, who is a tall man was much faster up on his feet than the other people."

"Right! This is brilliant! If that would be the case I could just dilute it some more. We need to weigh the people when they are signing up and then we can calculate the amount of the dilution. Could it really be _that_ simple?" He beamed at her and hugged her exuberantly. "I need to call Hermione." And right away he got out his phone and dialed her.

Bobbie smiled seeing him like that and watched him talking things over with Hermione. She had been at home already but promised she would look at her notes first thing in the morning when she got back to work.

After Severus hung up the phone he looked at her and the look in his eyes went from excitement to compassion. He came to her and gently took her face in his hands and kissed her and said while putting his forehead to hers, "You look tired and I can see that your back is hurting. I hope you didn't overexert yourself today. Let's go to bed and I'll give you a back rub."

"I'd love that. Give it another month or two and I will be waddling like a duck," she said and smiled.

He put his arm around her waist and led her to the bedroom and said, "You will always be beautiful to me. I am also starting to get the highest respect for pregnant women."

Severus helped her out of her clothes and into the shower. When she was done he gave her the wide t-shirt she had started wearing a while ago because her silk sleepwear had gotten too tight for her growing belly. She decided she would buy a maternity gown when she was going to Diagon Alley with Hermione. She and Hermione had arranged to meet for lunch Saturday in two weeks at Hogsmeade and then they would go to Diagon Alley by side-along Apparation and do some Christmas shopping.

Severus made her comfortable and then he took his turn in the bathroom. When he came back he gave her a wonderful back massage after which she said, "Oh Baby that felt so good. Thank you. If I would be a cat I would have purred."

He smiled and kissed her, "Anything I can do for you and our little girl."

He pulled her to him and he molded himself against her back with his arm around her waist and his hand against her stomach. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and drew in her scent and kissed her on the side of her neck before he settled in to sleep. When Bobbie moaned and sidled up even closer to him he felt a wave of desire coming up in him.

As soon as Bobbie felt his hardness against her backside her tiredness evaporated and was replaced with an unbridled desire for him. She moaned and moved her hand in between them and stroked him. She heard Severus groan and felt him push himself into her hand. She pulled his pajama bottoms down and he rubbed himself against her and in between her thighs. When she pressed them together he gasped and pulled himself away to have enough room to hike up her shirt a little more and pull her panties down. By that time Bobbie's desire was in overdrive already.

When Severus probed her entrance with his silken shaft she drew in a sharp breath and he felt her moist and ready. He entered her slowly and savored the feeling of it. He fired her up even more by kissing and then gently sucking and biting the sensitive parts of the side of her neck and alternately stroking her sensitive nipples carefully with the pad of his thumb. When he heard her moaning with pleasure he started with long, slow strokes.

"Oh Severus...," she breathed while meeting each and every one of them. "Oh..."

Her throaty moans and the way she felt to him with each thrust were like instant gratification. He tried holding off some more and almost succeeded. But when she suddenly cried out his name and tightened around him he let himself go and met her in an overpowering climax. He clung to her while their bodies were shaking with pleasure in their release.

The time after was spent with gentle kisses, caresses and murmurings of love and devotion. Severus never thought he would ever say the things he was saying. He again thought about when Albus had been talking about the power of love and that he had always thought Albus being a little barmy. He now knew there was something to it. He didn't feel weak in these tender moments with his wife, he felt empowered.

He finally fell asleep with Bobbies back tugged against his front. Not that this sleeping position of spooning his wife was all that bad but he was looking forward to when they could get back to being in each others arms. He really missed it.

888

Severus and Poppy left for St Mungo's with several vials of potion in the early afternoon of December the 3rd. This time Frank Longbottom was teaching Severus's classes since Harry's skills were needed just in case something went awry and they needed defence against a fully developed werewolf. Two days earlier Severus had talked to Hermione about Bobbie's idea of figuring the strength of the potion according to the weight of the patient. Hermione's notes had confirmed what Bobbie had observed, that the heavier a person was the quicker they got their strength back. She had also said that about 40 people had already signed up on the two lists. Since it took some time and effort to search peoples backgrounds and if they qualified for financial aid, they had only had time to get three people approved so far.

They had decided to pick those three and seven from the list of those who were able to pay for their cure out of their own pockets. Hermione and Thomson had sent owls to the Wizards and Witches they had picked and told them to be at St Mungo's no later than 3:30 in the afternoon since the moon was rising shortly after 4 o'clock. Hermione had also called the hospital and told them that they needed to put each patient on a scale and make a note of their weight.

Severus had spent all of the night before calculating the strength of the potion to different weights and had made a chart which he fastened on the wall next to the scale as soon as he arrived. 15 minutes before they were going to cure the patients Severus mixed in the distilled water according to the weight of the individual person while Poppy and the healers paid attention. Everything was soon ready and the patients were in body binds. While Severus, Poppy and the three healers got ready to administer the potions there were five other healers from different hospitals behind a glass wall so they could learn how it was done by observing the entire process.

The new body binds that Harry, Neville and Ron had developed and now had even further improved worked perfectly, and even though the patients turned for a short time to werewolves, they were not able to move a finger - or paw - and do any damage.

Soon all ten patients were in separate rooms and under observation. After Severus, Poppy and the three healers answered a few questions for the five healers in training, everybody filed out to go their different ways.

888

Hermione called Severus the next morning. She had stayed overnight in St Mungo's to take notes on the proceedings, "Good news, Severus. Your calculations were spot-on. They all awoke within just minutes of each other and they all feel about the same. Yes, they are fatigued but nothing like the last time where the smaller patients were much worse off than the others."

"Thank you for letting me know. I suppose it is time to think about curing children. We should try it on young adults or teenagers first, just in case," Severus said.

"I agree!" Hermione said. "I will run it by the head healer of St Mungo's, since it looks like you and Poppy won't be there the next time. Those healers have to take on the task eventually."

"Well, let me know. We will have to move very slowly with trying it on children. I don't want anyone to get hurt. In any case, I'll have to go," Severus said.

"Yes, class is about to start... Oh, did Bobbie tell you about she and I are going to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, Saturday after next. Take good care of her. She sometimes overtires herself."

"I will," Hermione promised.

They said their goodbyes and Severus walked to his class room.

888

On Monday morning 'The Daily Prophet' published a lengthy interview with one of the people who had been cured of their Lycanthropy the Thursday before. It turned out that the cure had been paid for him by the newspaper in exchange for an interview about the process. The man praised the cure, the healers and anybody and everything else that had to do with it. Needless to say the ensuing run to get healed by this new miracle potion was enormous.

Kingsley visited with Severus one evening a few days after the interview appeared in the Daily Prophet while Bobbie was out for a walk with the dogs. Severus who had actually not wanted to drink during Bobbie's pregnancy thought he would make an exception and offered Kingsley a drink. When he accepted Severus poured one for himself since he figured it wouldn't be polite to let him drink alone. They sat down in front of the fireplace and spoke about the interview in the newspaper when Kingsley mentioned, "I had no idea there were so many werewolves out there. There are double as many as what we had on the registration before the war. That shows you that about 50% weren't even registered."

"I don't really blame them. Fudge had at one time wanted them all rounded up and incarcerated. I'd rather try keeping my affliction a secret than losing my freedom," Severus said.

Kingsley stroked his chin in thought before he said, "I agree, which makes me think it may be time to get rid of that registry. Considering how many werewolves there are, there were very few new infections. It shows that they were careful not to infect anybody, either by taking the Wolfsbane potion or by locking themselves up."

"Unless the newly infected didn't register," Severus pointed out.

"Right, which proves my point about the registration being useless..."

Severus nodded slowly while swirling his drink around the glass. "We may get the werewolf population down to almost nothing within a year if we can train enough healers. With this Body-bind Curse Harry and his fellow Aurors perfected, there is almost no danger to the one administering the potion. I also don't have to waste time figuring out how to do it by injection."

"I agree but we need to teach it to Aurors all over the Wizarding population. Harry can't be everywhere during the full moon."

"Indeed!"

"Miss Granger mentioned there are requests for the cure from all around the world. Looks like we'll have our work cut out training people," Kingsley said.

"We may have to put an international convention together with 3-day training for healers and Aurors. The boys could teach the Body-bind and the healers form St Mungo's could teach the mixing and administering of the potion," Severus suggested.

"What about you? You don't want to be there?" Kingsley asked.

"Not if I can possibly help it," Severus said with a grin.

Kingsley laughed and said, "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

Severus smirked at Kingsley and said, "Well, you know how much I like large crowds and being the center of attention."

"I know, I know!" Kingsley waved it off.

In that moment the door opened and a half frozen Bobbie and two fluffed up dogs trotted in. Bobbie went straight to the fire and held her hands up to it and rubbed them together. "Brrr, I can't believe how cold it has gotten. Sorry Kingsley, I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Don't worry about it," Kingsley said.

He and Severus had remembered their manners and had gotten up.

"I can't believe you were out as long as you were," Kingsley continued.

"You guys sit back down. Don't forget I was born and raised in Canada. I can handle a little cold," she said with a smile and continued by pointing at the dogs. "Those two couldn't get enough of the snow."

"Yes, but next time take some gloves," Severus said with concern while rubbing her hands.

Benton had walked up to Kingsley who had sat down again and put his head on his knee. Kingsley looked at the large dog and said, "I guess he wants me to pet him?"

Both Bobbie and Severus turned to look at him and Benton. Bobbie said with a grin, "Oh yes, and he never gets tired of it."

Kingsley looked into the dogs adoring eyes and started ruffling the animals fur and said, "I have heard from the Longbottom's how your dogs helped their adopted little girl speak again. That is very impressive." Then he looked at his watch and said, "Unfortunately it is getting late. I better get home. My wife is probably wondering where I am."

Severus walked Kingsley to the door and said, "I think we have to talk a little more about our next step in organizing a wide spread program to eradicate Lycanthropy."

"Well, I think your idea about that convention is a good one. I'll have to run it by the Aurors and the healers and let them know they'll be needed in this expanding project."

The two Wizards said their goodbyes and Severus turned back to Bobbie who was still in front of the fireplace trying to warm up. Severus came up from behind her and wrapped her into his arms and kissed the lobe of her cold ear and said, "I hope you don't mind that I had a drink with Kingsley."

"What, why do you even say such a thing? Baby, I never asked you to abstain from alcohol while I am carrying this child. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate that you are doing that with me, but I think you did a polite and sociable thing sharing a drink with Kingsley." She turned around in his arms and stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. "You don't owe me anything, Sev. I sure hope you don't ever feel like I am confining you in any way."

"I would never feel confined, not with you. I feel lucky that I have you and that you love me. I thank Merlin for it every day." He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head before hugging her closer to him, carefully not to crush her.

They finally went to bed where Severus made tender love to her.


	26. Taken

**26\. Taken**

The Saturday when Bobbie was to meet Hermione in Hogsmeade had arrived. Shortly before noon Severus had made sure that Bobbie was dressed warmly and that she had her gloves with her. He still had misgivings about her going out shopping almost seven months pregnant but he also knew he couldn't hold 'Whirlwind Bobbie' back. He smiled when he thought about her bubbly personality which sometimes surfaced. It had died down a little lately because of her pregnancy but he could still see it shining through once in a while. At least he had talked her into letting Hagrid take her to Hogsmeade by carriage and also have her picked up by him on the way back home.

He walked her to the front gate and said, "Call me when Hagrid needs to pick you up. Please be careful, my Love."

"I will, I'll see you tonight." They kissed and Severus helped her into the carriage.

Severus stood there watching the carriage until it disappeared around a bend in the road. He inhaled a deep breath and let it back out noisily. For just a moment a sense of foreboding went through him but he suppressed it right away. There was no reason for him to fall back into old habits of dread and doom, the way he had when he was still a spy. It was just that, old habits. He shook his head and turned and made his way back to the castle.

888

The two women met outside 'The Three Broomsticks'. After a greeting and a brief hug Hermione Apparated the both of them to Diagon Alley where they walked to the little café Bobbie and Severus had tried out before and sat down for lunch. They had a pleasant conversation while doing so, and after Bobbie paid the bill they went Christmas shopping. It seemed that a lot of other people were as well because the place was a good deal more crowded than usually.

Their first stop was Madam Maulkins where Bobbie bought maternity sleepwear. The soft flannel material would feel nice during the next couple of months. She also bought a few things for newborn babies. Hermione looked at her and smiled, "These are so cute. They will look precious on Serina."

"I think so. I will also be glad when I don't have to wear these tent-sized clothes anymore," Bobbie said showing Hermione her newly acquired sleep wear.

Hermione laughed and said, "You are looking just fine, Bobbie. From the way I see it you are probably going right back to your normal clothes after the baby is born. Speaking of clothes, I need to get fitted for dressing robes for the Christmas party at the Ministry. Would you mind helping me to pick out a nice material for it?"

"Of course!" she answered. Bobbie wouldn't need robes for Christmas and the New Years Eve party because Minerva mentioned to Severus that he and Bobbie should leave and spend the time in the cabin. She thought Bobbie would be more comfortable there with her advanced pregnancy. Severus and Bobbie had appreciated the gesture and were looking forward spending the time alone.

Bobbie helped Hermione picking out an iridescent material in a forest green that shimmered in red when the light hit it just right. They both agreed that it would be perfect for a Christmas party and the colors would look nice with Hermione's hair color.

They both went through a book with the newest cuts of dress robes and picked one that was strapless and layered from the waist down. After Madame Maulkin measured Hermione she showed them a pair of matching high-heeled shoes. After Hermione found the right size they paid and left everything they had bought there for delivery to Hogwarts, or in Hermione's case to her flat. Their next stop was Weasleys Wizard Wheezes where they said Hello to George, Lee Jordan and Ron who was there helping once again. George showed them the newest inventions in the joke shop but he also had some useful things that would come in handy for Aurors. Bobbie was most impressed with the Pygmy Puffs. She liked those little cuddly creatures but figured Benton and Bella wouldn't be too amused if she would bring one home, not to mention Severus. She could just see the thing climbing into bed with them and interrupting something.

After they said their goodbyes they went by the apothecary where Hermione bought some potion ingredients to brew some more Pepperup. Bobbie knew that Severus had just gotten a huge order and so she just helped Hermione finding the things she had on her shopping list.

They slowly but surely made their rounds in the shops in Diagon Alley and then arrived at their last stop which was the book store. Hermione had made good on her promise to Severus and had made sure that Bobbie didn't overdo things by sometimes sitting down on a bench for a rest and a hot tea and asking Bobbie once in a while if she was okay.

Bobbie felt fine but was still glad when they finally made it to the book store. Not that she felt overly tired but she also had never been much of a shopper. She could never understand women who were having fun shopping all day. For her it was more of a necessity.

As soon as the women entered the store and the salesclerk spotted them he waved to Bobbie and said, "Dr Snape, you may want to see the new book that just came in."

When she and Hermione made it over to the counter he said, "I haven't even had the time to put them on the shelves. Let me get one of the boxes."

He went to the back room and came back shortly with a large heavy box and plopped it onto the counter top. He reached inside and came up with a book and said, "It is the newest Potion book your husband wrote."

Bobbie was stunned. "What? How can that be done already? He just dropped it off at the editor a few weeks ago."

"Well, my guess would be that there was nothing to edit. Professor Snape is one of the best Potion Masters in the world, maybe even THE best. How would an editor know if there is something wrong in that book? They most likely just took the manuscript and put it into print." He handed the book to Bobbie with a large grin.

Hermione pointed with her thumb to the clerk with a smile and said to Bobbie, "Well, when he is right, he is right. He does have a point..."

Bobbie looked at the book in her hand and said, "I'll take one. I think I will give it to him for Christmas. He should have the book he wrote regardless if he already knows everything in there."

Hermione also took one and they told the clerk to hold them behind the counter until they were done with the rest of their shopping.

"Very well!" said the clerk and laid two of the books underneath the counter top. He then took the box and said, "I better get the rest of them on the shelves. People will want to buy those for Christmas presents."

The women went to rummage around in the store a little while longer and Bobbie came up with a calendar full of Labrador Retrievers and a book with wonderful pictures taken from the Hubble telescope. When she looked around for Hermione she spotted her dragging an armful of books to the counter. Bobbie smiled remembering Severus telling her that Hermione practically lived in the library with her nose inside a book during the time she was a student at Hogwarts. _Some things never change,_ she thought.

Bobbie walked up to the counter where Hermione showed her the books she had found when a man in dark robes walked up to her and grabbed her around her shoulders. The next thing she knew was the feeling of Apparating. Before she got over her surprise she felt solid ground under her feet again, and after getting over her mild nausea from not having been ready for Apparating, she noticed she was standing in front of a grand Manor. She probably would have been in awe of the magnificent place if it wouldn't have been for the stranger that had just taken her without warning. She knew that something wasn't right and glared into his eyes and demanded an explanation while tearing herself away from his grip.

He laughed and took a hold of her upper arm. "Well, well, well, Severus's little Muggle is demanding an answer. How fetching...," he mocked.

"Let me go you creep!" she hissed and tried to get away from him.

He did let her go and put a binding curse on her, which of course didn't work on a Nevari. She glared at him and smacked him in the face. She knew there was no way for her to run in her condition and the other problem was that she didn't know where she was and therefore didn't know in which direction to run. She just stood in front of him and glared daggers at him. He again tried the binding curse on her and then the Full Body-Bind.

He grabbed her around the wrist this time and said, "Looks like Severus got himself a little fireball with you. Very charming but who are you or better, _what_ are you? Why doesn't my magic work on you?"

"That's because I'm not a Muggle. My magic just is a little different." Bobbie thought it was better to lie than to have him start thinking about her heritage and maybe even finding out about it. "I can't do magic but I can defend myself from the magic of others." Well it wasn't really a lie but the word 'Nevari' would probably be a death sentence for her because of all the rumors, as unfounded they may be.

"Well, I think we can remedy that," he said and conjured up a rope and bound her hands together with it. He then shoved her toward the massive wooden doorway of the manor, opened one of the double doors and pushed her inside before locking it.

Inside stood a small house elf with an almost frightened look on his face and dressed in a small pillow case and a collar around his neck and said, "Master Preston is it anything Quincy can do for you?"

"Yes, you can get out of the way, you stupid thing, so I can get to the dungeons." He grabbed Bobbie by the ropes around her wrists and roughly pulled her along the corridor causing the house elf to scamper to the side to avoid being run over.

Bobbie protested and yanked on the ropes. She knew she was no match for the man, but she didn't want to make it too easy for him. He just laughed and said, "The more you fight, the more it hurts."

He kept pulling her after him and at one time Bobbie kicked him in the back of his knees and he almost fell. He turned around and grabbed her by her neck with his gloved hands and pushed her head back with his thumb on her chin and growled, "You do that again and things will get very unpleasant for you and especially this bastard you are carrying."

"What do you want from me?" she whispered in fright while searching his eyes.

"I want that traitor of a husband of yours to pay me back what I lost when he helped kill the Dark Lord, and you are going to help me do so. Now shut up!" he hissed.

He let go of her head and pulled her along the corridor again and to a flight of stairs leading downwards. After they went down the stairs they came to another one and he dragged her down there also. She could feel it getting colder the farther down they went. They came to a dark corridor and he pulled her along while a few candles here and there came to light while they walked. The floor and walls were rough hewn stone and Bobbie thought she could hear water dripping in the distance.

Her captor finally stopped in front of an iron door. He opened it and pushed her inside, then cut the ropes around her wrists and shackled her to the wall and left without a word. When he threw the door closed behind him the loud bang startled her and she suddenly realized that this was real and not simply a nightmare from which she would wake up.

Bobbie stood there in the dark and the cold kept seeping through her clothes. Just when she decided to try and sit down on the cold floor a dim light switched on and the house elf Quincy appeared with a few blankets and some food and water. He looked shyly at Bobbie and slowly put everything on the floor. Bobbie knew right away that it was too far away for her to reach everything.

"Quincy, I can't reach that. Would you please untie me?" Bobbie said.

"I's is not allowed. Master will come. Quincy only allowed bring blankets and food." The house elf looked at her with a sad face and disappeared.

Bobbie again was left in the dark. Her feet were aching and she needed to sit down but she wasn't sure if the chains on the shackles were even long enough for her to do so. Whether she wanted to admit it or not the day in Diagon Alley had worn her out. Bobbie tried to sit and again when the light came on and this time her captor was coming inside.

He paced around the cell without coming all the way to her and said, "I am going to take off the shackles and I suggest you behave and eat your food." After this statement he went to walk back outside and just before he closed the door he pointed to a dark corner and said, "If you need to use the bathroom, there is an old cauldron back there in the corner." He laughed maliciously and then she heard him say "Alohomora" and her shackles opened and fell off her wrists. As soon as the door banged shut the dim candle went out again and she was in the dark once more. She heard him lock the door and then the echo of his receding footsteps growing quieter and quieter.

Bobbie knew she needed to eat and drink for her baby's sake and went clumsily down on her knees and felt for the plate in the direction she had seen it. After about 30 seconds she had found it. She pulled off her gloves and ate the sandwich that the elf had brought her and then drank the water. By the time she was done she noticed that there was a little window far up on one of the walls and that the moon let in a little light so she was able to recognize things once her eyes had adjusted to the dark. She found the blankets and made an uncomfortable bed out of them. The blankets really were only enough to fend off the worst of the cold. She curled up as much as she was able with her belly and covered herself as well as possible. There was no pillow.

While she was laying there she thought about Severus and knew he would be worried once he heard what had happened and she knew he would move heaven and earth to find her. She stroked her belly and murmured, "Don't worry baby, your Daddy will find us." She hoped that she herself would be strong enough for herself and the baby. She needed to keep her wits as long as it took. _Oh Severus, I miss you so much. Please hurry..._ When she felt some tears trailing down her face she scolded herself. This was not the time to lose hope, but she couldn't help it. Fortunately as exhausted as she was she fell soon into a fitful sleep.

888

Shortly before dinner time Severus heard some desperate knocking on the door of his lab and Hermione came storming inside without waiting for an answer. He knew right away that something terrible had happened. Her face was flushed and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Severus, I'm so sorry... I don't know how this could happen... How he could just take her..." Hermione was inconsolable and collapsed in a chair with her hands in front of her face. "Oh gods, how could this happen...?"

Severus knelt down in front of her and pulled the hands from her face and asked in a rushed voice, "What happened? Where is Bobbie?" He had a really bad feeling and his stomach felt like it was in knots.

"She, she is gone. Some... somebody t-took her. I promised... I would keep her safe... I-I'm so s-sorry," Hermione sobbed.

"Who took her... where...?" Severus felt like shaking her in his desperation.

"I-I don't know. It was i-inside th-the book store...," Hermione hiccoughed.

Severus saw that Hermione was too distraught to give him good information and ran out of the door fetching his cloak on the way. He hastened up the stairs three steps at a time and sprinted out of the door almost running over Minerva.

"Severus, what's...?" she shouted after him.

"Somebody took Bobbie...," he yelled back at her without missing a step.

At this point Severus didn't care if anybody saw him flying unsupported without a broom, the way only Death Eaters knew how, but he couldn't get to the Apparation point outside the gates fast enough. As soon as he arrived there he Apparated to Diagon Alley right outside the book store. When he stormed inside he already saw the place swarming with Aurors. He saw the clerk behind the counter and grabbed him on the collar, almost pulling the poor man across the counter and asked in a frenzy, "Where is she? Who took her?"

The guy flailed his arms trying not to fall over and stammered, "I-I don' kno... Prof..."

Neville walked up and shook Severus on the shoulders and said, "Severus, the poor guy is choking. Let him go. He is not the one who took her."

Severus looked at Neville, his eyes wide with fear but he finally let go and croaked with emotion, "Why...? Why would somebody take her...? She never hurt anybody..."

"The clerk doesn't know who it was. He said some man in a dark cloak just walked up beside Bobbie and Apparated her away," Neville said.

"Can't we do anything? We need to find out who it was...," Severus whispered too stunned to grasp a straight thought and staring at the wall without focus.

"We are already on it. Ron and Harry took the clerks memories and are on the way to Hogwarts to use the Pensieve to see if anybody recognizes the man. You need to go back home, but you should also look at the memories," Neville said. He patted Severus on the shoulder and said, "Let's go. I'll go with you."

Severus nodded in a daze and followed Neville outside. They Apparated to Hogwarts where they could already see Minerva talking to Kingsley and a still crying Hermione. Minerva walked up to Severus and said, "Go to my office. Harry is there using the Pensieve."

Severus nodded and made his way to the Headmistresses office. The gargoyle let Severus by and the door to the office was ajar. Harry and Ron had their heads inside the pensive but since it was only a short memory they had gotten from the clerk they were done in no time.

Severus asked them, "Anything?"

"No we watched it 3 times. We don't recognize that person," Harry said shaking his head.

"You need to see it, Severus. My guess is since he targeted Bobbie he may be somebody you know," Ron said.

Severus walked to the Pensieve and dove in it. He looked at the man and recognized him right away. When he came back out he said, "I don't know his name or where he comes from but I recognize him from a Death Eater meeting."

"Damn!" Harry said in anger while hitting the top of the desk with his flat hand. "And there I thought we had them all."

"We should take the memory with us and show it to the Death Eaters who are sitting in prison. Maybe somebody spills the beans," Ron said.

"Well, maybe if we give them a few years off their sentence if we catch the guy...," Neville said. "I don't think they will do it out of the goodness of their hearts."

Severus looked tiredly at his watch and said, "Before you do that let me talk to Lucius Malfoy tomorrow morning. If I catch him in the right mood I may get something out of him. It is late and if I show up now he is most likely already inebriated."

"And you think you'll have better luck tomorrow when he is sporting a hang-over?" asked Minerva, who had just walked in the door.

"He will if I bring a Hangover Potion as a peace offering," Severus said tiredly.

In the same moment an owl flew into the office and landed in front of Severus on the desk. Severus right away noticed the note tied to its leg. He looked at Minerva and untied it, then unfolded the parchment and read it.

 _If you want to see your wife again you follow these instructions: Put 200.000 galleons into a bag. You will receive another owl with a small package in about 4 days. It will contain a Portkey which will activate within 5 minutes after opening the package. This should give you ample time to tie the bag to the Portkey. If anybody tries to deceive me and is arriving with said Portkey they will be killed on arrival together with your wife. Do NOT involve Aurors. Your wife will be set free as soon as I am in a secure location._

Severus read it once more and then handed it to Harry, who read it and said, "I guess it is a little late for the instruction about not notifying Aurors."

"Yes, but surely he must know that the store owner would have called them in. He just wants to make sure that you aren't around after Severus got this letter," Minerva said. "Hogwarts is secure. He won't know that you are here."

"I also don't know what he is afraid of. Nobody is dumb enough to use his Portkey and get themselves killed on arrival," Kingsley said.

"I don't like it," Harry said, "Bobbie and also the clerk have seen him. He can't ever show his face anywhere again unless he used Polyjuice Potion when he captured her."

"Shit, I haven't even thought about that possibility," Ron said.

"I will still pay Lucius a visit tomorrow. We need to cover every possibility," Severus said defeated and then walked out.

Severus walked straight into Hermione when he turned the corner down to the dungeons. She had been waiting for him and her eyes were still red from crying. She said, "Severus, I am so sorry. I was supposed to take care of her and I let you down, both of you."

"I saw in the Pensieve what happened. There is nothing you could have done. Do not blame yourself," he said quietly and continued on his way.

Hermione stood there and watched him walk away. He looked like he had aged 10 years, like the way he had looked before he had found happiness. The only difference was that he didn't have a scowl on his face but instead a sad and pained expression. Hermione watched him until he was around the corner and then tearfully she went on the way to find Ron.

888

When Severus arrived inside their quarters the place seemed so utterly empty even though Bella and Benton walked right up to him. He stroked both of their heads for a short time and then leant back against the closed door and slid down on the floor and put his head into is hands and started weeping. No, he didn't blame Hermione, he blamed himself. He had done it again putting somebody into danger and this time it was the most precious person in the world to him. He was the one who put Bobbie into danger. He had known it all along. As long as there were former supporters of Voldemort out there she would always be in danger. Most Death Eaters were incarcerated but there were other supporters who had never taken the Dark Mark. They also saw him as a traitor. How could he have made the mistake and think that things could change, that he would be able to live like a normal person? Now there was a madman out there who wanted to harm Bobbie if he didn't pay. He didn't care about the money but he would never be able to live with himself if Bobbie would be hurt... or worse. He knew he couldn't bare it if he would lose her... if he would lose them. There was his unborn daughter...

He suddenly felt Benton lick the back of his hands which he had in front of his face. Severus slung his arms around the dogs' neck and sobbed into his fur. Bella was also there. She lay beside him with her head on his thigh. Severus had never been so scared in his life, not even when he was going to Voldemort as a spy.

After the longest time he finally picked himself up of the floor and dragged himself to his bed. He didn't bother to undress and laid down on the top of the covers and fell into a fitful sleep. He had nightmares about Death Eaters slaying innocent people, about his involvement in it and somebody screaming. He heard someone in a menacing voice, "It is you... it is your fault." Severus suddenly jumped up covered in cold sweat with a scream on his own lips. Then he noticed his mobile phone ringing...

He saw it was Bobbie and picked up, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I am okay. I just woke up. Please just listen and then I will switch the phone off again. I don't want to get caught by it ringing. I don't recognize where I am but I saw that it is a huge Manor, with a large wooden front door - double doors. The building has light grey stucco and has a round tower with a flat top on the left side. There is a house elf with the name Quincy and the elf calls the man who kidnapped me Master Preston. That is all I know," she rushed through her story.

"You said you just woke up. They gave you a bed at least...," Severus guessed.

"Well, not exactly. I'm locked inside a dungeon room. They fed me and gave me blankets. I haven't seen or heard anybody but that man and the elf. I didn't get any flashbacks because I had my gloves on. I have to go before I am found out. I also don't want to run my battery down. I love you, Severus!"

"I love you too. Please be careful!" he said before the phone went dead.

Severus noticed it was almost 5 o'clock in the morning. He decided to take a shower. It wouldn't do for him to show up like this at Malfoy's place. He knew it was still too early to go there, so he went to his potion stores and found a few Hangover potions. He pocketed them and then went outside with the dogs. He could tell that they knew that something wasn't right. He was actually glad that they were here and he wasn't all alone. They reminded him of Bobbie.

The call from Bobbie had given him some hope. He thought about all of the mansions he knew and couldn't come up with any that looked like the one she had described. He hoped he could persuade Lucius to put his animosity aside and help him. Lucius and Narcissa were invited to many a party and knew more people and their homes than he did.

Shortly after he came back to his quarters Minerva knocked on his door. When he opened it for her she asked, "How are you holding up, Severus?"

He only sighed and slowly shook his head.

Minerva nodded and said, "I know you don't really feel like eating anything or facing everybody for breakfast up there. It also would raise some eyebrows if you would come alone. But you do have to keep your strength up so I will order something for us and we will stay here if this is acceptable to you?"

He nodded and croaked, "Yes!"

"You know Bobbie is strong. She will hang on until we find her...," Minerva said and then ordered some breakfast for them with Winky.

"What if they are torturing her? What if she is losing the baby? What if they are hurting her or, or worse...?" Severus's voice broke when he finished the last sentence.

"Stop that, Severus! Don't do that to yourself. You need to keep your wits about you for _her._ It doesn't help anybody if you fall into an emotional hole."

Severus was too lost in despair to hear her and said with tears in his eyes, "I can't lose her Minerva. I can't...! What am I doing without her? I am only alive because I had her. I love her so much. I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless. I don't know what I will do if I lose her. She is all I have..." He had gotten quieter and quieter by the end.

Minerva had never seen Severus so desperate in all the years she knew him, so she grabbed his upper arms and shook him and said, "Severus, listen to yourself. You can't think like that. You need to snap out of this. You aren't doing yourself _or_ Bobbie any favors in this state. We _will_ find her!" Minerva didn't really know who she was trying to convince with her last remark, Severus or herself. Still she went to the table and poured tea for them and then sat down and told Severus to sit down also.

He finally took a seat and reached for a piece of toast when Minerva held the bread basket under his nose. He put it onto his plate and stared at it.

Minerva finally asked, "Are you eating this or are you just looking at it? Put some butter on it."

Severus reluctantly did and then some jelly. He slowly chewed every bite like in trance. It tasted like cardboard to him, but he ate it and also finished his tea.

Minerva watched him as unnoticeable as she could. Breakfast was a very quiet affair. She felt sorry for Severus. He finally had been happy for the first time in his life and now this happened. He was a mess and she didn't doubt it a bit that he would fall into a deep depression if something happened to Bobbie. In all the years she knew Severus she had never seen him scared, not even when he was spying. Worried and tense maybe, but never scared. Finding love, _true_ love, changed all that. He was genuinely frightened for Bobbie. It was a whole new feeling for him and he didn't know how to handle it.

Truthfully Minerva had never thought that Severus would ever find love. Yes, he had feelings for Lily, but it was nothing like what he had with Bobbie. Albus had always said that one of these days it would happen and that it would happen when Severus least expected it. _You were so right Albus. Just when you demanded to be killed by him she showed up._ Minerva gritted her teeth at the thought of this harebrained idea. Yes, it had worked but she would never condone that Albus had put Severus through this mess.

Minerva finally took a deep breath and put the thoughts aside just when Severus pushed the plate away from him. "You only ate one piece of toast. Are you sure you are done?"

"I can't eat when I feel like somebody is choking me. I know you mean well but give it a rest," he said with a sigh.

Minerva patted his hand and got up. "I will leave you now. Good luck with Lucius Malfoy."

"Thanks," he said quietly and also got up to get ready to leave. Just before he walked out he made sure he had the Hangover potions and even more important, the vial with the memories of the clerk from the bookstore in the pocket of his cloak.


	27. Meeting Richelle

**27\. Meeting Richelle**

When Severus arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor he steeled himself, opened the gate and walked up to the large wooden entrance door. He used the metal door knocker which was shaped like a snake and knocked three times. Even from the outside he could hear the sound reverberating through the cavernous marble hallways. A few seconds later a house elf showed up and let him in. "What can Abbe do for Professor Snape?" the elf asked him.

"I would like to speak to Mr Malfoy," Severus said.

The elf led him into the drawing room which hadn't changed a bit since Severus was there the last time. He took a seat in front of the fireplace and a moment later he heard, "Uncle Severus, how nice to see you."

It was Draco. Severus got up and shook hands with him. "It is great to see you also, Draco. It has been a while."

"It sure has. What can I help you with? Abbe said you wanted to speak with me."

"I was actually referring to your father but I guess it is my fault that I didn't make it clear which Mr Malfoy I wished to see."

"I am sorry but father is not here at the moment. He and mother went to visit some relatives in France. They will be back tomorrow morning."

Severus let out a deep sigh and collapsed back into his chair with his head in his hands. "Merlin, I can't wait that long...!"

"What is going on?" Draco asked with worry. He had thought that his godfather had looked a little rough when he first saw him but now that he saw his reaction he knew that something wasn't right.

"My wife was taken yesterday afternoon," he heard Severus's muffled reply.

"WHAT?" Draco asked in disbelieve. "W... who would do such a thing?"

Draco sat down in the other chair next to the one Severus had occupied and listened to the story of Bobbie's capture. Then Severus added, "They want money, 200,000 galleons to be exact..."

"I will help you with that...," Draco interrupted.

"No, I don't need the money but thank you anyway. I have that much. My inventions are paying well. The reason I am here is that I believe the person who took her is somebody who supported Voldemort. I have a memory from the clerk which shows my wife's captor well. I have seen this person before during a Death Eater meeting but don't know who he is or where I can find him," Severus said.

"Do you want me to look at the memory? You know I had been at some of the meetings," Draco offered.

"I believe that this was before your time but at this point I will take all the help I can get, even if it means I am grasping at straws," Severus admitted tiredly.

"Okay, let me get the Pensieve," Draco said and walked to a cabinet in a corner. He unlocked it and pulled out an intricately carved stone basin and set it on the side table in between their chairs.

Severus pulled out the vial with the memory and poured it into the basin. Draco bent over it and looked at the short memory. When he was done he shook his head and said, "Sorry, I don't remember ever seeing this man."

Severus fished the memory out of the Pensieve with his wand and put it back into the vial and said, "I didn't think you would." Then he put the vial back into his pocket.

"Is there anything else that could be of importance?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but it isn't much to go on. Bobbie called very early this morning. Her captor obviously didn't think anybody in the Wizarding World would use a mobile phone and didn't check for one. She still had it and called when she was alone. She said that she is in the dungeons of a huge manor with grey stucco walls and a round tower with a flat top on the left side. The entrance consists of large wooden double doors. She also said there was a house elf with the name Quincy who called the man Master Preston."

As soon as Severus was done telling Draco about the call he realized that he had totally forgotten to let Minerva know about it. He would let her know as soon as he got back to Hogwarts. Maybe she would be able to shed some light on these clues.

Draco again shook his head but said, "You should ask Harry and his fellow Aurors or anybody else who is working at the Ministry. Somebody there would know about a large mansion like that. What about Hermione? She is head of the Magical Creatures Department. They started to register all the house elves to make sure they are treated well. We registered Abbe just last week."

With these words Severus felt a little hope again and before he got up to leave he said, "Thank you Draco. I will do that. I have to admit I haven't even thought about it."

Draco nodded slowly and said, "That is understandable. I can't imagine how I would feel if somebody would take Astoria. I most likely wouldn't know where to start first. If you can't find anything, come back tomorrow. I know father isn't too keen about you lately but the two of us together may be able to wear him down."

The two men walked to the door where Severus thanked Draco for his help. Draco said, "Thinking about it, I haven't even offered you refreshments or something for lunch."

"Don't worry about it. I probably would not have been able to stomach anything to begin with. You did give me some good points about what to do next."

The men shook hands and Severus walked outside to the Apparation zone to make his way back to Hogwarts where he walked straight to Minerva's office to let her know about the clues Bobbie had given him in her phone call.

Minerva wasn't able to recognize anything off the top of her head but promised she would think about it some more. "There are several great Manors that come to mind and I know the owners of some of them but I can't think of any that would belong to the person in that memory. I do however agree with young Mr Malfoy and think you need to go through the house elf registry. Even though today is Sunday I believe Hermione would gladly make an extra trip to work for an hour or two. Why don't you call her?"

Severus nodded and dialed Hermione's number and asked if he could have a look at the registry to find an elf named Quincy. He was on the phone for a very short time and hung up with a defeated look on his face.

"What did she say?" Minerva asked.

"There is no house elf with that name in the registry. She doesn't even have to look into it. Hermione knows for a fact that they have no names that start with a "Q" in their files yet." Severus said sadly.

"Don't give up hope, Severus. Bobbie needs you. She needs you to bring her home, whether it is by finding her or by paying the ransom. We will get the money together somehow," Minerva said.

"I am not worried about the money. I will gladly give everything I own to get her back."

Minerva patted his arm and said, "I know! Come, let's go to the Great Hall and eat dinner. You have to eat something. My guess is you skipped lunch."

Severus let Minerva talk him into going. He would make up an excuse about why Bobbie wasn't there with him. He knew he needed to keep going. He heard Minerva's words in his mind; _Bobbie needs you to bring her home._ And by Merlin, he would! Even if it would cost him his last breath.

888

After Bobbie had hung up the phone with Severus she felt a cloud of loneliness and despair fall over her. The darkness in her cell felt heavy and oppressive. During this time of the year it was still pitch black outside and even the moon that had provided a little bit of light when she was first thrown into these dungeons had deserted her. She curled back up in the corner to get as much warmth as she could from the blankets and her own body heat. It wasn't enough and she started shivering after a while. She figured that she hadn't felt it last night because she was too exhausted to notice and she had fallen asleep after only a little while. It was different now and she was wondering if she could call the elf to bring her more blankets. She doubted it since this elf was not assigned to her, so she dropped the idea.

She thought about Severus and hoped he would be okay and that he wouldn't put himself into danger to find her. She also hoped he would take care of himself. She knew what kind of mood he could get himself worked up into... Her wonderful husband. She missed him so much. Tears were pooling in her eyes and just when she was about to let herself fall into a hole of despair she felt her baby move. The feeling of it snapped her back into survival mode. "It's okay baby. Everything is going to be fine. Your daddy is taking us home as soon as he finds us." She spoke in a quiet soothing voice. She had a baby to consider and she would not let herself break down, not as long as there was hope.

When the door suddenly opened and woke her she noticed that she must have rocked herself to sleep again. The dim light of the candle had come on again and her captor was standing in the doorframe with a nasty smirk on his face, "I hope you had a good night."

When Bobbie just glared at him he mocked, "I had hoped the lady would be a little more grateful with the provided accommodations."

"Go to hell!" she hissed.

"Well, well, well aren't we grumpy this morning. Maybe after a good breakfast you will be in a better mood." He called the elf to bring Bobbie a couple of slices of buttered toast and water.

"Enjoy your meal," he leered and then the door fell into the lock and the candle went out. She did notice that by now there was a little light coming through the small window. At least it was enough so she could see what she was doing. She ate the toast which had gotten cold by now and drank the water.

After she was done she went to look around her cell. The small window was too high for her to make it up there without a ladder, and even with a ladder there was no way she could have squeezed through it in her present condition. She went to inspect the shackles which were hanging on the wall and knew right away that they were useless for anything aside from tying somebody to the wall of course. The door was a heavy iron door and there was no way she could open it other than with a key... _wait a minute_... she and Geronimo had gotten pretty good at picking locks, and this old-fashioned lock would be easy. The keyhole was huge.

Bobbie pulled the pin out of her hair and before she started she put her ear on the door and listened for any sounds on the outside. There weren't any and she went to work. It only took her a few seconds. She carefully pulled the door open just a little bit. At first she thought there was another lock on the outside of the door because it wouldn't open but then she realized that the door was just so heavy that it took a little more strength. She looked in one direction of the hallway through the crack and then opened it a little farther so she could stick her head out and look into the other. It was empty.

She slipped outside and was thankful that she had worn her running shoes for her shopping trip. They were nice and quiet. She sneaked to the first flight of stairs and quietly made her way up. When she came to the next level she carefully looked around before setting foot into the hallway. Just when she attempted to do so the elf ambled by. Even though Bobbie was almost positive that Quincy saw her, the elf pretended not to and kept going. _What was going on?_ Bobbie thought about it for a while and when nothing happened she finally decided to keep going.

She carefully walked up the next flight of stairs and came to the hallway that led to the front entrance of the mansion. She quietly went into the direction where she knew she needed to go. Right when she came by a door it opened and the elf was standing there looking at her. Bobbie knew she was busted and just closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh and gave herself up to her fate. Suddenly she heard the weak voice of a woman coming from the room saying, "Go on, child."

Bobbie opened her eyes and saw an old women lying in a bed. The woman smiled at her and said, "Go on. Save yourself."

When Bobbie just stood there with a puzzled look on her face and staring at her the woman beckoned her to come to the door. Bobbie walked into the room and the elf closed the door.

The woman said, "Quincy closed the door so my grandson won't come in. He knows to stay away when the door is closed and most of the time he obeys it."

"Your grandson?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes, the man who is holding you captive," she answered. "Quincy has told me everything. I want you to know that I do not approve. You need to leave while you can."

"Why did he take me?" Bobbie asked with a look to the door.

When Bobbie didn't leave the woman said," Because he considers your husband a traitor. Preston was loyal to You-Know-Who. He wasn't a Death Eater but he was supplying him with the necessary funds for the havoc he caused. He gave him most of our family fortune and he thinks Severus should pay for taking him down."

"Why Severus? There were others he could hold up..." Then Bobbie realized that the old woman was calling Severus by his name. "How do you know Severus?"

"He is my grandson," came the answer.

Bobbie was stunned. "WHAT? How... how can that..., who are you?"

"Severus's mother Eileen was my daughter. Preston is the son of Eileen's brother. My name is Richelle Prince."

Bobbie looked aghast at the woman for a while before she pointed out the obvious and snapped at the woman. "Are you listening to yourself? You cast Severus's mother out just because she married a Muggle. You never even checked on Severus to find out how he was when he was a boy. He had the worst possible childhood, was neglected and beaten by his father and now that he finally made a life for himself your grandson wants to take his money?"

"Please get a hold of yourself. Things aren't always what they seem..."

"Well, you better have a pretty damn good excuse...!" Bobbie said with a voice filled with indignation.

"Yes, Eileen was cast out but I didn't have a lot of say in the matter. My husband made that decision. For the longest time I didn't even know where she went after she left. I have never been a very healthy person and my husband controlled all the money. Even if I would have found her I wouldn't have been able to help her out with anything. I later heard that Severus was at Hogwarts and I knew he at least was in good hands there..."

"Right, that is what you thought. He was bullied and laughed at because he wore threadbare clothes with pant legs and sleeves that were too short. If he would have had family who would have cared he might not have joined up with Voldemort."

Richelle Prince winced when she heard Bobbie say the name and Bobbie said, "So what, he's dead. You can say his name all day long."

The old women continued, "I didn't know. I thought with Albus Dumbledore there Severus would be protected."

"Well, turns out Albus was only human after all..."

"My husband - Severus's grandfather - died shortly after Severus left Hogwarts but by that time we had heard that Severus was a Death Eater."

"I see! I guess I can't fault you for not reaching out to him then." Bobbie had calmed down somewhat, so she walked over to a padded chair facing Richelle's bed and sat down.

"I tried reaching out to him after I found out that he had helped bringing down You-Know-Who. I wanted to change my will and leave it all to Severus after Preston betrayed us by supporting You-Know-Who, but Preston wouldn't have it."

"Where are his parents?" Bobbie asked.

"Death Eaters raided their country home in Cornwall and they were killed. I suspect Preston had something to do with it to get to the inheritance. I expect I am only alive because he thought I wouldn't live much longer."

"Why don't you throw him out, call the authorities, or leave?"

She smiled sadly and said, "I am unable to leave or call the authorities. I can't leave this room. I am a prisoner in my own house. There are wards on the door and I can't get out even if the door is open..." all of a sudden something clicked in her and she looked at Bobbie, "How did you get in here? Nobody but Preston and Quincy can walk through the wards."

"I can walk through wards. I can't produce magic but I have some abilities," Bobbie said.

"A very beneficial ability indeed. I think you should take the opportunity," Richelle said.

"Can't Quincy get you out? The house elves in Hogwarts can Apparate with people. I have done it."

"Quincy can't leave the house. Preston has strapped a restraining collar on him which traps him inside. He can't get help."

Bobbie looked at the elf and thought, _so that is why this elf is wearing a collar_. She knew they usually didn't wear anything fancy.

Richelle continued, "The only one who can release him is the one who put that collar onto him, or maybe a skilled Curse-Breaker."

"What about sending an owl?" Bobbie asked.

"I have tried. Quincy nor I can get into the owlery," she said sadly. "But what are _you_ waiting for. You can walk through wards..., go... save yourself... How did you get out of the cell?"

Bobbie said, "My hair pin."

"Then use it on the front door. Go!" Richelle urged Bobbie.

"I'm not leaving without you..."

"You can tell the Aurors later. You need to leave."

"My phone works here," Bobbie said and pulled out her mobile phone. "We can call somebody. I can let Severus know where I am. What is this place called?"

"Prince Manor," Richelle said.

Just after Bobbie had dialed Severus's number the door flew open and Preston stormed in and knocked the phone out of her hands.

Bobbie shouted, "No!"

He ignored her and said, "Well, isn't this cozy. I have been listening at the door for quite a while and I have to say it was very amusing but now it is time to break up this little get-together."

Preston picked up the phone and held it to his ear and said with a malicious voice, "Severus Snape."

He waited and then said with sarcasm, "Well, nice to hear your voice. It is time for our little exchange. Time is up. You will receive the Portkey tomorrow night. You better have the money ready."

He then threw the phone on the floor and stomped on it. When he saw that it had broken he smiled and then said to Bobbie, "Party is over. It is time to go back to where you escaped from." He grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her up from the chair and out of the door.

That was the first time Bobbie made skin contact and saw her captors' flashback. She saw that indeed he had asked Voldemort for the raid on the country home that killed his parents in exchange for a substantial sum of money he had handed over. She also found out that Preston was putting a few drops of some fluid into his grandmother's food sometimes. She suspected it to be poison to slowly kill her.

When he had dragged Bobbie all the way to her cell he opened the door and shoved her inside. "There will be no food or drink for you tonight. Bad girls have to be punished," he mocked. "Now, hand over that hair pin. Imagine my surprise when I wanted to pay you a little visit and found the door unlocked..."

When Bobbie didn't react, "WELL? Hand it over!" he shouted.

Bobbie was afraid he would manhandle her even more than he had on the way down to the cell. She now knew that he was capable of doing anything and may even hurt the baby, so she reluctantly gave in and handed him her hair pin. He put it into his pocket and slammed the door after walking out. She heard the door being locked and then the candle went out and she was back in the cold and dark alone. Not even the moon shone through her small window that night. She fished her gloves out of her pocket which she had taken off in Richelle's nice warm room, and put them back on and then sat down in the corner of her cell and tried to wrap herself as well as she could into the blankets which had started to get damp from the cold moisture in the dungeons.

While she sat there shivering in 'her' corner she went through her captors' flashback and found out all different kinds of things. His parents sent him to Durmstrang where he met a fellow student called Lorena Lestrange. Bobbie thought she heard the name before and by going farther into the flashback she found that she was a sister off Bellatrix Lestrange's husband Rodolphus. Bobbie had never met Bellatrix but she sure had heard about her. She also knew she was Draco's aunt.

She found out that at the end of school Preston married Lorena and that was how he really got affiliated with the Dark Arts and Voldemort. Neither Preston nor Lorena became Death Eaters because they didn't want to get their hands dirty but they were supporting Voldemort financially. Lorena ended up being killed by her own brother Rabastan who thought her too cowardly. Bobbie 'saw' that Rabastan also took Preston by the neck and was about to cut his throat because of his cowardice but some Death Eater told him that 'the Dark Lord needed the Prince Families money'.

Bobbie saw that Preston wasn't too grief stricken about his wife's death since he already had frequented whores more often than sleeping with his own wife. Bobbie also figured out from the flashbacks how annoyed and disgusted Richelle was with her grandsons' lifestyle and the way he was wasting the family fortune.

Bobbie finally fell asleep by dawn, exhausted by hunger thirst and the cold that kept seeping through her clothes.

888

When Severus came back to his Chambers he sat down and went through everything he could think of that he could do. Benton and Bella stayed close to him. He knew that they missed Bobbie too and didn't make them go back to their dog beds, since he also found that he welcomed the company.

Severus thought about how it would go with Lucius tomorrow morning. Would he help or would he lie and say that he didn't know that person even if he did? He was just thinking whether he should bring some Veritaserum when his phone rang.

Severus saw that it was Bobbie. He said her name after picking up and then heard some commotion. He heard Bobbie shout "No" and then it sounded like her phone fell to the floor. He heard some muffled voices and again said her name. Then he heard a man's voice, "Severus Snape."

Severus asked as he jumped up from his chair, "Who is this? Where is my wife? If you hurt her I _will_ kill you."

The man said, "Well, nice to hear your voice," in a sarcastic manner. Then he continued, "It is time for our little exchange. Time is up. You will receive the Portkey tomorrow night. You better have the money ready."

Severus shouted, "Where is my wife. Let me talk to her."

There was no answer. He heard another sound like the phone clattered to the floor and then the line went dead.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled and almost threw his phone against the wall in a fit of frustration but thought better of it at the last second. He laid the phone on the table and started pacing. He noticed that in his worry he had totally forgotten that he needed to go to Gringotts and get the money. He went to the closet and pulled out a large leather bag and sat it onto the table. He would have to go in the morning before going to see Lucius. Another thing he had forgotten was to ask Harry if he would be able to take his classes tomorrow. He checked his watch and noticed that it was almost 10 o'clock in the evening. He picked up his phone and called Harry's number.

"Hello?" he heard Harry's voice coming through the phone.

"Harry, this is Severus. I know it is late but I totally forgot to call you earlier and ask if you could take my classes tomorrow. Lucius Malfoy wasn't home today and I have to see him tomorrow morning to have him look at the memory."

"Don't worry about your classes. I will be there. You concentrate on finding your wife. If you find out who it is and you need Aurors let me know."

"I appreciate it." Severus said. He also told Harry about the strange phone call.

"It sounds like she got caught calling you. That means she is okay."

"I hope you are right. What if he is hurting her now because of it?"

"No Severus! He needs her, because he wants the money." Harry said but he knew how feeble that sounded. He and Severus both knew that this Preston person had all the strings in his hand and the way he had it set up with that Portkey meant that he didn't need Bobbie anymore. When he didn't hear an answer he added, "Anyway Severus, you are the strongest person I know. Don't let him get to you. Not while there is still hope. You can do this...!"

"I appreciate the vote of confidence. I don't feel very strong right now. I hate feeling so helpless..."

"Okay, give me 10 minutes and I will be there. I don't think it is good for you to be by yourself tonight. We can talk, have a couple of drinks, you can beat me in a few games of chess or whatever the hell you like."

The next thing Severus knew was that Harry hung up his phone. True to his word 10 minutes later he heard a knock on the door and Harry walked in when he opened it.

They shook hands and Severus said, "I appreciate you coming over. I feel like the walls are closing in."

Severus didn't know since when he felt it was okay to speak about his vulnerabilities to Harry Potter, but right now he really didn't care. He was actually glad he had a friend. They did have a few drinks and talked about things they could do in the present situation. At one point Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of the bag he had with him and handed it to Severus, "You may want to take this with you tomorrow, just in case. You can give it back to me later."

Severus was surprised and asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it made my life a little easier going around the hallways during my time as a student." Harry laughed. "Let me tell you a few stories about that..."

888

Severus and Harry talked about Harry's school days and he sometimes even got a few laughs out of Severus. Severus also began to see Harry in a slightly different light. He had always thought that 'the trio' had been reckless and were acting without thinking. When he really thought about the circumstances, about them thinking him a Death Eater, the way some of his Slytherins were acting and Albus and the members of the Order of the Phoenix keeping them in the dark he couldn't really fault them that much.

At around 7 o'clock in the morning Harry stretched in his seat and said, "I think we should go to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Severus agreed and got up from his chair. Before they walked out of the door he shook Harry's hand and said, "Thank you, I am glad you came over. I probably would have gone stir-crazy." What he didn't say was how grateful he was not having to go to sleep and being tortured by nightmares.

Harry nodded and said, "You're welcome!"

After a tense breakfast Harry walked to Severus's classroom and Severus went back to his quarters. Before walking out of the Great Hall Minerva caught him on his sleeve and stopped him. She had been a participant in the conversation with him and Harry about what he was doing today. She looked at Severus and said, "Good luck, Severus! Bring her home."

He nodded and said, "Thank you Minerva!" and then went on his way. He stuffed Harry's invisibility cloak into the inside pocket of his cloak and grabbed the leather bag and left for Gringotts and Malfoy Manor.


	28. Some unexpected help

**28\. Some unexpected Help**

Inside Gringotts he presented one of the Goblins with his key and after a hair raising ride to his vault he stuffed the 200 000 galleons into the leather bag and shrunk it so it would fit into one of his pockets. He then walked outside the building and Apparated straight to Malfoy Manor.

Severus used the heavy door knocker to make his arrival known. Abbe the house-elf opened the door and led him into the drawing room where both Lucius and Draco sat in front of a blazing fireplace each with a cup of coffee. Only Draco got up to greet him. Lucius drawled, "Well, the hero of the Wizarding World is lowering himself to come to my humble abode. You must be really desperate." He looked up at Severus from the comfort of his padded leather chair with a satisfied smirk.

"Father...!" Draco said with a slight warning in his voice.

"Good Morning to you too, Lucius. I don't want to waste your time so I am going to come right out with it. I was hoping you would do me a favor and look at a memory and see if you recognize the person in it."

Lucius sighed like it was a great inconvenience to him and then said with a short glance at his son, "Very well, Draco already filled me in and since it means so much to _him_ I agreed to help you."

Lucius summoned the Pensieve with a wave of his wand and stuck his hand out to Severus for the vial with the memory. Severus handed it over and Lucius opened it and poured the contents into the stone basin. Before he looked at the memory he looked at Severus and again let out an annoyed sigh.

It only took a very short time before Lucius head came back out of the basin. Severus asked, "So, what do you think? I believe to have seen him during a Death Eater meeting."

"You are correct," Lucius said. "Unfortunately I am unable to recall his name. My head is a little foggy this morning."

Severus reached into the pocket of his trousers and came up with a few vials of Hangover Potion which he held out to Lucius. Lucius looked at them and let out a short, annoyed grunt. Nevertheless he took them and downed one of them right away. Then he continued, "I believe he was a financial supporter. He was a coward and was married to Bella's sister in law. I remember his last name had something to do with royalty, like King..., or Lord..., Earl..." Lucius shook his head. "None of these sound accurate though." He thought some more and then asked, "What else is there...?"

Both Severus and Draco came up with 'Queen', 'Duke', 'Monarch' but each time Lucius shook his head. Severus finally thought about his mother's side of the family and asked, "Prince?"

"That's it!" Lucius said pointing at Severus.

"Prince?" Severus asked again. "You are sure?"

"Positive!" Lucius said with a haughty look on his face.

Severus, who had been standing the whole time sat down in a nearby chair and said with disbelief in his voice, "It can't be...!"

Lucius got defensive and asked, "You don't believe me?"

"No..., no! That isn't what I am saying... I just cannot believe that my mother's family would do such a thing and take my wife for ransom," Severus said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"My mother was a Prince and was disowned when she married a Muggle," Severus answered.

"You are part Muggle...?" Lucius asked in disbelief. "All these years I thought the rumours were false. You always insisted in school that you were a pureblooded wizard and I believed you. I never imagined that a Half-blood would get sorted into Slytherin."

"I lied! And why wouldn't a Half-blood be in Slytherin? Voldemort was a Half-blood and a Slytherin," Severus said.

Draco grinned when he saw his father's sour face when Severus used the name Voldemort and pointed out his not so spotless heritage.

"In any case, I told you a few months ago when you came to my quarters that I am a Half-blood. That shows how well you are listening." Severus let out a deep breath and continued, "But this is all beside the point. I need to find my wife. What do you know about the manor where this person resides? I have made it a point not to keep up with this side of my family. Do you know where it is and does it have a round tower on the left side?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Lucius said with a smug face. "It is close to the coast in Aberdeenshire and it does have a tower."

It took everything out of Severus to ask Lucius the next question but he _was_ desperate. He needed to get Bobbie away from that madman. "Would you go with me?"

"Why in Merlins name would I do that? You betray and lie to me for years and now you want me to help you?" Lucius asked with indignation.

"I fail to see any benefit we had when we were with Voldemort," Severus pointed out. "We were little more than slaves and if we didn't do what _he_ wanted or by any chance made a mistake, we were severely punished. I also found it degrading having to kneel down in front of him and kiss the disgusting hem on his robes. No telling what filth he swept it through all day. It was despicable. I for one want to live the life I make for myself and not listen to and do the bidding of a madman. Not to mention the Dark Mark on our arms, being branded like cattle. You may want to think about that for a while Lucius. I have seen you after you came back from Azkaban. Is this _really_ what you want for yourself?" Severus had almost talked himself into a rage by then and glared daggers at Lucius.

Lucius stood there looking at Severus with his jaw working like he was going to say something but nothing came. After a while he let out a deep breath and asked, "What do you need from _me_?"

"I can't very well just show up there and ask for my wife, even though I have the ransom with me. He wants me to drop the money tonight by Portkey. If he sees me approaching the house he won't even open the door or he may just kill me on sight. It would be very helpful if _you_ would go to the door while I stay in the background. He knows you were one of Voldemorts closest henchmen and he will listen to you when you come with a proposal to reorganize another attempt to make pure-blooded Wizards the dominant race."

Lucius didn't say anything for a long time. Draco who had watched his father for a while finally ran out of patience and walked up beside him, grabbed one of his hair and pulled it out of his head. Lucius yelped, "Ouch, what are you doing?"

Draco said, "What I am doing is this, if you aren't helping with this plan, I will. I am pretty sure Uncle Severus has a vial or two of Polyjuice sitting around somewhere which are just waiting for a hair." Draco waved the hair in front of his father's face and continued, "Lucius Malfoy _is_ going to Prince Manor whether it is the real one or not." Then he walked over to Severus and said, "Let's go!"

Lucius knew when he had lost an argument and said after taking a deep breath, "Very well! I would suggest we all go. It maybe even more believable if two former supporters of the Dark Lord are showing up."

Severus nodded and said, "Thank you! Both of you! I sincerely appreciate it."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You can thank me when the deed is done," Lucius said and called Abbe to let her know that they were going out for a while just in case Narcissa would look for them.

888

The three men began by Apperating to Aberdeen and from there they flew by broom to a sheltered place right outside the gates of Prince Manor, where Severus took Harry's invisibility cloak out of his pocket and put it on. Both Draco and Lucius looked at him, astonishment written on their faces when his body disappeared and only his head was still visible and floating in the air.

Finally Draco asked, "Is that Harry's? As far as I know he is the only one who has one of those."

"It is!" Severus replied. "He let me borrow it for this occasion."

"That is quite a privilege," Draco said.

"It will make things easier than waiting around the corner until that madman is opening the door. This way I can stand right next to you," Severus said and then added, "Let's do this now. It is almost noon."

"Indeed," Lucius agreed. "Let's get this over with." He waited for Severus to put the hood of the invisibility cloak over his head and then used the heavy door knocker which was shaped like an eagles head with a ring held in its beak and knocked three times.

The door opened and a house-elf wearing a small pillow case and a collar stood in the doorway. Behind the elf they could hear a grumpy male voice asking, "Who is out there?"

Before the elf could say anything Lucius spoke up, "Mr Prince, my name is Lucius Malfoy and this is my son..."

"Mr Malfoy," Preston interrupted him with a respectful voice, as he stepped into view from behind the door. "To what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

"I have a proposition. I am trying to get another group of likeminded pure-blooded Wizards together. It would be a shame if we wouldn't finish what our Master started," Lucius said quietly with a secretive voice, pretending to look around like he was making sure that he hadn't been followed.

When the man didn't say anything right away Lucius continued, "May we come inside? This is not meant for other ears."

Preston Prince looked outside to make sure nobody else was there and then nodded and stepped back so his visitors could enter.

As soon as Severus had slipped inside next to Lucius he already had his wand in his hand and cursed the man with a Full Body-Bind. Preston fell backwards, as stiff as a board, with a startled look frozen on his face. Severus then got out of the invisibility cloak which was a little restrictive and put it back into his pocket. He felt an almost overwhelming urge to hurt the bastard, but he was so desperate to find Bobbie that he turned to go down the hall.

Draco carefully opened the door closest to the entrance and saw that it was a bathroom. He said, "Let's pull him into here just in case somebody else is in this house, and I will stay and keep an eye out in case they try to use the bathroom. You two go find Bobbie. Father will make a better argument than I can if you run into someone else."

Severus turned back to help pull the man into the bathroom and Draco sat down with his wand drawn on the chair in front of one of the washbasins. Severus and Lucius went back into the hallway and Draco closed the door behind them.

Severus walked silently along the marble hallway with Lucius following closely behind. They eventually came to a stairway that led to a lower level of the house. Since Bobbie had told Severus over the phone that she was held captive in the dungeons he didn't hesitate to use them. After that there came another flight of stairs which they also descended. They came to a hallway with a floor of rough hewn stones. There were several doors on either side. Since he had no idea behind which door Bobbie was held captive they decided to split up with Severus checking the doors on the left side and Lucius on the right.

They proceeded as quietly as they could, going from door to door. First they were trying to see if a door was unlocked and if it wasn't they were using 'Alohomora'. Most doors turned out to be unlocked, some were even open. Severus side had fewer doors and when he had checked them all he went to help Lucius. They finally came to a heavy steel door. It was locked. Lucius unlocked it with the spell and they walked inside. What little light the small window let in was hardly enough to illuminate all the way to the corners. They saw what they thought was a pile of blankets and rags in one corner and just when they decided there was nobody in the room and started to leave Lucius saw the pile move. He tapped Severus on his arm and whispered, "Severus, I think somebody is there."

Severus ran to the corner Lucius had motioned to and when he touched the pile of blankets Bobbie slowly picked up her head and looked up with puffy eyes. "S- Severus?" she whispered and then a tiny bit louder, "Severus!" Her eyes were filling with tears but she had a relieved smile on her face and she whispered, "I knew you would find me."

Severus couldn't believe his eyes at how bad of a condition she was in. Hate for the man who had done this to her entered his insides but he held it down for her sake. This was not the time. He knelt down in front of her and carefully pulled her into his arms. She was shivering and he asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"C- cold..."

"Let's get you out of here." He carefully pulled her up off the floor and then picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the cell and to the stairs where she said, "P-please put me d-down. I c-can walk... Need to w-walk... get warm..."

He set her down and she suddenly noticed Lucius. Severus followed her eyes and said, "Lucius helped me to find you. Draco is here also."

Severus brushed her matted hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. With the light from the 'Lumos' he had cast on his wand he could see that her face was dirty and dried streaks from tears were running down her cheeks. A wave of compassion ran through him and it almost choked him. He said, "Let me help you. Your legs are shaky from sitting too long in that cold corner. I don't want you to fall."

She nodded thankfully and let him help her up the stairs.

Lucius was following behind. He had closely watched them from the time they had found her. All of a sudden something unimaginable happened inside him. He realized that he could remember what it was like to love somebody. He envied Severus but not in a bad way. He found himself being happy for him. Even though their marriage had been arranged he and Narcissa used to love each other. What had happened to that love? How could they go from that to the place they were now, where they were cheating on each other? He suddenly felt the urge to save what was left of his marriage and resolved to cut down on his drinking and be a good husband to his wife and maybe, hopefully they could get back to respect and love each other again.

He saw Severus helping his wife up the first set of stairs. Before she could tackle the next one Severus had her sit down on a step for a moment. Lucius noticed how patient Severus was and how he held her because she was cold. He watched them and then moved forward and put a warming charm on Bobbie's clothes. She gave Lucius a thankful smile and Severus thanked him with a nod.

They finally made it up the second flight of stairs when Severus said, "This is too slow. I need to get you to Hogwarts and into the infirmary." He again picked her up and carried her towards the exit of the house.

"No, let me down," Bobbie said. "We can't leave - not yet anyway."

Puzzled Severus sat her down on her feet again and she made her way to one of the doors and opened it. Severus asked, "Where are you going?"

"To see your grandmother. She is a good woman and she is being poisoned by your cousin," Bobbie replied and walked inside the room and sat down in the chair she had sat in the day before, during her short lived escape.

Severus tried following her but ran into the wards at the door and so did Lucius. Both were thrown back against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. Lucius looked at Bobbie and then at Severus and asked, "What is going on?"

"My wife can walk through wards. It is one type of magic she has," Severus told him.

"That is..., that can come in handy. But how do you get her out of there if she doesn't want to leave?" Lucius asked.

"I don't!" Severus said, knowing Bobbie's flashbacks. "I trust her instincts implicitly. If she is saying that woman - my grandmother - in there is good, I know that she is," He walked up to the door and saw the woman lying in her bed. She appeared frail but looked straight at him. He asked, "Is there anybody else in this house?"

"No, only Preston, the elf and I," she said and then gave Severus a weak smile and continued. "I am sorry, you can't come in here my boy. I would like to see you. Preston has Quincy and me trapped. Only your lovely wife seems to have the power to overcome the wards."

"I will get help," Severus said and pulled out his mobile phone.

"You need to get your wife out of here. You need to see that she and that precious baby are okay," Richelle said to Severus. Then she looked at Bobbie and said, "You go to Severus. I could never live with myself if something would go wrong on my account."

Bobbie said, "I can wait until Severus is calling the Aurors."

"No! Please go. I will be fine until then," Richelle insisted.

Reluctantly Bobbie got up and as she walked outside the door she said, "I will make sure that they are helping you." She touched the woman's hand in parting and the flashback she saw told her that Richelle had spoken the truth when she had told the story about her family.

Severus waited for Bobbie to come to him. He looked at his watch and then dialed Harry's number. When Harry picked up he said, "You may want to dismiss the last class, especially since there are only 15 minutes left of it. We found Bobbie. She seems to be okay so far, but there are a few things you'll want to take care of. You need to send some Aurors to Prince Manor to pick up the culprit. You also need to see if you can get a hold of Bill Weasley or some other gifted Curse-Breaker. There are a lot of wards in this house, some of them I have never seen and there is a house elf walking around wearing a restriction collar, which is supposed to be illegal." Severus glanced inside the door of his bed-stricken grandmother and added, "There is also an old woman I would like to have transported to the infirmary in Hogwarts. Bobbie said she is being poisoned. I would like to see if I can help her."

While Severus talked to Harry Lucius joined Draco at his watch. They put Preston in magical shackles sitting against a wall in the hallway. Even though he was now able to talk, because he was out of the Full Body-Bind he decided to just sit there quietly and glare at everyone.

"Now, how do we get you to Hogwarts in a hurry?" Severus said to Bobbie after he ended his call with Harry. "We can't use the fireplace here because it isn't connected to the infirmary. I was hoping I wouldn't have to Apparate us back and then have to walk you through the snow from the Apparation point to the castle. You've had to endure enough cold."

"We can go to my house from here. The fireplace of Malfoy Manor is still connected to this one from the time when the meetings with the Dark Lord were held there. Your wife can rest in front of the warm fire in the drawing room until the Headmistress can connect the fireplace in the Manor to the one in the infirmary," Lucius said.

Severus was a little suspicious at the sudden turnaround in Lucius's demeanor, but Bobbie walked up to Lucius and took his hand and said, "Thank you Lucius. I really appreciate it."

Severus knew that Bobbie now saw from Lucius's flashback that he was sincere in his offer to help. Still he didn't want to give in too easily and asked, "Are you sure it isn't an inconvenience?"

"I insist!" Lucius said with an annoyed grin and added, "Let's just get the bloody hell out of here."

Severus caught Draco looking at him rolling his eyes in Lucius's direction and then winked and grinned at Severus. He knew his father was embarrassed to show a more agreeable side to his normally haughty disposition.

"Indeed, let's go," Severus agreed.

"I will stay and wait for Harry to make sure this guy," Draco pointed at Preston, "is staying put."

"Thank you Draco!" Severus said and then took out his mobile phone once more and again dialed Harry. "Harry, are you still at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I dismissed the class. I'm at Minerva's right now to let her know that I had to leave."

"Perfect! Would you mind letting me talk to her for a minute?"

"No problem, here she is..."

Severus waited until Minerva said tentatively, "Severus?" and then he asked her to connect the fireplace in the infirmary to Malfoy Manor. First she was a little reluctant to do so but when Severus had told her that Bobbie _'knew'_ that it was okay, she readily agreed to it.

888

When Severus and Bobbie came out of the fireplace in the infirmary Poppy was already waiting and had a bed in the private room in the back of the infirmary ready for her.

Bobbie was so exhausted and tired that she didn't even put up a fight when Poppy and Severus made her soak in the tub for a while. Bobbie was able to wash the rest of herself but was too exhausted to hold her arms up long enough to wash her matted hair and then brush the knots out. Severus did it for her while Poppy brought a night gown for her and also poured a dose of Pepperup down her throat.

Even though Lucius had told Abbe to bring a stack of folded up blankets and Severus had tucked them all around her during their short stay in Malfoy Manor, Bobbie finally got over the rest of the chill in the warm bath. Severus dried and clothed her in the nightgown and then carried her to bed where he tucked her into warmed blankets. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

Poppy scanned Bobbie for injuries and also to find out if the baby was well. "She is a strong woman, Severus. Everything seems to be fine considering what she just went through. Being cold for so long and not having a bed to sleep in has exhausted her but she needs to build up her strength with rest, just like she did after she gave you those energy transfers after Voldemort's snake bit you."

"Don't remind me... I still cannot believe she did that."

Poppy smiled when Severus lovingly brushed a strand of hair out of Bobbie's sleeping face and then said, "You should also get some rest. You didn't get much of it in the last few days. I also heard that you and Harry didn't sleep at all last night."

"I will go and take a shower but I will be back to stay with her. I don't want to leave her. I just got her back."

Poppy squeezed his forearm and said, "I understand." Then she pointed to an overstuffed chair in the corner and said with a smile, "I know for a fact that this chair is pretty comfortable."

888

Severus went to his quarters and showered and made it back within 20 minutes. He went to get the chair Poppy had mentioned but then thought better of it and left it where it was. Bobbie was lying on her side so he took off his boots and climbed onto the bed behind her and scooted up to her until she was molded against him. He put his arm over her and laid his hand onto her belly. He took in a long breath of the scent of her hair and skin before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

888

Around 10 o'clock the next morning Poppy opened the door to the private room and she found Severus and Bobbie still molded together and asleep. She smiled at the picture of peace and contentment.

Severus woke up from a tiny noise Poppy made when she sat two vials of potion on the nightstand. He saw Poppy and asked quietly, "What time is it?"

"Around 10," she answered.

"Shit, I've missed my first class," he hissed and sat up. Bobbie stirred from the commotion.

"Don't worry about it, Severus," Poppy whispered so she wouldn't wake Bobbie and pushed him back down. "We didn't wake you because we knew you needed your sleep. Minerva looked in on your class. It was the 7th years and she said everything is fine. Everybody read about your rescue mission in the Daily Prophet this morning so the students figured you wouldn't show up and neither would Harry Potter to teach them. They made due with the advanced students, the lot who had been in the DA is teaching the others. Minerva said they were very disciplined."

"Good, my next class is after lunch. I think I will make it by then."

"You can take the day off Severus. Mr Potter has Ron Weasley lined up to teach the rest of the day."

Then he abruptly changed the subject and asked, "Before I forget, has an old woman been brought here yet?"

"Yes, Bill Weasley dropped her off in the early morning hours. She is sleeping. I gave her a dreamless sleep potion. Harry said she was poisoned so I checked her for that. It was nothing that the bezoar potion you brewed couldn't fix. She will be fine, but we may need to give her some of your Muskle-Gro. She has been bedridden for so long that her muscles have atrophied."

Severus nodded deeply in thought. He eventually would have to come to terms with the fact that he had a grandmother and if he wanted to allow her into his life... But for now she was taken care of and he didn't have to teach any classes today. He sighed with relief and Poppy suddenly said, "Seeing you two in that bed reminds me of when Bobbie was sleeping next to you after that monster Tom Riddle almost killed you with the Cruciatus."

"I don't remember that...," Severus said.

"You wouldn't because I thought it was better to wake her and have her leave before you woke up. You were a different person back then and would have been embarrassed to get caught in a compromising position like that." Poppy winked. "Your arms were wrapped all around her and she had a hard time extracting herself from you."

"Don't make me regret brewing that potion for you, so you are able to remember everything before Albus obliviated you," he said good-naturedly.

Poppy chuckled quietly. "I am glad you did, my boy. It was interesting seeing you two becoming acquainted. I believed Albus being a little barmy, thinking he could get you two to cooperate with one another in whatever scheme he had in mind at the time. Turns out he was right." Poppy smiled mischievously and added, "I think you already loved her then, even though you would have _never_ admitted it."

"Probably not...," he said while staring out of the window. Eventually he whispered more to himself than to Poppy, "I think I loved her from the first time I saw her."

Poppy smiled, "You changed Severus and I think I like those changes. You _never_ in a million years would have said anything like that before."

"You'd better not tell anybody or I'll still have to kill you," he said with a grin.

Poppy chuckled quietly and patted his shoulder. "Go back to sleep. I will check on you around noon time. You both lost a lot of sleep. If Bobbie wakes up give her those two potions I set on the nightstand."

He nodded and laid his head back down and watched Poppy leave the room, closing the door quietly. He again molded himself against Bobbie. Unfortunately all of a sudden sleep was the furthest from his mind. The talk about his love for her, her scent and the closeness let an almost unbearable hunger for her well up inside him. Instinctively he slowly pushed his growing desire against her which made things only worse. _Merlin, get a hold of yourself,_ he scolded himself. His breathing had become ragged and he knew he needed to get away from her or he would wake her with his arousal.

Just when he was getting ready to get up Bobbie asked quietly, "Where are you going?"

"I..., I was going to use the lavatory...," he said.

"Liar, come back here!" she said with a smile.

"You were awake?" he asked and then said, "I can't stay here. You need rest."

"I need _you_ more," Bobbie insisted.

"We can't do that here. Poppy is right outside that door," Severus argued.

She grabbed his hand and kept him from getting up. "That makes it so much more exciting."

His heart was beating like mad. He wanted her desperately and when Bobbie lightly stroked the object of her desire he gave up and finally cast a silencing charm on the door and lay back down and pulled her against him. He couldn't remember a time when he needed her more. He again pushed himself against her. Even though they had limited options for lovemaking with her advanced pregnancy he still thought she was the most desirable woman in the world for him.

He stroked up her thigh and then stopped at her junction and slid a finger inside her. She moaned with pleasure and pressed herself closer to the bulge in his trousers and whispered, "Please Severus, I need to feel you inside me." It just about drove him insane. He opened his trousers and pushed her panties down and slowly entered her. He felt her squeeze him and heard her moaning in pleasure.

He slowly moved on her, all the while keeping an eye on the door. She had been right, the risk of getting caught at any moment made it exciting, so exciting that he realized that he wasn't able to hold off much longer. Then he heard Bobbie pant in her pleasure and knew he didn't have to. When they reached the top they were as quiet as they possibly could be. Severus clung to her during his mind-blowing release and he knew from Bobbies muffled moans that she had been right there with him.

The time after was spent with caresses and kisses. Eventually both of them used the washroom to get cleaned up and Severus cast a cleaning spell on the sheets to erase all traces of what had happened. He also gave Bobbie the two potions she was supposed to take.

They both went back to bed and napped until Poppy looked in on them shortly after noon. Bobbie talked her into letting her go to their quarters after she promised that she would take it easy and get a lot of rest. Poppy told her she needed to take extra care of the baby because of her ordeal.

Severus wanted to use the Floo to get her there but Bobbie said she needed to walk. "I have done nothing other than sitting in the corner of that dungeon for days. I need to get a little bit of exercise."

He looked at Poppy and she nodded, "I think it is a good idea. Taking it easy doesn't mean she has to be in bed all day but I don't want her to do anything strenuous."

888

When they arrived in their rooms the dogs went nuts. They were so excited to have her back that Severus had to literally fight them off so they could even get into the door. They finally made it to the sofa where Severus tucked some blankets around Bobbie and then he sat down on the chair next to her to read the Daily Prophet Poppy had stuck underneath his arm before they had left the infirmary.

"Anything interesting in there?" Bobbie asked.

"It looks like our Miss Granger has used her influence with Rita Skeeter again. There is no overinflated storytelling, only the basics; that you had been abducted by Preston Prince who had been known as a supporter of Voldemort -pardon me, You-Know-Who. Looks like some people are still afraid to say the name."

"Well, it has been that way for over a decade and it is probably still ingrained in people's brains. Anything else? They didn't even say that you rescued me?"

"They said that Mr Prince is in custody and that Lucius, Draco and I had been instrumental in the rescue."

"Instrumental? Really? Even though you guys did it all alone...?"

"They can't tell the whole truth to the general public. Harry would be in trouble because he knew about me taking matters into my own hands. He also lent me his invisibility cloak. They can't have people going off and doing their own thing without notifying the Aurors."

Bobbie thought about it and said, "Yes, I can see that. It wouldn't be a good thing." Then she reached out and put her hand on Severus knee and said, "At least the people who matter know what a courageous man you are."

He smiled at her and said, "You don't have to do that, you know?"

"Do what?"

"You are trying to make me feel better."

"I am only stating the truth. Look at what you have accomplished? You were a spy. _Nobody_ I know could have done that. You invented the potion against Lycanthropy and the Cruciatus induced insanity. And then you go off and rescue me from this madman who held me captive. You should be proud of yourself. I sure am and you are definitely _my_ hero."

Severus folded up the newspaper and scooted off his chair and sat down on the floor in front of the sofa right next to Bobbie. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her gently and then said quietly, "I am a lucky man to have somebody like you."

"And I am a lucky girl having somebody like _you_ ," she whispered. "I have never felt more safe than I do with you."

"To tell you the truth, I have thought many times that you would be a lot safer with someone who doesn't have all these enemies. I am just too selfish to let you go. I would walk away if you wished me to, but as long as you want me..."

"Don't even go there...," she said and gently put her fingers over his mouth."Please, Severus... I don't ever want you to leave."

He again kissed her and then said, "I know it is a little early but let us go to bed. I want to feel you next to me. That bed has been so empty the last few nights."

"Yes, let's do that. This will be far superior to the cell in those dungeons."

Severus got up from the floor and scooped her up and carried her to bed. While he did he said, "I am so sorry I didn't find you sooner."

"Please Baby, it is not your fault and I am sure you did everything you could possibly do."

He gently set her down on the bed and spelled her clothes off and her baggy sleep shirt on. "What, no love-making?" she asked.

"You heard Poppy, nothing strenuous and we have already broken all of the rules this morning in the infirmary," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Okay!" she said with a playful pout.

Severus dressed in his pajamas and then pulled her close with her back to him, which was the way they slept lately because of her baby belly. Bobbie turned her head and he kissed her. Just as he was about to fall asleep she asked, "Speaking of the infirmary... what are you doing about your grandmother? I know she wants to meet you."

"I will think about that tomorrow. I will have to teach my classes first."

"Do you mind if I see her in the morning?" she asked.

"No, you know her better than I do. I have never formally met her."

"Would you like to come visit during your break at noon? We could have lunch with her in the infirmary," Bobbie suggested. "She has been lonely for a very long time. Your cousin Preston basically only went to see her so he could slowly poison her. The only thing she was able to do was lay in that bed with Quincy, the house elf as her only company."

"I think that would work... now sleep. You need rest."

She snuggled deeper into Severus's arms and let herself drift off to sleep.


	29. Christmas

**29\. Christmas**

Next morning after their breakfast in the Great Hall Severus went to his classes and Bobbie went with Poppy to the infirmary. When they walked in they saw that Richelle was awake. They walked up to her and Poppy said, "Mrs Prince we are thinking about transferring you into the private room for teachers since you aren't a student. Bobbie here, who I think you already know, was discharged yesterday and it had become vacated."

"Thank you for your kindness," the old woman replied to Poppy and then turned to Bobbie. "I am very sorry for what my grandson has put you through."

"It wasn't your fault. You have been just as much a victim as I was. I hope you are feeling better now with the poison leaving your system Mrs Prince," Bobbie said.

"I do, thank you! But please, don't call me that. You are married to my other grandson, my real grandson, not the one I will disown as soon as I have the strength to go to the Ministry. I wish you would call me Richelle or Grandmother."

"Very well, I will call you Richelle unless Severus decides that we should call you Grandmother. Speaking of him, he has given me this for you." Bobbie produced a vial of a clear liquid. "It is a potion he developed and we are hoping it will help to regain your strength."

"You should be very proud of Severus, Mrs Prince. He has been working tirelessly to help people," Poppy said.

"I _am_ proud of him. My house-elf had provided me with the news, even though I was too weak to read it most of the time by myself," Richelle replied.

Poppy said, "I will leave you two to get to know each other. Bobbie I want you to sit down and take care of that baby."

"I will," Bobbie replied and just before she moved to sit down in the chair that was next to Richelle's bed Poppy transfigured it into a comfortable overstuffed chair. Bobbie smiled at her and thanked her before sitting down.

Richelle asked, "I trust you and your baby are well after your ordeal?"

"Serina and I are doing well. Thanks to Severus's tireless search and quick thinking to get the right people to help. I would have never thought Lucius Malfoy would be one of them, but he was all the same," Bobbie admitted.

When Richelle heard the name 'Serina' she said reverently, "A little girl...! I will be the great-grandmother of a little girl..." Then she thought about what had happened and said, "...provided you and Severus will allow it. I wouldn't blame you or especially Severus if you would decide not to."

When the old woman mentioned Severus Bobbie looked at the vial with the Muskle-Gro she still had in her hand. She uncorked it and gave it to Richelle and said, "This will be painful at first."

The woman took it without a second thought and drank it. She began to writhe in agony but eventually the pain tapered off into a dull ache. Bobbie explained, "It will take a little while to fully work but by tomorrow you should be back on your own feet."

"Thank you!" Then Richelle's face became somber and she asked quietly, "Will Severus come and see me some day? I would like to apologize for the way he and his mother were left to fend for themselves by his family and I would very much like to make amends."

"Severus will visit during lunch hour. If he is willing to reconcile with you and let you into his life, so will I. I know it wasn't your fault but ultimately it will be his decision."

"You love him," Richelle said and smiled and nodded in approval. "I am happy he has you."

The conversation was a little strained to say the least but both women were trying to get along. Bobbie was not willing to call somebody Grandmother if she was still able to see the persons 'flashbacks' and to Bobbie Richelle still felt like a stranger. She had been cooped up in her large house far too long and had almost forgotten how to act around people. It all changed when Severus walked into the infirmary and Richelle's face lit up. She held her hands out to him with tears in her eyes and said, "Severus, I am so sorry for everything. Please, forgive me, my boy. I know you don't know me but please believe me that I wanted to make efforts and was not able to do so due to different circumstances."

Severus looked at Bobbie for the truth and when she nodded he let Richelle take one of his hands who grabbed it eagerly with both of hers and held it to her face while crying softly. Bobbie watched the two of them and she noticed something inside Severus give way. He looked at Richelle for a moment before slowly sitting down on the side of her bed and stroking her grey hair with his free hand. The look on his face turned soft and he quietly said, "Grandmother please don't cry."

Bobbie, whose hormones were already going crazy because of her pregnancy, became emotional and tears were streaming down her face from watching those two. Bobbie knew that maybe she would always have 'flashbacks' from Richelle but she now knew that Severus cared about the woman and she knew that Richelle cared about Severus. She also knew from Severus's old 'flashbacks' that Richelle held a striking resemblance to Eileen and she knew that Severus had always longed for his mother's love when he was a small boy. His mother never really had given it to him, but Richelle was different. She had lived without her husband's love because he had married her for her pureblood status. Severus and Richelle were two love starved people who had wanted nothing more in their earlier life than to have a family who wanted them. It was almost like two lost souls had found each other.

Severus had since been taken in by Bobbie's family and even though he learned to love them it wasn't the same as his own. Bobbie was immensely happy for him. She got up out of her chair and laid her hand on Severus's shoulder and told him that she would give them some privacy to get acquainted with each other. He nodded and she walked over to Poppy and watched Severus and Richelle in a quiet conversation after the first emotions had been quelled.

Bobbie had Millie bring Severus and Richelle a lunch and she went with Poppy to the Great Hall.

888

Bobbie saw Severus again shortly before dinner. He had gone straight to his classes after he had visited his grandmother and Bobbie had gone to their quarters to rest. He came in to let her know that he had checked on his grandmother after his classes and that she had already gotten some of her strength back. Minerva, who had known Richelle from her student years at Hogwarts, had gone with him. She had transfigured one of the chairs in the infirmary to a wheelchair and they had taken Richelle to the Great Hall to have dinner with them. He finished by saying to Bobbie, "I was hoping you would join us."

"There is only so much rest a person can stand before it gets really boring, so yes, I will go with you," she said.

While Bobbie was getting ready they were talking about the newest - or better oldest - member of the family. Severus said, "I had no idea I would like her." He then had a sheepish look on his face and continued, "I know you aren't supposed to break your Nevari code and tell on somebody you have touched and seen their life, but would you be able to let me know if what she has been telling me is the truth?"

"I don't know what she told you, Baby but if it was the same as she told me, it was the truth. I think your grandmother is basically an honest person." Before they walked out of the door Bobbie stroked his cheek and said, "If you want to have her in your life you should go for it. She is the only family you have left."

"I have you and soon we will have Serina," he said while they were walking out.

"Yes, you will always have us but it is still nice to exchange stories from the past; What the Prince family had been doing all these years, how many uncles, aunts and cousins you had, and I am sure Richelle will be eager to hear your story as well. In a few days will be Christmas. Maybe you'll want to invite her to the cottage. She can't stay overnight because we converted the guestroom into a nursery but now that Bill got rid of all of the weird wards and jinxes in Prince Manor we could get the fireplace in the cottage connected to your grandmothers. This way you could pick her up easily by Floo and also take her back when she gets tired."

"You know I am not much of a Christmas person...," Severus said tentatively.

"I know! Neither am I but when the baby is born we may want to think about it. Children love Christmas. We could look at it as a trial run," Bobbie said with a chuckle.

"I suppose this would be as good a time as any," Severus agreed.

When they made it to the Great Hall Richelle was sitting next to Minerva in the space where Severus was usually sitting. Bobbie said, "You go ahead and take my seat and I will sit at the other end next to Poppy, like we did before you and I got married. This way we don't have to make everybody move one seat down."

Severus didn't look convinced with her idea. He wanted her next to him. "It won't be for long. Richelle is going to be discharged the day after tomorrow and then she will go home," Bobbie said.

He nodded and went to his seat and Bobbie went to sit next to Poppy who smiled and said, "This feels like old times." And just like old times they soon got into a pleasant conversation together with Pomona Sprout.

888

The next few days went by quickly and the day before Christmas Eve arrived, and with that Severus's and Bobbie's departure to the cottage. Severus had insisted that the fireplace in the cottage would be connected to the infirmary by the time they got there. Because of Bobbie's earlier ordeal of her capture he wanted to be close to a Mediwitch just in case there would still be some latent affects from it. Another reason was that there were only about eight weeks until Bobbie's due date and Severus knew that babies sometimes come early. Even though they could have Flooed to the cottage they used the route over Diagon Alley and Muggle London. Bobbie had the shrunken potion book Severus had written in her bag already. Hermione had seen to it that she got it after she had been captured while trying to purchasing it, but Bobbie still wanted to buy something small for Richelle and ended up getting a beautiful silk scarf at Madam Maulkin's. In Muggle London Bobbie first bought another mobile phone because hers was beyond repair after Preston had stomped on it and then they bought enough groceries and dog food to get them through the next few days. Bobbie also bought a small Christmas tree which fit into the trunk of the taxi and some decoration for it.

When they came home they first laid the tree on the bench outside the house while they put the groceries away. After that Severus brought the tree inside so they could decorate it. They decided to put it on a small table that sat in the corner and usually had a statue of a prancing horse on it. The statue was banned into the nursery for the time being and Severus sat the tree on the table and magically enlarged it until it almost reached the ceiling.

Since tree trimming wasn't really Severus's favorite thing they decided that he would call for a pizza for dinner and then Floo back to Hogwarts and get the dogs. He was back with them before the food even arrived and commenced to set up the dogs beds and food dishes while Bobbie was still working on the tree.

They turned in early that night. Since it had been the day when most of the students were leaving for the holidays it had been a busy one for both of them. Bobbie had been helping Poppy in the infirmary with inventory and restocking as much as she was able in her condition, and Severus had gone to his lab after the students were gone and brewed some more potions.

Bobbie had gone back to decorating the tree after dinner but Severus finally put a stop to it when he saw how tired she was. He took the ball ornament she had been holding out of her hand and laid it back into the box, "You can finish this tomorrow, my Love. Grandmother won't be here until 4 o'clock. There is ample time for this. I will do the part on the top in the morning. You have no business climbing on that stepladder."

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. She undressed while Severus ran her a bath. He then helped her into it and washed her hair. She kept yawning and almost fell asleep in the nice warm water. Severus helped her out of the tub and into bed after drying her off and spelling her nightgown on her. Bobbie felt him rubbing her lower back and she fell asleep shortly after with a content smile on her face.

888

After some tender lovemaking in the morning Severus was the first to get up. Bobbie had been so tired the night before that it had almost scared him. He decided to get up and make breakfast and let her sleep some more. He first made a pot of coffee and while doing so his eyes went to the unfinished Christmas tree. He decided to surprise Bobbie and finish it while he was drinking a cup of coffee. He could have done it with magic but decided to do without because it would take longer and thus she could sleep longer.

He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice Bobbie standing in the doorframe watching him with a smile on her face until she moved to get some coffee. When he saw her he said, "I have no idea if I am doing this correctly but I don't think it is looking too bad."

"It is perfect!" she said and walked up to him and got on her tiptoes and pulled his head down and kissed him. "Thank you for finishing it."

"You are welcome!" he said against her lips. "Unfortunately I neglected to prepare breakfast because of it."

"We will do it together," she said.

He held her in his arms with his chin on her head. "I don't want you to tire yourself out like you did yesterday. I will call the house-elves to bring us the food for tonight when Grandmother is joining us."

"But we bought a turkey...," she said with her head leaning against his chest.

"Then we let the elves take the one we bought and they can bring us a finished one. They can use it for the Christmas feast at Hogwarts. I want you to rest and take care of that little baby," he said in a no-nonsense voice.

"I'm pregnant, not sick," she argued indignantly.

"Poppy said you shouldn't do any strenuous activities," he replied with conviction and Bobbie had the feeling there was more, something he didn't want to say.

"Sev, what is it?" she finally asked.

He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly before he said, "You said that your mother had some miscarriages. What if...? Things like that can be hereditary." Again another deep breath and then, "I am just..., worried..."

"Everything will be fine, Baby." She brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "Poppy said that everything looks good." She saw on his face that he wasn't convinced so she added with a smile, "But if it makes you feel better, I will let you take care of me."

She knew that Severus had a tendency to be a little overprotective of her but for some reason she felt honoured that she was the reason that he felt that way. After another tender kiss Bobbie let Severus make breakfast while she fed Bella and Benton.

888

After breakfast they went for a nice leisurely walk with the dogs through the fields behind the cottage. It was mild, wet and breezy and there was no snow. It didn't even feel like Christmas. They let the dogs off leash and they were able to run and play for a while. They turned back when it was time for lunch. They ate some sandwiches and then Bobbie added a little more decoration around the house and she put two gifts underneath the tree. One of which Severus knew was the shawl for his grandmother. He suspected that she had gotten something for him. He smiled and went to the bedroom and came back with a small package of his own and put it under the tree.

After Bobbie had insisted on making some canapés for the afternoon Severus coaxed her into taking a nap before it would be time for him to fetch his grandmother. He made her comfortable on the sofa while he sat down in a chair reading. Then shortly before he was to leave for Prince Manor they dressed in some nicer clothes, still casual since it would be only the three of them but better than the jeans and sweatshirts they had been wearing.

When Severus arrived punctually at 4 o'clock in his grandmother's drawing room he saw that she had been waiting for him already. She wore expensive robes in a deep indigo color with gold trim around the hem, the wide sleeves and the collar. She also clearly had her hair done. Severus took her hand in greeting and said, "You look beautiful Grandmother but I believe we had mentioned that this is a casual affair."

"I know it my dear boy. I just couldn't resist. I haven't had the opportunity to wear nice things in years because I have been cooped up in this house, first with my husband telling me what I can and cannot do and then Preston making sure that I could never leave my bed. Please humor an old woman," she said with a smile.

"I will, just as long as you don't mind that my wife and I won't even come close to matching your attire. I also want to warn you that you may end up with a few dog hair on your robes."

She chuckled and said, "I know from Poppy about your therapy dogs and have heard some impressive stories. I also know you two can take it up with a certain prestige and pedigree if need be. I have seen the pictures in the newspapers. I also understand that your wife feels better in more casual things in her condition."

Severus noticed that Quincy was all attentive and happily hopping around his mistress, straightening out a little bit here and a little bit there on his grandmother's robes. When his grandmother noticed him watching the elf she said, "I think Quincy is as happy as I am with the new turn of events."

Severus said, "I imagine he will feel more at ease to be rid of that restriction collar." He then held his elbow out to his grandmother and asked, "Shall we?"

"By all means!" she said good-naturedly and put her hand into the crook of his elbow.

888

Bobbie had started to line up refreshments on top of the sideboard. There were Christmas biscuits, the canapés, chocolate dipped strawberries and other fruit, champagne, wine, bottled water, hot tea and coffee.

When the Floo opened Bobbie walked up to the fireplace to greet Richelle. The dogs who still hadn't gotten quite used to the Floo let out a little woof, but then danced in a circle around the new arrival. Richelle tentatively patted the dogs on the head and then Bobbie told them to lie down, which they did without hesitation.

Richelle looked around the room with a little bit of reservation on her face. Severus noticed and said, "I know it isn't what you are accustomed to but we like this cottage. It is all we need."

"I don't mean any disrespect, my boy. I just wasn't sure what to expect. It certainly is very cozy."

"You don't know the half of it. I treasured this place when I was still spying. My wife and this cottage were my salvation. It was, and still is the only true home I ever had. The only thing that is really missing is a potions lab." He smiled at Bobbie and then said, "But let us fetch some refreshments over there and then sit down."

Bobbie walked over to the sideboard and offered Richelle some champagne for starters. She also gave her a small plate for her hors d'oeuvres. Richelle thanked her with a small nod and a smile and said, "These look delicious."

Severus filled two flutes with champagne and one with sparkling water for Bobbie and said, "We will have turkey later. The house-elves will bring us food from Hogwarts. Bobbie wanted to cook it herself but I talked her out of it. Don't get me wrong, all of her meals are very tasty. I simply do not think it wise to go through these lengths a week after spending days in those deplorable circumstances in that dungeon cell, especially in her condition."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you, Severus," Richelle said and then said to Bobbie, "That was a traumatic experience and I can _not_ apologize enough for what Preston did."

Bobbie put her hand on Richelle's arm for affirmation and said, "Please Richelle, it was not your fault and I don't blame you in the least. It is over and after all, something good came of it. We would have never met you otherwise."

"I very much appreciate your kindness my dear," the older woman said, almost moved to tears.

After they had filled their plates with what they wanted Severus offered his grandmother an overstuffed chair which stood 90 degrees to the sofa he and Bobbie took. They took up a pleasant conversation which led to Severus showing his grandmother the nursery they had furnished.

At 7 o'clock sharp Millie and Winky cleaned up the rest of the hors d'oeuvres and loaded up the sideboard with a golden brown turkey, and a host of side dishes. "Good heavens," Bobbie said to the elves, "who is going to eat all this? Thank you guys, this looks and smells delicious."

"Millie and Winky is honored helping Master and Mistress," Winky said and both elves bowed and then disappeared as fast as they had appeared.

Richelle smiled at the whole scene and said, "I am happy to see that you are appreciative of your House-elves. Quincy had the misfortune of ending up in Prince Manor where he had been treated very poorly by most of the family. I do not know what I would have done without him."

"You need to talk to a friend of ours. Her name is Hermione Granger and she is working in the Ministry. If it was her decision all elves would be freed and paid for their service," Bobbie said while they were filling their plates.

"I would have no problem with that. Unfortunately I suspect that a lot of elves would think this notion quite preposterous," Richelle said.

"You could say that," Severus interjected. "The elves were less than enthused with her idea, when the girl started an organization during her fourth year in Hogwarts."

"What happened?" Richelle asked while they were sitting down to eat.

Severus answered, "Let's just say it didn't go very well. Only one elf actually embraced the idea. He used to be the Malfoy's House-elf and Harry Potter tricked Lucius into freeing him. It is a long story... Winky was freed also but it was unwillingly. I forgot how but she was very unhappy for a long time."

"I have never heard of this," Bobbie said.

"The organization didn't last long," Severus continued. "Hermione finally gave it up. She had to go through no small measure of ridicule from her peers. I forgot the exact wording of the name she gave her organization. It was something like 'Society for the promotion of elves welfare'. Nobody wanted to sign up especially when her fellow students saw the badges she had made. Harry told me all about it when we were staying up all night before I went to Prince Manor to get you back. He said that the name of her organization did not fit on the batches so she shortened it into a moniker and it said S.P.E.W..."

Bobbie had up to that point listened attentively to the story. As soon as she had put the letters together to 'spew' she completely lost it. Out the door went all the good intentions to make a good impression in front of Richelle for Severus's sake. She burst out laughing and couldn't stop herself.

Richelle looked a little aghast at Bobbie's outburst at first, but couldn't help laughing herself especially when she saw Severus. He sat there and looked like he was almost proud of his wife, with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

Finally after Bobbie had dabbed away her tears from laughing so hard she said, "I am sorry but that was the funniest thing I have heard in a long time."

"Harry told me some more stories and I will gladly relay them to you...," he said still grinning.

"No, no, I'm embarrassing myself here. I'm sorry!"

He reached over and took her hand and said quietly, "Don't be... I enjoy your laughter. I've never had a lot of it in my life, until I me you."

Richelle cleared her throat and said, "There is nothing wrong with laughter. Who said it isn't fashionable? I heard it is supposedly good for your health."

From then on the dinner conversation continued very lighthearted. Eventually Severus helped Bobbie carry the dishes to the kitchen and put the leftovers into the refrigerator. Even Richelle helped after she saw how things were done outside a large Manor and without house-elves. She knew Severus could have done it with magic, but she had to admit that she liked the harmony of them working together.

They eventually went back into their seats in front of the fireplace with some tea that they placed on the side tables. Severus reached over and took Bobbies hand and stroked the top of her slender fingers. Bobbie was surprised. He had taken her hand during their dinner conversation once before and now he did again. He had never done anything like that in front of other people. For some reason he didn't seem to mind doing it in front of his grandmother, even though he only knew her for a very short time.

After a while Bobbie got up and went to the Christmas tree where the gifts were and picked up the ones for Severus and Richelle. When she handed Richelle her gift she said, "It isn't much and Severus and I aren't really the gift giving type but I thought that this is a little different. It is our first Christmas together. We missed out on the first one because it was during the war. We also agreed that we should change that when our little girl is born because we don't want to deprive her of traditions. It wouldn't be fair to her if other children have it and she wouldn't."

Richelle sighed and said, "It is more important that you love each other. We always gave each other ridiculously lavish gifts during holidays and birthdays and the rest of the year we largely ignored one another." She took the small package Bobbie handed to her with a smile and a 'thank you' and continued, "And this is much more than I have received in the last few years when it was only Preston and I. It is the thought that counts."

She slowly started opening the wrapping and when she saw the scarf her face lit up and she said, "Thank you so much. It is beautiful." Her eyes welled up and a lone tear ran down her cheek. She reached over and grabbed Severus's hand and then Bobbies with a smile on her face.

When Bobbie made skin contact she knew that Severus's grandmother was speaking from her heart and that the small gift they had given her meant a lot to her. Bobbie got up and gave Richelle a hug and then said, "I know everyone in my family have always been quick with hugs, but that is just the way we grew up."

"Don't worry about it my dear, I think it is a very delightful custom. One that we all should make more use of around here."

Bobbie then gave Severus his gift while she sat back down next to him. He knew it was a book because the shape of it was visible through the wrapping paper. He loved books and he was wondering what it was because he knew that Bobbie wouldn't buy anything he already had. He first spelled it back to its original size, and when he had unwrapped it he gasped when he saw that it was the book he had written. He looked at Bobbie and asked, "It is published already?"

"Yes, it is out for about a week and a half. I am glad you were busy with rescuing and then taking care of me, otherwise you would have found it already," she joked.

Severus's intense eyes bored into her when he said, "Please my Love, do not make light of the situation. My heart almost stopped when Hermione told me about your abduction. You could have..."

Bobbie just kissed him so he would stop talking. He was surprized and not only a little embarrassed because of his grandmother sitting there. He glanced at her and when he saw her sitting there and smiling at them he relaxed a little. Then he looked back at Bobbie and straight into her eyes and stated, "This is the book you bought when you were taken..."

"It is, but please, can we just get to the matter at hand? You wrote this book. You should be proud. I know _I_ am." Bobbie tried to veer off the subject.

Richelle apparently had caught on to what Bobbie was trying to do and asked Severus, "May I see it?"

Severus sighed and dropped the issue and handed the book to his grandmother. She looked at the cover and stroked with her finger over his name on it, as if she would be able to feel it. She smiled at him and said, "I have to agree with your wife, my boy. This is quite an accomplishment and I am so very proud to have a grandson like you. I have to admit that I was not very good in potions but your mother was more than adequate and would have known what a treasure trove of information this book holds."

Knowing the neglect he gotten from both of his parents he doubted the validity of this. But he enjoyed the praise from his grandmother and after he got over his embarrassment he said quietly, "Thank you Grandmother." He squeezed Bobbie's hand and then got up and picked up the small package he had laid under the tree and gave it to Bobbie.

She said, "Thank you...!" and squeezed his hand when he gave it to her. Then she stroked her hand over the small, flat, rectangular package and unwrapped it. When she opened the black velvet-covered box which had emerged, she gasped when she saw a gold bracelet lying inside. It was a thick chain made of intricately shaped links and it had three charms attached to it. She looked at them and saw that one was heart shaped and had the name 'Snape' and their wedding date on it. The other two were round and one said 'Bobbie' and the other 'Severus' and each had their birth stones imbedded in them.

Bobbie who had never really been a jewellery person thought it was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen and a small sob escaped her and her hand went to her mouth when she noticed a smaller charm with the name 'Serina' laying next to the bracelet. It didn't have a birth stone in it and wasn't attached to the bracelet yet.

"Severus," she breathed, "this is beautiful... I love it!"

He smiled seeing her reaction and said, "It is Goblin-made. I know you don't wear a lot of jewellery but maybe you can wear this once in a while when we go somewhere."

She beamed at him and said, "You better believe that I will. This is the most thoughtful gift anybody has ever given me. Thank you, my Love."

She threw herself into his arms and hugged him fiercely. When she opened her eyes she saw Richelle sitting there quietly and she extracted herself slowly from Severus's embrace and said, "I am sorry. I just got a little carried away. This bracelet is just so unique and special."

She handed the open box over to Severus's grandmother for her to look at it. The old woman nodded in approval and said, "You have impeccable taste, my boy." She then handed it back and Severus took the bracelet out of the box and fastened it around Bobbie's delicate wrist.

Severus was a little embarrassed about the attention he received from the situation so Richelle spoke up and said, "I believe it is my turn."

She took her small handbag off the side table. She opened it and produced a rolled up piece of parchment. She handed it to Severus without a word. He took it and looked at her with questioning eyes. When she nodded at him he slowly unfastened the piece of ribbon that held it together. He unrolled it and read what it said. Bobbie watched his face and saw the initial puzzlement turn to astonishment and then to resolve. He rolled it back up and reached it over to Richelle and said, "You don't have to do that. I can't accept that."

"Please Severus," she said, "there is nobody in this family who is more worthy than you and it is _not_ because you are the only one left. Yes, everybody in this family is dead and that includes Preston, in my opinion. He only thought about himself and his own gain. If I would have done what he wanted me to do, which was signing everything over to him, he would have wasted everything within just a few years. I have lost all respect for him. I never knew for sure how he was until his parents, who had kept him somewhat in line, were dead."

"Grandmother I..., I don't know what to say. I don't deserve it."

"Oh yes you do, my boy! You were instrumental in bringing that monster down. I have no doubt that Harry Potter could not have done it alone. As a matter of fact Mr Potter said so himself. And because of you I am finally free and can make my own decisions again. The will as it was written would have given everything to Preston after my death. He was only waiting for me to die. If it hadn't been for Quincy's ingenuity I think I would have succumbed a long time ago. I am finally able to go to the Ministry and change the will. I want you to have everything.

"Because of you I have my life back. I have family with you and Bobbie and soon there will be a great-grandbaby. You accepted me even though you didn't have to. You are helping people. You aren't wasting your life away with drinking and partying and most assuredly you aren't giving everything to a madman.

"Please Severus, it would mean a great deal to me if you would accept. I don't care if your last name isn't Prince. Snape Manor does sound just as nice. When you searched the place for your wife you may have seen that there is a large potions lab in the dungeons. You could do your research there. The house would be large enough for children. There is a very large estate around it. I know it does not look nice right now. Everything is overgrown because Preston fired the staff. He rather spent the money on himself.

"Your children would have enough room to play with their friends. There even is a Quidditch pitch for practice and those two," she pointed at the dogs, "would have ample room to run... Please, Severus. Talk it over with Bobbie and I hope you will accept. You don't have to move there right away but maybe I would see you there sometimes when you are working on potions. You could bring your free house-elf. She isn't bound to Hogwarts anymore..."

Bobbie noticed that Richelle looked desperate. She was old and she didn't want her home to go into the hands of strangers. Severus seemed to notice it too. Bobbie could see on his face that he was fighting with himself. Then Richelle said, "Severus you need to think about your children. As nice as this place is," she pointed at her surroundings, "it will be too small if you have a second child."

Severus still wasn't convinced, "We could magically enlarge it."

"What if your children will have Muggle friends? Don't you think they will notice that the outside of the house is too small for the inside?"

"Muggle children will not be able to visit Prince Manor. They can't see it because of the wards."

"The wards can be taken down," she responded.

Severus looked at Bobbie and she squeezed his hand in affirmation, so he finally gave in and sighed, "If it means that much to you, I will accept under one condition."

"Name it!" Richelle said.

"I will not sign this transfer," he motioned to the rolled up parchment, "but if you are serious about this you can change your will and leave it to me after your death. It is your home and for now I have everything I want. I may take you up on using that lab at a later time. I have a private lab at Hogwarts but I have sometimes thought about leaving my post as a teacher and go full time into research."

Richelle jumped up off her chair and embraced Severus and said, "You have no idea _how_ much that means to me, my boy. Thank you! You have given me the greatest gift. For a very long time I thought that Prince Manor would be lost. Now there is hope."

Severus was a little taken aback at his grandmother's outburst and signs of affection but he nonetheless returned the embrace and then he said, "It should be I who is thanking you and not the other way around."

888

After Severus came back from taking his grandmother home he sat down on the sofa next to Bobbie and said, "I can't believe it. Why would she do that?"

"Because she trusts you and she doesn't want her home to go to strangers. She may not have met you until only recently but she clearly has kept up with what the newspaper was writing about you. She knows you are a good man from the way your colleagues are treating you and the way you treat other people. She has seen enough during the time she was in Hogwarts. I think you did the right thing. It sure made her day." Bobbie stroked his cheek and gently kissed him. Then she sighed and said, "Unfortunately I am exhausted. I think I'd better go to bed. I will be glad, when this pregnancy is over with. I know Molly has been talking about sleepless nights when I saw her the last time but I doubt having to get up in the middle of the night can be worse than being tired _all_ the time."

Severus got up and pulled her off the sofa and helped her to get ready. She was already asleep when he climbed in behind her and wrapped his arm around her.


	30. New Years Eve at the Malfoy's

_A/N: At this point I would like to thank all of you who are following my story, either by having it set as an alert or periodically checking in for an update. Many thanks to everyone who added me and/or my story to their favorites lists - you guys rock! And last but not least a huge 'thank you' to those of you who have left me a review and special thanks to FelixFelicisWriter. I love you guys!_

ooo

 **30\. New Years Eve at the Malfoy's**

Very soon it was New Years Eve and Severus and Bobbie got ready to go to Malfoy Manor. To say that they had been surprised seeing an owl battling its way to the cottage through the Blizzard on Boxing Day with an invitation to a celebration at the Malfoy's would have been a gross understatement.

Bobbie, who had talked to Hermione the Sunday before New Years Eve learned during their conversation that Kingsley and his wife had also been invited, and Severus had found out that his grandmother had been on the list of invitees as well. They decided to show up even if only for a little while. They could always use Bobbie's pregnancy as an excuse to leave any time they felt like it. Bobbie also felt that she had to thank Lucius and Draco properly for their help in freeing her from her captor.

After they were ready to leave they first used the Floo to Prince Manor to pick up Severus's grandmother and then used Richelle's fireplace to Malfoy Manor.

On arrival Severus noticed that the Malfoy's had spared no expense in making the transition into the New Year a memorable one. It almost reminded him of the parties they used to have when Lucius was still recruiting followers for Voldemort, not that Severus had been to a lot of those. Sometimes it was required of him for some reason or another, but other than that he had tried to stay away as far as he could from balls and other festivities as such. Severus had always disliked parties and his aversion to large crowds was only part of the reason. Even in large crowds he had always felt alone. No one wanted to socialize with him and standing around in a corner with a drink, watching everyone having fun was not what he would call time well spent.

He since had found out that it wasn't a total loss if Bobbie or some of his newly acquired friends were present, like it had been at this years Halloween party at Hogwarts or the ceremony for the awards of the Order of Merlin. Also the absence of Voldemort's followers was a gross improvement.

As soon as they walked out of the Floo and had brushed themselves off they heard Draco, "Uncle Severus, Bobbie, I'm glad you could make it." Then he noticed Severus's grandmother and said, "Madame Prince, how do you do?"

After the greetings Draco said to Severus, "Minister Shacklebolt is at that table over there. He has already asked for you."

"Well, then I suppose we will say 'Hello'," Severus said and they went into the direction Draco had indicated. Before they made it they saw that Lucius had noticed them and was waving. Severus said to Bobbie, "I think our good manners require for us to socialize with the hosts for a moment."

Remembering Lucius's earlier advances toward Bobbie during her birthday and when he had come to the school to talk about Draco's choice of women, Severus possessively laid his arm around her waist and they made their way over to where Lucius and Narcissa were standing. Lucius took Bobbie's hand and said, "It is great to see you are doing well, Dr Snape." It was the first time Bobbie 'saw' in her flashback that Lucius was making an effort to be sincere and didn't have any other motives.

She said, "Mr Malfoy I think after the help you have given Severus to get me out of that madman's clutches it would be appropriate that you call me by my first name. Draco has done so for quite a while now." Then she looked at Narcissa and said, "Likewise for you Mrs Malfoy."

"Only if _you_ are doing us the favor and use our given names," Lucius said.

"In that case Lucius, I want to thank you very much for your help. From what I have heard from Severus he couldn't have done it without your and Draco's help. I truly appreciate it."

"You are very welcome, Bobbie. But let me say 'Hello' to your husband..." Lucius inclined his head to Bobbie and then moved his attention to Severus. "Severus, I am glad you could make it. I remember a time when you made yourself scarce when it came to festivities, and even _if_ you graced us with your appearance you never participated in any of the entertainment."

"Thank you Lucius. You may remember my response, that I would participate in aforementioned... _entertainment_ if it would be worth my while. I hope things have become a little more tolerable since I assume I won't run into certain individuals I had the misfortune to know, not to mention the bane of my former miserable existence, who insisted on having the filthy hem on his even filthier robes kissed."

They suddenly heard a hearty laugh and found Kingsley standing next to them. "Spoken like a true survivor. How are you, my friend?" he asked Severus.

The evening turned out to be quite pleasant. Most of the time Severus, Kingsley, Lucius and Draco stood around in a small circle and talked about the latest goings-on, and Bobbie did the same with Richelle, Narcissa and Kingsley's wife. Bobbie found that Narcissa could be quite charming if she wanted to. She also discovered when she touched her hand during the conversation that she and Lucius had decided to give each other a second chance, which seemed to make the woman happy.

For a little while it was just Narcissa and Bobbie while Richelle and Kingsley's wife went for refills of their drinks. Bobbie said, "You have a beautiful house. Severus told me that you had to play host to Voldemort for a while, who basically did as he pleased and the whole place had a cloud of darkness and doom hanging over it. I am sure you are happy that your home is really yours again."

Narcissa winced when Bobbie used You-Know-Who's name but nevertheless answered, "Yes, it was quite difficult living here, especially while Lucius was in Azkaban. I was constantly afraid for Draco and what You-Know-Who would ask of him to do. There were strangers going in and out every day and you could never really feel safe."

"I know you helped Harry by pronouncing him dead when Voldemort asked you to check on him when he thought he had killed Harry," Bobbie said.

Narcissa blushed and then asked quietly, "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter. The important part is that because of your courage in that moment you made it possible for Harry to finish Voldemort off." Bobbie thought it was a good idea to butter Narcissa up a little since she and Severus were friends with Draco.

Narcissa took the bait and said, "Why, thank you. I appreciate you saying that."

"I think you should be proud of that decision," Bobbie said with a smile.

When Richelle walked back to them Narcissa checked her watch and said, "If you will excuse me, I better make sure that the elves are getting dinner ready." She nodded to Bobbie and Richelle before walking away.

Dinner was a grand affair and then there was some dancing. Severus and Bobbie had actually planned to leave early but ended up staying until after the fireworks.

While they were outside watching the spectacular display of fireworks Lucius had arranged, Severus stood behind Bobbie with his arms wrapped around her. He thought about how different this party was. He used to hate these functions that he was required to endure. He remembered how he would stand somewhere in a corner after 'business' was done and the so called entertainment would go on around him. All the drinking, the openly sexual dancing and then the sex orgies. There were 'Rooms of Requirement' along one hallway for the Death Eaters to live out their perverse machinations and not all their partners were voluntary. It sickened him just to think about it. Then he shook off his dark thoughts and concentrated on the woman in his arms and how different things had become. He drew in a long breath of her scent and then nuzzled in between her hair and to the soft point underneath her ear. She turned her head and said just loud enough so he could hear, "If you keep that up we'll have to ask Narcissa for a room."

Merlin, that was the wrong thing to say in that moment. Her words ran through him like a heat wave and here they stood in the middle of a crowd watching fireworks. He couldn't help but press the evidence of his desire against her. He heard her hitch her breath and then hissing, "Baby, what are you doing? We can't do this here..." Nevertheless she turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Come...," he said quietly and took her by the hand and led her inside the house and straight to a room that looked just like their bedroom on the inside.

She looked around and asked, "What is this place?"

"It is a Room of Requirement, like the one in Hogwarts..." He took her face in his hands and kissed her and said with a husky voice, "...and I require you right now."

She breathed, "Oh Severus." She kissed him back with abandon and laced her fingers into his hair and then whispered, "We better make it quick."

He took her to the bed and slowly and carefully entered her as soon as he had waved his wand and took their clothes off. They could still hear the fireworks outside, and the excitement of knowing that they had just nipped out for a clandestine rendezvous made it so much more urgent and appealing.

They made it back before the fireworks were finished. Richelle who had noticed that they had been gone asked, "Is everything alright?"

Bobbie answered, "Severus just showed me to a bathroom. It's the pregnancy..."

"Say no more, my dear. I understand..."

Severus couldn't help but grin into Bobbie's hair and then whispered, "Are you sure you weren't a spy in a previous life?"

888

Shortly before they left to go home Severus said to Draco, "Am I the only one who noticed that it seems your parents have found some sort of mutual agreement with each other?

"They have decided to give it another go. I think they decided to take a page out of your book Uncle Severus. I saw how my father watched you and Bobbie interact with each other the day we freed her from Prince Manor. I think you made quite an impression on him. Let's hope it lasts," Draco said but didn't look too convinced.

Bobbie took his hand and said, "Give them time, Draco. After Voldemorts downfall most of the people who distracted them from each other are either dead or incarcerated, and things that were okay around Death Eater parties are frowned upon in the normal Wizarding World. They won't have too many opportunities to stray anymore."

Draco nodded with a sigh, "I guess so..."

Bobbie gave him a hug and said into his ear while looking over his shoulder, "I think you need to rescue Astoria from your mother. Things look a little tense over there."

"Oops, I'll see you later," he said quickly and left.

Severus and Bobbie eventually said their goodbyes and then fetched Richelle and took her home.

When they arrived at the cottage Severus turned Bobbie around to look at him and said, "A new year, my Love. I want to make it the best one ever."

"I think we have already started...," she said with a mischievous smile referring to their little tryst in Malfoy Manor.

He smiled stroking her hair and looking into her warm doe eyes. Then he kissed her and picked her up and carried her to their bed.

888

Right after they had gotten up next morning Severus received a call on his mobile phone from a number he had never seen before. He looked at Bobbie with a questioning face and she said, "Could be a wrong number or maybe it is someone you know who has gotten a phone."

He answered with a non-descript 'Hello'.

"Uncle Severus!" he heard Draco laugh on the other line. "I can't believe this thing works."

"You got yourself a mobile phone?" Severus asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Hermione bought one in my name and she just gave it to me. We met out here in Hyde Park. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Hannah are here also and some of us have the hangover from hell."

Severus laughed and said, "Ah, I see...! I guess some took that New Years Eve celebration to the next level."

"Yeah well..., I was voted into calling you and see if you happen to have some hangover potion lying around." Draco snorted. "Come to think of it, Father and a couple of the guests who stayed over from last night would probably benefit from it also."

Severus chuckled and said, "I don't have any here but we have decided to Floo to Hogwarts in a little while to wish everyone a Happy New Year. I guess I could raid my supply I have for the seventh year Quidditch players. They sometimes are in need of it after celebrating their victory. I will drop some of it off at Malfoy Manor on the way home."

"You never told us you have hangover potion for after Quidditch celebrations." This time it was Harry on the phone.

"Ah Mr Potter...," Severus grinned. "You're correct, I didn't! I just started it this year. You also didn't come back in your seventh year, Harry."

"Fair enough!" Harry said and moved the phone back to Draco.

"Okay Uncle. I will take this lot here to the Manor. I still owe Hermione some money for the phone. Maybe we can have another party... Just kidding!"

"You better...!" Severus said and then as an afterthought, "Your father will be ecstatic knowing that you are surrounding yourself with Muggle devices."

"He doesn't have to know..."

"I won't tell him if you won't," Severus said. "Anyhow, I will see you later."

Severus hung up the phone while shaking his head in amusement and then they got dressed to go to Hogwarts. They planned to have breakfast there.

888

When they arrived it was still a little early for breakfast; since it was a holiday Minerva decided to have it at a later time. So after all were wished well for the New Year, Severus went to his potion lab and grabbed a dozen vials of hangover potion. He told Minerva he would reimburse the school for the money the ingredients had cost. When Minerva heard what and whom they were for she laughed and said, "Forget about it, Severus. Just wish them a Happy New Year from us here at Hogwarts. Harry is helping out here enough. I think we can let it slide."

Severus nodded and said, "I agree. He is always here when I need him to take my classes." Then he turned to Bobbie and said, "I will Floo these to Malfoy Manor to put those rascals out of their misery. I will be back shortly."

"You do that!" Bobbie smiled at him.

888

When Severus arrived by Floo in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor he saw one group of kids sitting quietly in a corner with their heads in their hands and another group in a second corner laughing. Severus made his way over to the quiet group and sat a few vials of hangover potion onto one of the side tables.

Neville watched Severus and said, "You are a life saver."

Severus smirked and said, "And don't you forget it. I have to admit I have never seen a livelier group than this one, and all those faces in those lovely shades of green..." He shook his head in mock indignation.

His words made the group on the other side of the room laugh even louder, and the quiet group groan in unison while each grabbed a vial from the side table and downed it.

Severus took the rest of the potions and asked Draco, "Where is the rest of the crapulous lot?"

"I think they are in the small library down the hall," Draco replied.

Severus turned around and marched out of the drawing room and made his way to the 'small' library, which was still about half the size of the one in Hogwarts, while shaking his head in amusement. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Severus, what brings you here?" Lucius asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. Around him sat several guests who were clearly much the worse for wear.

"Draco mentioned that some around here could use some of this." He held up the potion vials in his hand as he looked down at Lucius, who was molded into his padded leather chair.

"Ah, I think I begin to understand why half of Draco's former classmates are clogging up my drawing room while staring longingly at the Floo. Some of them look like they had a little too much fun last night. I will have to congratulate that lot for a great idea." Lucius picked up one of the potions that Severus had placed on the side table within reach and cheered toward Severus and downed it. "Thank you my friend."

"Don't mention it. I am going to leave these here for your other guests. I have to be going," Severus said and inclined his head in greeting before walking out.

Lucius remembered his manners and got up off his chair and said, "I hope we will see more of each other now that better times are ahead."

"Bobbie and I wouldn't be averse in doing so, but I would like to wait until our daughter is born. My wife tends to not know when to quit sometimes and I don't want her to tire herself out."

"I understand," Lucius said while walking Severus to the door.

They shook hands and Severus turned to leave. Just before he walked out the door Lucius winked and said quietly, so only Severus would hear, "Oh, before I forget... I suppose the _entertainment_ last night was to your liking?"

"You didn't...!" a mortified Severus started to say.

Lucius held his hand up and interrupted him, "No, no... don't worry. You have all the privacy you need in the Rooms of Requirements. We do know when a room is occupied and the only way I know that you were in there is through wand detection." He smiled and then said, "You may not believe me, but I am happy for you."

888

Soon the Christmas holidays were over and Severus and Bobbie left the Cottage and went back to Hogwarts. They had had a very relaxing time and since enough Mediwizards had been trained, Severus didn't even have to leave on Saturday, January 2nd when they were curing more werewolves.

Since Minerva had let them spend the holidays in the cottage Severus and Bobbie thought it was only fair if they stayed at Hogwarts during the first weekend after school started, even though Saturday would be Severus's birthday. Severus, with his new outlook on life even invited the staff to the teachers' lounge for a nightcap and some hors d'oeuvres and it turned out to be an enjoyable evening. Bobbie was so immensely proud of him that he was finally getting a little more outgoing, at least with his colleagues.

Severus's grandmother had invited them for an evening at the Greenborough's restaurant the day after his birthday. Severus had seen her twice during the week because he had gone over to Prince Manor and worked on the Potions Lab to get it ready. The place had fallen into a state of disrepair over the years. The lab at the manor was much larger than the one in Hogwarts and he felt that he should have his own lab for his private use even though Minerva had always insisted that it was no problem, especially since he was also brewing potions for the infirmary. In the much larger lab in the Manor he could make larger quantities of potions he wanted to sell, like the cure for Lycanthropy, the one against the Cruciatus insanity and the Muskle-Gro. He had ordered a few of the new self-stirring cauldrons and got everything set up for some serious brewing. He also set up a corner in the lab with a large book shelf for his potion tomes and a desk for future research.

Severus had talked with Minerva about going full time into potion brewing and getting out of teaching. Minerva had told him that she would really miss him but that she understood that he wanted to do what he was best at and something he liked doing. She also admitted that his talent for potions was wasted where he was now. She had agreed to put word out for a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for the next school year. They had made fun of the fact that his teaching on the particular subject only lasted a year even though the spell on the position was now broken since Voldemort's doom. Severus suggested Minerva ask Alice Longbottom. She was a great Auror but with her newly adopted daughter she wasn't able to work the long and dangerous hours that the job of an Auror sometimes required. If push came to shove she would also be able to bring the girl to Hogwarts once in a while, which brought a smile to Minerva's face because she had grown to like her and Cindy had started to call Minerva 'Aunt Minnie'.

888

February came and on Sunday, which also happened to be Valentine's Day, Severus and Bobbie had just had breakfast at their cottage and went to the kitchen to clean up, when the first contraction came. Bobbie gasped and grabbed her belly. Severus noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. If I wouldn't know any better I would say that was a contraction. It is too early though," she said.

"Yes, at least two more weeks. Come, lie down for a little while. I can do the dishes by magic," he offered.

Bobbie didn't argue and let him lead her to the sofa where he got her comfortable. At least as comfortable as she could be. Severus had watched her and knew she hadn't been really comfortable lying down in the last few weeks. She also had been hot a lot and threw the covers off.

He bunched up a few pillows behind her back and she thanked him with a nod. He went back to the kitchen and just a little while later he heard her groan. He ran back to her and saw her face was creased with pain.

Severus dropped everything and said in a no-nonsense tone, "We are going to the infirmary. I sure hope Poppy isn't out for a break." He went to the fireplace and threw in some Floo powder and said, "Hogwarts infirmary," and then he called for Poppy.

No answer at first and he started panicking. He again called her, this time louder and then he heard her, "Hold your horses Severus. What is the matter?"

"I think the baby is coming," he rushed to say and then looked back at Bobbie.

"Are you sure?" Poppy asked. "It is a little early..."

"Yes, I'm sure... I think... I don't know. It looks that way," Severus stammered.

"I'll be right there," she said and stepped through. She saw Bobbie on the sofa breathing hard. She went to her and started scanning her with her wand. After a while she said, "Everything looks fine but I guess your little girl is ready to be born. Sometimes babies are early. It would be better not to, but we have some ways to get around that. I will send to St Mungo's for some potions that will aid with the development of the baby for the two weeks we lost. I guess she just wanted to be born on Valentine's Day."

"I could brew them...," Severus said in a hurry.

"Do you really want to stand in the potions lab right now instead of being with Bobbie? And as distracted as you are I doubt you would manage it in the first go. Let's get her into the private room in the infirmary and I can call that potion in from there."

Poppy had a point. He couldn't believe how calm she was while he was feeling like a nervous wreck. He scooped Bobbie up and went through the Floo to the infirmary. Poppy followed and he took Bobbie to the bed. Poppy checked Bobbie again and then told her to get up and walk. It would help things along. Then she sent word to St Mungo's for the potions. When they heard it was for Professor Snape's wife they hurried things up. Poppy thought that it was amazing how a famous name could speed things along, and Severus had definitely become a household name amongst doctors and nurses.

Severus helped Bobbie out of bed and they walked around the infirmary for hours it seemed. Bobbie hung onto him each time a contraction racked her body. He couldn't imagine what she was going through and started blaming himself because he felt he had pushed her into having a baby. His guilt started mounting when she was too tired to walk anymore and needed to lie down.

He sat next to her and stroked her hair. He finally couldn't take it anymore and jumped up from the chair and asked Poppy, "Why is she in so much pain?"

"Severus, it is called labor for a reason," Poppy answered. "We can't give her the normal pain killing potions we have here. They will bring the right ones when they bring the potions for the baby."

"What is taking them so long...?" Severus started pacing until he heard Bobbie groan again. He went to her and held her in his arms until the pain subsided.

He kissed her and then proceeded to stroke her hair with one hand and hold on to one of hers with the other. He gave her some water to drink when she asked him for it, and he thought he would rather go under the Cruciatus Curse than having to watch this.

Finally the Floo came to life and a Mediwizard came through with the potions. Poppy thanked him and took them from him. They talked quietly for a little while until Severus called over to them, "Poppy please. Give her something."

Bobbie felt drained but she still could see that Severus was feeling helpless and totally out of his league. He wanted to help but didn't know how.

Poppy came over with a potion for her and she took it gratefully. Her pains didn't subside all together but they were dulled significantly.

Just before 6 o'clock in the evening it was over and the wailing of a healthy baby girl with a shock of pitch black hair split the silence of the infirmary. Poppy cleaned her up and put her into Bobbie's arms where she started nursing right away. Severus watched in wonder thinking that this was the most precious moment in his life. Nevertheless, Poppy mixed a bottle with the potions and then took the baby away from Bobbie and put her into his arms. First he was afraid to hold her. She was so tiny and he didn't want to hurt her. But soon he got comfortable and settled in with her in a chair and Poppy gave him the bottle to feed her with.

That was how Minerva, Pomona, Filius and Hagrid found him. Hagrid looked at the little girl and promptly dissolved into happy-tears. He fished a tablecloth sized handkerchief out of his pocked and blew his nose with a trumpeting sound that would have startled a herd of elephants.

Everyone else had smiles on their faces and fawned over the newcomer who was just contentedly sucking on her bottle. When the infirmary doors opened again Hermione and Draco walked in. Hermione took one look at Serina and said. "Look at all that hair..."

"Were you expecting anything else? Look at those two." Draco pointed at Bobbie and Severus.

"Good point." Hermione chuckled.

"What are you two doing here?" Bobbie asked.

"Well, the news of the birth of your daughter went all the way to Slytherin house. Astoria sent me an owl and I thought I would call Harry and see if any of the Ministry lot was coming with me to check on her," Draco said pointing at Hermione.

Hermione took it up from there, "Harry and Neville are on some assignment and aren't back yet, Ron is helping George, Minister Shacklebolt is out for the weekend, so it is just the two of us."

"Ginny and Astoria want to come in later after dinner, if it is okay," Draco said.

Poppy said, "That is fine as long as they don't mind looking at her while she is sleeping. And Bobbie needs to rest as well."

Serina had fallen asleep in Severus's arms with the nipple of the bottle still in her mouth. When Poppy went to pick the baby up to put her in a crib Minerva asked, "May I?"

Severus grinned and said, "There you go Aunt Minnie."

Minerva first looked at him with a faint blush but then laughed good-naturedly and picked the baby up out of his arms. She rocked her for a little while and let everyone get a better look and then put her into the crib. Then she went to Severus and patted him on the shoulder and said, "You have a beautiful daughter Severus."

"Yes, I am glad she is taking after her mother." He grinned.

"It takes two to make it happen," Minerva replied with a wink.

Soon the infirmary was empty again and only Severus, Bobbie, and Poppy were left with the baby. At one time Ginny, Luna and Astoria came in but didn't stay long. Bobbie was exhausted but happy. Severus pulled the crib up next to the bed and then laid down next to Bobbie, pulled her into his arms and soon they were asleep.


	31. Family life

**31\. Family life**

At one time during the night Serina woke them because she was hungry. Even though Poppy had shown him how to hold a baby Severus was still a little anxious that he didn't hold her the right way when he took her out of the crib and gave her to Bobbie. The wailing stopped the moment Serina had what she wanted. Severus thought he would never tire of seeing this haven of tranquility. He looked at his beautiful wife and daughter with pride. He had a family. Something he never thought he would have.

In the morning Poppy knocked quietly on the door and said, "Harry is here."

Severus opened the door with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You are back," he said when he saw Harry. "Hermione said you were on some assignment."

"We got back last night. I thought you may want me to take your classes today and Neville will take them tomorrow. By that time Bobbie will be out and about again."

"Thank you. I was just thinking about that. Poppy is letting her and the baby go back to our quarters today but I would rather be around helping with the baby for the next day or two."

"Where is that little girl? I would like to see her. I heard from Hermione that she has enough hair to send her off to the hairdresser already," he jested.

Severus chuckled and said, "Well, come in and see for yourself."

Harry went to the crib and said, "My goodness, look at that... And she is awake and smiling." He started baby-talking to her and Serina smiled even more. Harry looked at Bobbie and asked, "May I?" indicating he wanted to pick the baby up.

"Go for it!" Bobbie said, knowing from Harry's flashbacks that he knew how to hold babies."

Severus watched how Harry very comfortably took Serina out of the crib and laid her into the crook of his arm and softly rocked her.

Severus said, "You look like you have done that a few times. I am still afraid I will drop her," Severus admitted.

"Give it a couple more days and you'll get the hang of it. I am godfather to Tonks's and Remus's son and I visit him sometimes at Tonks's mothers. Teddy is just like his mother. Purple hair one minute and green the next and you should see the faces he is making." Harry shook his head thinking about it.

He finally gave the baby to Bobbie when she started fussing. "I think somebody is hungry." He then looked at his watch and said, "Better get going. We wouldn't want to let the students wait. Congratulations you two. That is a beautiful little girl."

They both thanked him and then he was gone.

888

After Poppy had discharged Bobbie she and Severus took their daughter home to their quarters by Floo since Bobbie was still extremely sore. Severus was beating himself up because he hadn't thought about brewing her something. She couldn't take just any pain killing potion because she was nursing.

As soon as he had gotten Bobbie and Serina settled he went to his potion books and after a short search found the recipe for what he needed. Unfortunately he saw right away that it would take a week for the potion to be done. No, he wouldn't have her suffer for that long. He would have to go to Diagon Alley and get it at the apothecary. This was his fault. She was in pain because he had wanted a child. He was the one who pushed her into it. And now he had neglected to have the potion ready for her.

He suddenly heard Bobbie saying, "Severus, what are you doing? I know that guilty face. You are criticising yourself again."

"I should have had that potion ready for you. I will go to Diagon Alley and buy it."

"What potion?"

"It is a painkiller and it heals women who have just given birth. I forgot to make it."

"What do you mean, you forgot? How could you know? This little girl surprised us all by coming early. If I would be in Canada or if I would be married to a Muggle, I would have to heal all by myself." She knew he wanted to help so she added, "Can't you make it yourself?"

"Yes, but it takes a whole week."

"Oh Severus. That is nothing compared to the Muggle or Nevari World where it takes women 6 weeks to heal. You don't have to run off to Diagon Alley. I would rather have you here." She stretched out her hand to him and said, "Please come here."

Severus looked like a beaten puppy when he sat down next to her.

"This isn't all of it, is it? What else is bothering you?" Bobbie asked.

He let out a huge sigh and then came out with it. "I have been watching you how uncomfortable you were in the last few weeks, even months. Your back and feet were hurting, you were tired and sometimes had trouble walking and now you are still in pain. I shouldn't have pushed you into this."

"What...? What are you saying? This baby is _your_ fault?"

"Isn't it? I was always the one who didn't like it when you took the contraceptive potion. I always made you feel guilty. I am sorry that..."

"Hold it right there, Buster! If I wouldn't have wanted this I would have told you so. Just because you were a little more insisting doesn't mean anything. You just grew up differently. You grew up thinking that conceiving children is rare."

"I didn't know it was going to be such a burden for you for months on end," he argued.

"I admit it is a little cumbersome, but that won't keep me from having another child. Some things are worth a little bit of sacrifice. Look at that beautiful little girl. We created her. Don't you love her?"

"I do love her - very much..." Severus smiled when he looked at Serina.

"Then be happy. You have to stop feeling guilty about every little thing. You helped as much as you could. Look at my stomach. Because of the salve you made for me I have no stretch marks. You gave me back and foot rubs, ran me those wonderful relaxing baths. There would be a lot of women who would be very envious of me for having a man like you. You have no idea how honored I feel and how much I appreciate your attentiveness."

In that moment the Floo lit up and Poppy's face appeared in the fire. "I am sorry Severus, but I forgot to give you the rest of the potions for Bobbie."

He got up and said, "I will be right there."

When he came back he smiled and showed her the vials in his hand, "St Mungo's sent the painkilling and healing potion also."

"There you have it. No harm done," Bobbie said in a matter of fact tone.

Severus right away fetched a beaker and after reading the instructions he poured the required milk into it and mixed in the healing potion. He gave it to Bobbie who drank it gratefully. Then he gave her the pain killing potion.

Bobbie then called Millie and Winky and asked them to take the dogs outside for a long playing session to make them tired. When they came back in she took Serina out of her crib and sat on the sofa with her. She then called first Bella and then Benton over to introduce the baby to them. They were very interested in the newcomer and also excited, wagging their tails and sniffing her even though they were still panting from playing with Millie and Winky. Bobbie talked to them gently and also stroked their heads telling them in a calm voice that they were good dogs.

Severus, who had watched the situation was at first a little anxious, but figured out right away that they didn't mean any harm and that they were very gentle.

888

Soon Severus and Bobbie fell into a routine. If Serina was hungry at night Severus would pick her up, sometimes changing her nappies if need be and then bringing her to bed so Bobbie could feed her. When she was done she would take Serina back to her crib.

Millie, who had raised children before she had come to Hogwarts, would be the caregiver if both Bobbie and Severus would for some reason not be available. Although Bobbie took Serina to work there could always be a situation when both Bobbie and Poppy would be busy.

When Severus went to Prince Manor to work in his laboratory Bobbie would sometimes tag along and bring Serina so Richelle could have time with her Great-granddaughter. Richelle had slowly started to bring the place back to its former glory and she was looking forward to seeing the child run around in the gardens.

888

One Sunday evening, when Serina was two weeks old, Hermione and Ron showed up at the cottage to hand-deliver the invitation to their wedding and to have a look at Serina.

Severus told Ron, "It is about time you are making an honest woman out of that girl." He looked at the invitation and said, "So, April the 3rd is the big day." He smiled and then added, "Since we have you here my wife and I would like to ask you something." He looked at Bobbie to have her take over.

She nodded and smiled at Severus and took the cue saying to Ron and Hermione, "We would like to ask you if you would give us the honour of being Serina's god parents?"

Both looked from Bobbie to Severus and were clearly speechless. So Severus said, "If you need to talk it over, by all means. This is a large step..."

Both blurted out, "No!" and then looked at each other, and after they saw Severus pulling up an eyebrow in questioning, Hermione clarified. "I mean..., _no_ , we don't need to talk it over. We would be delighted. Who wouldn't be? She is such a sweet little girl." Hermione had tears of joy in her eyes and Ron stroked Serina's cheek with the back of his fingers with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, you guys. I know she would be in good hands with you both. We couldn't wish for anyone better," Bobbie said.

They soon got into a conversation about the cure for Lycanthropy and Hermione said that Oliver Thomson was working out to be a valuable employee and that he had reconciled with his wife and children. As a former werewolf, people with Lycanthropy were trusting him much more than they were trusting her.

"I sure am happy to hear that," Severus said while absentmindedly stroking Benton's head. "My hope is that people with this infliction will soon be a thing of the past. I have decided to resign as a teacher at Hogwarts and I will go full time into research by the end of the school year."

"I am sure you will do much good for the Wizarding World. Ron is also going to resign before Christmas as an Auror," Hermione said.

"Oh?" Severus asked.

"Yes!" Ron said. "George needs help and he has asked me to partner with him in his joke shop. He can't keep up with the demand for his items, especially the new line of defensive gadgets. He has Lee, but it still is too much work. Christmas is when business is booming, so I decided to start right before."

"I have been wondering if you would end up doing this. There have been a lot of times when you had been MIA because you had been helping your brother. Congratulations!" Severus said.

"Thanks!" Ron said and then put on a mischievous grin and asked," I know the Wizarding World will be much better off with you going into research, but what in the blazes is _Hogwarts_ going to do without an icon like you?" Ron asked.

"You mean without the bat of the dungeons?" Severus joked.

"I wasn't going to say that..." Ron chuckled. "Ginny tells us Defence Against the Dark Arts is her favorite subject."

"And your sister is one of my best students. She can give anybody a good run for their money during a duel."

"She and Harry are a good match. They will be a force to be reckoned with," Hermione said.

No sooner had Hermione finished her sentence when Serina started fussing. Severus took her out of the crib to give her to Bobbie for her feeding and suddenly said, "Whew, I think we need to deal with that stinker first before we let her eat."

"Well, we should go anyway. We still need to see Neville before it is getting too late and this way you'll have your privacy," Hermione said.

Severus turned to Ron and winked, "Better get out while you can. Weasley dung bombs have nothing on this stuff."

Everyone laughed and Ron said, "Tell me about it. I helped Bill a couple of times changing diapers on his daughter. It is amazing that someone so small can clear a whole room."

Hermione slapped him on his arm and said, "Honestly you guys!" She still laughed though.

They then got up to say their goodbyes and left.

After Severus and Bobbie cleaned up their daughter and Bobbie fed her, they decided to go to bed early. Before doing so Bobbie opened up the small package, wrapped inside baby wrapping paper, that Ron and Hermione had given them. There were two onesies for infants. One in mint green with a dragon on the front and another one in green with silver trimmings and the Slytherin emblem.

Bobbie smiled at the cute outfits and Severus said, "Now, those two know how to dress a future Slytherin."

Bobbie laughed and said, "They will look perfect on her. Dressed in these and that raven hair she inherited from her daddy, everyone will know right away to whom she belongs."

The day had been a dreary one and Bobbie was ready to snuggle up to her husband in their warm bed. She also noticed that the two weeks of healing, which Poppy had told her to take after giving birth, were over. She again praised living in the Wizarding World where potions worked wonders. In her world they advised waiting 6 weeks until it would be okay to make love. She smiled while laying there in bed waiting for Severus to finish his shower.

When he came to bed she snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her. She had decided against wearing her night shirt. When he noticed he said, "Where is your shirt? Didn't you say you were cold?"

"Not with my hot lover beside me who would have taken it off anyway." She stroked with her finger along his jaw line and kissed him on the lips.

He looked at her and asked, "Are you sure it is okay?"

"Positive! Poppy said 2 weeks, and I do feel fine." She nibbled on his earlobe and whispered, "Make love to me, Severus."

He groaned when desire flooded him like a sudden heat wave. He pulled her to him and pressed his hard body against her, "I want you so desperately," he said with a husky voice.

"I missed this, Baby. Face to face without that belly in the way," she whispered.

He kissed her while holding her against him as tight as he could trapping his throbbing member in between them. He groaned, "Merlin, this is too intense..." His breath was growing ragged and his heart was beating madly. He knew if he was entering her now he would lose himself in the first stroke.

Bobbie seemed to know it so she backed off a little and they went to kissing and stroking each others bodies. Severus made his way from her neck and ear all the way to her breasts when he stopped and looked at her. He used to kiss and suck on her nipples but wasn't sure that he should now. He wanted to know how it would taste but didn't know if it was appropriate now that she was nursing.

Bobbie seemed to know his conflicting thoughts so she said, "It is okay, Baby. A lot of husbands have the same desire to taste what their babies are drinking. And with all your caresses I think it will be a wonderful experience for me."

He went back to her face and cradled it, kissing her with the overwhelming love he felt for her in that moment. He made his way from her lips to her throat and she moaned in pleasure. When he slowly made it to her breasts once more her heart beat like a drum just knowing what he was going to do. He circled her nipple with his tongue, driving her crazy, and when he tasted her and also started stroking her mount with the pad of his thumb she lost it. She cried out his name in her climax.

It surprised Severus and he looked at her and asked, "Is this how you feel when you are nursing?"

She laughed while still catching her breath. "No Baby. It was just the intensity of feeling your hardness against me, your kisses, your caresses and just all the feelings I have for you. It has also been so long since we made love."

He seemed to be relieved by her answer. He then started kissing her again and entered her carefully before she even had time to relax after her unexpected climax. He groaned when she arched her back to fully receive him. When she wrapped her legs around him he knew there was no going back and he came with a force that even surprised him. He emitted a guttural sound and collapsed beside her while hanging on to her and taking her with him. He rolled onto his back panting with Bobbie on top of him.

She brushed his hair out of his face and looked at him and could still see the pleasure he had felt and smiled. She still couldn't believe that this wonderful, brilliant and sensual man was her husband and her little girls' father. She stroked his hair and said, "Have I already told you today that I love you?"

He smiled at her finally calming down from his climax and panted, "Yes, but I never grow tired of hearing you say it."

They enjoyed feeling the closeness of each other a little longer and he finally pulled the cover over them and they fell blissfully asleep.

888

When Serina woke for her feeding around 2 in the morning Severus got up as usual and brought her to Bobbie for her feeding. He first looked at them like he always did because he thought it was such a serene and beautiful sight. Then he sidled up next to them and said quietly, "Now I know why she likes it that much. It tastes very sweet."

"Did _you_ like it?" Bobbie asked.

"I am not very much into sweet things, as you know. I think you have to be a baby to really appreciate it. I liked the closeness more than anything. I know that making love to you will never get old. Thank you for letting me try it though," he said kissing her on her hair.

"You are very welcome!" she smiled at him. "Maybe after Serina is done here we can have a repeat performance but this time I would want to feel you inside from the beginning."

He drew in a sharp breath in anticipation and then he suddenly though about something. "We didn't bring the contraceptive potion but I assume it will still be okay to take it tomorrow just in case we started..." he pointed at Serina.

"Don't worry. As long as I am nursing nothing will happen. It is one of the perks of being Nevari. Also, most likely it wouldn't be good for her if I had that potion in my system while nursing her."

Then he looked down and quietly asked, "Do you really want to have another child..., after all that happened?"

"Well, I hope there won't be another maniac who is trying to kidnap me the next time but other than that, yes I do..." She looked at his face and saw doubt, shame and hesitation written all over it and she said, "But this is not what you are talking about, is it?"

"No!" he whispered.

"Severus?"

"It's just that you had such a miserable time. I hated to see how uncomfortable you were for so long and I could do nothing - or not much - to help. It made me feel so..., so..."

"...helpless!" Bobbie finished his sentence.

He nodded and quietly said, "Yes!"

"Baby, we have had this conversation before..." Bobbie sighed. "Millions of women are doing it every day. I doubt any will regret it, well..., maybe a few do, but most will never regret it. It is a part of life. You just haven't been around pregnant women a lot and don't know. I'll bet you anything that Arthur Weasley won't even bat an eye about it."

Even Severus thought the comparison was amusing and smiled and Bobbie continued, "So, unless you have any _good_ reasons why we shouldn't have another child, I would like to have a perfect little boy who looks just like you."

When he opened his mouth to say something, she already knew from the look on his face what was coming and held her finger to his lips to quiet him. "No, I do not want to hear it. I happen to think you are a very handsome man. Please Sev, you _have_ to stop looking at yourself as ugly. Don't believe what those hurtful people told you. They were wrong. And there are lots of people who are readily admitting as much. Yes, you didn't make it easy for people to like you, but you were unhappy and even if you wanted to, your situation as a spy wouldn't have allowed it without dire consequences... God, I'm sorry! I know I sound like a psychiatrist..., just please think about it."

Bobbie yawned and looked at her watch. "It is too early for a talk like this." Serina had by that time stopped nursing and was sound asleep in her arms. She picked her up to her shoulder and scooted out of bed and took their daughter to her crib and tucked her in. While there she sighed and thought about Severus's insecurities. He had gotten much better already but sometimes he still needed a little bit of a boost here and there. She knew from her job experience that decades of bullying and ill will against him just couldn't be erased that easily.

When she came back to bed Severus held the cover open for her to get in. Bobbie snuggled into his arms and murmured, "I am glad that belly is gone for now and we can sleep in our favorite position again."

888

Their alarm sounded at seven in the morning. As usually Severus was awake right away while Bobbie moped around like she was sleepwalking until she was done with her shower. Severus watched his 'sleepy head' with amusement and gave her all the time she needed while he was getting Serina ready and fed the dogs. Bobbie had packed everything they wanted to take to Hogwarts the night before so there wasn't a whole lot to do for her but run a few cups of coffee through the coffee maker. As was customary they would eat breakfast with everybody at Hogwarts.

Before they left by Floo Severus pointed to the dogs sitting and waiting in front of the fireplace. "You think those two know where we are going?"

"You bet they do. They like Hogwarts with all the students petting them and the running around with Fang."

They smiled at the funny image of the dogs staring at the fireplace for a little while and then Severus took both of them and Bobbie followed with Serina.

Severus's first class of the day was the 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Before class started Astoria Greengrass walked up to Severus and handed him a stack of envelopes which held the Hogsmeade permission forms with the parents signatures. Astoria had collected them in the Common Room from everyone. Easter was coming up in a few weeks and they had planned a trip to Hogsmeade for the second week before. Severus thanked Astoria and put the stack of forms inside the drawer of his desk before starting the class.

When he went to lunch later he handed the permission forms to Minerva and said, "Would it be okay if I was one of the chaperones in Hogsmeade? I would like to drop my wife's bracelet off at the new jeweller to have that charm with Serina's name attached to it, after they add her birth stone?"

"Didn't you buy that in Diagon Alley?" Minerva inquired.

"I did, but the owner told me at the time that they would open another shop, a smaller one, in Hogsmeade and I would be able to drop it off there if I ever needed some work done on it."

"Ah yes, another store," Minerva said with a smile. "Bobbie showed me that bracelet. It is beautiful. I think it was a marvelous gift idea with those birth stones. I believe Serina's is an amethyst?"

"Yes, you are correct. I could also run by the apothecary and drop off another order for potions ingredients and I don't have to make an extra trip or send an owl."

"I actually thought it was Filius's turn to chaperone, but I don't believe he will put up too much of a fight if he doesn't have to go," Minerva said. "And your time is quite valuable these days with all the potions you are brewing."

"Well, things will slow down in a while. It is only a matter of time until there will be no more werewolves out there and hopefully there won't be too many people put under the Cruciatus until they are going insane. The war is over and let's hope the handful of Death Eaters who are still eluding capture will be caught."

"Things will go down to a trickle with these two potions but your Muskle-Gro will still be needed. You can also market the salve against stretch marks. Bobbie was singing the highest praises."

Severus smiled and said, "She has said the same thing. Maybe I should..."

"Have you thought about making it available in the Muggle world? Muggle women have children too, you know," Minerva said.

"They also have a lot of rules and governmental regulations about things like that. Everything has to be tested and the list of ingredients has to be on everything. There is a lot of red tape and paperwork to get something approved. I read an article in the potion magazine I prescribe to."

"I think it would be worth it. Ask Kingsley. He has ties to the Muggle Minister. Maybe they can figure something out."

Severus thought about it and said, "Maybe... After all it is a salve and nothing which would be too outrageous for Muggles, like Skele-Gro would be." Then he nodded and said, "I think that is a great idea, Minerva. Thank you!"

"You are certainly welcome, Severus," she said with a smile.

888

That evening, while lying in bed, Bobbie and Severus were talking about the upcoming wedding of Ron and Hermione. Bobbie said, "I am wondering if they already have a place picked out for their honeymoon. Newlyweds usually don't have a lot of money. At least not when they are so young and just out of school."

"What are you saying?"

"I think it would be a nice wedding gift if we could let them stay in the house in Arizona and maybe even pay for the Portkey ticket."

Severus said, "I have no problem with paying those tickets. After all they readily agreed being the godparents for Serina."

"I think I will call Hermione tomorrow and make the offer."

"While you do, ask Ron if he wouldn't mind playing a game of chess once in a while. Harry mentioned that he was an excellent player. I haven't found a worthy opponent ever since Albus d... ever since I..."

"Ever since Albus died," Bobbie interrupted him.

Severus took a deep breath and let it back out noisily.

"Sev, Albus is at peace and by now he would have died a miserable death. You and Harry have to stop feeling guilty about that."

"Why Harry?" Severus asked.

"Because he made him drink that poison in that cave. You have to stop saying that you killed him. You need to forgive yourself. Everyone who knows the circumstances has forgiven you. It is time you do the same," Bobbie said and scooted up to sit against the headboard and patted her lap indicating to Severus to lay his head onto it.

He smiled and complied and Bobbie caressed his scalp and run her fingers through his hair. He let out a contended sigh and fell asleep shortly after. Bobbie smiled and got out from under his head after a while and snuggled up in his arms without him waking up.


	32. Prison Break

**32\. Prison Break**

Bobbie had called Hermione on Tuesday evening and found out that she and Ron had just wanted to spend a few days in London for their honeymoon. Bobbie invited them over for Wednesday evening to talk about her idea and for Severus and Ron to play a game of chess.

When Ron and Hermione arrived they brought a bottle of wine as a gift. Bobbie had dressed Serina in the green onesie that they had given them during their last visit and handed the baby over to Hermione.

"Oh my goodness. You look so precious and it fits perfectly." Hermione baby-talked to Serina and tickled her tummy which brought a wide smile to the baby's face.

Bobbie said, "She just ate and will probably be asleep in about a minute."

"Fat and happy, just like it should be," Severus said with a smile.

After they were seated and Bobbie had Millie bring everyone a beverage she said, "Severus and I have a proposition for your honeymoon if you like. It would be your wedding present from us."

"Sounds intriguing," Hermione said.

Bobbie continued with a smile to Severus, "Yes, we have a house in Arizona, right next to the desert. It is a beautiful place. A house sitter is taking care of it right now. She and her family are living in the small guest house on the same property."

"Arizona..., in America?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Yes, maybe Hermione could find out if it would be okay to do magic there, or you could just pass as Muggles. The house sitter would love to get a few weeks off, so she could visit her relatives in Mexico. If you would be there she could take her vacation and the house wouldn't be unprotected."

Ron and Hermione were looking at each other in astonishment, so Bobbie continued, "That doesn't mean you would have to stay there the whole time. The house also has an alarm system and if you can use magic you could always cast a Notice-Me-Not charm so people would overlook it during the time you're gone. There are a lot of nice places to see around the area."

Still Hermione and Ron were not saying anything, so Severus spoke, "It was very generous of you two to agree to be Serina's godparents and we will pay for the Portkey to Phoenix. I think that is the least we can do."

Again the two looked at each other and finally Ron said, "I don't know what to say..."

"Yes, this is a very generous offer," Hermione added.

"There is also a car in the garage which would benefit from being driven a little more than what the house sitter is using it for. I know you both have your Muggle car licenses. Just make sure you drive on the right side of the road," Bobbie said with a grin and then continued, "Juanita could pick you up outside the Portkey station in Phoenix. On the way back you could just Apparate to the Portkey station."

"Well, just think about it for a while and let us know," Severus said and then added with a glance at Ron, "Ready for that game of chess?"

"Yes, let's do it. As much as I like Harry and my brothers, neither one is much of a challenge. It is about time someone is kicking my behind," Ron said with a chuckle.

While the women were putting a sleeping Serina to bed and then sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, quietly talking some more about the house in Arizona and which places Ron and Hermione could visit if they chose to take up the offer, the men were sitting in front of a chess set at the dining room table. More than once Bobbie or Hermione glanced over because it was so quiet. Both Severus and Ron had their eyes on the board and were deep in concentration.

Around 11 o'clock they decided to call it a night. Hermione asked the men, "How did it go?"

"A win for Severus and the second one was a draw," Ron answered.

"Barely! That first game could have gone either way. I can see how you managed to get past that chess game on the way to get that Resurrection Stone. I wouldn't mind sitting down for a game once in a while," Severus said.

"You're on!" Ron said with a one-sided grin.

They said their good-byes after each one of them checked on Serina and then Bobbie and Severus sat down for a little while on the floor in front of the fireplace with their backs against the sofa and a head of a dog in each of their laps while finishing their drinks. As usual Benton snuggled up with Severus while Bella preferred to be with Bobbie.

888

The day of the Hogsmeade trip arrived. Severus and Pomona Sprout, who was the other chaperone, called out the names of the students who had brought in their signed Hogsmeade permission slips. Then they waited until the head boy and head girl of each house had their students under control and then they marched off to the village.

When they arrived and before everyone disappeared inside Zonko's or Honeydukes, which were the two favorite shops, he and Pomona made sure that everyone knew when they had to be back in front of the 'Three Broomsticks' for the walk back to Hogwarts.

While Pomona decided to go to 'Dogweed and Deathcap' - a Herbology shop, Severus went first to the jeweller to drop off Bobbie's bracelet and then to the apothecary to drop off the list of potion ingredients and to see what new things they had gotten in. He was back in time to meet Pomona inside the 'Three Broomsticks' for some tea and to wait for the students to assemble outside.

Pomona waved at him when he walked in. He sat down on the chair opposite her and ordered his tea. She asked, "You got everything accomplished?"

"I have! What about you? Have you found the new seedlings you wanted?"

"I did! They will be delivered after the Easter holidays, and you won't believe it, they had Fluxweed seeds. As you very well know, it is used in many healing potions, but if we could grow these in the greenhouses you don't have to go out into the Forbidden Forest to harvest it during the full moon anymore, when you get ready to make a batch of Polyjuice."

"That would make things easier," Severus agreed.

"Then again, if you keep curing all of the werewolves it won't matter, because you wouldn't have to be afraid of running into one anymore." Pomona smiled and then mused with a thoughtful look on her face, "I wonder why we could never get those seeds before..."

"My guess would be that Voldemort prevented it. It would have been counterproductive for him if anybody could have made their own Polyjuice and disappear under his nose. A lot of his followers would surely have done so."

"You are probably right... Anyway, enough of that! It is over. Let's talk about some happier things. I hear that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are tying the knot the Saturday before Easter."

"Yes, they are and they have also agreed to be our daughters' godparents..." In that moment he saw Ginny and Luna Lovegood approach the table letting them know that all the students were accounted for and ready to head back to Hogwarts.

Severus nodded and Pomona said, "Thank you, Miss Weasley. We will be right out."

Severus paid for their tea on the way out, and after he and Pomona made sure the Head Boys and Head Girls had everyone on the way, they followed behind the throng of students.

Halfway to the castle he saw Bobbie with a pram and the two dogs as she approached the students who were furthest ahead. He saw her stop and talk to some of them and then handing the dogs over to two of them and the carriage to Ginny. Then she waited for Severus and Pomona.

When they got close enough Severus asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, there wasn't anything going on in the infirmary and there is only so much administrative stuff to do, so Poppy chased me out of there to enjoy the sunshine with Serina." She pointed to Ginny who was walking ahead of them and said, "Poppy even transfigured a baby carriage for me out of one of the chairs."

"I see you even brought the dogs," Pomona said. "Those two are always a hit with the children.

"Yes, and the kids promptly asked if they could walk them." Bobbie smiled. "And Ginny Weasley will never miss an opportunity to pamper Serina."

Pomona laughed and said, "I think she inherited that from her Mother." Then she said, "Pardon me, but I will see if I can catch up with her and have a glimpse at your little girl. I haven't seen her in quite a while." As soon as she had said it she sprinted ahead and left Severus and Bobbie following behind.

"I was hoping you weren't almost back and I could walk with you for a while. After the dreary weather we had, this is pretty nice," Bobbie said to Severus.

"I agree, and it has just gotten nicer because my two favorite girls have joined the walk," he said quietly and smiled at her.

"I love you too!" she said just as quietly and smiled back as she wrapped her arms around Severus's arm und briefly pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

They walked along taking deep breaths of the fresh air and then Bobbie said, "By the way, an owl just delivered the tickets for the Portkey for Ron and Hermione. I sure hope they like it in Arizona. There is a lot to see but it can also get quite hot there."

"They will manage, I am sure."

"I want to go there with you one day. See what you think. Maybe stay there for a couple of weeks and then sell it. Or keep it. We can make the decision then."

"But you like that house..."

"I do, but I'd rather see my family in Canada. If we really want to go to Arizona, we can always stay in a Hotel or with friends for a few days. How many houses do we need? We also have the cottage and now you have, or will eventually have, Prince Manor."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it... For now, let's fetch our daughter and the dogs," Severus said.

When they had arrived in front of the doors of Hogwarts Ginny was waiting for them with Serina to catch up, and two fifth year students with the dogs.

888

The Saturday before Easter arrived and with it Ron and Hermione's wedding. Since both of them worked at the Ministry the ceremony and the reception afterwards was held there in the ballroom. It was a good thing because the numerous guests would never have fit into the Burrow or Hermione's parents house. All the teachers of Hogwarts were invited and all of Ron and Hermione's Gryffindor classmates. There were also all the kids who had been in the DA and also Draco, who had become a friend of Harry and Ron, and Draco's girlfriend Astoria. All the Aurors and their spouses and everyone in the Department where Hermione worked, including their spouses were there. Most of Ron's many relatives were there but on Hermione's side, there were only her parents. Both of her parents had been an only child and so was Hermione.

Oliver Thomson came over briefly to introduce his wife and to thank Severus once again for curing him. He also reported that people were readily signing up for the cure all over the world.

Ron and Hermione made a great bride and groom. Ron wore dashing black dress robes and the white dress Hermione had picked out with Ginny at Madam Malkins brought out her slim figure. Molly couldn't quit fussing with Ron's robes even though they looked perfect. Finally he rolled his eyes and said, "Mum, can we just get on with it...?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was the one performing the ceremony once again, just stood there with his arms folded and grinning at Molly's antics. She finally looked around and saw everyone looking at her. A little embarrassed she said, "Sorry!" and moved out of the way.

During the ceremony Severus took Bobbie's hand. She moved in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. He was thinking about his own wedding and how happy it had made him that this wonderful woman had agreed to marry him. When he heard the words 'You may kiss the bride' he pressed a kiss onto her head and breathed in her scent.

The next thing they heard was everyone clapping and Hagrid honking into his over-sized handkerchief which made Draco and Harry look at each other grinning like Cheshire cats.

Finally everybody made their way to their tables, each of which had been set up for 8 people, just like during the ceremony for the Order of Merlin after the war. This time Severus and Bobbie sat with Frank and Alice Longbottom and their adopted daughter Cindy, who by now had grown into a very loquacious child. She had also lost her earlier speech impediment when she had trouble saying the 'V' and had called her big brother 'Nebbil'. One of the chairs at their table had been removed to make room for Serina's pram. The other two occupants at the table were Kingsley and his wife.

Even though it had been an enjoyable evening Severus and Bobbie packed up their little girl and went home early. It just wasn't very practical with a baby who was nursing and needed to be changed once in a while. More than once Bobbie had to excuse herself and take Serina into an adjoining room, but she didn't mind. She loved Serina and in no time she would be all grown up. The Longbottoms daughter was no problem at all. She disappeared right after dinner to play with some other children in a corner.

When they arrived at the cottage Severus took their daughter to bed while Bobbie went to the kitchen to get some tea for both of them and then they made themselves comfortable in front of the fireplace. While they were sitting there Severus said, "As beautiful as this wedding was, I liked ours better. Even though the ballroom was decorated nicely I preferred the rose garden at Hogwarts."

"I totally agree. I also liked that it was nice and quiet with just a few people. No offence to Ron and Hermione, but tonight reminded me more of a circus than a wedding. It wasn't just for them, it was for everyone else."

"I have the feeling that they felt obligated. The Ministry provided the ballroom, so they probably felt that they needed to invite all their coworkers. And of course there are countless relatives you don't want to offend. I guess in our case it was good that I was still a fugitive up until our wedding," Severus said with a chuckle.

Bobbie snuggled up to Severus and said, "Whatever the reason has been, I wouldn't want to change our wedding for anything."

888

Severus enjoyed the harmony of the Easter holidays with his family. They had visited Richelle a few times but his favorite was when he and his small family were going for walks through the meadow behind the cottage. The weather had been favorable and the dogs were able to run around while he and Bobbie strolled along hand in hand with one of them pushing the pram.

At one time Hermione called and said that they had made it to the house in Arizona and to say that everything was well there and that they loved the place. They also reported that the house sitter Juanita had gone to Mexico to see her relatives and would be back the day before their departure.

In any case Severus's and Bobbie's leisure time was over soon and they flooed back to Hogwarts on Monday morning. Severus was just about 30 minutes into his first class when the door flew open and Harry burst in. "Severus, we just heard that your cousin, Antonin Dolohov and two low ranking Death Eaters escaped Azkaban. I don't think they are stupid enough to show up at Prince Manor, but you may want to check on your grandmother nonetheless."

"I can't believe we are doing this again. That is the third time Dolohov escaped," Severus hissed through his teeth and then added, "and he is the most dangerous of them all because he is able to cast most curses non-verbally."

"Ouch!" Harry said. "I can see how that could be a problem. Anyway, I have to run. We're shorthanded. Ron's in Arizona and two others are on a special assignment to chase down an unwilling werewolf who is resisting the cure."

"I'll check on my grandmother right away," Severus said to Harry and then turned to the students and said, "Class dismissed!" He then headed straight to the infirmary and let Bobbie know where he was going and why and then used the Floo there.

The next thing he knew was that he hadn't gone anywhere. He went around in the Floo Network for a while and arrived back in the infirmary. "Shit!" he hissed and right away dialed Harry on his mobile phone.

Bobbie watched him frantically trying to find the number.

When Harry picked up, Severus told him, "Too late. The Floo to the Manor is blocked. You have to go there. Something is wrong."

Severus hung up on Harry and stormed out of the infirmary and ran as fast as he could outside Hogwarts gates to Apparate. In this moment he cursed the Non-Apparation zone because he was wasting precious time.

When he arrived in front of the Manor gates he saw several Aurors going in and out of the front door. He was just about to enter when Neville spotted him and held up his hands in order to block him. Neville said, "Severus, no! You don't want to go in there."

Severus looked at Neville and saw by the look on his face that something terrible had happened. He started shaking his head and then tried shoving Neville aside and said, "No, it can't be...!"

Neville stopped him holding onto him by his elbow. "Please listen. It is bad. Before you go in there, expect the worst."

Severus looked at Neville in disbelief and swallowed and blinked a few times until it hit home what he had just heard. He nodded and then walked into the parlor where he saw his grandmother's house-elf on his knees with his hands in front of his face and wailing.

Severus saw that the elf was hurt and bleeding. He still went to him and bent down and touched him on the shoulder and asked quietly, "Quincy, where is she."

Quincy wailed even louder but pointed to the other end of the long hallway, while Neville said, "She is out on the patio."

Severus slowly straighten back up and then tentatively made the long walk to the patio. He felt like an old man. He didn't want to know what was waiting for him but he _needed_ to know. His chest was tightening on him and he had a hard time breathing. Just before he came to the patio door he took a deep breath and braced himself for the inevitable.

When he walked outside he saw a healer bent over the deckchair with a prone person laying on it. He stood there for only a moment before continuing on his walk. A quick thought came to his mind, that this was how it must feel to walk to the executioner. When he arrived next to the chair he saw his grandmother's face and her eyes were open. She weakly smiled at him when she recognized him and it almost broke his heart.

When the healer noticed him she stepped aside and slowly shook her head to Severus. By looking at his grandmother he recognized right away the signs of a misplaced killing curse. The victim didn't die right away but there was nothing that could be done. He kneeled down next to the chair and took his grandmothers hand, a lone tear making its way down his cheek.

Richelle whispered weakly, "Please don't cry, my boy... Our time was short but it was the best time I ever had."

"Grandmother, I am so sorry...," he said through a stifled sob.

"Please don't...! If it wouldn't be for you... I'd be dead already...," she whispered.

"Please Grandmother, save your strength...," he said quietly.

"No..., I want you to know... You and Bobbie and... your little baby... You gave me the... the first real family...," she breathed.

"But I just found you..., Severus said, his voice heavy with sadness.

Richelle's voice grew weaker but she said, "My boy..., d... do me a favor?"

"Anything!" Severus said.

"C... can you g... give me one of those h... hugs your wife... your wife is so fond of...?"

Another sob escaped him and then he wrapped his arms around her and gently hugged his grandmother to him. It was only a moment before he felt her go limp in his arms and he knew she was gone. He still hung on to her a while longer before he gently laid her back down.

He suddenly noticed Quincy next to him just staring at Richelle and then he started wailing again and wrapped his arms around her.

Severus had to walk away or he would have lost it. He breathed heavily a few times to get some semblance of control back and then went in search of an Auror to find out what had happened.

He saw Frank Longbottom and asked him.

Frank said, "I am so sorry Severus." When Severus just nodded weakly Frank continued, "We got here right away after Harry got off the phone with you. The front door was wide open. We found out from the elf that he opened the door for your cousin because he demanded it from him. He was still his master and had to. He went in search of Richelle and found her sitting on the parlor reading. He demanded money from her and she refused. That is when he cast the killing curse on her. The elf prevented a direct hit when he stabbed your cousin with the carving knife in the same moment."

"Where is he? Is he dead?" Severus asked with disgust for his cousin in his voice.

"Yes, the elf killed him and then he almost killed himself, saying he is a bad elf and punished himself severely. Harry finally had to tell him to stop."

"Where is that piece of trash?" Severus asked with hatred for his cousin.

"We got him out of here. We knew that you would show up and..., well, we didn't think it was a good idea for you to see him. We wanted you to concentrate on your grandmother. She was asking for you."

Severus let out a long breath and nodded. "Thank you. I am glad you did. At least this way she was spared from seeing me at my worst," he said quietly.

Severus walked back to the patio and found Quincy still crying over his grandmother, but by now he did so quietly. Severus went to him and said, "I am your master now. I want you to stop punishing yourself."

"Quincy will do as master says," he said while looking up at him wiping his tear swollen face.

The healer came back with a white sheet and Severus watched her cover Richelle. The finality of the gesture wasn't lost on him. Another life lost because of Voldemort.

Severus heard voices and saw Harry and another Auror outside the drawing room. When he walked up to them the other Auror left and Harry stayed behind. "I am sorry, Severus. We were wrong. We should have come here first. We just never thought..."

"I know!" Severus interrupted. "According to my grandmother Preston just never thought like a normal person."

"We still should have checked," Harry argued.

"What is done, is done. I am as much to blame, if not even more. This is my fault. I can't believe I have been so stupid. I should have taken ownership of the elf after my wife was taken. Preston was still his master and demanded he open that door," Severus said quietly.

"What? No! You can't think like that. Taking ownership of the elf was the last thing on your mind when this piece of rubbish kidnapped Bobbie," Harry protested. "How could you have known that he would escape Azkaban? Dolohov must have some route nobody knows about. That was his third time after all. Unfortunately your cousin was invited to join in the break, probably because he told Dolohov he had a way to finance their life on the run. Don't you dare put that on yourself."

"Maybe...," Severus said quietly reasoning with himself. Then he cleared his throat and asked, "What happened to the other three? I am surprised they went different ways."

"Well, your cousin had one of them with him, but according to Quincy he split as soon as he saw Preston get killed," Harry said.

"So they got away..," Severus said and hit the wall with his fist and shouted, "Bloody Hell!" He shook his head and said, "Doesn't this _ever_ stop? This is so frustrating."

Harry saw how discouraged Severus was and quietly asked, "Have you told Bobbie yet?"

"No, I don't want to tell her over the phone."

"Maybe you should go home and talk to her," Harry said.

"I will in a while. I want to stay until they are picking up Grandmother."

"Okay, we are going to finish up here and hopefully by then I have news that they found the others."

Suddenly Severus thought of something. "Harry, have you checked on the Malfoys?"

"The Malfoy's? I don't know. Should we?" Harry asked.

"Well, just think about it. Who else has enough money to finance their new lifestyle? I would also bet that Preston has told Dolohov about Lucius's and Draco's part in rescuing my wife from him just before Christmas. Lucius and Draco are considered traitors now."

"Shit, shit, shit!" Harry hissed and fished his phone out of his pocked and dialed Draco. "Come-on-come-on-come-on, pick up...!"

Suddenly Draco did, and when he saw it was Harry he said, "What gives?"

"Where are you?" Harry asked without much ado.

"Hello to you too, man...," Draco joked.

"Shut up and listen! If you are home you need to get out a.s.a.p.," Harry almost shouted.

"We aren't home. We are at Hogwarts. Bobbie called me and told me about Dolohov. She said we should come to Hogwarts," Draco said.

Harry visibly deflated. "Thank goodness for small favors... Okay, you guys stay put. I will talk to the Head Auror and see if we can check on your house."

When Harry hung up he smirked at Severus and said, "It seems that Bobbie had the same suspicions. She called Draco and told them to come to Hogwarts."

Severus let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Thank Merlin! She may have saved all of their lives."

Harry nodded and then said, "Well, I better find my boss and tell him about Malfoy Manor. I'll see you later," he added and took off in the direction of the drawing room.

Severus still stood there a while longer, smiling at Bobbie's quick thinking. Then he took a deep long breath and made his way back to the patio, where he knew the healers were waiting for him to give word for his grandmother to be transported to the morgue in St Mungo's.

888

When Severus arrived in his quarters in Hogwarts he was exhausted and wanted to be alone with Bobbie but instead there were all three of the Malfoy's sitting in his living room. Draco was sitting on the floor messing with the dogs and Narcissa was rocking Serina. Lucius was going over the newspaper while nursing a drink.

One look at Severus told Bobbie all she needed to know. The Malfoy's picked up on it also and Narcissa gave Serina back to Bobbie saying, "I think we will be going to the rooms Professor McGonagall has so graciously made available to us for the night." She then smiled at Serina in Bobbies arms and said, "This is a darling little girl," and then she said to Serina in baby-talk while tickling her on the belly, "Aren't you? Yes, you are... Oh yes, you are...!" which made Serina squeal in delight.

Draco stood up off the floor and said, "Good night! We will probably see you tomorrow before we leave."

Lucius waved at Bobbie and nodded and then gave Severus a friendly slap on the shoulder before walking out.

As soon as the door closed behind them Severus let himself drop onto the sofa. Bobbie laid Serina down on her blanked next to the rocking chair Severus had bought her for nursing and sat down beside him and took his hand. He looked at her and whispered, "Grandmother..., he killed her."

Bobbie didn't have to ask who killed her, she already suspected. She stroked his hair and kissed him gently. It was the drop that broke the dam and Bobbie knew it. She pulled Severus against her where he started trembling. She let him cry and she cried with him. "Why, oh Merlin, why?" she heard him say muffled by her shoulder.

"It's okay, Baby. Let it all out." Bobbie soothed.

"She never has hurt anyone. She was finally free..."

"I know, Baby."

Bobbie held him as long as he needed her to. It took him a long while but eventually he slowly let her go and said quietly, "I'm sorry, my Love."

"Don't you dare feel sorry for being human," Bobbie scolded gently.

"Ever since I know you I can't seem to hold it together," he said quietly.

"It is because you know you don't have to in front of me, and I am glad. You know your feelings are safe with me. I want to share your joys and also your sorrows. It is probably the highest compliment you can ever give me," she said and brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

He looked toward the floor in thought and finally said, "She wanted a hug. She died in my arms." Thinking about it brought another short bout of tears. Then finally Severus had himself back under control and was able to tell Bobbie the full story.

All through the story Bobbie picked Serina up off her blanked, where she had fallen asleep, and gently rocked her.

Afterwards Bobbie asked, "What about Quincy. He is hurt from punishing himself. Can't you call him and let Millie and Winky take care of him? I don't know much about the feelings of house-elves but I can't imagine what it must be like to be all alone in that large house and being hurt. And on top of it he feels guilty for killing his master."

Severus thought about that and finally called Quincy, who appeared right away and asked Severus what he could do for him. He told Quincy he wanted him to stay at Hogwarts until he was well and to let Millie and Winky help him.

The elf blinked a few times because nobody had ever been nice to him beside Richelle, but when Severus summoned Winky and Bobbie called Millie, he did as he was told and left with them.

"I think we just earned a few points from Hermione if she finds out," Severus jested. Then he let out a long breath and said, "I think I've had enough for today. I'm going to take a shower and turn in."

"You do that. I will bathe Serina and feed her one more time and I will be right there."

Just when Bobbie was heading off to bed Severus's phone rang. She saw that it was Harry and picked it up. "This is Bobbie. Severus went to bed already."

"Yeah, I can imagine. This was a very unpleasant day for him. He must be exhausted. Anyway, I know it is late but I figured you would like to know as soon as possible that we got 'em."

"You mean the escapees?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes, they were ransacking Malfoy Manor. Since nobody was there to get money from, they were just packing up as many valuables as they could carry and were about to take off. We put a magical barrier around the premises and they had no way out. We narrowed the barrier until they were trapped in one room. It was easy pickings from there. Only one of them had a wand."

"Did you let the Malfoy's know?"

"I called Draco first, but told him not to go back home tonight. The place is a mess."

"I can imagine..."

"Oh, and before I forget... We interrogated Dolohov but he clamped up on us and never told how he managed to escape from Azkaban three times. The Wizengamot didn't play around this time. They called in an emergency meeting and stripped him of his magic right then and there. No more gimmicks and no more non-verbal magic. He's done and will never be able to escape now."

"That is wonderful, Harry. I am glad you called. You have a good night."

"You too!" he said and hung up the phone.

When Bobbie made it into the bedroom Severus asked, "Who called?"

"You are supposed to be asleep," she said.

"I can't turn my brains off," he said with a sigh.

"I understand," Bobbie said squeezing is hand which lay on top of the covers. "Anyway, that was Harry. You will be happy to know that Dolohov is finished," Bobbie said and told him what Harry had told her.

"That is good news. Unfortunately it is too late for Grandmother."

"I am so sorry, Baby. I know you loved her and she loved you. I think you made all the difference in her life, even though it was only for a short while."

"She said as much," he whispered more to himself than to Bobbie.

Bobbie got ready for bed and then sidled up to Severus. He held her close and was finally able to sleep.


	33. Prince Manor

**33\. Prince Manor**

The next morning right after breakfast, which the Malfoy's took inside the teachers' lounge, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco left to apparate back to their home.

Minerva caught Severus on his way to his class. "Severus, Mr Potter showed up this morning and told me what happened. Why don't you take the day off? You have things to get in order regarding your grandmother. Harry is taking your classes today. I think he is already in the class room." She briefly squeezed his hand and said with a sad face, "I am very sorry!"

"Thank you Minerva! You also had become friends with her. I know you sometimes went out to dinner...," Severus said.

"Yes, and I will miss her, but it is nothing like what you have to face." Severus looked down and nodded. Then he said, "I guess I will check in with Harry for a moment and then go to the Ministry and St Mungo's."

Right before Severus made his way to the Apparation zone outside of Hogwarts Quincy showed up at his side. He sadly looked at Severus and handed him an envelope without saying a word. Quincy then bowed and disappeared again. When Severus looked at the envelope he saw that his name was written on the front in his grandmothers' neat handwriting. He walked to one of the outside benches and sat down turning the envelope over a few times before making the decision to open it. He broke the wax seal with an ornate 'P' on it and pulled out a short letter.

 _My dear grandson Severus,_

 _If you are reading this I will have passed on. Please don't be sad. Rest assured that you and your lovely family have made the rest of my life the best that it has ever been. I finally felt part of something worthwhile, where I wasn't just a bystander in a life that was dominated by greed and deception. I finally felt loved and free and I owe it all to you._

 _Please be good to Quincy. He was my only joy for a long while and turned out to be more human than everyone else around me. Chances are he will be the one giving you this letter._

 _All of my affairs are in order and you will find my last will and testament in a lockbox in Gringotts. You will find the key inside the top part of the large fountain on the front lawn._

 _Please let me ask one last favor of you; I would love to be laid to rest underneath the large oak tree next to the rose garden._

 _Be safe my dear boy and take care of your precious family. Live life to the fullest._

 _Love forever, Grandmother_

After he was done reading Severus stared for a long time at the letter without focus. The letters turned blurry and then floated together. He got startled out of his numbness when a drop fell onto the letter and the words 'rose' and 'garden' ran together. He wiped another tear away, blinked a few times and took a deep breath. He then folded the letter and put it back inside the envelope and then into the breast pocket of his cloak. He took another deep breath and finally got up from the bench and walked to the Apparation zone.

888

The funeral was a week and a half later on a Saturday in the rose garden of Prince Manor. There were only a few people attending the funeral; Minerva, Poppy, the Malfoy's - since it had been Draco and Lucius who had helped free Richelle, Harry, Neville and of course, Severus and Bobbie. Serina had been left with Ron and Hermione, who had come back from Arizona late the night before.

Millie and Winky were making sure that all the attendees were taken care of after the service. Even though Quincy was ready to help Severus told him he would rather have him at the funeral. The poor elf looked so pathetic next to Richelle's grave with his shoulders and ears hanging down and his watery eyes.

After the wake Narcissa came over to Bobbie and said, "It is such a shame. Lucius told me how you found her. She was finally healthy and able to have a life and now this..."

"Yeah...!" Bobbie said in a whisper and nodded in thought.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you for your quick thinking when the Death Eaters came to our house. This could have been us." Narcissa pointed at the grave. "We owe you our lives."

"No, you don't owe me anything. I only did what anyone would have done in the same situation," Bobbie said.

"Well, you have my gratitude all the same," Narcissa said with a polite smile putting her hand onto Bobbie's arm for emphasis. "If we can help with anything, please let us know." She nodded at Bobbie and went back to her husband.

Bobbie smiled at the sincerity Narcissa was showing. The flashback she had just gotten proved it. Maybe not all was lost for Draco's parents. She walked over to where Severus was talking with Draco and just heard Severus ask him, "How bad was the destruction to your house after Dolohov went through it?"

"It wasn't anything that a few well placed 'reparo' spells couldn't fix. It was more a mess than destruction. The house-elf had it under control," Draco said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Severus said. "Maybe now that those guys are put away and Dolohov has been stripped of his magic we can all go on with our lives." He then looked at the fresh grave and said quietly, "Well, most of us anyway..."

Soon everyone had gone home and only Severus, Bobbie and the three elves were left. Since Winky was a free elf she could go where ever she wanted. Bobbie had the impression that she liked it in Prince Manor and that she liked the company of Quincy. It only took a little bit of a nudge to convince Winky to stay behind in the Manor with Quincy. It was a very large place and there was plenty to do in the house and the gardens for two house-elves, and in just two months Severus would quit teaching and work out of the much larger laboratory in Prince Manor.

Severus thought about what his grandmother had said; that she was looking forward seeing Serina run around the house. He let out a heavy sigh, after having another look at Richelle's grave. They soon Flooed back to Hogwarts with a short stop at Ron and Hermione's flat to pick up their daughter.

888

A little over a week later Bobbie's phone rang and it was a number she didn't know. She tentatively picked it up. "Bobbie? This is Kingsley. How do you do?"

"How are you? Somebody got a new phone...!" Bobbie stated.

"Yeah well, they finally wore me down around here," he said with a chuckle. "I probably don't have to tell you who was the driving force behind it...," he added.

"Nope. No surprise there..." Bobbie said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, I had asked Severus to come by and have the estate written over from his grandmother but he seems to keep stalling."

"Yes! It hit him harder than either one of us could have imagined. He still doesn't see it as his. It is almost like signing the estate over to him would make it final that Richelle is no longer around, even though he is going over there several times a week to work in the lab."

"There is still a little time but eventually they will switch the utilities off if the owner is deceased and nobody is paying for them," Kingsley cautioned.

"And here I thought I am living in the magical world and there are no utilities that have to be paid," Bobbie joked.

"Well, they are not the same as in the Muggle world around here," Kingsley joked back. "But even the Ministry of Magic has to live from something."

Bobbie chuckled and then said a little more somber, "I will talk to Severus. He has to accept his grandmothers' death eventually."

"Thank you. I will talk to you later."

When they hung up Poppy, who had been working right next to Bobbie said with a chuckle, "The Minister for Magic with a Muggle calling device... What have we come to?"

Bobbie smiled at the comment but her thoughts went right back to Severus. Poppy noticed and said, "Well, for what it is worth, I do agree with you. Severus will have to accept it eventually."

"This is almost like losing Albus for him. Albus was like a father to him and Richelle made it very easy for him to like her as his grandmother. Especially since it was such a senseless death. He thought the same thing with Albus, even though he was sick. Severus thought until the end he could save him somehow."

"Well, there are some things that can't be changed." Poppy patted her arm and then they went back to their work.

888

When Severus came back from his classes that evening Bobbie laid Serina on her blanket on the floor and took Severus's hand and said, "Come Baby, we need to talk."

He looked at her suspicious of what was coming but followed her to the sofa. When they sat down she positioned herself sideways with her one leg underneath her, so she was able to look straight at him. She still held his hand and said, "Kingsley called."

Right away he sighed and said, "He had called me too... I know what he wants."

"I think you should get it over with. It doesn't help to procrastinate. You don't have to do it alone. I will go with you to the Manor and get that key and then we go together to Gringotts," Bobbie said playing with his wedding band, turning it around and around.

Severus watched her and then asked, "You would go to Gringotts with me even though you are deathly afraid using those rail carts?"

"Well," Bobbie said with a sheepish look, "I would prefer to wait in that room again for you, but if you really want me to go, I will."

Severus took both of her hands in his and his onyx eyes searched hers while his face softened in a slight smile. He slowly shook his head and said, "You are afraid and still would do it for me? Nobody has ever done anything like that." He then let go one of her hands and stroked her hair saying, "I would never ask this of you, but I am honoured to know that you would do it."

"I love you, Severus and if you need me I will do anything."

"I don't think there will be a vault though since Preston spent most the money, so no ride in the cart."

Severus pulled her into his arms and hugged her while breathing in the scent of her hair. They sat like this for a short while before he slowly let go of her and said, "We could go to the Manor this weekend and get the key. Maybe we can also walk through the place and see what still has to be done and maybe pick the rooms we will eventually occupy when I will start my research there after I quit teaching."

Bobbie watched him clenching his jaw after he had said that and she noticed that he didn't look too convinced about his own words. She leant her head against his shoulder and said, "I know it will be very different with your grandmother gone, but maybe in time we will be able to make the place our own. It is what she would have wanted. She wanted it to be yours and we can honour her by doing so. Besides, she is still with us in Spirit. I think I have told you that my grandfather is able to speak with people who have passed on?"

"Yes, you have mentioned that and I know what you are saying is right, but..." He didn't finish and sighed. He knew Bobbie would understand what he meant even though he didn't say it.

All of a sudden they heard a squeal and Serina, who was laying on her belly tried getting a hold of Benton's tail which had come a little too close to her. She started babbling and tried pushing herself up. Benton who had felt something wagged his tail and Serina got hit in the face with it. She started laughing and grabbed after the tail again. Benton looked at Severus and Bobbie and when they told him he was a good boy he turned around and looked at Serina who tried grabbing his ears. When Benton let out a small excited yip she again dissolved into peals of laughter which shook her whole small body.

Severus and Bobbie watched it for a while and finally went down on the floor and interacted with the two. Severus speaking in English and Bobbie in German.

After an enjoyable play session with their daughter Benton suddenly stuck his nose to Serina's behind and started sniffing and nudging. Bobbie knew right away that this meant they needed to change the nappies. Since it was late she did that first and then fed Serina and took her to her crib. Severus followed Bobbie with a potion book and said, "I think it is about time we start reading this little girl some bedtime stories."

Bobbie laughed. "Out of a potion book?"

"I doubt she will understand yet, so it will be fine for now," he said with a smile and a shrug.

"I suppose so. Especially since she is so lucky having a Daddy with such a sexy voice," she said and kissed him.

When Severus sat down next to Serina's crib and started reading, Bobbie stood leaning against the doorframe with a smile and listening to him for a while. She finally left them and called Millie to bring their dinner to their rooms since it was too late to go to the Great Hall that night.

Severus came a little while later out of the nursery and quietly closed the door. When he saw the food on the table he said with a sigh, "I had totally forgotten about dinner, with all that was going on."

"Everything will work out. Come, sit and eat."

888

It was a Friday and Serina was 3 months old now and had started to sleep almost all the way through the night. Only sometimes she made herself known by around 5 in the morning, like today. As usual, Severus went to get her and then laid her into Bobbie's arms for nursing. He watched them with a smile on his face.

After Serina was done and Bobbie had put her back into her crib Bobbie came back to bed and snuggled up to Severus while switching off the alarm clock and said, "I am wide awake. I think I will get up and start packing a few things that we are taking back to the cottage tonight."

Severus pushed up her chin so she had to look into his eyes and said with a husky voice, "Maybe not."

Seeing the desire in those black pools was all she needed to change her mind. A surge of heat ran all through her body and she scooted up a little to capture his lips with hers. A lustful groan escaped him when he felt her tracing 'her happy trail' down his stomach with her finger. He arched his back to push himself harder into her grasp when she circled him with her hand. His breath grew erratic and when she moved on him he moaned with pleasure.

He eventually had to make her stop by grabbing her hand and whispering, "No more! I want to be inside you."

He positioned her on her back and straddled her and then traced a trail of kisses and caresses with his tongue down from the lobe of her ear to her neck and then to her breasts. From there he worked his way down to her navel. He then stroked the pad of his thumb over her core and finally slipped it inside her which had her begging for more. "Oh Severus..., please. Please..., now...!" She pleaded while arching her back into him.

He smiled while making his way back up to her breasts where he softly circled her erect nipple with his tongue before going to the soft spot underneath her ear. It drove her crazy with need and she again pleaded, "Please Baby..., now...!

He finally made it to her mouth and claimed it in a passionate kiss while he positioned himself at her entrance and rubbed his hardness over her. She grabbed his buttocks to push him closer but Severus wouldn't have it just yet. He noticed her frustration and need in her moans and smiled against her lips. He eventually entered her and started with long strokes which almost made her mindless.

Just before he knew she was going over the edge he stopped which rewarded him with a soft cry of, "No, please..." She tightened her inside muscles around him and pulled him closer to her, which almost undid him. He had to swallow a few times and breathe trying to hold on a little longer, but it was no use. A few more strokes and they dissolved in a mass of quivering limbs in an unprecedented climax.

Severus turned both of them around with Bobbie being on top of him. They clung to each other breathing hard and proclaiming their undying love for each other in between panting. The long afterglow was spent with sweet kisses and caresses until Bobbie caught a glimpse of the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Oh shit! We better hurry," she blurted out.

"Why didn't the alarm come on?" Severus asked while jumping out of bed.

"Because I switched it off thinking I would get up...," she answered and then added, "But _somebody_ had a different idea." She smiled at Severus.

"Do you regret it?" he asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"Never!" She said and hugged and kissed him before disappearing inside the shower.

888

They made it to breakfast, albeit a little late. Nobody mentioned anything because they knew that with a small baby sometimes things didn't go the way you wanted it to, and neither Severus nor Bobbie volunteered to spill the real reason.

After a fairly eventless day they went to their rooms and packed up the few things they wanted to take with them. The dogs already knew what was going on and sat in front of the Floo waiting. These days they didn't even have to stop on the way to stock up on the groceries they would need over the weekend because Millie made sure everything was ready. Bobbie again, for the hundredth time praised the convenience of the Magical World.

Ever since Ron came over for the first time to play chess with Severus, they had set aside those Friday nights when Severus and Bobbie would be home, for another round. Severus and Ron turned out to be fairly even with their skill in the game and Bobbie joked to Hermione that you could almost see their ears smoke from the concentration.

While the guys were occupied with their game on the dining room table it gave Bobbie and Hermione a chance to sit on the sofa and catch up during a quiet conversation unless Serina was making herself known, which was the case on this Friday.

Bobbie and Hermione had played with her for a little while and sometimes when they put her feet on the floor she started bouncing around. "She has strong legs. Even before she was born she could kick pretty well," Bobbie said.

After a while they placed her on her blanked which they had brought from Hogwarts and Serina started flailing her arms at Bella who was lying in front of her. Suddenly the little girl started giggling when she caught Bella's paw and Bella pulled it out from under her hand and put it on the top. Soon Serina pulled her hand out from under Bella's paw and grabbed at it. When Bella pulled it out again and put it on top of Serina's hand she started giggling like mad again. This went on for quite a while until Serina suddenly rolled over and right in front of Benton.

"Wow, that is the first time she did that. I guess we now have to watch her," Bobbie said.

Severus and Ron had watched the thing with Bella with smiles on their faces, because they heard Serina laugh. Ron said with a chuckle, "Give her a few more weeks and she will take off."

"That's why we have dogs. They will keep her in line," Severus joked.

"Yeah, you just watch. Bill's daughter Victoire propelled herself across the floor as soon as she was able to get that one knee halfway under herself. Of course they have hardwood floors which are slippery. On your floor it is not as easy." He pointed at the carpet.

"I think we are going to stop that for tonight anyway. I think it is time for food and then bed for our little girl," Bobbie said and picked Serina up. "I'll be right back."

When Bobbie came back Severus and Ron had finished their game and sat together with Hermione. They were talking about their trip in Arizona. When Bobbie sat down Ron said, "I didn't know you also had a motorcycle there."

"Yes, I do. Not that I ever rode the thing. The way it is set up only tall people can ride it. It will be perfect for Severus. I didn't mention it because you would have to get a bunch of motorcycle gear like helmets, jackets and boots. I didn't think you wanted to have to buy all that stuff just to ride it," Bobbie said.

"I also don't have a motorcycle license," Ron said.

"You don't need one over there," Bobbie mentioned.

"Really? Interesting. I think riding a motorcycle is much harder than driving a car."

"How did you manage with the car and what was it like for you guys driving on the wrong side of the road?" Bobbie asked with a wink.

"It wasn't that bad," Hermione said. "There's hardly anybody on the road over there and we could practice before getting into more populated areas."

"What about magic?" Severus wanted to know.

"No problem. I looked into it and it seems the Americans don't care about it as long as you don't do it in front of Muggles," Hermione said. "We really had a lot of fun and we loved seeing all those interesting places. Ever since you gave me that Native American jacket I have been interested in their history."

"And your house is really wicked. We loved the swimming pool and the way the porch faces the desert. Very peaceful sitting out there at night." Ron said and then added with a laugh, "Professor Sinistra would have a field day there. The view of the sky on top of the Astronomy tower is nothing compared to the desert."

"We are very grateful that we had the chance to be there for our honeymoon. It definitely beat the trip to London that we had planned. Thank you again," Hermione said and Ron nodded.

Then Hermione checked her watch and said, "Well, we should probably go. I know you want to go to Prince Manor in the morning." She looked at Severus and said, "Good luck with everything."

Severus nodded and said, "Thanks! I will manage. As Kingsley and also my wife pointed out, I have let it slide long enough."

"Just let me know if I can help with anything," Hermione said and then got up and everybody followed her lead.

They said their goodbye's and then Severus and Bobbie were alone again with Severus standing there with a short shake of his head and a smile on his face. When Bobbie asked him what he was thinking. He said, "Who would have known that I would be friends with a Weasley. Arthur's brood, and especially Ron used to irk me to no end." Then he looked into her eyes and asked, "What changed?"

"Everything and everyone, but most of all you. Your new outlook on life. Your life is your own now without being trapped between two masters," she answered. "You always had it in you, Baby. You were just not permitted to let it out." She traced his jaw line with her finger and then pulled his head down and kissed him gently.

888

Severus and his small family, including the dogs, Flooed to Prince Manor at around 9 o'clock Saturday morning. The dogs had largely overcome their fear of the Floo, but had fallen into the habit of stepping in place a few times before diving in after Bobbie.

Severus and Bobbie only had a cup of coffee before leaving, but Winky and Quincy had gone all out to have a grand breakfast ready for them. Winky, who had become attached to Serina, hopped a few times with excitement when she saw that they had brought her and said to Bobbie, "I's will take care of little Miss while you's eat."

"Well, thank you Winky. That is very thoughtful. I brought her blanket so you can put her on the floor so she can play with her toys," Bobbie said and they got Serina comfortable.

Before they ate breakfast Severus let the dogs out into the gardens to run and play. While doing so he walked up to the grand fountain with his hands in his pocket and looked at it. When he looked up to the top tier his heart constricted for a moment, thinking about his grandmother. The next thing he knew was Quincy showing up right beside him with a pop and said, "I's put it up there. I's will get it."

Severus didn't have to ask what the elf was talking about and nodded grateful.

The elf snapped his fingers and in the next second the water had stopped running and Quincy stood on the rim of the top part of the fountain. He reached inside and came up with a small box. Another snap with his fingers and he was back on the ground beside Severus and the fountain was running again. Quincy then handed the box to Severus.

"Thank you Quincy. I appreciate it!" Severus said.

Quincy bowed deeply and then disappeared with a crack. Severus looked at the small box and sighed. He finally slowly opened the lid and inside was the key for the lockbox at Gringotts. He looked at it in thought and then snapped the lid closed and put the box with the key inside his pocket. Then he made his way back to the dining room where Bobbie was with Winky on the floor cheering at Serina who had rolled over on her back and a little later back to her stomach. Severus watched the scene with a smile on his face. Then he held his hand out to help Bobbie up and they went to the table to eat their breakfast while Winky was watching Serina.

Shortly into their meal Severus said, "This was a most enjoyable breakfast Winky. You and Quincy have done an admirable job. Thank you very much." The little elf bowed and was clearly happy with the praise she had gotten.

After breakfast Severus and Bobbie walked out to the gardens and enjoyed the unusually mild weather. They walked through some of the paths and the dogs followed them. They ended up at a small parlor overgrown with Jasmine. The scent of the blooms was almost overwhelming. They sat down in two of the lounge chairs that stood next to each other and the dogs plopped down next to them.

"It is beautiful out here," Bobbie said and stretched her hand over to Severus who took it.

"Yes...," He said with a sigh. "In the short time I knew my grandmother it was clear that these Gardens were her pride and joy. She could walk through those paths all day, smell the flowers and take care of the plants. You saw the herb garden she tended to. Quincy has taken over now and the greenhouses are full with exotics. I have started using the largest of them to grow fresh ingredients and I also have started a small patch of Garden for the same purpose."

"Good! At least you don't have to trudge through the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night anymore."

"I would gladly do it, if it would bring her back," Severus whispered.

"I know you would," Bobbie said and squeezed his hand.

"She also had fun helping me grow ingredients. She was very good at it."

"I am glad you could spend some quality time with her. That is why I stayed home or at Hogwarts most of the times when you came here. I felt that you needed the time to get to know each other."

Severus pulled the box with the key out of his pocket and glanced inside and said, "Next comes the part that I am dreading most..."

"You already got it?"

"Quincy got it for me when I let the dogs out. He was the one who hid it there for Grandmother. The box has some charm on it so Preston couldn't call the key to him with an Accio, no matter how much he tried." He sighed and snapped the box close again and said, "I wish she would just have given it to him. Her reluctance to hand the key over was the reason he killed her."

"You can't know that, Severus. He was a malicious person and he just would have done it to eliminate her as a witness," Bobbie said.

Again Severus sighed, "I guess we will never know. What is done, is done...!"

He then got up and said, "Let's do a walk through in the house. It will take us all day."

888

They finished with the 4-story Manor at around 10 in the evening, with two short breaks for lunch and dinner. For parts of it they took Serina with them so they wouldn't be away from her so long. Severus sorted through some things and vanished items which had to do with the Dark Arts.

When they were inside the large library Severus scanned along the books on one side of it while Bobbie, carrying Serina walked along the other. Suddenly Severus heard Bobbie say, "Wow, this book has fur and it is purring...?" Bobbie had pulled a book off the shelf and was holding it with awe on her face while Serina was patting at it while letting out an excited squeal.

"Don't touch that!" Severus came running over with fear in his voice.

He grabbed at the book and it snarled at him and bit at him. When he jerked back the book started purring again, like it was delighted to be touched by Bobbie and especially Serina.

"Merlin! I don't believe it," Severus said in surprise.

"What is it?" Bobbie asked. "Why did it want to bite you?"

"It is the Monster Book of Monsters. Half the school got bitten when it became one of the text books. Poppy had her work cut out when Hagrid decided to use it as the text book in Care of Magical Creatures. They did away with it after only one year because it was too dangerous." He shook his head and said, "I can't believe I am seeing this. It seems to like you and especially Serina."

Bobbie, who was still holding it and Serina still patting at it said with a chuckle, "As long as it doesn't like us for breakfast...!"

Severus still looked at the unbelievable sight and said while stroking over Serina's hair, "I think we can say without a shadow of a doubt that our little girl here has inherited her mother's Nevari powers."

When Bobbie put the book back Serina was still trying to reach for it and her delighted squeals turned into sounds of protest.

"Sorry kiddo, we have to leave it here. Benton and Bella wouldn't appreciate it," Severus said stroking his daughters little cheek and then taking her from Bobbie to give her a break from carrying her. He swung Serina around a few times which right away improved her mood and then he said to Bobbie, "I think I need to sort through all of these books and lock some of them up like it is done in the restricted section in the Hogwarts library. Obviously you two won't have a problem but I don't want any visitors to be in danger."

When they were done with their walk-through they decided that they would use the south wing on the fourth floor for their quarters when they would stay at the Manor. It included the access to the top of the tower and would be a nice place to sit and relax while having a perfect 360 degree view over the grounds. Severus who was still a little under the weather about his grandmother wasn't up for staying overnight this time, so they used the Floo back to the cottage Saturday evening and came back Sunday morning to do some more work.


	34. Gringotts

**34\. Gringotts**

On Monday evening Severus decided he would go to Gringotts the next day. He had a free period right after lunch on Tuesday and thought he should finally get it over with. Bobbie asked him if he wanted her to go with him. He looked at her and said quietly, "I would like that. I won't make you ride that cart but I would like you to be there when I open that lock box. Those boxes are in a room off the Main Hall."

Bobbie told Poppy that she would like to go with Severus for moral support when he was going to open Richelle's lockbox. Poppy understood and said, "You do that! He seemed to have taken her passing much harder than I would have ever anticipated. It will be good if you can be there for him."

"We should be back in about an hour. I don't have any appointments this afternoon, but I will help you with stocking those boxes over there when I'm back."

"What are you doing with Serina?" Poppy wanted to know.

"Ginny Weasley is babysitting her through lunch and the hour afterwards, since she also has a free period. We will be leaving right at lunch time and should be back way before Ginny has to go back to classes."

"Miss Weasley will like that. She is crazy about that little girl," Poppy said smiling while glancing into the corner where Serina was in her crib. "Like everybody else, I might add. It has been a long time since there has been a baby in the school." She waved at Bobbie and said, "I think I will go have lunch now and just in case it takes you longer I can take her from Miss Weasley and bring her back here."

Bobbie thanked Poppy and walked over to the crib and picked up her daughter and went with her to their quarters where Severus was already waiting with Ginny. The two had gotten into a conversation about the N.E.W.T.s, which were starting in about 4 weeks. Ginny seemed to be nervous about them and Severus told her, "I can't vouch for your other classes, but if you are as prepared as you are in Defence Against the Dark Arts, I think you can relax. I have never had a class that was up to the standards of yours. I think you will all do just fine. The DA definitely helped a lot."

"Thank you, Professor!" Ginny said and then started baby talk with Serina when she saw her.

Bobbie said to Ginny, "Well, you know where everything is. We will be back in about an hour to an hour and a half. If you want to take her outside for a little while, that will be fine."

"I think I will do that, thanks."

Then Severus and Bobbie put on their cloaks and went outside to walk to the Apparation zone to make the jump to Gringotts. When they arrived in front of the impressive building she looked at Severus and asked, "Ready?"

He took her hand and said, "As ready as I can be..."

They walked up the stairs and into the Main Hall. Again Bobbie couldn't believe the spectacular and imposing Hall and had to refrain from staring. They walked up to one of the Goblins and Severus produced the key for the lockbox and laid it on the counter.

"Professor Snape!" the Goblin said. Then he looked at Bobbie and said, with what Bobbie thought was a slightly derogatory grin, "Ah, and Dr Snape..."

Bobbie sighed and thought, _looks like word has gotten out that I chickened out on riding that damn cart the last time._

Looking at the key the Goblin said, "Well, no cart ride today..."

Bobbie rolled her eyes at the remark while the Goblin grabbed the key and got down from his chair and said, "Follow me."

"I don't like those guys," Bobbie whispered to Severus while they were following the Goblin.

"Yes, they are a little strange, and their feeling is probably mutual," he whispered back.

"Strange? That is an understatement if I've ever heard one. They just rub me the wrong way. Like they say one thing and think something else. Very underhanded. I don't even have to touch them to know," she hissed quietly.

Severus chuckled and said, "That is a very accurate assessment. They are selling their gold items, like that bracelet I gave you, and still consider it theirs."

"Seriously? That is like having their cake and eating it too."

Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow to which Bobbie said, "Never mind! It's a Muggle saying..."

They finally arrived in another hall, not quite as impressive as the Main Hall, where the Goblin came to a stop in front of a small lockbox and inserted the key into the key hole with a terse, "This is it Professor Snape." And then he just walked off.

Severus looked at the number on the box which matched the number on the key with a sigh. "Here it goes...," he whispered and turned the key. The box clicked open and all that was in there was a piece of parchment and another key. The parchment turned out to be the title to the estate of Prince Manor. When Severus looked at the key he noticed a brass keychain that was attached to it, and engraved on it was the name 'Richelle Fawley'.

"Fawley? Was that your grandmothers' maiden name?" Bobbie asked as she looked over Severus's shoulder, while balanced on her toes.

"I have no idea. It seems so," Severus answered. Then he had a closer look at the key and said, "This is a key for a vault."

"Oh great! So much for not having to use the rollercoaster...," Bobbie said with a pained expression.

Despite himself Severus had to chuckle. "Don't worry, my Love. I won't make you go with me."

"Good! Maybe this time they will let me stay in the Main Hall. I have seen some benches there. Or I can go outside and walk over to see George and Lee."

"I think you would have a much better time at George's, but..."

"If you want me to stay with you? It is no problem, Baby. If you need me I will wait for you."

He looked at her and said, "It isn't that. I can go to the vault myself. I'm just afraid somebody wants to snatch you again. Please be careful."

"Sev, I can't live in fear all my life. There is always something that can happen. I could cross the street in London and somebody might hit me with a car."

He reluctantly gave in and nodded. "I will pick you up at George's in a little while."

"Thank you!" She squeezed his hand and wanted to walk out of the lockbox hall when Severus grabbed her and kissed her.

She smiled at him with a wink and said, "Have fun on that rollercoaster."

Bobbie slowly strolled in the direction of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and did some window shopping on the way. Some of those magic things she saw there still stooped her and she had a permanent smile plastered on her face.

When she arrived she was spotted by George who said, "Well, look who is here? If it isn't my favorite Snape."

She laughed and said, "Well, you only have a 50/50 selection here. Well, there is Serina, but I doubt she will walk into the store any time soon."

"Yeah well, while Severus isn't a bad guy and all, I think I prefer the female kind."

"You know, I would bet Severus agrees with you in that regard," she joked.

George looked around and asked, "Where is he? You're out for a stroll by yourself? Where is that little girl of yours? Oh, wait..., it's a school day. He's probably hexing some poor and defenceless chap in his classroom."

"Nope! Ginny is babysitting Serina and Severus is over at Gringotts. It worked out perfectly because it just so happens that Ginny also had a free period right after lunch."

"Oops, there he is now...," George said pointing to the door.

Bobbie turned around and saw Severus marching inside. She said to him, "Well, that didn't take you long. I just got here about 5 minutes ago. Of course, I'll have to admit that I took my time and looked at all of the shop windows."

"So, he doesn't want you to go with him and count all of his money?" George joked and motioned at Severus.

"Well, it is more like I don't want to faint or barf my guts out on those damn carts in there," Bobbie admitted.

George laughed and said, "Ah, you're one of those. My guess is that didn't go down too well with the Goblins. They are very proud of that railway."

"No kidding! I was there only one time and already made a lasting impression. Despite that Goblin being only half my size he looked down on me like I was a house elf."

George and Severus both laughed at the way she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't read too much into it," Severus said and then asked George, "So I hear your little brother is going to start working here in December?"

"Yes, Ronnie-Poo has agreed to partner with me."

"Ronnie-Poo...," Bobbie spluttered. "Don't let him hear that."

"Naah, he can handle it...!" George waved it off.

"Well, sorry I have to break this party up, but we've got to go back to the school and rescue your sister from our daughter. The free period is almost over," Severus said with a look at his watch.

"Well, it was great you stopped by. I better go and give Lee a hand in the backroom. Say hi to Ginny from her favorite big brother."

They said their goodbyes and Severus and Bobbie walked outside the store and Apparated back to Hogwarts. When they walked up to the castle they saw Ginny sitting with their daughter outside in the sun and the dogs lying next to them. She said, "I hope you don't mind that I let the dogs out too."

"No, that was good thinking. Thank you Miss Weasley," Bobbie said.

They extended the greetings from George and then Severus took the dogs back to their rooms while Ginny went to her classes and Bobbie took Serina with her to the infirmary.

888

When Severus and Bobbie met up again during dinner in the Great Hall Bobbie saw an owl coming in and dropping a rolled up parchment onto Severus's plate. He took it and unrolled it, just to roll it back up after he had glanced at it. When Bobbie looked at him with a questioning face he said, "I will tell you later."

She said, "Okay," and they went back to their meal.

When they were back in their quarters and Serina was securely tucked in her bed Severus took Bobbie's hand and pulled her to the sofa and motioned for her to sit down. He took the roll of parchment out of his pocket and said, "We didn't have time to talk about that vault in Gringotts. I also called Hermione to send me a copy of the Fawley family tree." He held up the rolled up parchment and said, "Here it is and my grandmother is on there."

"They have everyone's family tree at the Ministry?" Bobbie wanted to know.

"Only of the so called 'sacred 28 purebloods'. The Fawleys are one of them," Severus explained. Then he said, "Turns out I am distantly related to Sullivan Fawley, one of my former students."

"It's a small world...," Bobbie said.

"Indeed. Especially when it comes to the pureblood Wizarding families, who are marrying their first cousins if need be, just so they don't dilute their _precious_ pure blood," Severus said with disgust. "Then again, the Fawley's, Weasley's, and a couple others aren't that stringent."

"It is no wonder they are having trouble conceiving children. It doesn't hurt to get some fresh blood in there once in a while."

Severus nodded and unrolled the parchment he was still holding. Then he pulled the vault key out of his pocket and said, "Didn't my grandmother say that Preston spent most of the family fortune?"

"She did!" Bobbie confirmed.

"Well, then I don't know why she would say that, because there is a large vault full of trinkets, jewellery, statues and gold."

"I didn't have the impression that she lied to me. Of course I never went through her flashback beside the necessities. If you want me to find out what is going on, I can recall her memories. She has passed on and it will stay between the two of us..."

Severus admitted, "I would like to know. What if there is some mix-up and it didn't belong to her? Not that I think those Goblins would make a mistake like that. But what if it is dirty money? I don't want it, if it is." Severus had gotten quieter and quieter.

Bobbie took his hand and said, "Why don't you give me a minute and I will find out."

She leant back against the sofa and Severus watched her closing her eyes and relaxing. It didn't take long at all when she opened her eyes again and said, "It is her inheritance from her side of the family. It was in some type of trust until she turned 40... Wow, 40...! That is a long time. In our world, and I am including Muggles, I have never heard of holding a trust until such a late age. It is usually in between 18 and 30."

"Magical people have a longer life span. It isn't unheard of that a trust goes to age of 40 or older," Severus pointed out.

"Right, I forgot." She thought about it a little longer and said, "Okay, that makes sense then. She never opened the trust because shortly after you left Hogwarts her husband - your grandfather - died and you went with Voldemort and Preston was throwing whatever money the Prince's had into Voldemort's cause. Your mother was gone too, so your grandmother kept the vault a secret. Her husband did know about it at one time but he had enough from his side of the family and he was also dead by the time Richelle turned 40."

"Ah, and Preston never knew...," Severus said and smiled. "She was a smart woman. If she would have said anything about the vault to Preston, he would have found a way to get it away from her and Voldemort would have had even more resources."

"So you can relax. The money is not dirty. It was just your grandmothers' dowry."

Severus again unrolled the parchment with the family tree and said, "She most likely used some of this vault to fix up the estate again in the last few months after all the neglect from Preston."

Severus's mood had by then turned a little subdued. He took a deep breath and let it out noisily. Then he got up and opened the top drawer on his desk and unceremoniously dumped the key and the parchment into it saying, "I will make a decision about that vault later. I have to go to the Ministry tomorrow and change the name on the title for the Manor, so I can get Kingsley off my back."

Bobbie who had gotten up by then went to him and stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers and said, "Kingsley isn't pressuring you. He is actually right. You are using the potion lab in the Manor and you need to make it official."

"I know. It just doesn't feel right without her being there," he said letting out a resigned sigh and then he added, "I think I'm going to bed." Bobbie watched him walk to the bedroom with his head hanging low.

888

The end of May came and with it Severus and Bobbie's first wedding anniversary. Severus had decided to take Bobbie out to the 'Blue Cypress' for a dinner inside the private room again. Since it was a Sunday he had secured it weeks in advance.

Since this was Severus's weekend to stay at Hogwarts they left from there. 'Aunt Minerva' had readily agreed to keep Serina for the night.

After they dropped her off in the Headmistresses office they got ready. Severus wore dress robes in midnight blue with silver trim. His hair pulled back in a low pony tail held together with a black leather string.

Bobbie had gone to Madam Maulkin the week before and had picked a black sequined dress that hugged her nice figure perfectly. It was held up by straps made out of thin silver chains and had a very low back almost down to her behind. She wore a little bit of makeup and had braided her hair in a loose, long braid down her back and had worked in a sequined black satin ribbon. Bobbie had also bought the matching clutch purse which held the gift she had bought for Severus. She rounded up her appearance with the shiny black sandals she had worn for Severus's first birthday they had celebrated together. She smiled when she thought about how that had turned out.

When she walked out of the bathroom Severus took her hand and said reverently, "You look breathtaking, my Love."

"Thank you, Baby," she said and walked up to him and kissed him. "And you are so very handsome."

When Bobbie walked by him to the coat closet to retrieve her cloak Severus noticed the low back and gasped when he didn't see a bra. He asked, "You're not going to wear a bra?"

"No, this dress would look funny if I would wear one," she said.

"I... I don't know if... if I like that," he said.

"I bought it because I thought you would," Bobbie said with a pang of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love it. I just don't want other men to like it. Men like Lucius who will undress you with their eyes."

"Lucius has changed. He and Narcissa have found each other again."

"But there will be others...," Severus said. "I don't want to share you."

"But you don't have to, Baby. I am all yours. Let them look and let them be envious of you. There are plenty of women who are envious of me, because I have this wonderful, sensuous, good looking, graceful and successful, sexy husband. And I will be proud to show you off."

Severus's eyes looked all the way down to her soul and he said, "I am proud of you. I can't believe you are mine. I am just so protective of you because I don't ever want to lose you." He gently cradled her face and kissed her and then he added, "And now let us celebrate the day which was the happiest day of my life."

"...of _our_ life!" Bobbie insisted.

"Please tell me you are wearing panties, "Severus said when he helped her into her cloak.

"I am wearing panties," she said with a knowing smile.

888

Bobbie and Severus had a great evening. Bobbie had nursed Serina just before they had dropped her off with Minerva, so she decided to have a glass of wine. "By tomorrow the alcohol will have worked its way out of my body. Minerva will give Serina a bottle if she gets hungry. It doesn't hurt to do it once in a while anyway. I intend to stop nursing in a couple of months, so it's better to get her used to some other food."

They had a delicious dinner and then started a conversation about the time they had met and how much they were drawn to each other from the beginning, and how it almost ended before it really began because Severus threw her out when he found out about her being Nevari and knowing all of his sins.

Severus concluded, "I can't believe I almost lost the best thing that _ever_ came into my life." He squeezed her hand he had been holding for most of the evening.

When there was a knock on the door Severus opened it and a boy with a bouquet of white roses walked inside. Severus took them from him and paid him with a generous tip. Then he gave the roses to Bobbie who thanked him with a radiant smile which turned into a mischievous one when she pulled out one of the roses and stroked the blossom of it down his cheek and asked, "Remember that?"

He gasped and said with a husky voice, "I will never forget...!"

She then leant into him and whispered into his ear, "I lied! I'm not wearing any panties."

When Severus heard this, a hot wave flushed through him and he was almost instantly hard. He swallowed before he said under his breath, "Gods, you are maddening...!" He took her hand and pressed it to his crotch for a moment. "How can I walk out of the restaurant like this? How do you expect me to be like this until we get home? Merlin, I want you right now and we still need to pay for our meal," Severus said in frustration.

Bobbie said with a husky voice, "I think you look absolutely delicious, Baby." Then she got up and walked outside the room to find the waitress. When she did she said, "Sorry, but we just were notified of a small emergency and have to leave in a hurry. I will get our cloaks. If you could just get our check ready?"

"That is no problem at all. You and Professor Snape are here all the time. We can just add it to the bill next time."

"Thank you Ma'am. We appreciate it," Bobbie said and retrieved their cloaks.

She went back to the room where Severus still sat and gave him his cloak. "Here this will help."

He shook his head and said with a voice laced with desire, "You are driving me out of my mind."

"Are you complaining?" Bobbie asked mischievously.

"Not really, but I would prefer to be in my own four walls when you do that." He shrugged into his cloak and looked down on himself to make sure there were no outward signs of his state and then they left. Once outside he wrapped her into his arms pressing his hardness into her and said, "Get ready!"

Bobbie took a deep breath of air and the next thing she knew they were in the cottage. Severus had no desire to walk all the way from the Apparation zone with this painfully throbbing erection in his pants, so before Bobbie could ask why they had Apparated into the cottage he took some Floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, shouted "Hogwarts, Snape quarters" and pulled her into the fireplace. As soon as they arrived they tore each other's clothes off. They barely made it to the sofa in front of the fireplace when Severus entered her. They were so far gone that they climaxed after only a few strokes.

They both panted and then burst out into laughs. Severus said, "I can't believe we did this."

"I know! I haven't had this much fun in a long time, and I haven't even given you your gift," Bobbie said. She got up and fetched her purse and pulled out a small box.

"You got me a gift?" Severus asked.

"Well, I saw this when I went to buy this poor dress that we dropped so unceremoniously on the floor over there," she said with a laugh. "I thought it was perfect."

When Severus unwrapped it he found a wrist watch. While he took it out of its box Bobbie said, "You keep saying that you need to get another watch because your pocket watch keeps messing up. Since you never did I thought I'd do it for you. It also has the moon phase on it, now that you don't need it anymore because most of the werewolves are cured by healers and you don't have to. Talking about perfect timing," she snorted.

"It is a beautiful watch, and since I don't have that damnable Dark Mark anymore I can finally wear a wrist watch." He smiled at her and said, "Thank you, my Love. It _is_ perfect."

Then Severus got up and first directed their clothes onto the hooks in their closet with a wave of his hand and then walked to the table where the bouquet of roses had appeared before they had gotten home. He pulled one of them out and walked up to Bobbie and traced a line with the blossom from her throat, in between her breasts, down her belly and to her core and said with his black eyes never leaving hers, "Now I would like to have a less urgent version of our earlier endeavor."

She smiled at him and he took her hand and led her to their bed, where they did just that.

888

The next morning right before they were getting ready to go to the Great Hall Severus got an owl post from the head healer of St Mungo's:

 _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _I am happy to report that we successfully cured the first of the children - an eleven year old girl last night. Your calculations were spot-on with her body weight and she woke without any problems. Her parents have told me to extend their utmost thanks to you._

 _In addition we have healed two teenagers who are in perfect condition as well._

 _Sincerely, Siobhan O'Malley_

Severus smiled and then gave the letter to Bobbie. She read it and said, "Yay, things are definitely looking up for the werewolves. I am so proud of you." Then she thought about it for a moment and said, "Wait..., last night? While we were celebrating our anniversary? I am surprised you didn't want to sit in on that. You know we could have celebrated on another day..."

"They assured me that they had it under control. Oliver Thomson said it best. He said that I can't be there every time they cure a person inflicted with the disease. Things have spread to other countries. I can't be everywhere..."

"True!" She said and then walked up to Severus, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest and said, "And I wouldn't want to have missed last night for anything."

He pulled her chin up and said quietly, "I love you!" Then he took a deep breath and said, "We better go. Everyone will be in the Great Hall for breakfast already, wondering where we are."

"Yes, we need to fetch our daughter from 'Aunt Minerva', before she decides to keep her."

When they arrived they walked up to Minerva who had the pram next to her but was holding Serina in her arms. When she saw them coming she said, "This little munchkin was an angel and she loves animals."

"Let me guess, she played with a cat?" Severus asked with a wink.

"She sure did and she is trying to talk up a storm," Minerva said while Serina tried getting a hold of Minerva's hat.

"Bobbie and I are talking to her as much as we can and she is trying to imitate what we say," Severus said proudly and stretched his arms out to Serina who put hers up towards him. Minerva handed her over and Severus had to get his hair out of the way because that was her next target. He said, "I hear you were a good girl..."

Serina went, "Da -da-da-da."

"Oh my, she is trying to say 'Daddy'," Bobbie whispered.

Severus softly pressed his daughter to him and whispered to her, "My beautiful little girl. Are you trying to say Daddy? Say it again. Say Daddy."

"Da-da," came the answer and Serina was rewarded with a kiss on her cheek before he walked up to Bobbie trying to give Serina to her saying, "Unfortunately Daddy isn't the one who can feed you."

Before he could hand her over Minerva said, "She is fine. I gave her another bottle just a while ago. She seems to like it."

"We'll. Looks like we are staying here then, instead of running off for nursing," Bobbie said and Severus put Serina into her pram so they could have their breakfast.


	35. Leaving Hogwarts

**35\. Leaving Hogwarts**

A week later when they went to breakfast on Monday morning there were a lot of nervous students in the Great Hall because it was the first day of the N.E.W.T.'s. Bobbie noticed a lot of the seven years sitting there with their books, trying to get some more studying in and quizzing each other.

Minerva leant over to Severus and said, "Some things never change. Every year the same picture."

"Indeed! If those dunderheads would take it more seriously during the year instead of waiting until the last minute they would have a much easier time," Severus agreed.

"It will be your last time," Minerva mentioned.

"I won't miss it... Well, I will... and I won't, depending on how you look at it. I'll have to admit that I will miss you and Filius and maybe a few others, but I will not miss teaching, even though it hasn't been that bad this year and sometimes even has been fun. I am just ready to do my own thing."

Minerva padded his arm and said, "I understand."

"I trust you found a replacement for me?" he asked.

"I have! Alice Longbottom will do it until next year when her daughter will start going to public school. If the school would have to notify her about something they wouldn't be able to reach her here at Hogwarts."

"What about a mobile phone?" Severus asked.

Minerva sniffed and said, "I can't believe how these small Muggle devices are taking over the Magical World."

"I would never have thought I would be saying this, but Hermione said it best - it definitely beats owl post," Severus admitted.

"I suppose...!" Minerva mused.

Then Severus suddenly had an idea pop into his mind and said, "Why don't we use one of those unused class rooms in the castle for children of people who work here? Have a nanny for the small children and a tutor for the older ones. If Bobbie is staying here as a psychiatrist she most likely will bring our daughter. We already know that Serina has some Nevari powers but we don't know yet if she will be magical. Regardless she will grow up around magic one way or another because of me."

"Yes, and then Alice could bring Cindy...," Minerva mused.

"Another thing to consider is that we are having a lot of older teachers here - no offence, Minerva."

"None taken, but where are you going with this?"

"Pomona has already mentioned that she would like to retire in a few years. Filius isn't the youngest anymore, neither is Professor Figg who is teaching Muggle Studies and I think Professor Binns should be replaced. Let's face it, his class is downright useless. Most students are using his class as a way to catch up on some necessary sleep. Eventually somebody will have to break it to him that he is a ghost."

Minerva sighed, "I know, I know, and the Grey Lady has offered a few times to do that, but we never had anybody else for the job... Still, where are you going with this?"

"I think there will eventually be a lot of younger teachers here who are replacing the old ones and they maybe also have children. They could stay either here with their families or Floo in and out and bring their children."

"I have never thought of this...," Minerva admitted. Then she smiled at Severus and said, "You would have made a magnificent Headmaster, you know that?"

"Well, so far I am still the Deputy, but you will have to appoint someone for that job too."

"I will most likely ask Filius for now."

"Good choice!" Severus said and then got up. "I better get to my classroom. Just think about this idea. I would venture so far as to say that it could simplify some things."

888

The N.E.W.T.'s were over and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was Friday, June 18th and the evening of the End-of-Term Feast. Minerva had invited Harry Potter to eat with them since he had been the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher during those times when Severus was otherwise engaged. Harry decided to get there a little early and visit with Severus, Bobbie and their little girl for a while.

When he knocked Severus opened the door in black slacks and a white shirt holding Serina. "Harry, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Good evening. Minerva has invited me for the Year-end-Feast and I thought I'd stop by before that and see how you're doing. I haven't talked to you since the prison break. I would also like to show you something."

"Well, come in then." Severus said and waved him in.

"You need to let me know if this is an inconvenient time. If you need time to get ready for the feast, I can come back later...," Harry said.

"Bobbie is getting ready while I try to make this little girl tired." He motioned at Serina. "We will leave her with Millie tonight. All I have left to do is throw my robes over what I am already wearing."

"Okay then," Harry said and walked inside waving a folded up piece of parchment and then laying it onto the table.

"What is this?" Severus asked pointing at the parchment.

"You won't like it, but I feel you have a right to know," Harry answered.

They both sat down at the table and Severus conjured up a couple of cups of tea. Then Harry started, "Remember when we were sitting here talking through the night when Bobbie was taken by your cousin?"

"How could I forget?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow and then got back up to lay Serina on her blanket on the floor.

When he sat back down Harry asked, "Do you remember when you were wondering how the Marauders always found you when they needed someone to pester?"

"Yes! Go on...!" Severus said, a little suspicious of what was coming.

"I think I know. I don't know why it didn't dawn on me earlier. Last week I found this again in one of my old school robes." Harry placed the folded up parchment on the table and tapped it with his wand. To Severus's amazement a picture of Hogwarts and some writing on the front showed up saying, _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map._

It took Severus a little while before recognition set in. "Isn't that the piece of parchment that I found on you, and Lupin bagged it in your - what was it? - your third year? I thought he told me he was taking it away from you."

"He did, until he had to leave the school. He then gave it back to me," Harry replied.

"So these were the names they had given themselves. I remember Lupin calling Black 'Padfoot' during an order meeting."

"Yes! They were all Animagi, aside from Remus."

"I remember this parchment making fun of me when I asked it to reveal its purpose," Severus stated.

"Well, that isn't all it can do," Harry said with a side glance at Severus while he opened the parchment to its full size and then tapped it again with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

The outline of Hogwarts with all the hallways, classrooms and floors appeared and then there were a bunch of footprints moving around and then Severus noticed names. When he recognized the area named 'Snape quarters' he saw Bobbie's name inside their bedroom and the names 'Serina Snape', 'Harry Potter' and 'Professor Snape' inside the sitting room."

Severus looked up at Harry and asked, "Where did you get this?"

"The twins gave it to me when they left school. They said they didn't need it anymore. Where they got it and how they figured out how to open it, is anyone's guess."

Severus again looked at the map and said, "Everyone is on there... Merlin! How did they get that?"

"Sirius told me they made it. He said it took them a long time and many spells and a lot of trials and errors."

Severus shook his head and said, "Yes, that will definitely do it! If they needed a punching bag they only had to check this..."

"I'm sorry! For what it is worth, I didn't think it was right and I told Sirius so," Harry said.

Severus again shook his head and sighed, "It is the past. I have somewhat made peace with it, especially when I saw them in that foggy Kings Cross Station after Voldemort's snake almost killed me." He pointed at his name on the map and said, "Everyone is dead. I am still here. Even if I would still hold ill will against them, I could say that I have the last laugh..."

Harry looked at Severus with a small grin and said, "Yes, you could definitely say that."

"It still won't change anything and I like where I am today. I wouldn't change anything if it would bring me to where I am right now."

"I am glad to hear that," Harry said with a satisfied nod. Then he said, "For a while I thought the map was faulty. When Sirius escaped Azkaban I saw the name Peter Pettigrew on the map even though he was supposed to be dead, and even worse I traced the name through the hallway where it appeared and walked right by it without seeing him."

"Because he was in his Animagus form...," Severus guessed.

"Yes. I had mentioned it to Remus and he figured it out. That is when he suspected that Sirius was innocent and Pettigrew was the traitor."

"Why are you showing me this map now?" Severus wanted to know.

"A couple of reasons. Like I have said earlier; I think you have a right to know about how they always found you. I also think it is a valuable tool and should be here in Hogwarts just in case something unforeseen happens," Harry said and then added, "I tracked Draco with it because I knew he was up to something... That was the time he was messing with those vanishing cabinets. He kept disappearing off the map until I figured out he was going into the Room of Requirement and you can't track anyone there."

Severus sat there thinking, nodding slowly and then Harry chuckled and said, "Times sure change. Who would have known that Draco and I are ending up being amicable with each other? He was the reason why I ended up in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin like the Sorting Hat had in mind."

Severus looked at Harry and asked, "You what?"

"It happened on the train. Draco was really nasty to Ron and I just knew I didn't want to be in the same house as him."

Severus looked at Harry a little longer while his face went from puzzled to amusement and suddenly he started laughing, which made Harry say, "Yeah, could you have imagined me being in your house?"

Severus said, "While I agree that this would have been a very awkward situation, the weird thing is that the Sorting Hat was going to stuff me into Gryffindor and I refused because I had a run-in with Black and your father on the train before I came to Hogwarts."

This time it was Harry's turn to laugh and Severus, thinking some more about it shook his head and joined back in. That was how Bobbie found the two of them when she came all dressed up for the Feast. She looked from one to the other and said, "Some time you guys have to let me in on the joke. Whatever it was must have been really funny." She looked at her watch and said, "Unfortunately it is time to go."

She then picked up Serina who had fallen asleep after playing catch with Benton's tail and said, "Thank goodness she seems to be okay now. She was a little fussy in the afternoon. I think she is starting teething."

"She seemed to be fine with me," Severus said while Harry put a 'Mischief Managed' onto the Marauders map and folded it up.

"I have let Millie know just in case. She said she knows what to do when babies are teething."

"Good, maybe I need to go through my potions books and see if I can find something for that. We can't bother Millie every time," he said to Bobbie and then he turned back to Harry and said, "You should take that map to Minerva. Knowing what someone with a grudge could do with it I think it should be detained, but it would be too valuable to destroy it. It could help with finding students who are lost or hiding because of whatever reason."

They got up and Severus helped Bobbie into her overcoat and he put on his outer robes and then the three of them walked to the Great Hall.

When they arrived they walked into a sea of blue and bronze, the colours of Ravenclaw who had won the house cup. When everyone was accounted for Minerva got up and began her speech. She talked about how proud she was of everyone, how people from different houses had learned to be friends and that even though Ravenclaw had won the house cup it was almost impossible to tell without the numbers on the bottom of the hour glasses which house had won, because it had been so close.

Before Minerva got the feast started she looked at all the tables and saw that each student still sat at their respective table. She smiled and said, "I think I can speak for everyone here at the teachers' table that it would be a far more enjoyable meal for everyone if they would be able to sit with their friends instead of the table which belongs with their house. I know some of you have made friends with students from other houses, why don't we make all the tables neutral and everyone can sit with their friends?"

She waved her wand and all the house colors changed to orange and purple, which were two colors that weren't associated with any of the houses. Then she encouraged the children to find their friends and sit with them. The first and second years were quick to make good use of the offer. When everyone had their seats she said, "Now enjoy your meal!"

Severus looked at the sea of happy chatter and giggles and thought to himself how much this would have annoyed him less than two years ago. Yes, he still liked his peace and quiet but there was nothing wrong with being around happy children once in a while. Times sure had changed. He squeezed Bobbie's hand under the table and smiled at her.

Shortly before the feast wound down Severus asked Harry, who sat next to him, "So, since you are here already, are you taking Miss Weasley home tonight?"

"No. We had talked about it and decided it wouldn't be right, just because we are dating. As long as she is still a student and that will end tomorrow and not tonight, she should obey the school rules and take the train home tomorrow. It will also give her some time to say a proper goodbye to her friends."

"Good choice!" Severus replied. "When you see her before you are leaving tonight, tell her that my wife and I expect her to call us by our given names when we see her again after school. It wouldn't be right if you are allowed to do so and she isn't," Severus jested.

Harry laughed and said, "I will make sure I pass it on."

888

As soon as the students had left the school next morning to file into the compartments on the Hogwarts Express and make their journey home for the holidays, or in case of the seventh years, for the last time, Severus and Bobbie slowly started to empty their quarters of their belongings and move most of them to Prince Manor. Some folks had already started to call the grand old mansion 'Snape Manor' as soon as they heard that it had changed hands, but Severus still couldn't bring himself to call it that. For him it was still Prince Manor or just 'the Manor'.

He moved all of his ingredients to his much larger potion lab in the dungeons of the Manor. Horace Slughorn would be occupying Severus's old lab to brew the potions for the infirmary which would be more convenient for him than using the school lab. At least most of them he would be brewing. There were a few tricky ones which Severus had agreed he would still be making. Bobbie, who would work a couple of days a week at Hogwarts to council students or to help Poppy, would let him know what and when they were needed.

They had spent a few nights here and there at the Manor on the weekends but now they were moving in and would use the cottage only on the weekend. Severus had gotten a little more relaxed about spending time at the large mansion but he still wasn't convinced that it was the right thing to take up permanent residence there. For him the cottage was still his home. Unfortunately it was much more convenient to stay close to his lab especially if an idea for a potion would pop into his mind in the middle of the night, as had happened many times before, while they lived at Hogwarts.

They were finished with moving their belongings shortly before dinner time and Minerva, who had come by to see how things were progressing said, "Why don't you eat here instead of running off now. It would make things much easier. You wouldn't have to think about what to get for dinner and we all could have one more meal together and then say our goodbyes."

"Well, it isn't as if we are gone from this world. Bobbie still works here Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I hope you won't mind if I show up once in a while for a little visit," Severus said with a mischievous smile and then added, "But I agree with you. It would be nice for old times sake."

"Well, it is settled then!" Minerva stated.

"I also would like to talk to you about the Floo. If it would be possible to disconnect the cottage and the Manor from the dungeons, but leave both of them open with the infirmary so Bobbie could still use it to go to and from work, and I can take finished potions to the infirmary," Severus said.

"Of course!" Minerva said. "That will be no problem at all."

"Thank you Minerva. That will be a big help." He then looked around and said, "If you don't mind I will do one last walk-through in the lab and see if I have everything."

"Go ahead," Minerva said, "my guess would be that Bobbie would like to do the same inside these quarters. I will see you both in a little while." She nodded and just before she walked out of the door she asked, "Where is Serina?"

"She is already at the Manor and so are the dogs. Millie and Winky are taking care of them. It was just easier for us to get everything settled without having to work around them," Bobbie answered.

"I understand!" she said and then proceeded on her way to the Great Hall.

After the last check of their rooms and right before they walked out of there Bobbie took Severus's hand and said, "This was a nice place." She then touched the wall and said to the castle, "Thank you for making this place a true home for us."

Severus smiled at Bobbie and then said, "Yes, the castle was good to us, especially to me. I could have never gone through everything if she wouldn't have made it so that you and I could be together." He took Bobbie into his arms and said, "I will never understand what you are seeing in me and why you want to be with me, but I am grateful for it every day." He kissed her gently and stroked her hair before taking her hand and first kissing her palm and then leading her out of the door of their former home for the last time.

They had a relaxing meal with the staff in the teachers' lounge and before they left for the Manor everyone wished Severus well on his new endeavor. He was surprised that he felt a small pang of regret that he was leaving these people behind who had somehow become his friends in the last year and a half. Then he remembered his own words, _it isn't as if we are gone from this world,_ and it made him feel a little better about his decision.

When they arrived at the Manor they first checked in on Serina who was fast asleep with the dogs lying at the foot of her crib, as if they were guarding her. Bobbie patted their heads and told them they were good dogs. Then they got up and followed Severus and Bobbie into the living room where they plopped down on their dog beds next to one of the windows.

Severus took Bobbie's hand and said, "Come, let us go up to the tower for a little while. It is a beautiful night and we can relax on the platform for a little while and watch the sunset."

"That is a wonderful idea," Bobbie agreed. They told Winky to keep an eye on Serina, just in case she would wake up, and then they took the dogs with them to the tower. They stood next to the wall that surrounded the platform, breathed in the fresh air and nursed their cups of pumpkin juice they had taken with them, while watching the sky turning from orange to red and then purple.

Severus had walked up behind Bobbie and folded her into is arms and kissed the top of her head. "You know that I wish for Grandmother to still be here, but I guess this is the second best thing. With this place I at least have something to remember her by. It is almost as if she is still with us."

"I can still feel her. I told you about my grandfather being able to communicate with people who have passed. I never had this ability and I probably never will, but I still have this feeling... It is hard to explain."

"I think I'm beginning to understand...," Severus said and then thought about something. "What about Albus. Did your grandfather even need that portrait to converse with him?"

"It isn't that he can see those people clearly. He loved seeing Albus in that portrait moving and looking the way he had been."

"I see...!" Severus said quietly.

"Speaking of Grandfather - he told me in our last phone call how proud he is of you," Bobbie said.

"I sure hope I don't disappoint him..., now that I'm basically unemployed," he whispered.

"Oh Severus. You already have done more in the last year than what most people are doing in a lifetime. We could live very comfortable with what you have accomplished already, but I am sure you will do a lot more wonderful things in the future."

Severus turned her to him and said, "You have always been more confident in my abilities than I have myself. I have no idea how I deserve you in my life."

She cradled his face and lovingly traced the shape of his brows with the pads of her thumbs while looking deeply into his onyx eyes and said, "You are the most deserving person I know." Then she kissed him and said, "Let's look in on our daughter and then I want you to make love to me."

"There is nothing I would like to do more...!" he quietly said.

THE END

 **A/N: Okay, this is it! I have rewritten the ending of this chapter a few times so it could stand as an ending for the story but it would also be easy to continue with a third part in the series if I ever get around doing so. For the last few weeks real life has caught up with me full force and I have no idea if I will be able to continue and when.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfiction and drop me a review if you did! I thank all of you readers for hanging in there. Love you guys!**


End file.
